Sequence 2 - The Proposition
by SteinMon1920518
Summary: In light of Beast Boy's absence, Robin is determined to forge his own path, one that respects and cares for his team, and allows his relationship with his girlfriend to blossom. But it's only made harder when his former mentor comes with an invitation for his family. Meanwhile, the consequences of Raven's merging come full-circle as she struggles with the side-effects...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

* * *

 **A/N:** I am back baby back baby back!

If you are a first time reader of this story, this is a sequel. There won't be a ton of context provided (because I wrote this assuming you, the reader, had context), so if you haven't already, please read the first story " _Falling Apart_ "

I can't figure out how to post a link to my Story (*shrugs*), so I'll guess I can post it on my page.

Also, this is rated T. For questionable elements of course that did not fit into the Summary. Things like Language, definitely Violence, maybe some Blood, the occasional implication of other stuff. Unless something changes, it stays T

Once more, I have milked my brain cells for story material, and guess what? I'm still about as clueless as when I started, but hey, I have a general idea. Not the same thing as knowing exactly what I'm doing, but I have to stay pliable in case new inspiration strikes. I did read some sweet/cool stories in the meantime. Also, found out what Fanfic "Lemon" means... _that_ was an interesting day.

So, my apartment room is freezing as I send this (no heat, no heater, no insulation); just a stove, soup, and good old-fashion friction... the non-lemon kind). I look forward to reading you guys again, so... yeah. Read, Review (particularly in that order). And hit me with you're guys Questions, Comments, and Concerns (affectionately known as QCC).

Oh, and a prompt... I guess. READ DILIGENTLY. I await your questions and realizations.

If it's too big of a realization for you to comfortably post, Private Message me. I'll get to your message as quickly as time, energy, and focus allows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...

What? Were you expecting something else, slightly or benignly humorous right here? When I can remember what humor is, I'll post it.

Without further adieu. *Que the dimming of the lights* - (heheh! I'm still keeping this)

* * *

The Proposition:

Prologue:

 _One Week Following the End of_ Falling Apart -

One bare hand stood out in front of the other, both palms open in preparation. He stood dressed in a sparring robe; his weapons, gadgets, and his uniform left behind. Even his shoes weren't spared their abandonment, the soles of his feet padding coldly against stone. The only personal affect he retained was his mask, which framed his closed eyes, his mind attempting to clear as it reached out. Even without his eyes closed it was pitch-black, but the subconscious need to cut off distraction made his lids remain shut.

He inhaled softly, attempting to be quieter than the anticipating beat in his chest.

"Terrible," a deep, gruff voice echoed in the caves around him. "You are too tense. Loosen your core, but do not release it. Keep yourself centered, and your feet firm."

He dodged, feeling something swipe past his face in the nick of time. He followed with a side step as something large bound past him, hiding once more in the darkness. He adjusted his stance, allowing his feet to flatten evenly against the ground as he centered himself, drawing a mild tension to his gut as he distributed his weight evenly. He followed the instructions perfectly.

"Your mind isss dissstracted," another voice rasped deeply. "Your heart beatsss like a frightened moussse. You're trusssting your sssensssesss far too much. You mussst sssenssse without sssensssing. Be one with all, yet individual."

He flipped backwards, hearing something slide under where his feet had been. As soon as he landed, he attempted to clear his thoughts, only to be startled forward by hands covering over his dark-blind eyes as a weight settled on his back.

"Ah-oo-oo! Guess who?" another chattered, it's high pitch hoarse. "Footing is off. Makes you unbalanced. No tail for balance. You must let body relax. Do not let limbs become ridged."

Before he could apply the instructions, a pain to his chin sent him airborne, scales racking his face. The weight on his back left with a shriek, but not before something small and wet wiggled in his ear. As he prepared to roll with his landing, a fuzzy, heavy weight pinned his body down, knocking the wind out of him as he slammed into the ground.

"You have improved little warrior," the weight on top of him complimented, "but you still have much to learn." He felt his lungs inhaled greedily as his back lightened, followed by a heavier sigh as he pushed to his feet, trying bitterly to wipe out whatever had been lathered in his ear. His chest still heaving, he bowed courteously, prepared to go another round.

Two claps sounded, an array of candles lighting up the dark from around a squat figure. "That is enough training for now. I swear, you youngsters do not know the meaning of respect. You are supposed to greet your elders before engaging in mindless combat."

The stones of the rocky cave glowed with the yellowish light, revealing the owners of the voices in question. The hulking form of an armored bear, a dark hood covered over the pale scales of a milky-eyed serpent, an armored white-furred monkey, and a _homo sapien_ with a dark head of over-gelled spiky hair and a stare that made a porcupine look friendly.

All figures present turned to the figure, a short elderly woman of oriental origin standing with staff in hand, and bowler hat situated on her head. One might think she was just a harmless old lady; not that her wizen face, slight slouch, leaning into her staff for support, or twin braided white hair had anything to do with it. Few if any would suspect she was a master of martial arts, going on an undisclosed age… and still young.

" _Yes, Master!_ " four voices chorused, heads bowing respectfully.

"Really? Robin comes to visit, and you three immediately start sparing with him. Where are your manners? I thought I taught you better," the elder scolded, walking over until she stood in front of the only other human in their midst. "How was your journey?"

Head still bowed, he answered, "Long, but eventful. The climb was pleasant too."

A loud _Whack!_ startled the animal martial artists, their eyes flinching closed in reflex. The boy wonder now sported a nasty bump on his head, holding in how much it smarted.

"You do not visit for over a year, and you stop by for the climb?!" she exclaimed, chastising him. She gave a soft knowing smile the next moment. "I see you are troubled to have made such a long journey. Come. We will talk." She turned to her Guardians, her smile disappearing. "You are thee older students. But you are still students. Behave as such."

" _Yes! Master!_ " they chorused, bowing lower… if that was even possible.

The True Master began walking away, and Robin hastened to follow before his fellow "students" decided to initiate another impromptu sparring session. But he still couldn't prevent the small smile that adorned his face. It was good to be back.

* * *

It wasn't until they reached the top of the mountain, the dojo and abode of the True Master, that Robin relaxed. Something about the multi-storied traditional Chinese architecture, a _Lóu_ he believed it was called, seemed to authenticate his growth as a martial artist, accentuating his path as a hero.

But even heroes could be troubled.

Resting in the kneeling posture with his hands over his knees in the open-aired waiting room, he felt a well of apprehension rise up in him. He wasn't used to talking about things like this. Or asking for help. He had long since learned to take care of things on his own; but this time, he had no idea where to start.

Breathing apprehensively, he turned to look out at the firm mountain earth. He spied the stairs carved windingly into the mountain, its path adorned with colored trees that grew stubbornly from the mountainside. He smiled when he saw the cherry blossom tree growing to not far from the path, it's limbs bare, but it was a new addition to the scenery he found welcoming. Despite the chill in the air, it was a comforting sight.

"So what has drawn you back to the mountain 'little bird'?" the True Master asked, kneeling in front of him, her face the epiphany of calm.

'I really need a new nickname,' he thought, his eyebrows drawing together in reluctant acceptance. It had been his designated pet name since becoming one of the True Master's students. Not many people called him that, the first of whom had been his mother. At that thought, his face quickly drew out into a familiar seriousness that came to him naturally. "I came to ask for your advice, Master _Chu-hui_."

"Hmm," she scoffed, her head nodding slightly in feigned interest. "All this way for advice? I would despair to think what you have been doing without my advice back at your tower."

'Oof,' he thought, taking the blow to his pride with a grain of salt. And maybe some lemon juice. "I… don't know what to do. I'm just… lost."

"You will have to be more specific. There are many ways to be lost," she stated, holding up a hand for a moment of pause. She stood up, walking into another adjoined room. A couple of moments passed, and she returned, a gently steaming porcelain kettle in one hand, and an old shoulder bag in the other. She sat back down, pulling two wooden cups out of the satchel, setting one in front of him and the other in front of herself. With a gesture, she encouraged him to continue.

"Recently, something… happened. And now, I'm trying to… change," he stated, unsure of how to divulge his feelings on the subject matter at hand, ambiguity almost reflexively arising to the surface of his speech. "I want to be better, but I don't know how."

She closed her eyes for a moment, a look of serene and calm bestowed upon her visage before she opened them again. "One of your members has disappeared, gone into the wind. And you think it you are partially responsible?"

Robin raised startled eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"I divined it from the universe," she answered as if it were obvious, pouring the heated liquid into both cups. The color was like wet foliage, but the scent was something the reminded him vaguely of home… when he entered the Commons early in the mornings to find Raven already sipping on a cup of tea. It was a ritual he had come to miss. "You should not be surprised that I know. I keep an ear out for my students. Even when they are not present with me."

He smiled, accepting her offer of a cup graciously. He thumbed the side of it as warmth seeped into his palms, staring at his murky reflection in thought. "I want to change. The path I want to take is different from the path set before me. I need to make my own way, but I don't know how.

"I've been so busy living by someone else's standard, I forgot what it was to think for myself. I… I've been a rock, stuck to the side of a stream," he said with a sense of forlorn. "Unyielding. Unchanging.

"I'm grateful to my mentor, and I don't want to forget everything he's done for me, but I need to change into someone that isn't a reflection of him. I need to see me when I look in the mirror. I… I have people that rely on my ability to make the decisions, but also take their feelings into account as well. I work with a team. I don't work alone… and I haven't for a long time. And I need to be the kind of person that can appreciate that… before it's gone. Can you help me?"

"Hmm," she responded thoughtfully, setting the kettle down before taking a sip of her own tea. "Bruce always was a serious child with strong convictions and deadly obsessions. Unfortunately, it seems he has a tendency to force those traits into his students, without room for err."

Robin did his best to hide his surprise but failed miserably. "You know Bruce?"

"How could I not? The infamous 'Batman'," she said with a distant look in her eye. "I met Bruce when he was still finding his way; back before his fists sought justice." Another sip. "He was one of the few who did not need to fight his way up my mountain. After he defeated the Bear, he deduced my identity on his own."

"Wow," he whispered, still staring into his cup. "He was amazing even back then, huh?"

"Perhaps. But he was far too angry," she responded, with a dejected shake to her head. "Brilliant, driven, and angry should never be kneaded together lightly. I trained him for a time, but my way was not his. He sought other masters, and such was his choice. It is sad to know that his anger still burns brightly beneath that cold mask of his. All the same, I am glad that he found a good path, even if it is not a healthy one. But it is a shame he is a terrible teacher, and a questionable father."

Robin's eyes shot up, wide with fright as he tried waving off her statement. "Oh no! I'm not trying to come across as ungrateful or anything!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "We just don't share the same path. I admire his convictions, but I can't be like him and let the villains consume my life. If I do that, I'll forget what makes life worth living for day-to-day."

Behind his closed eyes, he saw red. Red hair strands that had developed a wave to them over the years. Tangerine skin that glowed a range of bronze to gold in the morning sun, like a deity descended to his humble planet. Mmm, and green. Green eyes that could easily consume him when they sought his attentions… if he paid any consideration when he was expended in his work. That was why he needed to change. Not just for his team, but because he wanted a life beyond being a hero. He didn't want to be cooped up in his 'Cave', negligent to someone who made his life twice as bright as it could be dark.

"Mmm," the True Master, _Chu-hui_ , exclaimed with a mild interest that genuinely touched in her voice. "So there _is_ a girl involved. The 'little bird' is trying to build a nest to settle down in."

His eyes shot open. "Doh, Rei… Mee, Fah, Soh… Lah, Tee!" Robin stuttered, his face turning a shade of red brighter than the cherry blossoms planted outside would be, come late spring.

"You will have to sing better than that 'little bird'," she chastised with a smug smile that Robin took an instant dislike to. "Otherwise, your lady friend might find a different 'rooster' to nest with."

Robin's hand instantly shot to his growing hair, slowly pushing it down as he realized he had fallen right into her cleverly woven trap of wordplay. Removing his hand in resignation, the top of his head bristled back to its original comb without any tease necessary, save for her words.

She chuckled; a warm, elderly chuckle that let him know it was all in good spirit. "Perhaps you can bring her by sometime in the near future. I would like to meet the young woman that consumes so much of my student's time that he forgets to visit his poor, poor master."

Despite the mountain cool, Robin could feel the heat trail down from his face, crawl around his neck, and nestled onto his back. He would rather face the cold the mountainous altitude provided; rather than the prickly warmth his embarrassment had in surpluses.

"Yeah," he forced out weakly, unable to formulate any additional responses within his cognition. He shook his head as a small amount of reason clawed its way into place. "But you live halfway around the world," he rationalized. "Of course I don't visit often."

"The same could be said for me," she reasoned back. "I may not be as busy as a fancy suppa-hero like you, but I don't have a machine to fly over to visit like you do. And it would be such a long walk if I went to your home."

"Um, there's an ocean in the way," he pointed out, keeping his tone as humble as possible lest he receive a reprimand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed miserably. "So you would make this old woman _swim_ just to see her student?!"

He slapped a palm to his face with an exasperated sigh. That was not what he had meant, and her words only made him feel worse.

"Fine," he muttered, his face-palm dragging down so just his mask was visible, his mouth still covered. "I'll bring her by sometime, but it might be a while until things calm down in Jump City. I can only afford a day or two here as is."

"Splendid," she said jovially, turning to a stern demeanor almost instantly a moment later. "If you seek a path your own, it is a journey you must make, just like your first time up the mountain.

"You seek to be a better leader? A better friend? Then you must treat your wards the same way you treat your _Tangyuan_ : with kindness, patience, and respect."

'Kindness, Patience, and Respect. Hmm.' He stopped short as he replayed his teacher's words over in his head. "Um, what's a _Tangyuan_?" Robin understood some degree of Mandarin, courtesy of his linguistic training hammered into him by Batman; but for some reason, _Tangyuan_ was coming up blank.

"It is a 'sweet dumpling'," she answered innocently.

No wonder he didn't know what it meant; treats and crime-fighting only came together in tv shows and novels, so Batman would never have assumed he would need to know.

'My 'sweet dumpling'?' he mulled. One moment. Two moments. Three mo- His cheeks began to heat anew as he turned rigidly to his master. "And just what are implying," he demanded softly, unable to adopt a threatening tone despite his best efforts.

"Nothing that hasn't already crossed your foolish young mind," she prodded stoically, sipping her tea once again, unabashed. "Now do not interrupt. You are being rude."

Sighing in defeat, he straightened his slouch. "Yes, master." He followed her example and quickly took a sip of his tea. He wished he had drank it steadily, now only a tepid liquid soothing his throat.

"All the same, I wish you good luck."

"Good luck?" Robin asked, blinking a couple of times in confusion, his cup still poised for another drink. "What for?"

"Oh, not much," Master _Chu-hui_ replied with a sly smile. "Just something else I divined." Cryptic as always.

"Now," she stated, cutting off his inquiry sharply as she began to rise. "My Guardians say you have improved."

He opened his mouth to argue, only for his eyes to cross as the butt of her walking stick shot toward his face. His prowess kicked in, a hand freeing itself from his cup as he stopped the improvised weapon a mere inch from his nose. The liquid in his hand slushed around the utensil edge, drops threatening to spill over. He swirled it gently with his wrist, the stray drops rolling around the brim before falling placidly back into the cup.

He nonchalantly downed his tea before setting the cup down, keeping his face passive while his heart skipped a few beats. That had been close. Too close.

"Now who's being rude?" he retorted, a small smirk lining his face as he rose to his feet, stick in hand. "You would make a guest tea only to have them spill it?"

"If you had spilled it, I would think you have not been training enough," she replied in kind, also standing, not even meeting half of Robin's height. "Are you ready?"

He bowed respectfully, drawing into stance. He held the stick at height with his chest, with a clear line-of-fall to the ground. Smiling, he dropped it.

His excitement peaked, the world seemed to move at a crawl, waiting for the sharp sound of the stick against the floor to signal the start of sparring.

His eyes narrowed at his master's, and hers to his, as they stared each other down. Patient, waiting. Time was slowed, painstakingly inching forward as muscles tightened in anticipation.

 _Bum-bum._ Gentle. _Bum-bum._ Calm. _Bum-bum_. Serene. _Bum-bu-_

 _Clack!_

Master and student leapt for each other before the sound had finished trekking through their ears. The True Master flew high, arms extended, and foot aimed like the diving of a swooping hawk. Robin rolled from his leap over the dojo floor, crouching as his leg shot up, attempting to strike. The True Master landed gracefully on her student's heel, pushing off as they traded sides from their starting positions.

But they didn't pause, Robin immediately going on the offensive with a flurry of strikes and kicks that struck air as _Chu-hui_ twisted and danced through them like a leaf in the wind. Changing tactics, she crouched on Robin's extended arm, reaching out to flick Robin on the nose.

Robin was thrown off balance by the weight to his arm and he fell forward, recovering by landing on his hands as though he were attempting push-ups. The True Master had ejected beforehand, now balancing flawlessly with one leg on Robin's empty tea cup, the other crossed as though she were preparing to meditate.

"Hmm," she scrutinized, looking him over as he flipped forward and over, landing in a crouch to face her. He held his amphibian-like stance, one brow raising in question. "Good. Now focus. Calm your mind. Think of something that makes you feel at peace."

Robin didn't argue as he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to do as instructed. Once more, Robin saw the red of his girlfriend's hair. He could feel his muscles relaxing, despite the tension that one naturally encountered in a fight –The joy that lit up her smile– His breath calmed, the soft sensation of breath rolling through his chest and abdomen as he inhaled –The gentle caress of her callused warrior hands against his cheek– The hairs on his arm bristled as if brushed by cold air –The almost chaste way they kissed that continued to linger on the lips even after they separated– His skin buzzed, as if conducting an incredibly small electrical current.

He sensed it long before he should have: a change in the air that felt hostile. He rolled to the side, surrendering to the current as he felt his body move outside his volition, avoiding something he couldn't see, but felt.

His body was fluid, moving like liquid as he flipped backwards. His body felt light, springing with ease as he continued about his undetermined path. Just as he was prepared to stop again, he felt the sensation of hostility again.

He didn't have time to move as he took the hit square between the shoulders, knocked him out of his euphoric movements and thoughts. He hit the ground with a grunt, sliding slightly with a squeak from the clean dojo floor. A groan escaped his mouth as he attempted to roll over and sit up, only to be pushed back to ground with a huff. Master _Chu-hui_ sat in the lotus position on his back, the beginnings of a hand-woven basket in her lap as she began to weave with a swift, practiced pace.

"Good," she affirmed, her hands working of their own accord as she glanced at Robin. "You have improved. That technique; practice it. You must practice being at peace, so even when in the midst of a battle, you will be calm. Strategy will only work so often. You must be able to anticipate your opponent and fight fluidly, with no form.

"It will be difficult training," she stated firmly. "You have been trained to harness your anger and resentment into the fire that lights your way. If you wish for a new path, you must extinguish that fire, and learn the trust the blind touch of calm and tranquillity. To be at peace."

"Really?" he hissed, his irritation overshadowing the calm he had felt just moments before. It didn't help that she was sitting right where she had kicked him between the shoulders. "I'm supposed to find inner peace? How am I supposed to remain calm in the middle of a fight?"

"Do not argue with your master," she commanded, her walking stick mysteriously back in her hands as she whopped him gently on the head. "You have only begun to improve, but you are still at the bottom of the mountain. You need persistence. Structure. Discipline. Now, push-ups!"

Growling, and muttering under his breath, Robin spaced both hands evenly on the ground, preparing to comply. Internally though, he truly wondered if he had improved. It didn't feel like it when compared to someone as skilled as the True Master. He certainly hoped he had. With that in mind, he pressed firmly against the ground, pushing himself up, making himself stronger.

If calm was the beginning of his new path, then he'd strive for it. For his team's sake.

But for some reason, he knew it wouldn't be so easy as that.

*Que Theme Song

* * *

 **A/N:** Whacha guys thinking? Too much? Too little? Just enough to satiate you over? Honestly, I can say it's _Great_ to be back.

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A copy and paste, but hey, some things are worth repeating for you fine folk)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

I thought about how I was going to introduce Robin's change-to-fame, and I realized that a mentor figure was needed. As much as Robin wants to change for his team, having one of the Titan's more-or-less coach that into him kinda degraded his status as team leader (to me anyway). So I pulled from his mentor list, and so far, the True Master was as close to a fine balance between discipline and affection as I could think. From what I understand about all his other mentors, they were kind of... psychologically questionable.

Master _Chu-hui_ (as officially named in the Teen Titans credits) was a perfect mix of grandmother/mentor, hence some of her wit and banter with Robin. And seeing as how Batman traveled all over the world to train in martial arts, it struck me that he would have at least met her as a prospective master (you know, from a connected Universe standpoint). Though Robin looks up to Batman as his mentor and as a father-figure, I think in the process of explaining some of his views is what prompted me to give Robin a differing path then that of his former-mentor in favor of his current one.

Just to give a time frame, it should be about mid- to late-July in the story (I know, contrary to the freezing cold right now).

 _Fun Scientific Facts:_ From what I could find and deduce, Cherry Blossoms bloom at higher altitudes approximately during Early-April to Early-May, generally lasting only a few weeks. Given the True Master's location being narrowed to mountainous China, this was an approximate time, as I have no foreknowledge about this.

And yes, _Tangyuan_ is a Sweet Dumpling (or a Rice Dumpling). I've only had Americanized versions, but they were tasty none-the-less. Still... nothing like authenticity.

I hope you guys enjoyed this new beginning, so please Read and Review, even if other people Review. The more, the merrier. Tis the season, and all that. Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

 **Reminder:** I'll be responding directly to Reviews on the Review page. Just want to test it out, and see how that goes.

 **Heads-up:** I'm not sure how often I'll be posting these yet, so I'm not going to outright say "one chapter every week", or "every two weeks". I'm exploring with some environmental factors in my writing, so I don't have a definitive-absolute or -maybe yet. I'll try to keep you guys posted

Read. Enjoy. And I'll read you guys next time with The Proposition - Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

* * *

 **A/N:** Tis the season and seasons greetings!

I come baring gifts of a single chapter. Don't read it all in one go. Or do- Or, you know what, let's just post this thing.

 **Remember:** This is a sequel, not a stand-alone. Please read my first story _"Falling Apart"_ for context. This is also rated T: For questionable elements of course that did not fit into the Summary. Things like Language, definitely Violence, maybe some Blood, the occasional implication of other _stuff_. Unless something changes, it stays T, so make sure you are age appropriate. I wash my hands of all ill-advised ventures made by those foolish and underage.

I found that direct response to Reviews was just PM'ing those that responded, and not at all what I thought it would be. I thought there would be inter-connected conversations between everyone... but no. It's just a Private Message, though it was still fun. I'll try posting responses up top here next chapter, before the story, see how that goes.

Another year older and cooking sweet-and-sour chicken stir fry. A little Bioshock 2 to make me smile, a piece of pie to lighten my soul, and a cup of coffee to warm my heart. Doesn't hurt that I'm sick at home with a mug of tea either.

Disclaimer: The closest I've been to owning the Teen Titans franchise is the five seasons I purchased online to watch. Unfortunately, it didn't include bonus content :(

Without further adieu. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 1:

*End Theme Song

 _Two Weeks Later…_

An alarm was blaring with lost abandon as four men in heavy jackets, gloves, and red ski masks riffled through case after broken display case of jewels and jewellery of the local Saphyr Jeweller's, renowned for its preference toward adornments other than gold and diamond.

One thief held up a silver ring pinched between two fingers, the band laced with subtle hues of emerald embedded in its many studs. Grunting his approval, he pocketed it in the large duffle slung over his shoulder.

"Twenty seconds!" one of his partners warned, barely glancing at the digital display on his wrist, pre-occupied as he was by his own pilfering.

He snatched an arm full of displayed earrings, enjoying the thrilling rush of his heart pounding as he caught their gleam from the florescent lights above. Contrary to popular belief, not everything was diamonds and gold. Every thief went after those like they were going out of style. Better to take a safer road with a higher guarantee of reward, over risk and more competition; that made silver, emeralds, amethysts, and such the way to go. They weren't quite as valuable, but they weren't as guarded either, or as traceable. They were also much easier to fence.

"Ten seconds! Rap it up McLane! Allan! Jeffries, warm up the car!"

He did another sizable sweep with his arm, heaving every valuable he could into his duffel before zipping it shut abruptly. He was already bolting out the store's smashed front glass doors when he heard, "Time's up! Move!"

He hit the street, pulling open the side door to a non-stereotypical blue SUV and tossing his bundle in the back before moving around the street side to the driver's seat just as his fellow crew were exiting with loaded bundles of their own.

Their doors were slide closed as soon as the ignition turned over, the engine growling as it sparked to life. And with a puff of exhaust, the SUV drove off with the ease of a passing family vehicle, the first sounds of sirens just stirring at the precinct still a whole thirty seconds behind them. Even the Titans couldn't stop them now. They had planned it far too well.

* * *

"Good haul, huh Allan?!"

The criminal known as 'Allan' was currently eyeing a small stack of jewelry across a plastic folding table they had set up, appraising each one as if any ounce of it could be fraudulent, a pile of discarded cases and covers on the ground at his feet. The jewels, the metal, he wasn't sparing the smallest chain-link. "Not bad. Not good. The metal is of good quality, but some of the gems are fake. Decent, but they really did a number forging them. Almost couldn't tell the difference if I didn't have the eye for it."

"They're not chipped, are they?" their mutually elected leader asked, known to them as Davis.

"Is that 'broken' chipped? Or 'GPS' chipped?" Allan asked, now eyeing their prizes for signs of the latter, having already observed for the former.

"'GPS' chipped," was the reply. "I hear they sometimes decoy the gems to catch thieves. No one stops to appraise their loot while they're stealing it."

Allan carefully considered his associate's inquiry. They were currently laying low on Jump City Bay's Northern-most wharf, hiding in one of the many abandoned warehouses of Pier 12. The old 1930's shipping port hadn't seen usage in over a couple decades. At one point there had been plans to restore it as a historical site, but now it sat, untouched except for the far and few spreads of graffiti. Like many of the old piers before it, it would be neglected until some rich entrepreneur bought it up for whatever money-making venture they had in mind. Until such a time occurred, it made a perfect hideout; unless of course the gems were baited for police, then they were in trouble.

Having finished his re-appraisal, the falsified gems Allan had separated were confirmed clear of devices. "They're clean," he assured, pulling out a piece of finery he hadn't viewed yet, continuing with his work unperturbed, but with their new warrant in mind. "Well, they're dirty, since the jewellers were trying to sell them as is."

Their driver, Jeffries, was currently under the hood of the mid-sized SUV, checking the engine religiously as he examined it, like it's first use since its most recent tune-up already ran the possibility of significant wear-and-tear, despite how smoothly the job went. He glanced up at Allan comment, shaking his head slightly as he returned to his fixation.

McLane had an entirely different table set up; the guts of an unmodded Glock strewn about as he went through maintenance for his unused "baby", making sure to swab her clear of any dirt, dust, or grime she may have acquired. Unlike Jefferies, his work was less OCD, and more humble repetition as he removed any excess residue with the finesse of an artist. He regularly used his firearm after all. Not on jobs of course, but in his downtime.

Meanwhile, Davis took Allans' words to heart: they were in the clear. As at ease as he felt though, he fiddled with an object in his pocket nervously, watching every shadow cautiously as if expecting company. Sure, the job had gone well, but that wasn't a good enough reason for him to let his guard down.

Unbeknownst to the criminals' present, a small black disc sat magnetized under their SUV's bumper, a small flashing red light indicating its transmission. Its owner watched from the shadows, peeking out from behind a stack of dust-ridden, forsaken steel beams that would never know use. He eyed an opened box where he knew lay a few stacks of carefully crated automatic weapons. Next to it were boxes of clips stowed with a genocide's worth of ammunition. Presumably a precaution should their base of operations be compromised.

It was the same MO: targeting precious metals and gems other than the commonly stolen gold and diamond. Their heists were methodically planned, in and out quickly; no weapons were carried to the sight of the crime, presumably to lighten their carry-weight and maximize their haul, and to negate any chance of tracing a ballistic round should one be fired; little-to-no security resistance; no trace, no fingerprints, no plates, and no identifying traits except for their red masks. Even their used names were pseudo. Until that night, there had been no solid leads. All it had taken was a stroke of chance and quick thinking; a transponder and an hour ride later, there they were.

The figure listened intently, narrowing his masked eyes as they continued to speak.

"He should have called by now," Davis exhaled stoically, appraising his team. Unlike their leader, they were more at ease, going through the motions of a job well-done. It had been flawless before, and it should be no different then. "I'm telling you, he should have called."

"Davis, sit down," Jefferies offered, pointing to the opened driver-side door with a socket wrench held in an oily hand. "He probably just got held up. No need to get all fidgety."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

As Davis accepted his companions offer with a sigh, the figure slinked back into the shadows. _'Who is_ He _?'_ the figure wondered, holding up a thin cylindrical-shaped object, the silent release of pressurized gas puffed as a grappling hook was launched. Once the line had grown stiff, he pushed a button, the retracting mechanisms pulling him soundlessly into warehouse's steel rafters. Now with a bird's-eye view, he balanced swiftly and carefully until he stood above their vehicle. His stick-like weapon in hand, he pulled another from its twin-sheath scabbarded along both his shoulder blades. With two felons in his appraising view, and the other two hidden but within line-of-sight of those exposed, timing was everything. He just needed to-

A catchy chime rang from just below him, startling him from his wind-up to pounce. Teeth grit in quiet agony as he reeled, trying to keep his balance as he teetered dangerously between stability and falling. Before he could plummet forward, the toe of his boot shot back, hooking precariously against the steel rafter as he hung over the edge, breathing silently in relief. But his leg was already feeling the burn as it held him, and it was beginning to strain.

"Hello?" Davis answered, unaware of the battle that had waged just above his head.

Relatively safe despite his awkward position, the figure above put a finger to his ear to augment the sound of his wireless earbud as he listened in, the perp's phone software already cloned via a remote interface in his mask.

" _You've been followed_ ," a voice stated from the other end, causing both listeners to stiffen, though for different reasons. The tone was put through a single filter, giving the voice a static drone that made it sound both mischievous and cunning.

"Who is it?" Davis asked, becoming visible from above as he stepped down from his seat in the car, his words and actions instantly grabbing the attention of his associates.

" _I don't know. But if I had to guess, I'd say it was a little birdy, come to play,_ " was the reply. " _Don't even try to look for me. Either get rid of the nuisance, or rot in jail. You were too careless, and I'm not exposing myself to save you. You know the drill._ " With that, the click of hanging up silenced both ends of the line.

 _'Shit,'_ the figure thought, equal parts of him fretting over being discovered, and hearing the voice on the other end. He should know, it was a voice he had designed.

The phone snapped closed. "Boys, we have a guest. Let's make sure he doesn't walk out of here. Otherwise, we might miss out on payday."

The figure watched as they nonchalantly began moving toward the polymer case of automatic weapons, eyeing the shadows carefully… and looking everywhere but up.

' _Now_.' He lifted the toe that held him in place, his center of gravity propelling him down as he flipped once. A grappling hook launched from the end of one of his sticks, swinging silently from it as his descent slowed considerably. As soon as he landed with a _Thump_ atop the vehicle, time slowed.

His grappling hook disengaged as he threw his other weapon at the villain closest to the weapons with extreme precision, jumping down from the car roof as it conked one in the back of the head, ricocheting off and into the face of another. Twisting around, he pulled out an oddly shaped blunt, letting it fly. One more was knocked down before the last of the crooks reached the crate, swinging around to introduce a gun barrel. Half a second too late, he clicked another button on his weapon, instantly releasing an explosion of obscuring cloud from the butt end.

Bullets _W_ _hizz_ _!_ ed as they met the cooler air, hitting listlessly into the smoke as it peppered their ride full of holes, shattering some of the vehicles windows from the inaccurate hail. It only took a moment for the smoke to clear, but by that time, the figure had disappeared.

"Come out, come out!" McLane shouted at the shadows, his eyes peeling for movement, or any foreign shape as his comrades stood to their feet, groaning at the bumps they undoubtedly felt, and the promise of headaches yet to come. "Show yourself!"

A warble whispered as something sliced through the air, hitting him in the back of the head as his fellows began to stir for the guns, clips loading quickly as they pulled the shutters back with resounding _Chuk-chuk!_ , depositing the first round into the chamber. They immediately turned toward the direction it had come from, opening fire into the darkness. They spread their aims co-ordinately, covering as large an area as possible with bullet spray without risking hitting each other, firing until the trigger clicked.

As Davis and Jefferies bent down to pick up another clip for their respective weapons, Allan continued to stare down the sight of his barrel at the general area they had fired. "Do you think we got him?"

The fallen cylinder flashed in an explosion of sound and light, blinding and disorientating him as he vaguely saw a shadow fall right in front of him, grabbing the loose barrel and butting it against his nose. He barely had time to wince before his world spun, and he landed on his back with a grunt.

The figure retrieved the second of his stick weapons, somersaulting over the ground as he came up behind two startled men attempting to reload their guns. He gave them a smirk before each of them felt the end of each stick in their sides, seizing as a jolt of electricity passed into them. Both fell, jerking slightly at the disruption to their nervous systems, wheezing as their breaths lodged in their throats.

The cocking of a gun alerted him, the tick of cold metal touching the back of his head as the first man armed steadied his aim, one hand absently holding the back of his head where he was struck. "Slick moves buddy," he complimented with a wince as he pulled away his hand to check for blood. "Almost had us there. Now, drop the toys, and turn around. Slowly."

He dropped them. As soon as polymer cylinder struck concrete floor, he moved. Rolling from his center of gravity in mid-air, he kicked the weapon sideways as he landed facing his would-be captor, striking decisively with an open palm to the man's sternum.

A weak groan escaped the last felon, the wind knocked out of him, preventing him from screaming about the dislocated trigger finger he now sported as he fell to the ground, gasping.

" _Wow. That was actually impressive_ _. I didn't plan on butting in, but now I'm curious_."

The figure spun around, met with the echoes of weak and mock clapping as he stared face to face with one of his past's personal demons. The voice filter hadn't changed over the years. Neither did the skull-shaped mask; or the two blood-red slashes across the forehead, one extending over the right eye, creating an 'X' across his visage.

" _I like the new look too_ ," he complimented, looking him over with a hint of admiration. " _Does it come in your colors though? Straight black just doesn't suit you._ "

He growled as he shot forward, engaging his nemesis in hand-to-hand combat as a distant green and blue explosion sounded the arrival of the cavalry. They were matched; strike for strike, kick for kick, both in perfect synch as one went solely on the offensive, and the other on the defensive.

" _I have to say, I didn't expect you to catch up with me. All I had to do was sit back and plan the heists, and it only took you what? Two years to track down my little gang? Kind of disappointing, hey-?_ "

"Robin!" A pair glowing green eyes, shimmering red hair, and bright bronze skin flew higher in the warehouse, glancing down on the two engaged in continuous combat in worry.

"Star!" a voice called from the other end of the warehouse. "Where's Rob at?"

" _Oh! How sweet! You even brought me a date and a chaperone_ ," the masked villain taunted smugly, counter-kicking his opponent away suddenly. " _Unfortunately, you know what they say. Three's a crowd_." Reaching down, he pushed the small red x on his belt, fizzling like static before disappearing all-together.

Standing firmly, he sighed as his tensed fist slacked, and his newly acquired frustration calmed, fading as a gentle hand floated down to rest on his shoulder. "Are you thee alright?"

He turned, smiling for his girlfriend. "Yeah Star," Robin affirmed, doing his best to hide a wince as the adrenaline wore off.

"No. You are not," she stated, looking where her hand rested suspiciously. "You should not have engaged until friend Cyborg and I provided the distraction."

He grumbled an apology under his breath. Even as a bright blue glow began to heavily approach them in the dark, the whine of a sonic cannon dying down. "Hey man, not cool. Next time, a little more warning before you send for us," their half-robotic friend complained, one bright red eye turning toward the downed criminals. " _And_ before you go testing out new toys!" he cried, sliding to a halt in front of the dropped sticks, picking them up with the love and care of a father. "These babies weren't ready! I still had some diagnostics to run before they could be field tested!"

"Good news, Cy: They work," Robin stated with a grin at his friend's antics, rolling his shoulder slightly in discomfort. "The suit works too." His mood soured slightly as he glanced at the stolen jewellery, still laying on the table it had been examined on. "It's a shame to find out that Red X never retreated into the woodwork. He's been pulling strings from the shadows this whole time."

"I am glad friend Cyborg's design has served you well, Robin," Starfire stated firmly, "and it is truly unpleasant that thee Red X has been revealed to be actively villainous these past couple years, but it is apparent that you are injured." She grabbed his arm firmly when he tried to pull away. "When we return home, you will let me look at it, yes." It was a statement, _not_ a question.

From his peripheral vision, Robin could see the reflecting glint of Cyborg's insinuating grin in the dark. "Any excuse to get his shirt off."

Hoping the dark was hiding the red creeping from his face, he cleared his throat. "Let's go ahead and call the police. Let them know that we caught their jewel thieves."

"And the Red X?" Starfire inquired.

"We'll try to pick up some leads tomorrow if we can," he replied reassuringly. "But right now, we all could use some shut eye."

"Good," Cyborg stated, followed by a king-sized yawn as he put the stick weapons in the spare compartment in his arm. "I gotta make sure you didn't break anything on these things anyway."

Robin smiled gently as he activated a silent call to their friendly neighbourhood police, dispatching their location quickly.

It was only once he had finished that he frowned, noticing something, or rather someone, was missing. "Um, hey Star, where's Raven?"

In the still of night, it grew even quieter, if that was even possible, despite the _c_ _lick_ ing of the handcuffs Cyborg was putting on their captured crooks. The atmosphere was heavy, laden with heartfelt sadness and anticipation. "Friend Raven is doing the searching," Starfire responded dejectedly.

"Again," Cyborg confirmed, his features drawing out in a sad frustration. "It's only been a couple weeks Rob. Give her time. She's taking all of _this_ the hardest." And without another word, Cyborg turned to leave, making his own way back to their home.

Once he had disappeared, the sound a car engine racing off the last indication of his presence, Starfire snuck her hand into Robin's, squeezing slightly. "I fear it is friend Cyborg who also taking it 'the hard'," she said sadly.

* * *

It was a low-spirited drive back at the Tower. Sure, they had had their fair share of gloom and doom in the past. But not like this. This was personal; the air stagnant, as though someone had died.

After Robin had dealt with the police, explaining the situation and the villain behind the thieves' success, it had been a long ride back to their home. Starfire had insisted on riding behind Robin on his motorcycle, too sad at that moment to fly, and the silence had persisted save for his bike's engine as he accelerated. Once they had gotten back, it was dark and quiet… like it had been the evening _he_ had disappeared. Before Robin could walk back to his Evidence Room, Star pulled his hand slightly, silently reminding him that they had business to discuss.

And there Robin sat, in the brightly-lit newly refurbished Common's, having peeled back the torso of the new uniform, his empty sheaths laying on the coffee table; Starfire standing with gentle fingers probing at the large black and purple bruise Robin now had on his right shoulder.

"You are lucky," she affirmed, gently bringing out a balm she had collected prior to their sit-down. "Friend Cyborg's design prevented the bullet from breaking through your attire." And she was silent again, gently scooping a slab of the oily medicine with her fingertips before massaging it into his shoulder. He grimaced, but otherwise made no complaint as it began to leave a cool sensation on his skin. "You should not have acted without us."

 _There_ was the meat of the issue.

"X tipped them off that I was there," he explained, holding a gentle and patient tone he had only ever used when she asked him a question, as if he had all the time in the world to answer her. "If I had waited, then they would have been fully armed and prepared when you came in." He gave her one of his gentle smiles. "It was worth it. A bruise on my shoulder beats a bullet wound on you or Cyborg."

Her eyes narrowed playfully, visibly conflicting with the worry she felt. "As friend Cyborg did the saying, 'Anything to remove your shirt'."

His smile turned into a cheesy side-grin, a heat blooming welcomingly in his chest. "Just attempting to anticipate your every desire."

Her face moved closer to his, their noses lingering mere millimeters apart, her gaze softening, but her tone still hard. "I desire for my _Gen'da'hen_ to be the 'safe and sound'."

"As do I." They lingered there, caught between the serious and affectionate auras about them; neither pressing ground, neither backing down. Such were the two stubborn lovers. They settled for a whole minute, just staring into each other's eyes.

Swallowing nervously, Robin closed his eyes as he moved the remaining two percent separating them, planting a kiss chastely on her lips before allowing his forehead rest on hers. "I love you," he whispered softly, unsure if he had even spoken at all.

A gentle glow reached through his eyelids despite the overhead lights, as if someone had turned on a night-light, a warmth budding in his chest as he realized he had indeed spoken out loud. He opened his eyes slowly.

Starfire looked radiant. Her bronze shimmer turning into a golden glow, as small particles of lingering solar light seemed to disappear into her pores. But her smile is what caught him. Soft, shy, happy. "I believe thee correct term is, 'What is thee occasion?'," she asked. Her entrapping eyes were curious, bright, and curiously bright.

"Hmm?"

"You have given me the affectionate words 'I love you'," she replied shyly, her index fingers fiddling nervously with each other. "I cannot remember if today has an occasion of thee special kind or not. I am sorry for forgetting."

Robin felt bad. Never mind that he didn't know what special occasions she was talking about… except maybe their three-year anniversary as an official couple coming up in nine months ( _'Eight months and seventeen days, actually,'_ he corrected himself). Thanksgiving was coming up in about four months and then Christmas…. Okay, so he knew _some_ special occasions, but that wasn't what made him feel like a Dick.

 _'Is that the only time I've told her I loved her?'_ He felt like an idiot.

"It's not your fault, Starfire," he comforted, pulling her shoulders down next to him until they were sitting side by side. "It's mine."

Her pursed in confusion. "I do not understand."

"Today isn't a special occasion," he answered, frowning at his own stupidity. _'I should have paid better attention,'_ he thought simultaneously. "I just said _it_. There was no reason to, except that… I meant _it_. I wanted to say..." He swallowed nervously. "I love you."

Her eyes widened as his words, processing the weight of what had happened.

Before he could open his mouth to apologize for not realizing his mistake sooner, she had tackled him, her mouth enveloping his passionately as her hands gripped his still bare shoulders. He held in the wince as she put pressure on his bruise, unable to do anything but sit there like a dead fish with its mouth open. He could feel several inches of her tongue enter, meeting his tongue with far more care; like a kiss within a kiss. After several moments, she detached, her cheeks burning lushly.

"You have made it a special enough occasion," she said sweetly, keeping their eyes aligned as she continued to give him her smile. "It is the first time you have done the saying 'I love you' when no occasion could call for such words." She leaned in again, gently placing a hand to his beating chest. "And I love _you_ , Richard Grayson."

Robin shivered at his name, accepting her following kiss, and returning it in kind. Neither desperate, nor heated; it was deep, and savory, made all the more so as he pulled her into his embrace. There was no raging flame of passion. There was no merry making of love. Only intimacy. He held her there with him in that moment, savoring the small victory he felt as they began to snuggle the rest of the night away there on the couch. But more importantly, he savored the realization it had taken him far too long to notice.

' _I could spend the rest of my life with you_ ,' he thought absently to her. It only took a moment for that thought to sink in. And it only took another for him to panic as those words replayed in his mind, infecting his thoughts for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ooooo! That one thought that keeps you up at night. _"Did I hear the window break?" "Did I set the coffee pot for tomorrow?"_

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the desk of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

Notice anything interesting readers? Heheheheh!

Just a little something I cooked up. I've read a several Fanfics where Robin just sort of _becomes_ Nightwing, and very few where we see the transition... and even fewer explain where he got the suit and toys. This was a part of my contribution to Robin's skill, and Cyborg's input. But it's not over yet *wink, wink*

Also, I never saw Robin or Starfire in the [ _Cartoon_ ] as the kind of people that would give into unbridled passion when they realize they have something good going. They may have had trysts in the past, but when they notice that they found someone they love unconditionally, it becomes something to preserve and cherish. Maybe my point-of-view isn't realistic (what is "reality" if not a myriad of self-imposed delusion), but it's what I think blooms the flower so to speak.

Plus, there was some stuff I noticed from their pasts that I think would make them both hesitant when it comes to advancing into a physically intimate relationship despite the five-season build up of their relationship. Just sayin'.

But _Oof!_ Robin is now left alone with his thoughts.

And what was all that about Raven? Bum-bum-buuuum!

 ** _Tamaranian Translations (Original Translation)_ :**

 _Gen'da'hen_ \- quiet literally: "one whose heart is shared"; lover; beloved; true love; soul-mate; used on Tamaran between two couples in a very deep, emotionally bonding and emotinally intimate relationship.

 ***End of Translations**

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

Tune in next time for The Proposition - Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

 **A/N:** Christmas is almost here! Hopefully you all have a Merry Christmas!

Seasons greetings! I send this eating chocolate and drinking coffee (when is coffee not part of the equation?)

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-wigglewolf27: No problems. You responded as soon as you could. Glad to know the way to your heart is Angst. Lots and lots of Angst. Yes, I did turn another year older, but I don't feel it. Hopefully this chapter may answer _some_ of your questions (not all), although... it might create more. )

-FanficsOP: I don't yet know the type of story this will be. It won't be as action packed as the last one, with plenty of side-action (I hope). The series itself is solidly BBRae-centered, with touches into the other Titans. Mostly, _this_ story will start off kind of focused around Raven, but it should move into Robin and Starfire pretty quickly. I had only intended for this to be about ten chapters (excluding Prologue and Epilogue), but we'll see. I remember thinking the exact same thing about _Falling Apart_.

 ***End of Responses**

Christmas Day is almost here! Admittedly, I'm a bit of a Scrooge when it comes to all holidays, I just don't look forward to much, except sleep. Sleep is good. Another year has passed, and nothing has changed except, maybe... nope, that's the same too.

Disclaimer: If I'm starving in the arctic, and I had to choose between a hot meal or owning the Teen Titan's franchise, I'd choose- Oh! And I guess I should say that I don't own any other extensions of DC comics by necessity.

Without further adieu. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 2:

 _Bum-bum!_

She was moving swiftly. All four paws beating into the ground soundlessly as she ran. Her breath was deep and cascaded in huffs that filled her lungs with cool late summer night air. Her shoulders rolled flawlessly with each step, a machination of nature that moved and breathed with gruff fluidity.

 _Bum-bum!_

Every sound sent her ears flicking in the direction of its source; foreign sounds that made her wonder where she was. Even panting through her mouth, she still smelled so much through her nose; the dirt of every track, the wet pine and rotting foliage she sprinted through, the hunger she followed.

Despite all she sensed and all the knowledge she knew instinctually, it wasn't her at the reins. It wasn't her heart that beat evenly as she ran, it wasn't her lungs that gobbled at the air, it wasn't her ears that twitched at every sound, it wasn't her nose that detected the world around her. She was only the unwilling passenger, somehow caught in the shadow of a less-than lucid dream. In the body of an animal.

Eyes not her own darted to the side, trying to distinguish shapes in the dark, following a scent that picked up pleasantly in her nose. Prey. Food. Her shared body pivoted in the direction of the scent, the heart picking up pace as the legs pumped faster, pounding up the dirt. With careful rise of the neck, a sharp howl exited the mouth, and somehow, she knew she was in the middle of a hunt.

She caught a glimpse of it. Her form quickly dashed after a small fleeing creature, her hackles bristling excitedly as she began to pace even faster, her instincts thrilled as one thing seemed to matter: chasing the prey. Where it went, she was sure to follow. But it was short-lived. Once her body crouched mid-run, she pounced, her jaws locking around the small creature firmly, but holding still as it wiggled and squirmed in a panic, squealing like a small gutted pig.

She felt a pang of guilt rise in the body, as their shared jaw tensed, prepared to make the kill quick. But the jaws opened hesitantly, letting the small form of a rabbit dash madly away. Panting gently, a growl reverberated angrily through their stomach letting her know just how hungry the creature on that end was. Sighing, they turned to move on, sniffing the air lightly only to be met with a pungent odor that made their nose wrinkle in disgust: Cigarettes, pine wood; and something else, subtle blended with it, like winter blossoms and rose pedals. And wet dog. It was a particularly strong scent, so it was close.

"You lost friend?"

Their head darted, eyeing the strange sight in front of them. The silhouette of a man leaned against one of many of the forest trees, a lit cigarette nestled between two fingers as he blew a puff of smoke. He was tall enough. Broad shouldered. Dressed in a rough, knee-length trench coat if the little bits of moonlight were any indication. And his voice was husky, with a decipherable growl to their shared ears.

The man sniffed slightly. "Hmmm. You're a long way from home. West Coast if I'm not mistaken." He sniffed again, frowning at whatever he found. "What brings you here to my territory, _Creature_?"

To her surprise, her maw open in response. " _I was hunting._ " Deep, guttural… sad was the voice she heard; the voice of their mouth.

The man seemed to smile, clearly unconvinced as he flicked the ash from his cigarette. "And yet you let the rabbit go. So much for being a hunter." He pushed his dark hair back as he chuckled slightly, but it was short-lived as the man's face turned grave, taking another swift inhale from his cigarette. He exhaled, kindly away from them as his eyes narrowed in thought. "But how did you get in? No outsiders are allowed in my valley, and the glamour should have kept you out. Only my wolves roam here."

She inhaled again, picking up something deeper than the stench of cigarette's, something that made her form's hackles raise cautiously. " _If this_ is _your territory, you should mark it better. Especially since I smell a wolf in you_ ," her form's voice stated with an animalistic grin of amusement, despite their shared instincts telling them to run as fast as their four paws could. " _A big wolf_."

"And bad, so I'm told," the figure stated simply, dropping his cigarette before grinding it into the damp ground. "To be fair kid, I don't know you, what you are, or how you got past the glamour. But I won't have something I don't understand near my den."

Her own eyes seemed to widen as her form's eyes narrowed. The man pulled off his coat, draping it on a nearby pine branch. Under it was the wrinkled cover of a white rolled-sleeved dress shirt and poorly tied tie. His eyes began to shine yellow as he loosened his collar.

"If you have the energy to run, I suggest you _RUN!_ " The man began to change. Flawlessly. No crack of breaking bones or ripping sinew or shifting organs as he moved to all fours. No regressing into a malleable putty-like state before reassuming a new shape. Just the groan of increasing and altering size, and the tear of shredding clothing.

It only took seconds. Now staring back at her and the form she inhabited, a jet-black wolf towered eight feet at the shoulder, its eyes moving from shimmering to glowing. It's yellow predator gaze already tore into their smaller form; and if it was any indication, soon to be followed by its teeth doing the tearing. As if to assure its dominance, it rolled its head forward, releasing a roar that shook the trees, rumbled the ground, and scattered the winds; it didn't howl for the hunt, it roared as only an apex predator could.

But her form didn't back down. They were challenged, so they would reciprocate in kind. " _Monster to monster. So be it_ ," the wolf chuckled, before deciding what he wanted to be the next moment.

For a moment she felt them shift, becoming larger and larger. It was freezing for their cold-blood through their pebble-like scales, their wide crocodilian snout filled with serrated teeth. They effortlessly moved from four legs to two as they stood on their hinds, their huge tail providing balance as their three-clawed fore-paws flexed in anticipation to sink their talons into flesh. And though their back was lined with small spines, their most notable feature was the massive fleshy sail that webbed between the largest spines.

Now _they_ towered over the wolf. Clenching their front claws once again, they leaned forward, trilling a massive shriek in kind, slamming down on all fours in preparation for a fight. The wolf that was formerly man looked surprised for a moment before baring his teeth in a deadly smile.

" _Very well_ ," was it's gutteral response, preparing to engage their trespassing form.

"Da-addy!" something shrill howled.

* * *

Raven bolted up, the jarring impact jolting through her painfully. Her breath came in huffs, and her bottom lip quivered as if warding off a chill. Her widened eyes eased as she slowly remembered where she was. She was in the Tower, in her room, previously asleep on _her_ bed. It was only a dream.

A surreal dream that had trouble reminding her heart that it hadn't been pumping so fast, or her sore muscles that she hadn't been running so hard, or her shivering nerves that she hadn't been so cold. But that feeling still lingered: as though she truly had experienced the uniqueness of a different form. Bone structures that weren't her own, the strangely comfortable though inconvenient feeling of moving on all fours; the alien sights, sounds, smells.

As if suddenly reminded, it all went to hell.

Her ears began to drone consistently, her hands covering them as if they could block it out. She inhaled through her nose, repulsive tears stinging her eyes as the scents clouded every thought. The only sense that didn't hurt was her vision, but only because of the darkened solitude her room always provided; otherwise she could see perfectly in its blackened folds. She groaned her discomfort, but hissed at the smarting pain it brought.

 _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos,'_ she gritted out, trying to process what all she was sensing as it hit her like a wave. _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'_

Her eyes suddenly widened again, some brief clarity being provided to her constant agony. She remembered what she had been doing, why she had been dreaming.

Raven pushed off her bed quickly, finding the desired response. A large arcane circle glowed gently on the floor, drawn in wax and activated just recently. She sat quickly, summoning a folded map from her desk with her powers as she began floating in the warm rays of the spell, silently activating it's intended purpose, guided by the vision she had seen. The wax circle on the floor pulsed, turning Raven until she stared at her wall. Absently, she closed her eyes, whispering her mantra as the darkened form of her Soul pulled from her, and dove into the circle.

Images flashed across Raven's mind as her Soul went searching, transported farther and faster than she could manage alone. She was flying over land, heading to the object, the person, of her search. Many details she lost immediately, but some were unconsciously absorbed. Mountains that where little more than a crisp, cold blur; entire golden fields that spun away like a spool of thread; the smell of a damp forests, the lush green that was so intense it hurt her mind's eye, listening to the amass of sounds that occupied the woodland, but no one else could hear. Her Soul stopped moving, hovering over a large valley, bordered by mountains. In the air, so far from the ground, all things seemed peaceful, the distance giving all things below perspective. Another image touched her, much softer than the last ones, and much easier to process: a large house, easily a manor, surrounded by the woods and shaped like a short "U" from above, with short pointed towers at each of the house's furthest corners; a short castle of brick and wood. It looked clean, well built, and lived-in if the small stack of chimney smoke was any indication.

Even from so high up, Raven's Soul could sense the emotions of figures below. Ten separate emotional fields congregated under that roof, two of which felt like the secure feelings of adults… with bright auras about them that intermingled together like the binds of fate and affection. Seven were children, their emotions as scattered and inconsistent as leaves in the wind. Their ties were subtle, intermingling together, but all concisely connecting to the adults by love. And the last one was what she had sought. She knew those isolated, masked emotions better than she knew her own half of the time.

As her Soul prepared to swoop down for a better look, it stopped suddenly and painfully, as if crashing into a wall. Her Soul's vision flickered, a flash of irrelevant images bombarding her mind: a shoe store along a city street, an old country farm, the thirteenth floor of an apartment building.

Raven's head shot back in a startled gasp as her Soul slammed back into her body all at once. Sweat tricked between her shoulder blades, as she panted wide-eyed. Licking her lips, she quickly unfolded the map she had summoned, looking for a specific result. The glow from the circle was gone, leaving a husk of shaped wax, some of which was now dribbled across the geographical features, as the spell had been designed to do. The spell was intended to narrow down Beast Boy's current location. The problem however was simple. That "narrowed" down location still took up every ink smudge of the United States east of the Appalachian Mountains.

 _'Fuck!'_ Rage screamed, causing Raven to wince at the intensity of her own anger. _'Fuck! Fuckity-Fuck-Fuck-Fuck from Fuck-town in Fuck-ania!'_

 _'Calm yourself,'_ Temperance soothed gently, though to little avail. _'We'll look for another spell. There are plenty we haven't tried.´_

 _'"_ Plenty _" indeed!'_ Knowledge stepped forward, pushing up her glasses in critical observation in Raven's minds-eye. _'That spell was one of our best bets. We've combed through how many Locator Spells? We've checked, double-checked, and triple-checked our work before casting. Every time we get close, something always happens!'_

 _'We even looked through spells for finding lost pets,'_ Envy fumed bitterly. _'Of course,_ those _won't work.'_

Hope sighed as she stared off over the edge of oblivion, dejectedly kept silent, while both Timid and Suffering sat next to her, all keeping each other's company. A precarious balance that had been the norm for three weeks.

Raven had to silence the full spectrum of her emotions before they could speak up again. She pinched her brows together, taking deep breaths through her mouth. On top of her frayed emotions, her head ached from the bombardment of new sensations that accompanied her every conscious moment. She could hear the ventilation echo through the Tower, smell the musty scent of dust that inhabited her room's corners, read the names of her favorite literary titles in the dark.

Her senses felt over-charged, and they had been since the moment she had awoken that first day, maybe even before she had laid down. She had woken up to a tear-stained face and her pillow warm and soaked, feeling like the whole experience was a bad dream, but she was quickly proven wrong.

Raven glanced up at her bed, eyeing her constant companion of the past three weeks with a mixture of warmth and contempt. A toy monkey blushed at her from atop one of her pillows, cymbals in each hand poised to clap, and a slight curl to its tail. It was turned on its side, laying down where she had been holding on to it for dear life last night; another hard night trying to sleep amidst the constant assault of sensual overload. As much as she wanted to punch it in its smug, stupid monkey-face, something always held her back. When the days ended after fruitlessly searching, it was there, as if to remind her every evening that she had failed, and to comfort her as such; only for her to awaken with what little bit of Hope she still had in her rekindled with the morning rise. It was no different now, as even with her spell failed, she still felt Hope searching absently for a way to bring _him_ back. Such was the current morning.

When Cyborg's scans and Robin's searches still hadn't found him, she had turned to something more practical for her in her impatience. Magic. Every Locator, Tracking, and Divination spell she could muster from every cranny of her mind, every nook of her book shelves. Carefully sorted through, carefully executed. Nothing worked.

Until the dreams.

She hadn't thought them significant at first, because she hadn't used a spell for it. Flying over clouds, with wings beating as though she were flapping with her arms. Running through forests on all four legs. Slithering into abandoned burrows underground to rest. Life-like feelings that over a few evenings had begun to captivate her sleeping mind, until one dream when she saw her reflection. _Their_ reflection. Lapping up water from a shallow pool was the body of a fox. A _green_ fox.

It had only occurred to her afterward that she was seeing things through his eyes when she slept. That left a number of questions in her mind that she would rather not think about. Like "How?" It wasn't one of her spells. Deep down, she knew "How", but refused to acknowledge _that_ as a possibility. "Why?" was another question that came to mind, though a number of questions simultaneously fell under this category. Despite the numerous inquiries, the new addition to her senses, and now the "dreams", it revealed one thing: She now had a plausible way to find him. Where science, technology, and deductive reasoning had failed, her magic would succeed. That was what she had Hoped.

Now she was at the end of her plausible, and legally obtainable, options.

 _Grrrrrruuuuuaaahh!_ She frowned as her stomach gave her lip, speaking its displeasure at running on fumes. Last night she hadn't eaten again. Normally she would ignore any insistent pleas it brought before her, but lately….

She sighed, deciding not to linger. She had failed. But _they_ weren't done looking. She would try again later.

 _Grrraaauuuh!_

After she ate.

Stepping down from her floating position, she welcomed the cool of her floor with her bare toes, allowing the feeling of it to ground her senses as she walked to her door. A shadow enveloped her hand has she beckoned, her powers pulling her cloak from where it hung by her bed, it's embrace welcoming, but empty as it wrapped around her.

It wasn't a long trek to the Common's, but it still felt long enough. She still half-expected to walk in, like she had slept in late; to find Cyborg shoving a rack of barbequed ribs in Beast Bo- Garfield's face. They'd bicker, and she'd know then that there was nothing to worry about. Her chest tightened reflexively as her hood was pulled over her head, darkening the world's view of her, but also sheltering her newly sensitive eyes from the lights overhead. It was best not to hold onto idle fantasies.

She paused shortly at a particular patch of wall, running her fingers over the texture. It had been renovated like much of the Tower in light of their string of battles a couple weeks ago. But that didn't stop her from picking up what she sought out. Emotional traces. Fresh as the day they scarred the wall they permeated into. Painful to an Empath, but a reminder she couldn't bear to part with, couldn't bear to remove. It was one of the only emotional traces _he_ had left behind, and so, it remained.

Moving on, she paused just outside the automatic doorway's sensor, allowing her empathy to reach into the Commons. Two of them were already there. Starfire and Robin, laying on the couch. Starfire seemed to be asleep, basking in blissful content, radiating subconscious hues of happy that made Raven reflexively put up a mental barrier. Robin was sleepy but awake; seemingly panicked as a maelstrom of love, desire, and something like confusion boiled within him.

"You gonna go in?"

Her heart hammered in her chest as she swung around, meeting a calf-brown eye and a glowing red eye that towered over her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she began to recognize the half-mechanical Titan watching her with confused eyes.

"In a moment," she affirmed, taking a breath to steady herself, her bare toes digging into the ground. "Just trying to… I mean I-" She sighed in resignation as her words failed her. "I don't know anymore."

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft knowing smile as she met his gaze. "I feel ya, Raven. I miss him too." He gave her a gentle push forward, activating the door sensor as it hissed open. "Find a seat. I'll make some waffles."

Raven turned to glare at him but lost the heart to do so as her stomach tightened at the mention of one of her favorite foods, instead nodding absently as she led the way. The Common's was the splitting image of how it had been. It seemed like only yesterday that Garfield was turning the place inside-out to protect her after- She cut off that thought as her hand moved underneath her cloak, holding her right forearm gently as some phantom latched onto it painfully. She sensed Cyborg's emotions peaking in curiosity, but he made no comment, either knowing she wouldn't answer, or knowing well enough what was working through her head.

As they entered the Common's, Raven glanced with a half-cocked eyebrow at the arch shaped couch as she made her way to the kitchen to find a seat. Evidently Robin wasn't comfortable making his and Starfire's presence known. She risked a sniff through her nose, only to regret it the next moment. There were far too many smells in the Commons and Kitchen areas, and she was getting smacked by them all, unable to filter out any of them.

She held her head, closing her eyes to once more focus on a solitary thing to ground her senses. It didn't help that someone was talking to her. "Huh?" she asked, keeping her voice as monotone as possible, trying not to betray anything.

"How many waffles do you want?" Cyborg asked again, having made his way into the kitchen, already donning his personal chef apron, adorned humorously with the words "Steak and Bar-B-Q Is My Bread And Butter", before pulling the desired ingredients from the cupboards.

 _'Moderation,'_ Temperance seemed to whisper in her head wisely. _'There is no need to gorge ourselves.'_

"Seven," Raven answered with finality, watching as Cyborg's head whipped around to glance at her. "What? I'm hungry. I spent too much energy last night and this morning." Funny thing was, that felt moderate. She had honestly contemplating ten waffles.

When the half-robot still looked skeptical, she offered an explanation. "I was trying to track him down again. I got close. I think. I found a location, but there were no significant landmarks to narrow down the area he was in. Some back-country area. Didn't help that pinpointing where he was still leaves a single straw of hay in a stack of hay, in a much larger stack of hay."

Cyborg nodded, seeming to be content with her frustrated answer as he whipped out a large mixing bowl, poured in the powdered batter mix, and measured out exact quantities of milk and water. "Whaja use this time?" he asked with interest, trying to appear invested in her end of the search; something she appreciated vastly.

"Oneiromancy," she replied quietly, keeping her voice somewhat down. "Divination through dreams. I think I found a connection there, but it's wobbly at best, uncooperative at worst. I'm using it as a catalyst for my spells to locate him."

To her chagrin, this peaked his interest even more. "One of your "side-effects"?" he whispered back as he took a gleaming wire whisk to the gathered ingredients, carefully stirring the clumps out of breakfast. Evidently, he was aware of Robin's presence on the couch as well and respected her desire to keep this between the two of them.

She had told him that there could potentially be side-effects, but to what degree was lost on him. And on her evidently. Raven hadn't expected half of what came out of it. She could handle dreams that seemed to deposit her right in his point-of-view; but enhanced senses were about the last thing she had expected. Not that she could hope for anyone else to understand that. She hadn't told anyone. And she had been worried about her and the changeling developing a mutual infatuation with each other? She scoffed internally at her own foolishness. Nothing had gone to plan, nothing had been anticipated, nothing made sense. _Nothing_.

"I think so," she finally answered, sighing as she allowed her eyes to close.

Her ears perked as she heard… one the other Titans stirring. She couldn't pinpoint who it was, too distracted as she was by the sound of Cyborg's mixing.

Finishing his whisking, Cyborg poured the batter into a compartment of the Waffle-o-Matic 3k Turbo, pressing a button on it and placing a clean plate in front of it. "I'm sorry it didn't pan out Raven," he stated, turning to eye the couch with one raised eyebrow before turning back to her, leaning against the counter. "No luck on mine or Robin's end either. B's been smart about staying hidden. No hits from social media. No word from the other Titans. If I'm honest, I didn't think he could stay hidden for long, but… it's been three weeks. You'd think he'd have at least made a blip on someone's radar."

She nodded her understanding. Honestly, she didn't have the heart to tell him that Garfield wouldn't be found until he wanted to be found. Or someone ran into him by accident. He had the skills to survive and remain hidden as long as he wanted, from an average standpoint that is. He had been trained to be that way; whether by his childhood captors, or the Doom Patrol, or both; she could only speculate.

Hence why she was using magic. But the world was still a big place when you couldn't depend on social media to make it smaller. The odds weren't in their favor, despite her finding out he was _somewhere_ in the Eastern United States. It was still too much ground to cover, so she would have to narrow it down. "I'll keep searching for him after I finish eating," she declared simply, breathing easy through her mouth. "I got close. Maybe I can push the rest of the way. All I need is one hint to narrow down his location."

Cyborg smiled his appreciation at her determination, despite the monotone she expressed it in. It always made her a little happy to know she wasn't the only one that missed their resident shapeshifter. It made her feel a little less alone in that aspect. "Okay. Just don't push yourself too hard. We don't need you collapsing."

"On the contrary," Raven stated, her tone dry with sarcasm. "If I collapse, we can post it all over the media threads. It might get his butt back here sooner."

Cyborg chuckled at that, turning back to his task.

"Mmmmm! Good morning friends." Both Titan's turned to see Starfire's yawning dishevelled head pop up from behind the couch, sniffing inquisitively as the aroma of cooking waffles filled the air. "I am sorry for my untidy appearance, but boyfriend Robin and I did the cuddling last night." The Tamaranian leaned back down, the sound of kissing making both Raven and Cyborg turn to each other in barely hidden smirks of revulsion, their noses sniveling in humor. "I am up now Robin. There is no need to pretend you are asleep. You cannot hide the truth when you are doing the kissing back."

Raven smacked a hand over her eyes and averted her gaze completely as Robin sat up, the flash of his bare muscular back reason enough. _'Sweet merciful Azar! They couldn't have cuddled in their own rooms! And why is his shirt off!'_

 _'Ain't no whistles, hoots, or howls over here, sister,'_ Rude commented off-handedly, her pinky wiggling in her ear, pulling out the digit for her self-initiated inspection before flicking it away with a look of boredom. _'Now, put on your big-girl cloak. Remember: Glare. Don't stare.'_

"Well-well-well," Cyborg cooed suggestively. "I see someone decided to get comfortable last night." His eyes suddenly widened in realization. "You better not have messed up your uniform, gel-head! Or spilled anything on it. You dirty that Nano-mesh with _anything_ , you pay the dry cleaning. And _that's_ a hell of a bill. I should know, I designed it."

Robin stood up, Starfire assisting in the zipping up the back of his uniform as he attempted to keep the red tint from his cheeks. "We cuddled. _Just_ cuddled."

"Indeed we did," Starfire affirmed, clearly not catching Cyborg's line of suggestion, planting a solid kiss on Robin's mouth before floating into the kitchen. "I also did the scolding of Robin for not waiting for us to assist him. However, he feared we would be taking 'the hail of bullets' if he had waited longer."

"Any wounds to mention?" Cyborg asked.

"Only a bruise where your flexible armor prevented the bullet from marring his shoulder," she answered nonchalantly, earning her looks from everyone at how relaxed she seemed at the prospect of Robin getting shot. When she noticed their staring she smiled, anticipating their confusion. "His excuse was satisfactory, so I did the letting off with only a stern couple of words." She was happy. Too happy for the circumstance.

"Starfire," Raven began slowly, Starfire and Robin turning to her like they hadn't noticed her presence before. "Did something happen? You're taking this way to casually."

Starfire merely hid a giggle behind her hand, the amasses of joy radiating off of her requiring a little more effort to block out. "Robin has done the telling me that he loves me," she said as though she were confessing herself.

Robin's emotions were turbulent, and Raven couldn't help but think that there was something more going on with him than just that. She was suddenly distracted by the pop of the Waffle-o-Matic as they landed on the plate with perfect precision.

"Is that so?" Cyborg interjected, giving Robin a raised eye as he slid Raven her plate of six perfectly adorned waffles, pressing another button as the waffle-maker reset. Raven didn't hesitate to begin digging in.

"Oh, yes friend!" Starfire proclaimed happily as she flew over, kissing Robin on the lips again, letting it last a little longer before she separated. "The night of lasts, he did so when no formal occasion required it. He said it was because he wanted to do the saying. Is that not most glorious?!"

Robin wasn't one for scrutiny, but he felt his cheeks flush harder as Cyborg eyed him, Stafire's words almost making it sound celebratory; though in a way, he supposed it was. With few other things on his mind, he picked up Starfire's hand in his own, interlocking their fingers, giving her his best smile. "It certainly is."

Cyborg quickly grinned, pleased with their slowly, but progressively, budding relationship. "It's about time. You're a little late for everything aren't ya bird-boy?"

"Yeah," he admitted, scratching the top of his head as his mood quickly sobered, eyeing the sudden lack of food in front of Raven with confusion. "So… what are you guys up to?"

Raven was nearly done with her plate, five waffles devoured almost instantly, and no indication to where they went except for the little bit of syrup around her mouth. She simply munched on her sixth one as she detected everyone staring wide-eyed at her. "What?"

"Friend, you have done the consuming of the waffles quickly, and in great quantity," Starfire pointed out, quickly becoming fascinated with her friend's appetite. "Are you feeling well?" Starfire had already floated over, checking Raven's temperature with the back of her hand, moving smoothly from her forehead to her cheek, and back again. To her credit, Raven didn't even flinch. "You are warm, but I do not feel the difference of temperature between the cheek and the head of four."

"I'm fine Starfire," Raven stated, gently removing her hand, not bothering to comment on her English. "I'm just hungry." She turned to Cyborg with a look. "And I asked for _seven_ waffles. You still owe my satisfaction one more waffle." As if to prove her point, the Waffle-maker popped, one enveloping in a shadowy aura as Raven summoned it to her plate, the rest falling on Cyborg's empty plate. "Thank you."

"You have been eating much lately," Starfire started cautiously, her skin still glowing joyously from Robin's "non-formal" declaration. "Are you perhaps doing the stress eating?"

"I'm not stress eating," Raven stated, keeping the defensiveness out of her voice. _'We're just tired and hungry,'_ Knowledge sighed internally. _'Is it really that big of a deal how much we eat? Our Calorie-to-Mana conversion has risen exponentially due to constantly using magic to find Garfield. I don't complain when she goes through eight bowls of her quote-_ puddings _-unquote,_ _and an equal serving of mustard, and doesn't gain any weight from it. And that's when she's HAPPY!'_

Raven ignored the snippy inner monologue of her intellectually inclined emotion as she took another defiant bite from her food. "I've just been hungry lately is all. I guess looking for Garfield has been taking a lot out of me."

She mentally smacked herself as she realized she had used Beast Boy's birth name, but if anyone noticed, they didn't point it out.

"How's that been going, anyway?" Robin asked, a look of concern crossing his face. "Any leads?"

Raven didn't know whether to nod or shake her head. Could an entire seaboard be considered a lead? "He's still in the country," she replied after a few moments of pondering. "East of the Appalachians. The area was heavily forested. No discernable landmarks. That's all I could find."

 _'What about the house, Raven?'_ Knowledge asked, having calmed quickly. _'We felt him there.'_

 _'Yes, and if there had been an address on it, I could have used that,'_ Raven retorted mentally, considering how her Soul had been unable to approach the house in question. _'As it stands, that house is circumstantial. Not to mention I couldn't get a closer look. When I have something to report, I'll report it. Until then, it seems like Garfield is safe._ '

 _'Someone likes calling him by his given name,'_ Envy teased. Raven only scoffed internally.

Robin nodded, keeping the bafflement off his face. Normally, he would have had some insight into her thoughts. They were connected. But right then, there wasn't anything to discern. Not that she was blocking him. He would have felt that. But it was just blank. Empty. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a concern.

The blare of red lights and the sound of the alarm ringing shot through all the Titan's present. It had been relatively quiet since the Tower had been attacked, with only run-of-the-mill criminals being the main trouble. Last night had become the exception since Red X's appearance.

"Red X?" Robin asked as a Cyborg began downloading the information directly to his systems.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "No, but we might want to go. Now! Details in the T-car."

They didn't need to be told twice as the team began running, or floating, out the door. "Titans, Go!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

I know, I know. Action already. It won't be as action driven as the _Falling Apart_ , but I figured it was a good time. Maybe inconvenient for the characters.

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the desk of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

Notice anything interesting, times two? Muuuhahahahahahahahahahahaha!

I won't. Say. Anything. The writing speaks for itself, and I can't give it away just yet for those who don't know.

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

Oh my goodness! All of that, and maybe, some of you know where _He_ is. Catch us next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

 **A/N:** The Eve of New Years Eve. A lot of eaves, not a lot of trees; and plenty of wind to shake said trees.

I'm in full-hibernation mode, so bear with me. The sun doesn't shine long enough for the day to end, and it's rained every night for the past three days. Could almost hope for some snow if it would stave off the damp, but meh.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-TheAlienHeart: Me too. I don't think I'll ever get bored coming up with new ways her emoticlones interact, especially in mirror to her real feelings.

-FanficsOP: All good questions. Spoilers, one and all. Some will be answered in this story, others will be implied, others won't be answered just _yet_.

-dld51: I'd love to, buuuuut... stuff yet to happen. ;)

-DealBreacker: Ambiguity suits the situation. Details later.

-"Guest": Thank you for the edit. I'll look that over. There's a very- _very_ good reason I didn't include Sloth (a number of reasons actually; primarily that Sloth is a negative connotation to tranquility, lethargy being the extreme aspect of that). Not to say she isn't there, but she isn't there (if that makes sense)

 ***End of Responses**

Disclaimer: I own this story, I own my mind, and I own the stir fry on my stove... no, I still don't own Teen Titans.

Without further adieu. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 3:

All four Titans were seated relatively comfortable in the T-car, driving a fair ten miles-per-hour above the twenty-five miles-per-hour speed limit. Cyborg was obliged to adjust his lead foot only when absolutely necessary. It's not like the police would pull them over anyway, trying as they were to prevent calamity in their fair city.

"So, do we know anything about this… thing?" Robin asked, adjusting the neck of his suit from the passenger seat, still getting used to how skin-tight the Nano-mesh of Cyborg's prototype suit was. It didn't help that he had slept in it either. He was currently analyzing a live feed from a news chopper through a screen on the T-car's dashboard.

"Nope," Cyborg stated, swerving to avoid a car that had tried cutting him off, laying in his horn because of the narrow miss. It didn't help that evacuations always made it hard to navigate, since everybody liked to cluster together. "New guy. Can't even say if it's a villain, or somebody's lab pet turned experiment gone wrong."

Robin pondered, turning to the girls in the back. "Be extra cautious, everyone. We don't know what this guy has up his sleeves, and I'd rather not risk it. Give it a chance to surrender; otherwise, quick and efficient. Understand?"

Nods circulated the car, satisfying Robin's directive. He turned back around as he breathed, working to calm his nerves. How long had it been since a new villain had showed up? He didn't know why, but it made his heart beat in anticipation, and he was trying to focus through it. _'Breathe. Calm. Serene thoughts,'_ he mentally conjured, the image of his redheaded teammate coming to mind almost naturally. Then came thoughts of his realization last night, and suddenly, his attempts to remain calm were futile.

Raven sat in the back next to Starfire, somewhat irritated beneath her hood, her chakra humming touchily. She hadn't had time to finish her last waffle, had almost walked out of the Tower without shoes, and now she had to expend energy on a villain; energy she would rather spend attempting to find Beas- Garfield. Her emotions were frayed as it was, but still, she could feel Rage pacing pointedly. She rubbed her temples as she squinted, trying to find some semblance of relief. To add injury to insult, she was also fighting her senses. Every sun-reflected tint of a car window had her pupils dilating painfully, every car horn had her ears droning. The only thing she could control right then was her newfound sense of smell; all she had to do was breathe purposefully through her mouth.

She had gotten lucky avoiding Robin's late-night call, even though she wished she had been there. The possibility of her friends being shot at didn't bode well with her. But now, in the daylight, she didn't have a choice. Being a hero also meant making sacrifices; she'd have to preserve her energy later. Garfield wasn't going anywhere as far as she could tell.

"Raven, are you alright?" Starfire whispered, eyeing her with some degree of worry.

"I think so." _'No,'_ her emotions chorused flawlessly. "Just a little tired," she stated. While not untrue, it wasn't the issue pulsing through her head in that present moment.

She suddenly noted a lack of honking horns and road-rage happy drivers as her ears ticked up. She risked looking up, noting how empty both sides of the street were. Good.

The T-car suddenly swung as Cyborg drifted to the side, the tires screeching as it skid to a sudden halt. The noise shot nerves up Raven's spine, even before her head whipped into the side of the window, the impact sending an envelopment of dark energy to burst the nearest lamppost. "A little warning next time!" she hissed, already feeling a bump forming.

It didn't matter. The next moment was a blur as a shadow fell over the window and she turned. Something big pushed into the car's side, a large red eye staring in at her. A grinding shriek caused her to wince as Cyborg and Starfire stepped out of their respective sides.

"Yo, get your paws off my car!" Cyborg shouted, the whine of his sonic cannon charging sounding like nails on a chalk board to Raven.

"Yes, please do the surrendering peacefully," Stafire called tranquilly.

The thing hissed, eyeing Raven once more as it scuttled away, only to charge. The car lurched as Robin cursed, both remaining Titan's thrown to the other side. Starfire swore colorfully in Tamaranian, the flash of her starbolts giving some indication of leeway as they climbed out of the least occupied side.

Raven saw it then as she popped out onto the street. Scruff gray, covered in dirt, and the smell nearly knocking her over. A rat the size of a Volkswagen Bug turned to them and hissed up at Starfire, it's mouth dripping with greenish saliva. A naked, scaly tail slinked behind it as it stood on two legs, almost whipping as it shrieked again, its red eyes flashing angrily before it covered its face with its hand-like paws, taking a number of Stafire's starbolts head-on.

"Damn!" Cyborg remarked. "Where's an exterminator when ya need one?"

As if hearing his comment, the rat turned to him, ears flat against its head, whiskers quivering as it displayed a mouth full of sharpened teeth, made all the more terrifying by the signature rodent incisors.

"Um, it didn't understand me?" he chuckled nervously. "Did it?"

"No time to find out," Robin stated. "I need my weapons."

"No time!" Raven shouted, throwing up a barrier of shadow in front of them as the super-sized rodent charged again, pushing the car into her shield. Any longer, and they would have been smashed by their ride. They were all given a short reprieve as Starfire grabbed it from behind by the tail, and swung it overhead, smashing it to the ground with a crash.

"Man! My car!" Cyborg growled, his arm compartment popping open as he reached in and tossed something at Robin. "I recalibrated your toys. Now if you don't mind-" With a furious yell, he began shooting pulsing beams of sonic blue at the creature as it bound about, attempting to avenge his "Baby".

Raven sighed angrily, dropping the field. Robin stared off after them and their anger fuelled fighting before turning to Raven with a sideways smirk. "Should we join them?" He noted her clenched brows as she held a hand to her head. "Raven, you okay?"

" _It's scent. It is on the female._ "

Her eyes shot open, the purple hackles of her neck bristling. She reacted, grabbing Robin by the scruff of his collar before pulling them backwards as her Soul-Self emerged from her cloak. The shadow of a car flew overhead, crashing audibly as the rat-creature jumped onto the T-car, glancing down to find the space below devoid of smashed heroes. It hissed angrily, looking around for what it hunted.

Raven emerged from the ground as the wings of her shadow unfurled, still holding Robin by the neckline of his uniform. "Pay attention," she reprimanded as she let go, unaware of what just happened herself. One moment, she had heard Robin's question; the next, they were standing on the other side the car with their friends closing in. She had just… acted.

"You two alright?" Cyborg asked, taking aim but holding fire, not wanting to damage his Baby any more than it already was. He was looking at about a few days' worth of repairs as it was; one full day if he pulled an all-nighter.

"Yes friends. Are you injured?" Starfire inquired, floating down to meet them with worry written in her iridescent green eyes.

"We're fine," Robin answered, watching for a reaction out of Raven as she glowered at the monstrous mutation in front of her.

Her ears flickered as something clicked softly on the pavement behind them, strides evenly spaced and getting closer. Not risking it, Raven didn't bother turning as her cloak flaring open, her fingers flexed in gesture as her eyes glowed. Behind them, a pair of startled screams and a crash echoed down the street, causing everyone to turn around.

Finding its opportunity, the giant rat pounced, Cyborg swinging around with a blast from his sonic cannon. It hit home, the new shriek returning everyone's gaze forward as the creature landed on the ground, hissing at them before it ran. Before any of them could attempt a pursuit, it ripped off the nearest manhole, tossing it backhandedly through the window of a building before diving straight into the sewers.

Sighing irritably at their escaped prey, Robin turned around to get a better look at the source of the first shriek. Caught and elevated in a shadowy talon, two civilians were captured in Raven's power, a man and a woman, struggling futilely from their enclosure. Underneath them, a compiling of broken parts littered the ground, once belonging to a piece of large photographic technology.

"Evacuations were sounded," Robin stated with city-vested authority, keeping his tone cool in contrast to his anger at their foolishness. "You should have left the area."

The woman struggled with one of her arms, wiggling just enough until she pulled it out, a digital recorder in hand. She placed it out toward the Titans, her visage and words set in calm composure despite her captured position. "Titans! Might I get a few words?!"

"Just one," Raven stated stoically. "E-va-cu-ate. I can spell that for you if you like." Cyborg smiled at her sarcastic wit behind a mechanical hand as he attempted to cough away his smirk.

 _'Great,'_ Robin cursed internally. _'The Press. Easily the single greatest hinderance to our jobs next to government bureaucratic bull-shit!'_ He was _still_ trying to find out how many villains were still in custody, never mind that he didn't know how many had escaped in the past few months.

"And miss out on our heroes in action?" the lady exclaimed, a hint of cynicism in her voice. "Not a chance! Can you set me down?"

Raven glanced questioningly at Robin, only to be disappointed when he nodded. She obliged, Cyborg's sonic cannon retracting into a hand as Starfire landed curiously.

"Raven," Robin stated, ignoring the newcomers with barely a second glance, sheathing his weapon shafts over his shoulders. There was still business to attend to, "did you get a good read on it."

"Not a good one," she stated, eyeing over his shoulder at the reporter. "I was a little busy keeping a car from taking off our heads." For a _very_ good reason, she despised _that_ particular reporter. Her brows quivered as her second set of eyes demanded presidence.

"Your heads are thankfully intact," Starfire stated, glancing at Robin worriedly.

"Yeah man. That thing was no joke," Cyborg stated. "It chucked a car like it was nothing, but the moment it was injured, it retreated. Bit weird if you ask me."

Raven shook her head slightly. "Not weird. It was just following it's nature."

"Well one of us has to take care of _this_ ," he stated with an absent gesture to the woman and her evident cameraman, not bothering to keep his less-than-unbiased opinion out of his voice. "Who's it going to be? Everyone else can deal with the rat in the sewers _and_ the paperwork afterwards."

The other three Titans glanced pointedly at Robin. The vote was unanimous.

"Thanks," he muttered, unsure if he was more disappointed that he didn't get to see how his new multi-tooled Eskrima sticks were recalibrated, or that the team would rather handle the villain and the _paperwork_ than the media. "Well, get moving."

The three Titans nodded immediately jogging to the manhole the giant rat had disappeared down. Robin turned to the reporter and the cameraman cleaning up the remains of his preferred device, immediately understanding why Raven had been giving this lady the stink eye. Dressed in a plum dress coat over her white blouse and a similarly tinted pencil skirt, the reporter was easily in her late-twenties, early-thirties. Blonde, brown eyes, and if she didn't have that self-important look that clearly thought highly of herself and her skillset, she might have been pretty.

"" _Local Hero's Rampage_ "," Robin stated evenly, his voice sounding slightly hollow in the empty street, his eyes narrowing as he turned back to the outstretched recording device. "Pardon if I don't applaud your work."

She just smiled, neither warm, nor cold; barely tepid at that. "I see you know who I am."

He nodded, crossing his arms as he listened bitterly to the last of his team disappear into the sewers. "Mandy Valenski, Channel Six news. Spent half of your career getting into an anchor room. Kind of surprising to see in you in the field. Haven't seen you on the news lately either."

"A fan?" she inquired.

"Not in particular," he stated, his hands gripping the sides of his arms disapprovingly. "I just tend to note the people who air objective truths instead of the full truth. Especially where my team is involved."

"Beast Boy's treatment of Adonis was abhorrent for a hero," she stated, unashamed of her work, though clearly bitter about something. "No matter the reasoning."

"I would normally say the same thing if Adonis hadn't been so keen to get a little grabby. Especially toward someone I consider a dear friend," he stated, watching her eyes for anything that resembled human. He wasn't disappointed when he didn't find what he was looking for. "It must have been easy, persecuting him with half a video. It's a shame the whole thing somehow got posted online. A guilty phone-owner I'm assuming. In the end, the citizens were heard, and they chose to admire Beast Boy's actions; rather than condemn him. How _did_ that pan out for you by the way, being in the criticizing minority?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I have some questions for you, _Robin_ ," she stated with a hint of venom, bypassing his question altogether. "And I was wondering _if_ you were free to answer them." He was liking this less by the second.

"Shoot." As if waiting for that key word, the cameraman pulled out a spare, slightly smaller shoulder camera. He had it mounted and prepared in seconds, giving the thumbs up to the boss lady as soon as he was ready, a red light flickering on. _'Got to give the Support props for dedication,'_ Robin thought.

"Is that a new costume?" she asked, gesturing to his black uniform with her free hand. "Is there any reason for this change of attire from your standard costume that fans of Robin know and love?"

He smiled flawlessly, adopting a humored look that masked just how much he despised the person asking the questions. He'd had years of practice. "We are growing up Mandy. I can call you Mandy, right?

"As I said, the Titans are growing up. We're no longer the _Teen_ Titans. And as much as I appreciate my roots as Robin, it's time to set the old mantle down. I'm preparing to step up as my own hero. This costume is just a prototype for the possible future."

"Why black?"

"That's just the base color scheme," he answered, keeping his amused voice, though both knew it was a farce. "Though in all honesty, I might keep it. A sort of tribute to my mentor."

"So are you attempting to leave his shadow? The famous Batman?" she inquired.

He saw his opportunity to strike and did so. "Famous? Some might call his actions against criminals _abhorrent_. I mean, most criminals he puts away rarely, if ever, come away unscathed if they resist arrest." He watched her face twist slightly at him as he threw her words right back in her face… on television for that matter. "But if you must know, yes. Robin is a title I feel should be passed on, but until I register a new hero name, it's still mine for the time being. When I'm ready, I'll step out."

She licked her rubied lips slightly as she mentally prepared her next question. "And what of Beast Boy's whereabouts? He hasn't been seen since your little scuttle with Adonis. Some might call his disappearance convenient."

 _'Straight for the kill shot, huh?'_ It didn't surprise him. Every cameraman and reporter, occupational or aspiring otherwise, in the city had vied for that question when they could corner the Titans over the past three weeks. The team had already given a public statement, complete with approval from Commissioner Stevens and Mayor Hamilton. Of course, they just couldn't let it go. There was always an inside angle everyone wanted.

"Currently undergoing therapeutic treatment," he stated with rehearsed patience. "If you've bothered to watch your own news story, then you'll know that he had been fighting an unknown viral pathogen, causing some of those bizarre transformations caught on camera." Not completely false. But that's what made the lie so convincing, and Robin stated it as though it was perfectly honest, without a hitch. "He's only dealing with the after affects right now, but it's still left him weakened, so he's being nursed back to health as we speak." He hated that part of the lie, but it was what he had given the team as an option, not knowing how long the changeling could truly be out of commission with his absence, so ambiguity suited their cause. "We don't know how long until he'll be able to join us back out in the field."

"You make it sound as though he experienced a life or death situation, and it could be months until he rejoins the team?"

His face took on grave tone that made it clear he was worried, though for reasons other than the implied. "As I said, it was an unknown virus. Unique to him, and incapable of spreading. There's no telling how long until he'll be fully recovered. We're still keeping an eye out for signs of a rebound from the virus though, so who knows?"

"Of course," Mandy replied, a hint of mock concern entering her voice. How much she, or the public believed it was unclear. Social media was still in a virtual feeding frenzy of speculation and rumor as to what had happened to the changeling; including, but limited to, incarceration, death, and even turning villain. Beast Boy was one of the most outgoing and charismatic of their group, always with a bright smile for his fans. To know what some people thought of him after popular opinion had spared him their judgment with Adonis, now was... infuriating. Of course, it could have been worse.

"Are there any other questions?" he asked, half stepping away. "I need to rejoin my team. In case it escaped your notice, there _is_ a giant rat about."

"Just one," she stated, halting his retreat. "are the Titans Raven and Beast Boy in any sort of…." She inhaled with practiced timing like she was trying to find the proper word. "…Relationship?"

That question did catch him off guard, and she must have noticed, because she pressed it quickly before he could answer. "It, it just seems strange that Beast Boy was the first to react when Raven was restrained by Adonis. And so violently. You know, given the _whole_ video. And Raven was the first one to begin restraining and calming him."

She continued on before he could get a word in. "On top of that, Raven's periodic, but noted, absences from the team's recent clashes with villains are of note. It was assumed that Raven and Beast Boy weren't the fastest of friends, but I find her actions suspicious. Can the residents of Jump City expect another couple emerging from the Titans Tower any time soon?"

He just gave his best smile, knowing that she was just stringing facts together to paint her own misguided version of the story. "I honestly couldn't tell you. They are good friends despite appearances, and they'd lay their lives on the line for each other. But as far as a personal relationship, if you want to pry into their personal lives, I suggest you ask one of them directly. Even if I believed that they were, it wouldn't be my place to suggest one way or the other."

She nodded graciously. "Thank you for your time Robin."

He nodded in return, continuing his running down the street with a smug smile on his face. Little did she know, her entire video footage was scrubbed from the micro-EMP he had discreetly activated. There wasn't even a footnote left to say they had started recording. A little payback for Miss Mandy Valenski targeting his friend. But as he began to head down the concrete streets, tracking his team from above, he really did wonder why Beast Boy had reacted the way he did toward Adonis. Maybe he was just over-thinking it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Raven had a newfound disposition toward sewers. Nevermind that her vision was perfect in the dark, only altering slightly with Cyborg's gently moving shoulder-mounted light pointed up ahead. Or that it was incredibly quiet save for their footsteps, the tunnels absorbing any noise that might have come from above through layers of concrete. But the _smell_. It didn't matter that she was trying to breathe through her mouth, the scents wafted up her nose against her will, making her gag silently. How Beast Boy ever handled his enhanced senses was starting to look like a miracle. Then again, he'd had those senses since he was… six? Or so?

She was about to stop buying books and candles with her personal allowance and invest in a personal sensory deprivation tank, if only to provide some relief from the constant bombardment. Azar only knew how long she'd have to deal with it, if it ever went away. What was the saying? If it wasn't boiling hot, it was freezing cold? That's what it felt like. When she could control one aspect of her senses, another always made her head feel like it was exploding.

Despite that, she focused as best as she could allow, attempting to sense the creature they had seen above. She hadn't gotten a good read on it, but she hoped it was enough to find it. Giant sewer rats were hazardous after all.

"So, friend Raven," Starfire started, almost speaking slowly out of caution, though whether from their potentially dangerous surroundings or because she was gauging Raven's reaction was left to opinion. "Do you wish to discuss why you have been the hungry and tired as of the lately? You have said it is not the 'stress eating', but I still desire to help if possible. It has been most quiet as of late, and I do not wish to see you retreat from us."

 _'Her tactful way of asking if it's because of Beast Boy,'_ Raven thought angrily, though not at the Tamaranian. Beast Boy had been the loud one in the Tower, and his absence was easily distinguishable by comparison to how quiet it was now. Cyborg didn't have anyone to tease with admittedly obnoxious amounts of meat, Robin hadn't needed to lecture anyone, and though Starfire's interactions with the changeling were limited, it was clear she missed him.

Starfire was only breaching the subject, not out of selfish curiosity, but out of worry for Raven, and Raven appreciated that about her.

"I've just been looking for him," she reaffirmed for the how-many-nth time that day, keeping her eyes peeled. Surprisingly, her dark vision came in deluded color, so it made some things easy to distinguish. And some things, she wished she couldn't distinguish. "Maybe… I've been pushing myself to hard, but I'm close, Starfire. I can't stop just yet."

The princess nodded, her lips pursing in thought as a finger came to her chin. "Are you perhaps doing the "pulling of a Beast Boy"?" she asked. She was suddenly hit by a blinding light as both Cyborg and Raven turned to look at her, their faces clearly written that they didn't understand what she was saying. Unabashed by the light shining on her, she continued. "Raven is doing what friend Beast Boy has continuously done for her. When friend Raven would do the retreat into her room, Beast Boy would do the "Going to get her". Now that he is has done the retreating from his friends, friend Raven is doing the "Getting" he has normally done."

She cocked her head as she finished, hoping she expressed her thoughts clearly. Sometimes Earthlings had strange ways of speaking, including the double, triple, and sometimes quadruple meanings their words had. Like the word 'Love'. There were so many meanings to that one word. Just thinking about it made her cheeks flush, remembering Robin's sweet-somethings the night of last.

Unaware of the Tamaranian's inner thoughts, but aware of the confused and affectionate emotions rolling off her that signified she had somehow made a thought connection to Robin, Raven thought about her words. "I don't know, Starfire. Maybe. I'm worried. This isn't like him." Almost half-consciously, she has holding her forearm, almost religiously tracing the scar underneath.

"Just take it easy Raven. We don't know everything that's going on in his head right now," Cyborg spoke up, turning back to their task. "Don't over-extend yourself while looking for him. When we do eventually find him, we don't want him feeling worse. You know how he is. He'll blame himself if you exhaust yourself." And an unspoken, _'We don't know what side-effects he's experiencing.'_

She nodded, getting the gist of the conversation his look conveyed.

Something changed in the air. Not the smell. That was constant, and "blinding". It was like a gentle rumble in the air, reverberating down the back of her neck just as her empathy picked up something else in the dark.

Her eyes widened as some preternatural sense shot through her, the shadows melding to an unconscious whim as she formed them into a dome around her and her teammates. Something smashed into it, a shriek echoing down the tunnels.

"It's here!"

Starfire took position, her hands clenching confidently as they enveloped in a solid green glow of fury. "Then let us do the combat!"

Cyborg had barely had time to react as his arm opened into his signature weapon. "How'd you know it was coming? I'm barely picking up jack, even with my eye calibrated for multiple spectrums." He pointed to his glowing left eye like he needed clarification.

Raven wanted to give him a clear answer, but the violet hairs of her neck bristled again. The shadows melded like liquid, following her commands as she felt another smash into her shield. "Empathy," she answered simply, not sure if that was a hundred percent accurate.

" _This is what he left?_ " something hissed beyond the shield. It shrieked as if it just realized something else. " _She smells of fire and ash! Why? Why would he leave_ that _!?_ "

Her shield faltered as she remembered a moment only a few weeks ago: Inside Garfield's head during their merge. There had been a moment. He had inhaled her scent, and through their temporarily shared senses, she had smelled it too. Ash. The scent of her demon heritage. Garfield had treated it like it was a comfort. But the rodent outside her barrier didn't like it.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, noting both her comrades lack of responses to the voice.

"Yeah," Cyborg stated with a frown. "That rat won't shut up. If it would just stop shrieking and hissing, I might be able to get a solid echo scan on its location." He didn't hear it.

"I did not know the rodents of Earth could get so large," Starfire stated as though this were a common thing about the planet she was unfamiliar with. "It is most annoying." She didn't hear it either.

 _'It's official sweetie,'_ Rude chimed in. _'We are going crazy.'_

" _Come out, come out, little ash creature_ ," it hissed. " _The predator is gone. We are free. He cannot protect you little morsels, and I am hungry. Let me feed_!" It smashed against her shield again.

She watched her friends carefully, waiting for them to speak up against the demand to its assuming dinner. Nothing.

"Raven! We need to get moving!" Cyborg growled, unsure where to fire when they were surrounded by her shadows. "We can't stay here if it's just gonna keep hitting us!"

She breathed, closing her eyes as she felt through the dark. It was only then that she noticed she couldn't smell the sewer anymore. The sounds of its shrieks weren't deafening. Her senses were focused, searching for the rat through all the other stimuli.

"When I say move, move," she whispered, all her extraordinary senses concentrating, the shadows becoming like motion sensors to her. Not waiting for their responses, she reacted to the first thing that moved outside. "Go!"

Her shield melted open for them to run as her powers latched onto the creature. It attempted to move, but her power was absolute over it. She could feel its anger, its fear, its hate. As an animal, these things should have been muddled, muted. But they were prominent. Forceful even.

" _Let me go!_ " it shrieked. " _Why do you still follow the predator, ash creature?_ " She could feel everything wrong with it through her power's grasp. How its spine was mal-formed, half bent between a rodent's cower and a human's upright. How its front paws had opposable thumbs. She could sense the limited reasoning it possessed, the acute functioning of its brain.

But she knew what it was: an animal, made to imitate man; not a man made to imitate an animal. So what did that make it? A meta-rat? But it was still conscious. Half-sentient even.

She could hear it sniffing intensely, its inhales sounding clogged and deep. " _It has marked you. Are you prey that has escaped?_ " It sniffed again, a confused interest touching through her empathy. " _Or it's mate? I cannot tell._ "

For the first time in a long time, she felt some of her emotions speak up, and her powers falter. A little ways away, she heard the sound of a sewer pipe burst.

 _'What!?'_ Timid sputtered. _'No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. Nooooooooo!'_

 _'Huh, so that was a love bite?'_ Passion asked with a sultry slur to her voice, talking as though she hadn't been moping for the past three weeks. _'Remind me to show him how a demon leaves a mark.'_

 _'That wasn't a love bite!'_ Knowledge interjected. _'Remember? He was under Mod's control when he bit us.'_

 _'Party-pooper,'_ Envy growled bitterly. Despite the clarity in Knowledge's reasoning, it didn't stop each of her emotions from possessing a slightly pink tint to their cheeks. Even those that didn't speak up such as Happy, Hope, or Suffering were hiding the contagious nature of their heated faces.

 _'So the predator this creature speaks of is Garfield,'_ Temperance clarified out loud, clearing her throat to get over her mild blush. _'Remove the apex predator of an ecosystem, and the whole system tries to balance itself. It's attempting to become the new cornerstone of Jump City's ecosystem.'_

Suddenly things were starting to make sense. And made worse as the rat's emotions suddenly became furious, but honed and sharpened with cruel intent, like a scalpel. Its tail whipped forward, smacking through her wavering powers, and sending her sliding on the less than sanitary ground.

 _'Ugh! Azar, I'm gonna need a shower after this,'_ she thought, remembering times none-to-fondly after fighting Plasmus.

" _It matters not_ ," it chittered, stalking forward as its front paws came together in a very rodent-like habit, like it was scheming something. Or washing dishes. " _The predator is not here. So you are my prey_."

"I am _not_ prey," she bit back, those words striking a nerve as the normally recessive half of her DNA cringed angrily. She had bought time for Cyborg and Starfire to move, and now she needed a way out without letting it endanger them. Fast. " _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_ "

A shadow darker than the surrounding dark emerged from her, its shape opening like wings as it grew, spreading its frayed edges, dark consuming dark. The rat-creature froze, shaking nervously as if it sensed something far more threatening than itself. It glanced around, but seemed blind to the new addition to the shadows.

Her Soul enveloped her as she stood up, and crouching lower, felt her heart beat suddenly start to pound. Her pupils dilated as low growl exited her throat, her bare legs tensing as her the toes of her boots dug in. If she had half a thought toward her reaction, she'd have thought it strange. But Azar! Physically, she felt great!

Her legs sprung, propelling her forward as fast as she could move, her shadows wrapping around her opponent as her dark wings unfurled and beat down in one swift motion, rocketing her up through the sewer roof.

It took only a few seconds to phase as they melded through the ground. They were out in the open air, evidently having travelled far enough underground to align with the stragglers of the evacuation. Growling at the people lollygagging, she threw the creature as far as she could from the civilians, watching as it landed on all fours with some form of animalistic grace. Its claws scraped against the pavement as it dug in, teeth flashing angrily as saliva slid from the corners of its mouth.

She glided slowly down, her eyes burning like hot white coals as she touched down, now the sole barricade between civilians and the creature. She reached down, pulling out her T-emblazoned communicator as she pressed a button along the side, activating the transponder for her teammates to follow before it enveloped in a dark aura, setting it to the side to prevent it from getting caught up in the fight she was positive would ensue, and thereby cutting her call short.

Before she could finish moving it out of the way, the creature moved, sprinting straight at her, it's back rolling as it ran with a slight hop prominent in rodents as they bound. Her hand cast out, enveloping street lamps and mail boxes in her power as she chucked them at the opponent. It dodged, displaying human-like agility as it sidestepped mid-stride, catching one of the flying lamps to throw right back at her. By the time she had stopped the lamp with a barrier, the creature was on top of her.

Wild, feral slashes met air and shadow as she defended. With every strike that connected with solid black energy, her chest beat a little faster, something inside her jumping excitedly. She couldn't say what felt different, only that for the first time in three weeks, her head didn't feel like it was going to explode from sensory overload. Everything she saw, heard, smelled; everything was focused on fighting this creature. And for the first time in three weeks, she felt a calm release from her tensions and turmoils.

"Raven!" Robin was closing in, the weapons Cyborg had tossed him in hand. Two sticks in each enclosed fist loosened, as he spun them over, rotating a tab on each end with his thumbs as he booked it toward them. One stick popped open a set of hooks while the other sprouted two humming prongs. The rat turned at his call, sniffing and huffing dismissively.

" _Barely a treat_ ," it grumbled to Raven's ears. Turning back to her, its eyes widened in surprise as she struck it solidly with kick to the chest, floating back a few feet as she righted herself. " _Yes! Fight! Struggle little ash creature! It will make you more tasty!_ " It rolled sideways before Robin struck, it's tail swinging at him mid-air. He alighted on it, pushing off of it with a flip to land next to Raven. " _The predator cannot protect your little pack. He has left, and you cannot hold his territory. Give it to my kind and be eaten_."

"Raven," Robin said, measuring how many dispensable charges he had in his prod, while flipping around the grappling hooks he had on the other. "I'll move in close, try to take him down. Cover me? Raven?"

Raven couldn't have listened even if she wanted to, wobbling uneasily. Her eyes stared openly, caught between multiple inputs as something pushing toward the front of her mind.

 _A clearing surrounded by lush forest, the grass green and growing tall beneath them as they stood to their full height, watching with the eyes of a wolf among sheep. As irony would have its way, they were surrounded by wolves, each one's fur slightly differing in color, but holding a common scent that suggested they shared the same home; the same den. They were all small, pups at that._

 _"Conner, you go right. Cripple his leg," commanded a brown wolf, slightly larger than the others, though still small as wolves went. A black wolf moved to obey, stalking as was ordered. "Blossom, go left. Take his other leg." A red and white furred wolf moved to obey, bounding almost playfully into position. "Ambrose, as soon as they grab those, knock him over. Therrisa, once he's down, his right arm. Winter, his left arm."_

 _Two straw colored wolves, one heavier than the others, followed their directives, while the smallest of them, a little black wolf with white facial markings and underbelly, stayed still, glancing at their "Alpha". "And what about you Darien?" the little she-wolf asked, looking up timidly at the figure who beheld them._

 _"What do you think, runt?" the brown wolf growled, glaring at the creature they had surrounded. "The kill shot."_

 _"Well that's not nice,"_ he _chastised. That voice. Only three weeks, and there it was again, as if_ she _had never forgotten it. Her heart swelled, half-hoping_ he _would make a joke. Just something to keep_ him _talking; to remember_ his _voice. "But if you think you pups can take me. Bring it on, dudes. Just because you're practicing your hunting, doesn't mean I'm gonna roll over without a struggle. And neither will anything you're hunting."_ He _was instructing them on how to hunt._

"Raven. Raven!"

She snapped back to her own senses. She was laying in the middle of the street, disoriented as she sat up. She put a hand to her head, as if that would dissuade the puzzlement that had come from switching views so abruptly.

Robin swung his weapon, smacking the rat upside the face as he dodged under its swipe of claws. He slid between its legs, the grappling hook launched from his Eskrima, wrapping around it's legs. Still following his spinning momentum, he flipped around to jab the electric prod of his other stick into its side. With a heave from the hero, the coils tightened, causing the rat to trip forward with a spasmed screech.

Robin clicked a button, causing a visible spark between the prongs of his prod Eskrima. "Cyborg really did recalibrate them," he commented. Twisting the end of it, the prongs retracted, and he conjoined the two Eskrima's together, twisting until they _Click!_ ed together. He aimed downward, and with the push of a button, launched a titanium cable anchor into the concrete. It reeled in, effectively capturing the creature. Like a rat in a trap.

"Grapple cables, climbing picks, cattle prod with launchable taser feature, gas and flash bang pellet expulsion, dart launcher, and combined staff mode," he ranted thoughtfully, taking the modifications into serious consideration. "I wonder if Cyborg can add trip-laser to the list?"

He turned as he remembered his downed teammate, jogging over to her. "You okay Raven?"

She was still holding her head, trying to figure that out. "I-I don't know."

"What happened?" he asked, offering a hand up. He did a quick look about. "And where are the others?"

A shrill cross between a scream and a shriek stopped her answer, the meta-rat's maw open in distress as it's cry seemed to pierce the air. Raven's teeth snapped shut as her hands went to her ears, her eyes clenching in pain. Robin didn't seem to notice as bad, glancing at his teammate in confusion.

 _"Raven?!"_

She couldn't respond to that single question that smothered her in confused worry and panic not her own as she tried to open her eyes. Through moist-blurred orbs, she saw the creature struggling to remove its bonds, shrieking the whole time as though it had breath to spare. From the street gutters, she noticed something sifting and rising, bringing with it an odor that made her eyes tear all the more before they closed.

She _felt_ his _hands clutching their head, their teeth grit tightly and their eyes seeking solace behind closed lids. They were on the ground, curled up in the fetal position amidst soft grass. Small human hands rubbed_ his _back gently, the soothing sounds of a child's care meeting their ears._

 _"Mister Garfield, are you okay?"_

 _"He-he's hurting her,"_ he _huffed, as if caught in a dream, a snarl reaching_ his _lips. Their own claws dug into their scalp painfully, but something else seemed to hurt_ him _more, sparing_ her _his pain._

 _"What's wrong? Blossom?" A voice. Different. Caught between an eclipsing dream and a forgotten song. Gentle and kind, but edged with time and experience. Different hands were checking Garfield's forehead with expert precision, the scent of moon-bloomed flowers assaulting their shared sense of smell._

 _"We were just practicing hunting, mommy," the voice of a little girl cried. "He just fell over holding his head. He keeps calling for someone named Raven."_

Raven's eyes shot open, gasping for breath as her senses continued to pulse painfully. But the screeching had stopped, that was a blessing. The gutters were writhing now, swarming with the darkened fur of rodents galore as they crawled to the surface. The street had begun to crawl with them, the meta-rat's call answered as a horde of them skittered over to its bound position. The enlarged rodent's whiskers quivered, and its nose sniffed, and they obeyed, scratching and nibbling at Robin's anchor and cords with fervent vigor. It was disgusting.

Robin had her arm over his shoulder, fully aware of the situation unfolding, and unable to do much about it as he tossed a couple smoke pellets at the rats, trying to either slow them down or disperse them. "-Get here quickly! Raven's incapacitated, and we're about to have a loose rat again." He was talking quickly into his communicator. "It has reinforcements, and I can't say how much longer until it's free."

" _Robin, do not worry. Friend Cyborg and I are almost to the surface_ ," the Tamaranian stated over the communicator. " _There is a metal cover up ahead. We are hurrying._ "

For some reason, Raven felt compelled to look up, as if a finger had been placed under her chin to tilt it ever so slightly. Starring at them from above, a pitch-black raven watched from its lamppost perch, a beaded black eye gleaming intelligently in her direction. As if finding something interesting, its body bobbed slightly as gave a single croak. It readjusted its leggy grip on the street lamp's overhang as its feathers ruffled.

The mild echo of a titanium cable snapping alerted both Titan's that they were out of time. Robin pulled Raven out of the street and sat her down against a lamppost. "I'll try holding it off. I don't know how much good it's going to do, but I do have a few things left." He pulled out a couple of his recently modified birdarangs, his signature glower covering his face as he prepared to face their foe.

Half ignoring him in her disorientation, she looked over at the large rat-creature as it stood up, shaking its legs in a shiver, as though they hadn't known freedom for a time. It turned to them, two red eyes narrowing angrily as it began to move toward them slowly, and if it were human she would say smugly, not bothering to cower on all fours when it could face them on two legs. Scores of rats scurried beneath and between each of its steps, gravitating toward and around it as if it were the Piper of legend.

" _Human morsels. Your carcasses will feed my lesser brethren_ ," it growled, the lips around its mouth beginning to salivate. " _Little ash creature, I alone will feast on you_."

Raven felt something brush the forefront of her mind. Anger. Pure, unfettered anger that coursed through her like someone had shot her full of adrenaline. Her top set of eyes creeped open as her visions glowed, her mind suddenly sharp; unrestrained power dancing sparks at her fingertips as she felt the need for control beginning to slip away from her.

 _"Don't you touch her."_ The echo in her mind was sharp, crisp, clear. It wasn't her voice, nor the voice of her emotions. It inhabited her, watched through her eyes, even if it didn't understand why or how, just as she didn't understand. Even if _he_ thought it was only a nightmare, a vision, a conjuring of his imagination. _"Don't you touch her!"_

Her eyes looked up again, watched by a growing despair of black birds. They watched with cold eyes, waiting for something to transpire, but what, she didn't know. The sensation in her mind trembled through her chest, and she felt an inhale almost reflexively tense, her throat expanding.

The meta-rat continued its stroll toward them, Robin's arms tensing in silent preparation for a fight. He closed his eyes, centering his thoughts, calming himself with a thought. There was one way out, and that was victory. The birdarangs went nearly slack in his hands, barely held as his grip loosened, and every muscle in his body calmly responded with that one thought.

The meta-rat only continued to stroll forward, unimpressed with their show. " _First to incapacitate you. Then for the first bite. Not to kill. No. Need all that tough muscle to go soft, and succulent as it breaks down. Just. One. Bite._ "

Raven heard an audible crack reverberate, though neither the villain nor Robin took any notice. The rumble began in her chest, building, mixing with the red-hot anger in her head.

 _"I said, Don't you touch her!"_ Something screamed in her mind, louder than the rat had, but somehow it didn't faze her. And it was only later, she would find out, it wasn't just the person on the other end of her mind roaring. It was her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

How was that? A few questions? I wanted to save some of the fight for later, so I left it with a semi-angst cliff-hanger (did I define angst right? I can never tell). Another inconvenient fight for the characters.

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the lean-back rocking chair of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

Alright, so the meta-rat (not meta-human) was a concept I drew up as my first OC (still unnamed). For those of you who caught it, I realized that removing Beast Boy from play was exactly as stated in the story: removing an apex predator from the ecosystem that was Jump City (whether or not people considered him the "apex predator"). So, it stood to reason that there was more going on underneath than their typical villains. Hence the meta-rat kind of came to embody that concept of "hidden in the sewers" and "ecologically superior" to fill in that apex void. I was going to go with a meta-croc, but Killer Croc (Batman villain) already had that cake. I mean, how often do you hear of a meta-rat?! And Vermin from Marvel comics does _not_ count! I'm talking DC here!

As far as Miss Mandy Valenski, I put a name to the face I hate. It personally bugged me when I wrote her in the _Falling Apart_ , so I brought her back, with an actual part to the story. Namely, the media coverage on the Titans and Beast Boy's disappearance. The all-round picture was something I personally needed to see in the story, but more will be covered and explained as I continue.

And Raven's flashes in Beast Boy's head? I totally gave away some key information there (I thought I did that last time, but I can't just tell you outright. That would be no fun)

P.S. All characters present (save for the rat and Mandy) are property of DC comics and its subsidiaries. Do with that what you will.

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

We'll see how much you guys catch this time (I know, I'm a regular sneak). Catch us next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

 **A/N:** I forewent my daily ocular injection of videogames to post this a few hours early. I know, that's kind of a pathetic excuse for why I post at 11pm SPT normally. But hey, those Splicers, Grineer, and Hell Knights aren't going to kill themselves... I'll let you guys think about that one.

Personal thanks to fanfic'r _T-tawny_ for pointing out that "Without further adieu" is spelled "Without further ado". I've only been posting that for almost a year now. Embarrassing stuff... embarrassing stuff.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-FanficsOP: There is a partial explanation for the "Link" in the works, but even this story won't be able to cover it completely (*hint, hint*) But that being said, there's also a reason for Beast Boy not rejoining the land of accessibility yet.

-PoisonPen37: Thank you! :D

-"DealBreacker": AP Calc 2? This is a story. This isn't rocket science (Who coined that term anyway?). No worries though :) If it's answers you seek, I'd like to know what kind of confusion ails you (mmhmm-mmhmhmhm. Muuuhahahaha!) Was it the story? The flow? The bombardment of information?! Or was it because you read this in a time-period best dedicated to sleep?

-Chicolovesquacking: Are we talking cayenne pepper spice? A little Tabasco? Some thai dragon peppers in a sandwich? What do you mean by spice? And what's with the cat face?

 ***End of Responses**

 **Note to the Readers:** I bit off more than I could chew! I knew exactly what I wanted in this story. The problem... I didn't anticipate how much research I would be doing to make sure that it not only makes sense, but that the universe coincides. As it stands, I'm probably going to be late on the next few chapters. Not by much I think. Maybe an extra half week between chapters? So... yeah, a week-and-a-half per chapter. Thank you for your patience, and sorry for the upcoming delays.

Disclaimer: Nope

Without further _ado_. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 4:

Cold. Calculating. They had watched. Watched well. Watched vigilant. They had sensed the command that had been handed over. It wasn't something that could be spoken. It wasn't something that could be stolen, or provoked, or chided out. It was purely instinct. And intelligence.

So when the half-demon, the ward and marked of the predator, called, THEY answered. Not for territory, not for safety, but because they could. Because they alone could answer that call, because they alone could feel the predator through her. His voice belonged to her, and hers to him.

So when _her_ call came, THEY answered.

As Raven listened to the scream in her head, deaf to her own screams, the sorrows took flight. Their wing beats took them higher until they climbed above the building peaks. As one, they joined her call, their craws echoing across and between structures, amplifying their voices, the sound spanning further distances as it bounced across brick, steel, and glass.

It only took a moment, but as if a cloud had risen from the city, feathers caught the wind, flooding the skies like a biblical swarm of locust. The dark mass congregated above, spiralling down like a whirlwind around their summoner, creating a field of black about her as the insistent caws of ravens bombarded the streets, drowning out the squeaks of rats.

She wasn't sure when the screaming stopped; if it ever did. She wasn't sure when she rose to her feet. And she especially wasn't sure why there was a massacres worth of ravens flying around them. But then again, she didn't need to know. She only needed to feel. Some instinct in her imparted her with what she was required to understand, boiling it all down to two words. _'Command them.'_

Four burning white eyes glowed beneath her half-shadowed hood, her night blue cloak billowing, though whether from wind, from magic, or from the sorrow's collective wing beats was unknown. Her arms rose as though she were preparing to lift from the ground, but her feet remained firm as she walked forward, the pavement crackling and her eyes glaring intensely at the halted advance of the meta-rat. Her eyes closed for a moment, her mind reaching out for and embracing the thought patterns of _him_.

Because when she felt _him_ , she wasn't alone.

 _She wasn't alone_.

Her eyes shot back open, her hands opening, and her wrist flicking in action. It was a command, partially hers, partially _his_ : to go forth and conquer her enemies; to go forth and protect what _he_ couldn't.

The cawing of ravens intensified as they charged from behind her, _Whoosh!_ ing by like bullets. They swooped down on the meta-rat's minions like hawks. Some simply tackled and pinned their chosen prey, some lifted theirs off the ground, others carried theirs off; it all ended the same, with the terrified shrieks of rodents as the backs of their skulls were severed by long, slightly curved beaks. Caws of dominance echoed across the street as only one Raven and Rat were left; one daring, the other furious.

The meta-rat shrieked, crouching lower as it's bare tail writhed angrily. " _My brood! My brethren! You will answer to ME little ash creature!_ "

"Bring it," she growled. She was so entranced in _their_ personal war, she didn't hear her team leader tell her to wait.

It dashed forward, claws extended, teeth bared as it went immediately on the offensive. Raven's hand barely raised, as if prepared to command the shadows, only to move as the rat prepared to slash at her. She stepped in close, too close for it to effectively attack as she heaved upward, her fist connecting solidly under its jaw as she sent it airborne. It flipped back, landing once more before pressing. A flurry of slashes and grabs attempted to connect, only for Raven to duck, dodge, weave, and flip through his attacks, never once feeling the flight of her powers take her.

She didn't know if she could fly, even if she wanted to. The thrill. There was something pulsing and pounding in her veins. Excitement? Mortality? Impulse? Whatever it was, it was guided by her newly awakened senses and instincts, fuelled by her pounding heart. She felt… alive.

She leapt back to avoid another attack as her foot suddenly tensed in, her toes pressing down just as she pounced forward, shooting under the rat's guard again. She half-expected to feel the solid connection of another punch. Instead her hand swiped across its chest, the scent of weakly-drawn blood droplets catching her nose. A demon-may-care glance revealed her hand enshrouded in her powers, shaped like her standard blacked talons. But it didn't feel like a construct, it felt form-fitted to her hand, like a glove. A hand befitting a half-demon.

She chained her attack, following with a left-handed jab and quick left uppercut. She attacked ferociously, not even knowing where she herself was attacking from at each interval, only feeling as she slashed, punched, kicked, and otherwise prodded the animal. When it attacked, her reflexes responded, moving her in ways she didn't know she was capable of. Her hits were solid with power, her movements slipped with agility.

" _You are not the predator!_ " it hissed at her angrily, winded slightly from its constant attempts to attack. " _How? How are you-?_ " Its surprise was cut off by Raven headbutting it's nose. Before it could regain its balance, she swiped it's legs out from under it, the solid energy around her hand growing until a hand construct smacked it down like fly, her claws pinning around the rat to the concrete.

It didn't struggle again, breathing under her power weakly. She had won.

She didn't know why, but the next instant, her four eyes narrowed to meet the sky, and she shrieked, proclaiming her dominance, her chest heaving with breaths laden with adrenaline-fueled gasps for air.

A sudden sensation on her shoulder shot through her, her heart spiking once again as she whipped around with a growl, her energy recompressing around her hand as dark matter claws fitted. She held back just long enough to recognize her target staring at her with intrigue.

"Friend, you have won. It is time to do the calming down now." Starfire's two green eyes stared into her four glowing whites, begging for her friend back. It was only then that Raven noticed her claws were rested a few short inches from Stafire's flesh, poised between her friend's breasts, aiming straight for the sternum.

A rumble exited her mouth, her eyes closing softly as she breathed deeply, holding it in gently before letting it out. She opened them again, her violet irises returned to normal, her face the epitome of calm. "Sorry," she mumbled apologetically, her powers fading as she retreated beneath her cloak. Her heart didn't stop pounding.

"Do not worry friend," Starfire reassured, her smile almost appearing as though it had never left. "On my home planet, it is common for Tamaranian warriors to enter frenzy in the heat of battle. It was 'the lack perspiration' as the Earthlings would say."

"You mean 'no sweat'?" Raven inquired, to which the princess nodded enthusiastically. Raven leaned slightly, looking behind Star's shoulder to find the other two Titans looking at her like their souls might need returning to their bodies. "What?" she demanded sharply.

Both Cyborg and Robin jolted, their souls evidently returned on their own. "Oh, uh, nice job?" Cyborg stated, unsure if it was a question or a compliment. "That was… different."

"Yeah," Robin affirmed, suddenly looking less than pleased. "I can appreciate you taking it on by yourself, but is something wrong Raven? What was with those ravens? You never rely that heavily on hand-to-hand combat."

"Um," Cyborg interjected. "I haven't seen you that pissed since B- I mean, that was some Trig-, I mean... are you okay?" He quietly cursed his big stuttering mouth.

She huffed as she began to move past them. "I wasted too much time and energy fighting that stupid thing," she stated, giving her prone and wounded prey a once over. "I still need to find Garfield, and that I don't have time to deal with villains. Human or otherwise." In her opinion, that covered all the bases they needed to know about. But, _damned again_ , she used _his_ birth name without thinking.

She was almost free and clear before Cyborg boldly rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen at the unexpected contact. In a serious tone, she heard him whisper, "We need to talk little lady. About you know what."

Her shoulders slumped slightly. She had asked for him to observe changes in her behavior after- She couldn't even bring herself to think about it. It was still raw in her mind, and it hurt to think about. But all the same, she had given him permission to intervene, if for no other reason than that he was the Titans primary care physician, and she was bound to listen having given that permisison.

She could only give him a brief and curt nod before she continued to walk away. Her Soul enveloped around her, enshrouding her before she disappeared into the ground, returning home.

It was silent for a full minute. Cyborg placed reinforced cuffs around the rat's arms and calves, preventing it from at least running off. He wasn't even upset that Robin had somehow managed to destroy his weapons, sobered by other thoughts as he put the ruined Eskrima's in his arm compartment for repair… again. And his car needed repaired… again. And it was time for Raven to spill some beans. He hadn't wanted to have the ensuing conversation, but it was unavoidable now.

"Will friend Raven be alright?" Starfire asked, knowing otherwise that friend Raven was not thee "alright". "That was… the _interesting_ , yes?"

"It was something," Robin commented, his ears perking as the sounds of sirens met his ears. "We'll deal with it back at the Tower." He looked at the street that was once littered and crawling with rat-kind. Even though the sewer stench still lingered on the asphalt, it was empty, the rodents having been carried off as a feast for the ravens that had swarmed. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. He knew she was exceptionally powerful. This whole time, he had seen her powers over her Soul and shadows, but for a moment, he saw just how vast the power of a sorceress was. It wasn't limited to just those things as he had subconsciously come to believe. And for a moment, it scared him.

* * *

 _A half-hour later…_

A knock at her door came, and she opened an eye, glancing at her door in dread.

She sat in the lotus position atop her bed, having showered to get rid of the sewer smell, levitating with her hands in her signature Root Chakra position. She had been trying to calm down, trying to slow the incessant beat of her own heart, but it was stubborn. It didn't want to calm, and in her rebuke, she was fighting back against it. It took several techniques she knew for calming down, but it had finally settled down. Now it was time to face the music, so to speak.

Stepping down to the floor, she walked toward her door as another knock sounded. She knew the emotions on the other end: defensive, worried, sad, curious, stead-fast, persevering. Add in the slight static to those emotions, derived from half his parts, she recognized Cyborg. She opened the door a fraction, doing her best to hold the familiar half-glance monotone as she stared out at the tin-man.

"Yes?" she asked, not trusting any other words coming out her mouth.

"Hey Raven," he responded, the air around him becoming heavier as he seemed to debate just what he wanted to say, or how to say it. Finally, he settled for, "Come with me."

She raised an eyebrow in inquiry but didn't voice her thoughts aloud.

"I need to run some tests," he stated when he noticed she wasn't following. "You asked me to keep an eye on you and B for side-effects. So now, I'm here, noticing side-effects." His voice was laced with a little bitterness, though at what, she couldn't tell. She half-hoped her self-proclaimed, mutually-assured older brother would just leave her be but knew that was futile otherwise. He was invested in her well-being, and she owed him answers. Not that she had all of them.

Her door opened all the way to let her out, and she followed behind him. When he saw her, he continued, moving as though unperturbed. The Tower was quiet. She had half-expected to run into Robin or Starfire and their questions as well, but she guessed Cyborg had convinced them to let him handle it.

They walked down the halls quickly, moving until they took the elevators down and she recognized the Med Bay dorms… and to her relief, they walked straight past Med-Bay Four, the Med-Bay where she and Garfield had- She stopped the thoughts before they hit her. Suffice to say, Cyborg quickly led her to number Two, stopping just short of the doors.

"Some things you'll need to know," he said as he typed in a code on a panel next to the door, the door _Swoosh_ ing open as soon as he finished. "This tech is reverse-engineered, but highly accurate at depicting physical structure. Think of it like a highly sophisticated full-body MRI."

"And what do I need that for?" she demanded, crossing her arms pointedly.

His remaining biological eye raised seriously, as if the answer should have been obvious. "You just kung-fu'd with the best of them. I've seen some surprising stuff before Raven, but I've mapped out your physical capabilities. Those don't just change over-night. But if that rat were human, he'd be a large pasty smear on the pavement right now."

"And that's relevant, because?" she asked.

He sighed. "Because. You went toe-to-toe with it barehanded _and_ kicked its ass." Finding his answer reason enough, he stepped into the room. As they entered, Raven was impressed by how much it had changed. A whole station had been set up in the Med-Bay. The large machine that dominated the room was like a cross between a horizontal retractable containment chamber and the "highly sophisticated full-body MRI" that he described it as. But she disliked it already. There was a soft high-pitched whine to the air that irritated her, and the multiple discolored flashing lights that she assumed served some informative purpose, was no less so.

At least she could identify that overwhelming stench that was wrinkling her nose: Anti-septic.

"I can show you how it works," he offered, holding up an object in his hands. "The Sonic Resonance Scanner was built it with analyzing some of Adonis' new suit pieces in mind, but it turns out, I can use it on biological entities too. I just needed the proper setup for it, and that's how _this_ came to be." He gestured to the room at large.

Rather than follow his gesture, she stared at the weapon in his other hand, a deep green symmetrical dagger, closer to a quill. She swallowed nervously, not trusting herself to speak as she shook her head against a demonstration that she knew he would use to alleviate some of her worries and questions. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before setting the quill down at his workstation, understanding waving off him in droves.

"Take your cloak, your boots, and your belt off before you enter the machine," Cyborg stated typing in a number of apparent commands before the tube opening with hiss. "We want as little interference as possible."

Raven glared at him slightly, suddenly snapped back to the present. "I don't have to put on one of those stupid hospital gowns, do I?"

She was glad when he let out a hearty chuckle, topping it off with a genuine smile. Seeing her surrogate older brother unhappy was about as unnatural as the nature of her bloodline, so it was nice to feel a little of his joy again. "No. The machine just needs a relatively clean scan. You can keep the… swimsuit on?"

"Leotard," she corrected blandly, kicking off her boots like she owned the place. Taking her off her gemmed belt was easy. But she hesitated when it came time to unclasp her cloak. As empty as it's folds were, it was comforting. Mentally chastising herself for those childish, reclusive thoughts, she pulled it off, shivering slightly as the air hit her neck. "Now what?"

"Just step inside and lay down," he instructed, giving her a small smile. "Once it starts, try not to move too much. The cleaner the resonance scans, the clearer the results."

She stepped up to the machine, suddenly feeling like one of those soon-to-be bio-chemically modified super heroes she had seen her teammates watch during some of their previous movie nights. What had Garfield called it? Ah! Superhero steroids. Her lips turned up slightly at that. Sighing she climbed up the set of stairs to the chamber, the cold metal causing her toes to clench bitterly. She hesitated at the empty half-cylindrical glass, glancing back at Cyborg. "And this is safe?"

He looked up from his button pressing, meeting her eyes with a hint of understanding. "I wouldn't let you anywhere near it if it wasn't," he replied, smiling more authenticity and with more reassurance than any doctor could offer. "If it gets too uncomfortable, let me know. But if it helps, maybe you could levitate while it scans. There's no pad or pillow like in a hospital, so floating on air would probably make it more comfortable."

She nodded her understanding, taking a deep breath before climbing up, and sliding into the machine. She took one deep breath, then two. "Ready when you are?"

She watched as the second half of the cylinder slid over her, locking in place with a hiss. Her view of the ceiling outside was warped at best, but she supposed that at least she could see. A whir of static sounded, like a radio, before she heard his voice again, this time from an intercom. " _Okay. Once the machine starts, its going to be hard for me to hear you. Sonic Resonance Imaging tends to interfere with most sound waves, but it'll give me an accurate three-dimensional readout of your body. Got it?_ "

"Got it," she responded, though it sounded slightly muffled. Seeing no other option at the moment, she gently began floating, careful to keep herself in the center of the tube before closing her eyes, intertwining her fingers along her abdomen so they wouldn't hang loose. She could hear the high-pitched whine of the machine starting to build up, but more than anything, she heard her chest beating insistently for no reason.

It didn't take much for her to let go of everything. Years of training on Azarath allowed her to "watch" her surrounding fade to nothingness. She didn't have a place she wanted to imagine being. Not the top of a mountain. Not a solitary rock in the middle of space. So she stayed there, in the dark, her breath becoming little more than warm vapors as her whole body unwound, every muscle going lax.

 _'Maybe, this is what I needed,'_ she thought, feeling the most relaxed she had felt in weeks. She could feel a rumble shaking through her and hear the warbled drones of the machine's activation.

Drifting deeper, she didn't know where she wanted to be. Except maybe, wherever _he_ was. That thought brought a small smile to her face as she fell into the arms of slumber.

He _was calm, breathing heavily as they held their head. There was a fluttering in and out of conscious thought as_ he _attempted to make sense of what was happening. They felt grass beneath their back, cushioning their prone body._

 _"You okay kid?" That man, the one that had turned into a giant wolf, knelt over_ him _, a hand resting gently on the shoulder of a woman Raven didn't recognize as he crouched down._

 _Perhaps "woman" was the wrong term; she was more like a "lady". Her light complexion was heavily contrasted by her pinned back ebony hair, and lips that gleamed like blood. Raven could only describe her as the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Eyes that looked like the bands of clear blue sky analyzed and observed with elegance and intelligence befitting a queen. Her touch was gentle, almost nurturing as she checked_ his _forehead and cheek. Her hands seemed to contrast the hardened line of her narrowed brow, as if she were more determined than worried, though it was clear it wasn't as a direct result of the changeling. Somehow, that determination made her seem more beautiful, if that was even possible._

 _"Raven. I- She-"_ He _growled softly as_ he _grabbed their head. "What happened?"_

 _"You were playing with the children," the lady stated kindly. "They said you fell to the ground, like you were in pain. We heard you screaming."_

 _"It- It felt like a dream,"_ he _whispered, rubbing the center of their forehead. "The sights, the sounds, the smells, it was so real. For a second there, I thought_ _I was back in the city. I thought_ _a friend of mine was in trouble."_

 _The man chuckled to himself while the lady gave him a curious glower, but he didn't seem willing to part with his thoughts. Finally, the lady spoke. "Has this happened before?"_

He _shook their head. "No. It was… weird."_ He _seemed amused with himself as they smiled together. "But even in a dream, she didn't need me. She was bad-ass on her own."_

 _The man stood up, offering a hand to the lady. "Looks like we might need to talk, kid. Animal to animal."_

She gasped as her eyes opened again, the gentle thrum of the machine vibrating through the air as she floated weightlessly in the surrounding tube. She couldn't feel which way was 'Up' anymore, and that startled her for a moment. But it quickly faded, allowing her to peacefully consider other things. Like Garfield. Raven pondered his statement with great interest. He was aware of her, but he saw it only as a dream even though for a moment, he had seen through her eyes. She could understand the implications of a waking dream, but he had recognized it was her instantly. What did that mean? She knew she felt different when she saw through his eyes, but it had taken her days to realize it was him, and that was because she had seen his reflection. What made her so distinguished to him that he recognized her immediately?

One thing was clear though, her emotions were frayed, active, and rebellious. But then, what else was new.

 _'He called us bad-ass,'_ Brave chimed, giving Raven a less than subtle inner wink. _'At least he knows just how tough we are.'_

 _'Who the Hells was that chick?'_ Envy griped bitterly.

 _'No, who the Hells was the dude?'_ Rage countered intuitively, more in-thought than angry. _'Animal to animal? Why don't I like the sounds of that?'_

 _'A-at l-least he's o-okay,'_ Timid voiced weakly.

 _'But we're not okay,'_ Hope muttered, making little to no noise among her "sisters", as if she didn't want to be heard, Suffering huffing a nasal agreement right next to her.

 _'Awww! He was playing with kids,'_ Happy cooed dreamily. _'Why does that make him cuter?'_

 _'I'll say,'_ Passion added, slightly biting her lower lip.

 _'And he still doesn't know that we're linked with him,'_ Rude snarked. _'What a numb-skull.'_

 _'This is_ Gar-field _we're talking about,'_ Brave replied with a giggle as she enunciated Garfield's name, _'he's always been a little slow on the uptake.'_

 _'The slower the uptake, the easier to find,'_ Happy giggled. _'It means he can't create any sub-conscious barriers if he doesn't know we're in his ~he-ead~.'_ Her sing-songing was as annoying as ever.

 _'And why would he do that?'_ Rage demanded with two raised eyebrows.

 _'He wouldn't know he was doing it,'_ Knowledge stated simply. _'That's why it's sub-conscious. Even the slightest bit of him not wanting to be found can make it that much harder to locate him._ ' She began to rub her forearm gently. _'And we all know why he would be hesitant to come back.'_

As if in unison, the multitude began to hold, rub, or otherwise make contact with their right forearms. Yeah, they all understood why. Not a single implication was lost on any of Raven's emotions.

 _'He would have no reason to suspect that we_ accidently _forged a link with him,'_ Temperance noted, aloud, tensing her arm to remove the feeling she was sure they all sensed. _'He has no barring knowledge of magic, or that we_ merged _with him, so therefore would be of no notable inclination to assume what he was actually seeing did indeed have anything to actually do with us. As far as he is concerned, he was having a vivid daydream.'_

 _'Well aren't you long-winded,'_ Envy commented.

 _'Now,'_ Knowledge interrupted, somehow silencing all her emotions instantly. _'The only question is, where the Hells is he?'_

The hiss of the chamber opening yanked her from her inner commentary, as she lay there levitating.

"Alright, Raven," Cyborg's voice called, "you can come out now. I think I got everything I needed." Despite the words he used, for some reason, he sounded discouraged.

She hesitated for a moment before slowly descending, sitting up once she had nestled down. She turned to look at him as he poured over a floating holo-screen that undoubtedly held her results. "Well, what did you find?" she asked, pulling herself out. "And how long was I out?"

He barely spared her a glance, a deep-set scowl appearing on his face. "You were out for about ten minutes. Long enough for me to get the most accurate results I could expect."

Something about his tone immediately put her on edge. "And what did you find?" she asked cautiously, as if afraid he'd suddenly combust. Without waiting for any prompt from the half-robot, she exited the opened tube, stepping down carefully to make sure her legs were actually awake.

He barely beckoned, still too preoccupied with his findings. She paused just long enough to pick up her discarded articles of fashion. She was just re-clasping her cloak when she took up position behind him, glancing curiously at the screen, and the evident three-dimensional outline of her body that was… surprisingly depicted to Raven's mind. Even though it was just a rough three-dimensional model, a digital representation of her, it was still confusing to view it as the same person.

 _'Are my hips really that big?'_ she wondered, glaring at her representation bitterly before glancing down at her own hips. She wasn't one to vainly focus on her appearance, but still, it was… hard not to focus on the things she found imperfect or flawed, and she couldn't remember a time when she didn't think of herself as such. She was half-demon. In her opinion, her personality was already dragged out back and shot, so her heritage should have at least given her a half-appealing form. But no. Ugh! Vanity suited her ill, and it was giving her a headache.

Personality was were it counted in her opinion, and her own was terrible.

Then again, Garfield didn't seem to mind her personality, and he had seen the spectrum of it, along with a hand-full of her memories. Maybe... maybe he saw something she didn't. But the changeling was still annoying!

Cyborg put his hand up to the hologram, flicking and rotating his wrist, causing the format to change. The outline of the digital Raven peeled away into multiple forms, unveiling a separate muscular format, and skeletal format, complete with organs; like the whole thing was one big biological jigsaw puzzle. The digital forms automatically rotated, giving a full round view of what Raven looked like underneath the skin.

"Down to business," Cyborg ushered, pulling up the skeletal format first. At his hand's motion, several bones pulled away from the skeleton, cutting straight down the middle to reveal the inside.

"Okay? What am I looking at?" she asked, pulling on her boots. She may have known multiple languages, but this was as foreign to her as Starfire's Tamaranian cuisine. Scratch that. She was vaguely familiar with Starfire's cooking. A shudder echoed through her body at that thought.

Cyborg continued without missing a beat. "Okay, so normally, humans have layers around and inside their bones. Compact bone, spongy bone, bone marrow, etcetera," he listed off. "Well compared to what I could gather about your physiological structure, despite your half-demon genetics, it closely resembled a human's."

"Okay? I'm sensing some past tense. What are you getting at?" she asked, knowing instantly she wasn't going to like the answer.

Cyborg had that look that said he had a list of things to go over. "First off, your compact bone is denser. This makes it more durable, stronger, and would make your skeleton heavier. However, that layer of compact bone is also filled with honeycomb hollows, like what you would see if you looked inside a bird's bones. This means your bones retain their strength and durability, while also making them lighter than they would normally be."

He quickly pushed it off to the side, pulling up the muscular structure. It quickly zoomed in on the muscular fibers. "On top of all that, your muscles have changed. The only way I can describe it, is that normal peoples muscle fibers are like individual strands. Yours are now, well, woven. Intricately. This gives them increased strength, elasticity, endurance, _and_ helps them heal faster. The downside though is that you won't build muscle as quickly."

Raven looked at the structure of what her body had become, and if anything, she was just more confused. "What does that mean?"

Cyborg looked at her. "It means I've just explained how you were able to beat the giant rat in hand-to-hand combat. The way your body is structured right now is vastly different than how you were before. It's stronger. More efficient. Whatever your body is fashioned after, it's superior than a normal persons. You hit harder, move faster, fight longer. And that's not even everything."

For some reason, Raven didn't want to hear anymore. Just being told that her body was now a foreign entity to the memory of what it was just a few weeks ago made her chest shutter slightly. She was already half-demon and had been lucky enough to be structured closer to her mother's side of the gene pool. And now she was being told that she was separated even further from the half-human part of her she strived to remain.

Cyborg continued, unaware of her growing morbidity. "For instance, your thyroid used to function less than the average human. This caused a lower metabolic rate and explained why you could practically live off of only tea, with only the occasional need to eat and replace your energy stores. Now, its functioning slightly higher than average human." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "That might partially be the reason you've been so tired and hungry lately. Not just because you've been using so much energy, but because you can't replenish it fast enough."

She pinched her fingers to the base of her nose, just noticing how intense her breathing had become. Her eyes clenched closed, half-caught contorted, as if she was about to start crying. But of course, she wouldn't cry. But that didn't stop the news from hurting. "What else?"

Cyborg glanced at her, looking away quickly as though he wasn't supposed to see her like that. "We can wait Raven. It's a lot to take in."

"What! Else?!" she demanded, keeping her eyes closed as she continued to process, biting her tongue to focus on something other than _herself_ ; on what she had become without her noticing it.

He resigned, closing his demonstrative models so she wouldn't have to look at it. "Your heart rate's increased significantly, which raised your core temperature by a couple degrees. Your lungs process through oxygen more quickly and efficiently, so you won't tire as quickly when exerting yourself, and this is more so with your new muscle structure." He paused glumly for a moment. "I also noticed that other, smaller organs like your eardrums, your nervous system, your eyes, had also changed. Their more sensitive; sharper. In conjunction with that, parts of the brain have developed that deal with processing the new acuity to your senses, in addition to improved processing and motor-function. There's also been an increase in brain activity around your prefrontal cortex."

He looked at her, the most apologetic gaze he could muster offered. "Most of your body altered into an improved version."

Raven sniffed heavily. "Is it even me? Is it even my DNA anymore?"

"Of course," he answered quickly, his eye widening. "Every ounce of it is _you_. There's no introduced DNA, nothing altered to your gene structure. Your body just reformatted itself. Improved itself." He turned, placing two mechanical hands on her shoulders, almost pulling her gaze to his. "Believe me Raven, your life-code hasn't changed. What makes you, _you_ , hasn't changed."

Her lip shook slightly as she breathed. Azar! She wanted to curl up in a ball. For three weeks, she had dealt with it, pushed it aside, and now it was tangible. It was real. Even though she looked the same, she didn't feel the same. She wasn't the same. Her body was foreign to her. Even though she knew the answer, she had to ask. "How?"

"Probably when you merged with B," he stated, not once letting her eyes leave his. When her eyes pinched closed again, she felt him pull her in, holding her by the shoulders. She didn't know how badly she needed to be held until her chest heaved, and weak sob escaped her mouth. Her forehead smacked onto his chrome shoulder with a _Clunk!_ , hiding how much she hurt emotionally, though it was never lost to him.

In a way, Cyborg felt he understood. He had woken up one day after an accident with half his body replaced or encased in metal. He was told he was state-of-the-art, that everything that made him who he was, was still preserved. But that didn't stop him from sometimes feeling limbs that weren't there. As he looked back at the blank holo-screen, he empathized with Raven. She had been feeling different for how long? And even though he told her that the body was state-of-the-art, it was still altered, changed. Neither of them could go back to how they were.

Cyborg patted her on the back, deciding to break the silence first. "I'm guessing that this wasn't supposed to happen with your Symbiotic Healing Trance?" he asked gently. He felt her shake her head against his shoulder.

"It never happened with the other monks," she breathed heavily, beginning to rein in her emotions before they could find purchase outside her control. "I've never heard of _this_ happening to them. If it had, they would have told me, to make sure I never used it."

Cyborg nodded his understanding. "It was probably from merging with B while his body was still evolving from the virus. The Sakutia Virus didn't make its way into your body, but even while your gene structures remained separate, while you healed him the merge probably allowed him to evolve you. It would explain why your DNA isn't altered. As his body reformatted, yours did too. Together. His body probably thought yours needed upgraded, while yours thought his needed healing."

"What about Garfield?" she whispered from his shoulder, still not ready to get up. "Doesn't he feel anything different? Did he change because of me? Or did I only heal him?"

Cyborg held her a little tighter, unsure of how to answer that. "I don't know Raven." He felt his biological eye tear up, squinting helplessly as it misted over. "I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

Oooooooh! Epic hand-to-hand combat, wolves and changelings, and biological restructuring? Oh my!

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the lean-back rocking chair of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

I wrote this chapter to explain some stuff. Primarily, the physical changes that occurred to Raven, like the enhancement to her senses. Then it stood to reason that a more biological approach was necessary, not just a mental one, given that Beast Boy isn't an Azarathian Monk, and Raven is half-demon. And now I've told you guys. It was also to explore Raven's initial reaction to her physical form altering. How she deals with these changes will yet be seen.

It was also kind of a chance to see some Cyborg-Raven bonding moment with Beast Boy gone, since their character dynamics were rarely, if ever, explored in the Teen Titans series. I always saw Cyborg as the older brother of the group, so I hope I caught that pretty well. I think of all the Titan's, he's kind of the emotional rock of the team... like a giant teddy bear that anyone can cry on.

Still giving away key information from the link and in Raven's head! Until someone voices it or asks the right questions, I'm just gonna keep hinting.

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

We should be seeing our first glimpses into the Extended Universe of DC next chapter (don't expect anything extravagant, but it _is_ leading to more) Until next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

 **A/N:** " _Insomnia. I despise you so. You leave me waking in the middle of the night, and sleeping when the sun is high. Insomnia, I despise you so._ " - a poem of disposition by SteinMon1920518

Sorry for the delay. Like I posted in my last chapter, I was pulled to a grinding halt by research. Lots of research. Geography, airfare, distance over time, character association, character evolution, gear, equipment, personal backstories, etcetera, etcetera. Still doing it, but I got this done. I just have to decide how dark some of _these_ character backgrounds are. Earth-428 has it's own stuff to work through... hmmm.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-TheAlienHeart: Oh my! I seem to have drawn out your alter-ego! Sweet! You have one too?!

-TheAlienHeart of Darkness: Hello, TheAlienHeart's alter-ego!

-"DealBreacker": Cliffhangers are my thing. How would I keep things interesting without cliffhangers? And hints? And... well, a lot of stuff. The whole point of a cliffhanger is to keep you eager for what happens next. Unfortunately, it won't take a group of highly educated professionals, just a hand-full of nerds (not the candy kind!) to crack this case (sorta, kinda joking).

-PoisonPen37: More to come, no worries.

-wigglewolf27: Well done wolfie, well done. The fighting style actually has nothing to do with psychological changes, rather her physiological and mental state at the time. And, huge hint, those wolf-pups are actually- *thump* Spoilers!

-Chicolovesquacking: So what do you mean by spice? :/

-destroyer63: Thank you for the diligent grammar sweep. I've marked them in my edit list so I can revise it immediately once I finish the story. If I start editing now, I'll lose focus on the stuff that's bound to happen. Thanks again, and enjoy!

-dld51: Wish granted!

 ***End of Responses**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan's or any subsidiaries of DC comics, whether they are canon or otherwise. Doesn't stop me from dreaming though.

Without further ado. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 5:

Robin was hard-pressed to find much that could surprise him anymore. Surprising? He thought so.

He had fought a madman who made it a case and point to keep his honest word. He had battled with an inter-dimensional demon and his horde of thralls, Hell-bent on destroying the world. He'd been frozen in a block of ice. He had seen foolproof evidence of his teammate turning into what Cyborg had described as, "A perfect genetic recombination". And just that morning, he'd watched as another teammate fought like a feral animal. Though he supposed the closer description would be, she fought like a demon; but that didn't sit as well with him, having assisted in fighting her father, who was in fact thee aforementioned demon.

He stood in his Evidence Room, brooding over a cup of coffee he hadn't had the chance to enjoy earlier. He was taking it in small sips, allowing the unchanging whiffs of some pre-ground unnamed generic brand, to finish waking him up where that mornings Alert-fueled adrenaline was beginning to wear off.

The room had changed over the past few years. Rather than plastered _completely_ with his now reduced obsessions, he had allowed room to help expand his view outside a single villain. A "bigger picture" so to speak. That wasn't to say that Slade didn't still have his own chunk of wall dedicated to his missing whereabouts since Trigon's defeat. Either he was dead having never recovered his flesh and bone, or maybe that's why he was dead? But for reasons better left untouched, Robin's detective hunch told him that Slade had recovered his flesh and blood, _and_ had gone deeper underground. For that reason, Robin wasn't going to pry; as the Halloween colored villain hadn't been seen over the past two years. As long as there weren't any surprise unveilings like there had been recently-

Shaking his head to prevent himself from getting side-tracked down a fruitless and potentially dangerous line of thinking, he took another bitter sip. There were other matters to deal with that took a more pressing amount of his attention and focus. Beast Boy was missing, Raven was acting weird… well, weird for Raven, _and_ he still had to figure out what he himself intended moving forward.

Sighing, he starred at the open laptop, letting his mind focus on his vocation and occupation for a moment. New villains were more hassle than old villains…but only by a little bit. Red X was back in business- scratch that- had been in business the whole time, but was smart enough to use low-level petty thugs. And now this rat-thing. He could only do so much without the preliminary reports from the police. He didn't even have a moniker to call it by. Never-the-less, it was better to eliminate some of the paperwork now than try to play "Catch-Up" later.

To top it with a proverbial cherry, the media wasn't getting any easier to handle. And Mandy Valenski of all people? He'd sooner have to deal with his old mentor. There was no star system far enough he wished he couldn't ship her to. Unfortunately, that was part of the price of being a public superhero. Sometimes it made ambiguous solo-hero work sound appealing, but at the end of the day, he'd rather have his friends and family. They watched his back, held reasonable expectations of him, and trusted his judgement. Mostly. He was still human after all.

He closed his computer as he finished his filing and report, leaning back in the crass wooden roller chair that he dubbed his own. He could have chosen something softer, maybe with an adjustable seat, but leading wasn't comfortable, and he had strived to live by example, his chair a partial embodiment of that. The desk however was more personal. A gift from the team. Solid oak, custom-made, heavily scratch-resistant, and easily one of the best presents he'd ever received. It was a perfectly smart and mature gift.

It held more personal touches; things he had denied himself just years before. He lifted the picture of his team from its place, a vacation shot from when they were in Tokyo.

 _'God, were we ever that young?'_ he wondered, laughing internally at the strangely foreign face he realized was his own. Things really did change.

Replacing the photo, he eyed another frame next to it. Starfire had surprised him by hopping on his back when the photo was taken because that was "what normal Earth couples did", but he could tell that the couple in the picture were truly happy. He envied them a little, how "normal" they appeared.

His smile suddenly faltered.

Absently, he reached down, pulling open one of his desk drawers. He didn't have to fish for long before he retrieved a small box, the lips of the opening gilded around the plastic. Inhaling, he popped it open, looking at the object within. He sucked in a breath, unsure of how to think.

A ring glinted back at him. He turned it slightly, catching the reflecting metal in the lamp light. He had designed it himself, every measurement perfect, every etch and pattern unique. The gold was alloyed with a refined naturally occurring meteorite titanium for durability. The embedded gems were the tricky part; Centauri Moon diamonds. Only way he had obtained those was a _very_ discreet call to some of Earth's Lantern Corp, and a currency exchange for galactic credit. Evidently, some _very_ wealthy aliens liked to visit Earth on the downlow, and Earth currency was relatively rare to the outside systems; so the exchange rate was heavily in his favor.

He had made it for _someday_ , not really knowing when he would bring it out. He had known for a long time that he wanted to have a personal life, with a wife, maybe a kid or two, and he _had_ made the ring with a _certain_ teammate in mind in response. He was prepared for the day that he wanted to take the next step. But now-

 _'I could spend the rest of my life with you.'_ Those words haunted him. He didn't know what to do with that! He hadn't been taught how to respond to that! There wasn't an instruction manual for when those thoughts appeared. Sure, he had prepared for it. That didn't mean he was any less thrown off balance by that thought process.

He loved her. He knew he loved her. She was the Star to his night sky. And yet, he was so lost. His old mentor hadn't taught him anything about women; not when hot-wiring a car or disarming an explosive device took precedence. He knew they were simply complex. And she was from outer-space; different customs, different systems, different genetics. That made things even more complicated. But he loved her, so that simplified most of that. Complexly simplified. Paradoxical.

Robin closed the box before returning it methodically to his desk. Just because no one came into his Evidence Room, on pain of death and a verbal chewing out, didn't mean he was about to get sloppy. He needed to think. No; better yet, he needed to not think. He needed to calm down before he gave himself a hernia thinking about- he shuddered -marriage; and the fact that, for the first time in his life, he was honestly considering it. And the Evidence Room wasn't the place to _not_ think about it.

Stepping outside, he walked down the hall to the elevator, pressing the button for the common's floor that held their rooms, kitchen, and living space. It took mere seconds before the door _Ding!_ ed open, and he began walking down another hall. As soon as he stepped into the Common's he squinted slightly at how bright a late-morning it was. He walked past the kitchen and the living room couch until he stood in front of the window.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down in the lotus position, putting the palms of his hands together, fingers facing outward, above his solar plexus in the Naval, or the _Manipura_ , Chakra meditation sign. He had asked for Raven's advice on meditation one of the few times he had seen her over the past few weeks, and she had obliged for a short time. Now he needed only to calm his emotions, bring them back under control. Calm. Peace. Tranquility. If ever there was a time to train as the True Master had instructed him, it was now, while his emotions were turbulent.

He inhaled. Rather than try to clear his mind, he let his thoughts roam and wander, giving his thoughts imagery. He exhaled. Trying to control the flow of his thoughts was like trying hold back a tidal wave, so instead, he rode it. He inhaled. He waited out the storm, until his thoughts turned to gentle lapping waves, and finally, to a still-watered sea. He exhaled. His mind began to settle, and with it, his body slowly began to loosen.

"May I join you?"

Screw relaxed! His shoulders stiffened right back up, and his thoughts went from their gentle seas to a maelstrom. He might as well have been brained up-side the head for all the good his attempt at training did him.

The Tamaranian princess was leaning down, her beloved Silkie squirming from behind her protective arms, chittering pathetically as his mandibles quivered. Starfire looked at her boyfriend curiously, her inquiry still unanswered as he remained in his close-eyed position, unsure of how to respond. "Perhaps you would like some company while you are in meditation? I find it is rarely fulfilling to meditate alone. I am at the peace when I am with friends."

She didn't wait to hear a reply as she joined him, forgoing her normal levitation to rest her back against his shoulder as she sat down, Silkie curling up naturally in her lap. Even by comparison, she was still an inch or two taller than the Boy Wonder. She took one deep breath before emulating the position prescribed to her by Raven; her index fingers meeting her thumbs, her left hand resting gently on her lotus-positioned knee, and the right nestled to center of her chest in the Heart, or _Anahata_ , Chakra fashion. It was befitting.

His eyes clenched as he mentally asked the one question that seemed to matter: _'Why does the universe hate me?'_ Of all the times he needed to calm down, this was a horrible time for her to show up. And she was none the wiser to the new development. How could she be? He had only realized it himself. Then again, she was better at this stuff than him.

 _'I could spend the rest of my life with you.'_ That one phrase now dominated his thought process, making it impossible to not think. He didn't know what else to think except that he had found not just the one, but " _Thee One_ ". That one person that completed his life to the fullest. Good or bad. Hero or Civilian. Human or Alien. Rich or Poor. And all that other stuff that gets repeated at a church altar!

 _'Does she feel the same?! How do I do this?! Is there a perfect moment to pop "the question"?! Why is this so hard to understand?! Whose idea was this to make it so complicated?! Why am I freaking out?!'_

His mental torment was brought to an immediate halt as he heard her voice. "Huh?"

"Are you alright boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked again, still back-to-back with him. "I feel your heart is pounding through your back. And your shoulders are the tense. Might I recommend a remedy from my home world? The Pudding of Tranquility will greatly ease your worries, and clear your mind." Silkie grumbled excitedly at the word "pudding".

"Um, no. Thank you," he somehow managed to speak. He didn't want his mind to be cleared because he was rendered unconscious by Tamaranian desserts. Although, that might be preferable to his current thoughts, but at the same time-

While Robin contemplated pudding induced coma, Starfire sighed as she rubbed Silkie's head, unsure of how to help. "I wish I knew how to assist. Are you perhaps the worried about something? I hear it is good to talk about something if it is troubling you."

"Can I ask something, Star?" He somehow found the words despite seriously wanting nothing more than to hide in his Evidence Room- Nope! Nevermind. He'd only stare at the ring he had hidden in there, _not_ thinking, obviously.

"Of course," she answered cheerily.

Maybe he could be subtle about it. Maybe he could ease out what worried him. "What do you see for us in the future?" _'Shit! You fool! You've doomed us!'_

Low and behold, Starfire ceased her meditations, putting a finger to her lower lip thoughtfully. Having turned to watch and wait for her answer, Robin was captivated by this, looking at the subtle part to her lips that sent a shudder through his chest. He was getting hot and bothered, and they hadn't even escalated beyond make-out sessions under the guise of training. Although… he was sure everyone already knew what they were doing. It didn't take a detective to know that they _probably_ weren't fooling anyone.

"I hope to see us all happy and safe," she answered simply, looking down glumly. "It feels as though friend Beast Boy's leaving might invite the _Rekmas_."

He nodded in understanding, before looking back at her. "And _us_?" he questioned deeper, the intensity of his question causing their eyes to meet. He couldn't help it when his chest began to pick up a nervous pace.

She nodded her understanding, her brows furrowing in forlorn thought. He half-expected her to immediately have an answer. She was always so sure of her emotions, what she wanted, and what she felt; he was kind of taken aback at her considerate silence.

"May I do the answer without answering?" she asked after a moment of pondering, leaning into his back. He was slow to reply, but he nodded. "On Tamaran, it is not uncommon to be sexually active the moment my people enter pubescence. With so many races seeking our destruction, we are expected to bare children as quickly as possible, to make up for those lost in the fighting. We do not anticipate living long, though our natural longevity greatly exceeds that of Earthlings. Any affection that might be felt was immense, and marriages were commonly short-lived when one or the other dies so soon. Galfore himself has taken many women as his beloved wife. For a Tamaranian, he has lasted far longer than most of our kind. He has grieved longer, and loved more than many." She watched him to make sure he understood. He beckoned for her to continue, even though he didn't know what point she was trying to make.

"For royalty, it is different. We do not begin partaking immediately. They would make us wait until we were physically mature enough to bare children, when minimal physical complications can arise. After that, we are expected to find suitable mates to continue the Tamaranian royal line. Sometimes, they would have us… practice."

"Practice?" Robin asked, watching the hesitancy on her face.

"As friend Cyborg might say, 'the test driving' others of my kind," she answered, gently putting her hands around her arms. "We are expected to… sexually experiment… to find a suitable conduit for breeding offspring. Sometimes… even multiple partners. The strongest seed was to be our foremost mate. Tamaran needs strong leaders, and its royalty must be exceptionally so."

 _'Aah,'_ he thought simply, unable to process much else as he mulled on her words. Part of him felt like he had taken a blow below the belt. Another part of him understood, above all else, that that was the culture she grew up in. He hated being understanding, not when it came to such a sensitive topic. And especially not when it came to her.

"You have no need to worry, Robin," she whispered. "I was still considered too young when I was taken from Tamaran. I was not required to partake or experiment, but… I did not remain wholesome either."

He wondered what she meant by that. But seeing her luminosity visibly dim several levels when she said that; he kept his mouth shut. Whatever it was… whoever _he_ was… must have been incredibly special to her. Robin could honestly say he was jealous, but given the full weight of Starfire's explanation, he had an inkling of what had happened.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking back out the window. The sun bitterly mocked the current mood.

He felt one of her hands snake over his shoulder and around his chest, while the other met it from under his arm on the other side. Her cheek rested gently between his shoulders, and from her own shoulders, Silkie perched curiously, cooing as the larvae glanced between them.

"That is not all," she whispered back, waiting until she felt his attention was hers. "On Earth, I watched your people for a long time. While not completely devoid of conflict, the human race is thriving. There are many views on the broaching of relational intimacy. Some believe it to be sacred unto matrimony, and others believe that commitment without bounds is enough. Yet there is no consistent line as to what is right, and what is wrong with a relationship."

 _'Damn!'_ a part of him thought. She had so easily summed up the human species, it made him feel kind of pathetic. Whereas her planet was war-torn and required her people to birth continuously to defend it, humans were bound to their hormonal urges with little to no self-control. Humans could afford to look for a lasting mutually affectionate love but squandered the opportunity amidst an almost guaranteed average life span; while Tamaranians didn't have the opportunity, but neither did they waste the small moments.

"If I am honest, knowing these things Robin, I do not know what to see for us in the future," she sniffed, holding him a little tighter, but not so tight that he couldn't breathe. "I do not know if I am suitable to be a lover when _we_ have not yet engaged in thee intercourse that is normal amidst your culture…."

His face burned a little despite the seriousness of the conversation, his mind nervously focusing on her word "yet".

"…I do not know if I will make a good wife, when commitments rarely exceed more than a pact of words. And I do not know if I _can_ become a mother when attempts to procreate between our species have not been recorded. And if it were possible, what will that mean for our _Bumgorf_ , who is both of Earth and of Tamaran? I do not know how _I_ fit in to your culture.

"I have many hopes for us, Robin," she whispered softly, the sound of withheld tears prominent in her voice, "but I cannot guarantee any of them when I do not know what a future like ours entails, both as people and as heroes. If it is okay for now, may we enjoy what we have for the moment? I do not want to envision a time when I might lose you."

Robin turned his body, readjusting her hold so she could settle side-saddle on his lap, her head nestling into his neck as she seemed to stare at his other shoulder, tracing a finger across his chest as if trying to write something in a foreign language. Perhaps hers.

Silkie trilled sadly from his _Knorf'ka_ 's shoulder, sliding down her arm until he nestled between both Robin and Starfire, snuggling into the warmth they both provided. When both Tamaranian and Earthling began to pet him gently, the little larvae chirped, his multiple mandibles quivering acceptingly.

"Hey, Star?" He felt her eyes turn to him gently, kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her shoulder, letting the hand petting Silkie brush her own. "I know it seems like a stupid thing to say, but… you won't lose me. Not to a villain, not another girl. I'm yours… if you'll have me."

He felt her smile against him, pushing closer into his arms a little hesitantly.

"May I ask why you ask my opinion about our future? What is in it for _us_?" she asked softly, an honest inquire to his question. "I know there is not a normal reason for it, and if I am honest, I am curious what yours is as well."

 _'What does she define as "normal"?'_ he wondered.

He swallowed nervously, resting his cheek on her head. "I had a… lover once."

She nodded, as if she had expected such a thing, but encouraging him to continue.

"It was back before we formed the Titans. Mutual stress and consistent interaction lead one thing to another, and we dived into a relationship that was only about us satisfying the others need to feel relief. Rather than talk about it and reason through it, we had sex. And that became the basis for our relationship.

"You and me, we've been dating for what? Two years ( _three months, fourteen days_ )? And teammates for even longer. We've built something special, and when we do eventually get to the point we want to push it forward, it will be even more special because of it. I… want to know how to make it more special."

She pulled away slightly, allowing him to get a glimpse of her eyes. They were twinkling appreciatively, boring into him with a mix of affection and determination. Which is why it was surprising when her small alien brows narrowed. "So you have abstained from sexual interaction this whole time?"

To _that_ , he couldn't help but blush a little. "Well… yeah… since, you know, before the team was been formed," he confirmed, realizing that he was in a four years plus dry spell. He felt a small well of sad and egotistically degrading implications arise in response, but otherwise, felt good about how things were going. "And you have no idea how hard you make it sometimes. As much as I want to sometimes, I want us both to be on the same page with it."

He regretted those words as a mischievous glint entered her eye, the hand tracing his shoulder suddenly stopping. Her hand began to wonder slowly downward, making a show of running down his chest until her fingers rested just below his navel, nestling between his suit and the worm that began squirming uncomfortably at the display.

"Um, Star?" he swallowed, feeling his gut clench away, her hand pressing into it when she felt his muscles tighten. "Um, what about you? No guys I'll have to fight off?"

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she pushed him back, his elbows propping him up quickly before he could be rendered _completely_ prone. One of her slender legs swung gently over until she was straddling atop him, leaning down to kiss him gently on the forehead, a startled Silkie grumbling as he began to crawl toward the more comfortable and less jostling couch. "Hear _me_ , Richard John Grayson," she growled, sending a pleasurable shiver up his spine. "As long as I have been welcomed on Earth, I have had no one, and will have no one. When you give me "the go-ahead", I will oblige- _happily. When we are both ready_."

He sat up quickly, cradling her from their position as she began to cry. Had he said something wrong? Judging by the way her body shook, he guessed she was as freaked by the idea as him, no matter how flirtatious she could be. Neither of them was taking it lightly, knowing that once they crossed that bridge, chances are they wouldn't be going back. They were too emotionally invested as it was. _And_ they were working together. On a team. With him as the leader. Sexual investment could complicate things if one or both of them wasn't ready for it.

He thought about the ring for a moment before pushing it aside. It wasn't time yet. He already knew what he wanted, but he supposed that they could wait. As much as he wanted to take that next step, he wanted to take it with her, hand-in-hand. That didn't mean for one moment he wasn't going to stop preparing for it. Because of all the things that crossed his mind, he really did want to spend the rest of his life with her. God, or maybe _X'hal_ , willing, he wanted to marry the woman crying in his arms.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Bitter, angry images and feelings suddenly began to swirl in Robin's chest, as if someone had let loose a dam.

 _'No.'_ His eyes shot open as his body went ridged. _'Oh, no. No. Nonononono. Not_ him _. Please not_ him _. Not now!'_ He thought he had gotten over it. He thought he had put it behind him. Hell, he had thought he'd take this person over Mandy Valenski any day. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure.

Silkie squeaked in surprise, followed by a low, oscillating grumbled as his mandibles began to vibrate in a growl. Leave it to the mutant larvae to growl at the one person that most animals tucked their tails for.

Robin felt Starfire pulling away as she sniffed to clear her tears away, turning to look at the source of the voice. "Oh, apologies." Her voice was layered with embarrassment, but also intrigue. She didn't know the person she was talking to. "We were discussing a private matter."

" _Private_ indeed." Robin could practically feel the stare aimed at his head as he turned to look at one of the last people in the universe (as large as that list was) that he wanted to see. _He_ hadn't changed.

Enveloped in a black cape, and a dark pointy-eared cowl that made his eyes look bright white, the imposing form of the Batman stood pointedly behind the couch, glancing at them with a mix of glare, and stern analysis. Robin didn't have to think hard to know that underneath the cape was an dark-gray triple-weave Kevlar body suit with the protruding black outline of a bat emblazoned on the chest, complete with finned gauntlets, shock-proof and radiation resistant gloves, sling-shot ankle reinforcement boots, and an near-impossibly stocked utility belt; along with a number of gear and equipment being stored in the aforementioned gloves, gauntlets, and boots.

By default, Raven was a bundle of cuddly joy compared to his former mentor, and Robin knew that was because _she_ had no choice due to her powers. _He_ chose to be coldest man alive, and Robin had fought Victor Fries with him, so he knew cold. Morally-questionable with a code of conduct, an eye for dangerous women, and cold; and not necessarily in that order. Not that he'd ever get caught saying that aloud. Thinking it was probably dangerous too.

Quickly and quietly standing to his feet, Robin half-pointedly stepped partially in front of Starfire, a move that did not go unnoticed by the Tamaranian as she tried to decide if this person was a threat or not. "Don't you ever knock?" Robin stated, his voice suddenly edged with years of near forgotten anger and bitterness.

"I did. In your security system," the dark-clad hero stated simply, no emotion to his voice. "It took me three seconds to break in. _Without_ secure access. Add in that none of your team was on guard, it's a wonder you haven't been kicked out of your Tower. Maybe a miracle."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Or you got in because of the proxies you keep uploading into the Tower. It's not like you don't already know how to get in."

The Bat's eye raised, almost comically serious. It was as close to surprise as appeared on the Dark Knights face. "And you didn't do anything about it?" It was almost accusatory.

"Figured you would stop by eventually," Robin growled. "Should have also figured you would also choose the most inopportune of times to stop by as well."

"I just stopped by on business," Batman replied, "What you are doing when I stop by is none of my concern."

"Damn straight!"

"Robin, please," Starfire interrupted, earning both men's attentions. "Who is this person? Is there a reason you are exchanging words with him so angrily? If he is a villain, we will remove him. If he is not, let us at least be kind while we do the "figuring out" what he wants."

Robin's gaze softened, before turning back to Batman. "Starfire, this is Batman. He… _trained_ me."

The Batman's eyes narrowed slightly at that but made no comment otherwise.

Her eyes widened as she turned back to _thee_ Batman. He was surely a… memorable sight. She had heard stories and rumors, and of Robin's connection to the signature hero of Gotham City, but the Boy Wonder was… less than willing to fill in the details. One look at Robin however said that theirs was a lot of "bad-blood" as the Earthlings say.

"Oh, pardon me," she apologized, her embarrassment more-or-less forgotten as she nodded curtly. "I did not realize that Robin's _Knorf'ka_ would be coming."

"Seeing as how he and I don't talk to each other," Robin said, keeping his voice reserved, but still kind toward her, "he wouldn't have told us he was coming. He likes to… surprise people."

Batman stalked forward. That was the only way to describe it. It wasn't as graceful as Raven and didn't give the appearance of floating when he walked. It was measured. Predatorial. As if each step was made with a full equation of probability behind it. As if he had calculated a thousand ways to restrain you and could utilize any one of them without a second's notice. Stalked was a good word for it. He stopped briefly in front of Robin, glancing eye to eye with him for a moment before moving past him rather briskly.

Even standing at her full-height, Starfire wasn't quite as tall as Batman's imposing figure. When he walked right past Robin toward her, she felt a moment of nervousness enter her body before something in her Tamaranian heritage kicked in, prompting her to meet him as he met her. Proudly, and boldly.

"Bruce Wayne," the Batman stated, offering a gloved hand in greeting, eyeing the mutant larvae growling at him on the couch with some interest. "I'm sure Robin has already told you my secret identity, since I'm certain he's already told you his."

"Koriand'r of Tamaran," she greeted in kind, meeting his handshake firmly. "Robin has done the sharing his true name with me, yes. But this is the first time I have heard yours. Is this _Bruce Wayne_ "identity that is secret" of note? Should I do the knowing of it?"

If Batman was surprised, he didn't show it, instead nodding in acknowledgement, before turning to Robin. "You haven't told her?" It was void of anything discernibly emotion, but told Robin he was intrigued by this exclusion.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Robin replied back.

Nodding his acknowledgement of Robin's brief explanation, he turned back to Starfire, Batman appraised her slightly before turning back to Robin. "Gather your team. What I have to say applies to all of you."

"Starfire, could you-"

Before Robin could finish, Batman interrupted. "I told _you_ to get them."

The air immediately intensified a hundred-fold, threatening to boil over into a full-fledged storm. Starfire glanced between the two of them as they looked at each other. It didn't take a warrior of her race to know that they were trading blows with their minds, calculating a thousand things to say or do that could very well end the terribly.

"This isn't your team. As you said, this is _my_ team," Robin stated, breathing deeply as he suddenly recollected himself, his gaze already meeting the Tamaranian princess's. "Starfire, could you gather the others please. I'd like to have a word with Batman. _Alone_." He gave her a simple reassuring smile as motivation.

He half-envied her as she looked between them, worry evident on her face as she nodded at his request. She gathered her _Bumgorf_ quietly, patting the larvae soothingly on the head before making her exit. The moment she was gone, Robin looked over, his eyes meeting the man that had once been a father to him. Perhaps he still was. But he wasn't anything one might call endearing to the term.

"So, what _did_ I walk in on?"

Robin's eyes narrowed, half tempted to stick it to his old mentor where the sun didn't shine, but he knew that he knew that he was already thinking about it. "Starfire and I were discussing the uncertainties of our relationship in the future." It did no good to lie to Bruce, so he might as well tell the truth.

"Are you dissolving the relationship?" the Dark Knight asked, a hint to his voice stating that it was more a calculated and weighed suggestion than a question.

"No," Robin stated firmly. Resolutely. "Starfire had some long-term worries I hadn't thought about before." Very true. Her race, her culture, their blending _everything_. Their relationship was less a mess, and more a leap of faith into the unknown. Somehow, he liked to think that they would make it through though. "If anything, it's making me think harder about the implications, and what more I should put into the relationship."

"Hmm, so you still haven't proposed to her."

Robin whipped around, unable to hide the surprise he felt. As much as he should have figured Batman knew, it always shocked him at his disregard for any form of privacy between everyone and himself. He just had to know everything, so it wasn't too surprising to think that he knew about his plans. Unless of course he used deductive reasoning, but that left Robin with very little reason to be mad at him.

Calming himself again, Robin replied, "No. But I'm going to, when the time is right."

He might have assumed that the grunt he was given was a patronizing snort on his old mentor's end. "There is never a right time, much less perfect."

"There is always right time," Robin rebutted, surprised at how collected he felt. Maybe Master _Chu-hui's_ training had paid off. "Maybe not a _perfect_ spot, or moment, or time. But there is a _right_. And when that time comes for us both, I won't hesitate." _'Holy shit!'_ he screamed to himself. _'When did I start back-talking Bruce?'_

Batman seemed equally intrigued by Robin's bold actions, though made no comment to it, as if he were writing everything in a mental notebook for later analysis. "It's best you don't and break it off now. That girl you've fallen head over heels for like a fool, is still a Tamaranian. She was raised as a warrior, on battle-torn planet. Is her true nature so lost on you that you forget she's undoubtedly _killed_ several lifeforms?" Robin knew he wasn't being cruel, he was just being honest as he saw it. And blunt; inhumanely so.

"I understand completely," Robin answered honestly, slightly surprised that he considered just how dangerous the love of his life actually was. It didn't dissuade him; if anything, it solidified what he already knew. Maybe she had taken life before, but what he had seen of the Tamaran told him one thing: they did it out of self-defense. They weren't invaders, they were protectors. "But the fact that she restrains herself for our laws, and her adoration for Earth as a whole, isn't something to push aside. I care about her, and have every intention of living a long fruitful life by her side, and nothing you can say will change that."

A single eyebrow rising was all Robin needed to see to know that his old mentor was less than pleased with his response, or maybe, the inquiry was just deeper than he had anticipated. "And what happens when you might have to take down your team? When you can't sacrifice for the greater good? I trained you to consider every scenario, good, and especially the bad. So tell me, in what scenario does your relationship with her end well? The conflicts of the Vegan System? If she is recalled to Tamaran? There _will_ be a time when you will have to bring down someone in your team, and _you_ need to be the one prepared for it. As endearing as she is to you, _she_ may be the one you have to take down." If there was one person who could capitalize on making his point without so much as altering the tone, pitch, or volume of his voice from a consistent deep monotone, it was Batman. He might as well have been shouting.

It made Robin angry despite himself. Batman was undoubtedly the one hero in existence who had a worst-case-scenario for friend and foe alike. Things like hypnotism, mind-control, possession, bonafide evil, memory wipe and substitution, inter-galactic parasites, etcetera; were all prepared for. Robin was sure he had once glimpsed a zombification contingency file, but had no proof of its existence. Regardless, if desired, Batman could obliterate the entire Justice League, and he would do so with as minimal effort as possible. The one thing Robin appreciated about him, despite his mentor's evident all-round paranoia, was his plans were as non-lethal as possible. The one rule Batman lived by: no killing. Well, there was the 'No Guns' rule, but there was _one_ exception to that. Outside that, every else was warranted.

 _"Good. Now focus. Calm your mind. Think of something that makes you feel at peace."_ The voice of the True Master seemed to echo in Robin's head. Imagining his girlfriend may not bring him the peace he desired at the moment, but that didn't mean he was without a backup thought; he was trained by the Batman after all. He had a contingency for his contingency, even though that line of thinking was undesired.

 _His team. His family. He saw each of them. Cyborg and Beast Boy playing videogames on the couch, competitively yelling at each other. Raven was probably sitting as far from them as possible, while also sitting on the couch, a book in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. Starfire was undoubtedly making something from her homeworld in the oven, humming some new pop song she had heard on the radio while she tested her dishes on a happily fed Silkie resting in his high chair. As for himself, sitting at the table with a newspaper in hand and a side of coffee to go with it, smiling at his family._ It was a fantasy, an image conjured by selfish desire. It wasn't their future. Someday, they'd probably go their separate ways, but until that happened, Robin wasn't about to take it for granted. Not if he could help it.

"This is my family Bruce," he stated firmly. "If there's one thing I've learned from them, it's that the more I emulate you, the more I look like a villain. The more I look like a villain, the more I look like Slade." Robin continued when he sensed an open pause. "I don't need a contingency for anyone on my team. You do not get to decide how we work, or what standards we uphold.

"And that goes double for me. My team trusts me, and that's enough."

"And what about the changeling? Was this grand revelation before or after he left?"

Before Robin could retort, he heard the hiss of the Common's door opening, closing his mouth quickly before he caught a fly in it. There was plenty to say, and if he got the chance, he would say it later, but first-

"Holy shit! Is that Batman?!"

 _'Here we go,'_ Robin groaned, turning around to see his team. Cyborg looked completely star-struck, his eyes the size of saucers as he took in the Gotham City hero.

"Oh-ho!" the half-robot squealed under his breath, practically zooming over to them, his hands immediately hovering over the Bat's cape, as if he were unworthy to touch it, his left eye glowing analytically. "Fireproof, bullet-resistant, impact-absorbent, stain-resistant, waterproof, _and_ machine washable flexi-polymer! Complete with an electro-current modulator mesh to stiffen the cape into a glider-like function! How the hell?! You'd have to be friggin' rich to afford one to these babies! That or a genius!"

 _'Or both,'_ Robin thought off-handedly. _'Probably got tired of replacing all the old capes.'_

Robin half-grimaced at his friend's antics, knowing that this was just Cyborg being Cyborg. He was slightly appreciative of Raven and Starfire's more reserved manners, and that his girlfriend had left her _Bumgorf_ somewhere less intrusive to the circumstances. If anything, Starfire looked confused, as if unsure how to gauge the appropriate interaction after witnessing the open hostility between this Batman and her Robin. Raven on the other hand simply raised an eyebrow at the dark hero, Batman raising an eyebrow in return; both monotonically analyzing each other silently, equally brooding over a silent contest of brooding that seemed to take place between them, all while brooding.

"I was under the impression that there were five of you."

Cyborg immediately went ridged, his enthusiasm all but gone as a frown found its way onto his face. A sad look crossed Starfire's visage as she closed her eyes. Raven's monotone broke with an angry glare that could have burned a hole in his head. And Robin's eyes narrowed, knowing how pointedly his former mentor had driven that particular nail in.

"And now that I have your attention, I have news for all of you," Batman stated, currently nailing it home with all the enthusiasm he was displaying. "Sit."

Not seeing much choice, his team began to move toward the crescent-shaped couch, sitting as commanded with little resistance after the low-blow they just received. Even Robin sat down in contemplation, honestly curious as to what brought his ex-mentor to their Tower. Robin was half-surprised when Raven stayed where she stood, still glaring at Batman pointedly. "Is this about Ga- Beast Boy?" she demanded, the others looking to her immediately after her words processed.

"No," Batman replied simply. "As much as I wish I could provide the location of your teammate, I don't know his whereabouts." Robin didn't know why he should, but he believed him. But that also worried him. It meant Beast Boy had somehow managed to stay off of Batman's radar, a feat in and of itself. Unless Bruce wasn't exactly looking for him of course. Robin had only asked their fellow Titans for help. "I'm here because the League asked me to come here."

"Wait, like the _Justice_ League?" Cyborg asked rhetorically, pondering this news, "What would they want with us?"

"Not just your team," Batman stated, "but all the honorary Titans as well. I'm here to offer an invitation on their behalf while some of my colleagues are making similar offers to your friends."

Now that caught Robin by surprise. He hadn't had much contact with the League since he left the Bat Clan's fold almost five years ago. Save for a couple self-initiated contacts and updates here and there, most notably after Trigon and the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat. The League had stayed away from the Titans, and Robin had been fine with that. No contact meant no worries. Now they were making contact with _all_ of them.

"What's the invitation for?" Robin requested, immediately feeling his thoughts slip into detective mode. There were a number of reasons he could think of that the League would make contact. Most were bad, some were decent, and _maybe_ one or two good reasons.

Batman looked at him, his expression contemplative if Robin recognized his blank look correctly; but he wasn't a hundred percent sure, it had been a long time since he last saw Bruce. "The Justice League is sponsoring your full-fledged transition into adult heroes." He let that sink in for a moment. "This will include reassigning identities to the Hero Designation Association, and if absolutely necessary, costume alterations, equipment re-evaluation, and even potential threat-level adjustments."

"We are seen as dangerous?" Starfire asked, clearly confused that heroes could be viewed as threats. "I do not understand. If we are heroes, why would people see us as the threatening? We do the saving, yes?"

Batman looked at her sternly. "You absorb and store ultra-violet radiation on the particle level, which is harmful to humans in large doses, and project it as an energized weapon, dubbed "starbolts"," he stated matter-of-factly, "you can lift several tons, and fly at an presumed super-sonic speed if not faster, in addition to surviving the harsh conditions of space without needing any form of atmospheric stabilization.

"To humans, you are seen as _very_ dangerous if you decide to turn on them."

Starfire seemed ready to protest, before Batman held up a gloved hand for silence. "Robin and I are also seen as dangerous, even among our own. I trained him in multiple forms of martial arts and equipment calibration. If it crossed our minds at any point, neither of us would have any trouble harming numerous people with our skill sets. In some ways, we are more feared than you Princess Koriand'r. While you are foreign in almost every concept to humans, Robin and I are something our own planet does not quite comprehend. It is this way for _all_ heroes. At best, we're observable and intriguing. But make no mistake, we are also seen as little more than potential future threats."

Starfire looked at Robin for confirmation, slightly deflating when he nodded. "It's true Starfire. Maybe not in _those harsh words_ …." He glared emphasis at Batman. "…But we are potentially dangerous."

Cyborg looked down in something like shame as he looked at his mechanical digits. "Yeah. I had to register my robotic parts because of they far exceed average prosthetics, and have not only enhanced specs, but also contain weapons. We exceed average standards to defeat above average threats. This is just part of the price we pay for being "super"."

Raven remained silent, still standing behind the couch as she observed passively. She of all people knew just how much of a threat she could be, and _she_ of all people knew just how dangerous her friends could be. That unwanted thought process had her holding her forearm passively.

"You can decline the invitation if you wish," Batman continued, his explanation over. "And even if you have no desire to make alterations to your persona's, it's still a good chance to meet with other heroes your age, or younger."

"Why now?" Robin asked. "We've had no contact with other hero organizations save for the… Doom Patrol." He could practically feel everyone cringe at the reminder of their missing teammate. "It doesn't make sense why the League would take an interest now."

Batman nodded in an expression that Robin recognized. He had asked a good question… and it made him feel weird. He'd trained for years without affirmation from his old mentor, and it was a strange feeling now that he was legally considered an adult. "You're the next generation of heroes, and the League thought it best to branch out to and connect with that generation. We won't be around forever, so it was voted that we attempt to establish lasting relations with future potential."

Something in his voice caught Robin off guard. He may have had a lot of bad history with his mentor, and his comments about breaking it off with Star were not helping in the slightest; but that almost sounded vulnerable. Had Bane broken his back again? Bouts with mortality didn't seem to faze the Batman, so Robin was in the dark when it came to him, per the usual. It was throwing him off. One moment Bruce was exactly as Robin had remembered him: cold, calculating, blunt, intrusive, demeaning, and reclusive; the next, he was considerate, and -shudder- empathetic. He'd even attempted to ease Starfire's worries by comparing the difference in fear the public had for them, albeit, in a very unhelpful way given that Starfire was still upset.

What was his game?

"And where will this, "adult hero transition" take place?" Robin asked critically, taking care to keep his tone even.

"That information will be provided upon each of your individual acceptances," Batman responded. "Those that wish to attend are not required to alter or change anything, but I anticipate it will be good for you to meet up with some of your fellow Titans. Some have already accepted, others have declined. It is up to you as a team, and as individuals, whether or not you come."

"I'd like to discuss this with my team." Robin was the first to reply after a moment, his fingers twined together as his mouth rested on his hands in thought. "Privately."

Hesitantly, Batman nodded, taking his leave, still enshrouded his cape as he left them to discuss their options; though Robin anticipated his former mentor had already calculated the odds of who was coming. And who wasn't. If not, chances were he had subtly bugged the room anyway. The man left nothing to chance.

"So… what do you guys think?" Raven inquired, a hint of irritation barely breaking in her voice. To anyone who didn't know her, she sounded the same as she usually did. Robin didn't need their "connection" to know just how quickly Batman had pissed her off.

"I am unsure," Starfire replied quietly. "It would be good to see our friends, but do we truly need to go anywhere for changes we may do ourselves?" She gestured to her own outfit in demonstration. "My clothing is standard, or as you might say, thee "civilian", for Tamaran."

"Well," Cyborg considered in thought, "re-registration does cost money, so if the Justice League is willing to foot the bill for it, then I'd take advantage of it. Personally, I don't really need to change anything, being part robot and all. And I'd rather not have any of my gadget blueprints "procured" for the betterment of the United States, or the world, or anybody really. I have too much stuff I'd rather keep out of anybody's hands, but I'd tag along just for the fun of it. I always wanted to meet the Justice League. Especially the Lanterns."

Starfire's eyes suddenly furrowed. "Lanterns? They would not happen to be the Lantern Corp of Green, would they?"

Robin sensed the proverbial grenade pin being pulled. Before he could stop his half-robot teammate, Cyborg was already smiling. "Yeah. They're big heroes here on Earth. Why? You know them?"

" _Vonpa'gorip'ral_!" she cursed, already in Cyborg's face, yelling profusely. "They are not the heroes! They say they are to help, but they do not do the helping! They let the Citadel do the destroying of my planet, and they did not do the offering of aid, even when it is asked for! These Green Lanterns are bad people!"

Cyborg was leaning back on the couch, basking under the green glow of his teammates wrath, unable to move, and unable to translate how quickly the Tamaranian language rolled off her tongue as it burst from her mouth like machine gun rapid-fire. He didn't even know what had set her off, so he immediately went stone-still as a last line of defense.

Robin responded quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, calm yourself," he ordered, feeling somewhat guilty that he had to use what authority he had as her leader, but knowing that as her boyfriend, he held little sway in this matter.

Her response was instant as she turned to him, clearly angry, but now shock having made its way onto her features. "But-"

"No buts!" he stated sternly, having already anticipated this argument one day. Maybe Batman did have some points as far as needing to prepare against his teammates, not that it made him any happier. And not that he would follow through, but his old mentor's point seemed to be made right then and there, not five minutes later. Still, he had his own approach on how to deal with his team. "Do you know Earth laws?"

Her face continued to remain angry. "Most of them, yes, but-"

"Do you know Tamaranian laws?"

Her eyes narrowed at her boyfriend, demanding his point. "You already have the knowledge that I do."

"Are there any laws on Earth that would be inconvenient on Tamaran?" he asked, his voice getting gradually calmer. "Any laws on Tamaran that would be forbidden on Earth?"

Her eyes softened, nodding bitterly. "Yes. There are many things that would be considered _Rutha_ on Tamaran, and many things that would be considered the wrong on Earth."

He nodded, glad he had her following his line of thinking. "And what about the Lanterns? Maybe they have laws that are presumptuous to Earth? Bad to Tamaran? Laws that even on their home planets, they are required to follow, no matter what?"

She was calmer now, but the anger was still present in her luminescent green eyes. "Perhaps. But they refused aid to my people."

"Were you told why they refused aid?" he asked, watching the gears turn in her head.

She shook her head, adopting a more diplomatic approach. "No, only that my people were refused aid. Perhaps, I can go to this gathering to do the asking them why?"

He smiled, allowing some of his affection to become visible to her. "Maybe some of Earth's Lanterns will have answers. I'd like to know why they didn't help either. It's your home Starfire, and it's important to me." She nodded reluctantly, the glow in her eyes dimming to viewable levels. "And you can let go of Cyborg now."

She turned suddenly, looking down at her hand. A crumpled robotic arm was present in her grip, still attached to a zip-mouthed half-mechanical man that stared blankly into oblivion. "Oh, apologies friend! I-" She looked at her hands as she let go, her gaze becoming sad. "-I am sorry. I did not mean to do the damaging your parts."

He seemed to snap out of his stupor, his eyes beginning to return to understanding. "Oh, no problem, Star," Cyborg offered hastily, rubbing the back of his neck with his undamaged hand. "It's all good."

"Maybe," Raven offered slowly, catching everyone's attention, "we should all go. For posterities sake."

Robin nodded, wishing he had a way to remove the sadness from his girlfriend's face as she continued to stare at her hands.

"Yeah. Go ahead and start getting packed," Robin stated. "I'll get the information from Batman."

It was amazing how quickly his team could band together, just to disperse. While they all disappeared to pack their respective bags, he hung back, taking a moment to collect himself, before going to face his former mentor. Still, he couldn't help but stare after his Star, watching her dim form graze the ground as she floated to her task.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

Oof-dah! And like that, the extension of the Universe commences.

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the lean-back rocking chair of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

Okay, I know. I covered some pretty heavy stuff. Like, mountainously heavy. Robin considering marriage, Starfire's worries about their future, and of course, some inter-planetary relationship angst. One thing that caught me was the difference between Tamaranian and Earth cultures, and implementing that into the story. While I can't say that I'm a hundred percent accurate (more like I feel about seventy-three point two eight percent accurate) I had to make an educated guess as far as Tamaranian culture. Given the status of their world being regularly invaded, it made sense to structure their relational norms the way I did (to me anyway).

I debated who all would be the likely candidate for breaking this intriguing invitation to the Titans, and I finally settled for Batman, since he was the only one with a solid connection to the team (via Robin).

This was kind of my touch-basis for my RobStar shipping. Once more, I view their relationship a little differently. Both have been in past intimate relationships (this is comic canon), but the series doesn't really touch into this, probably for a good reason (being a kids show and all). Having them understand each other's culture and having them find a more or less starting point for their relationship to grow was kind of the point.

 ** _Tamaranian Translations (Original and Series Translation)_ :**

 _Rekmas_ \- "The Drifting Apart", a time when close friends drift apart, resulting in the death of those close friendships

 _Bumgorf_ \- A protege or pupil; more often used in relation to someone's ward, in an endearing parental manner

 _Knorf'ka_ \- A guardian or caretaker; often used as a title of endearment, generally from a ward or pupil

 _Vonpa'gorip'ral_ \- Closest Earth equivocal translation would be similar to "Son of a Bitch", though translations since then have suggested that it means something far worse

 _Rutha_ \- Weak, or weakness; the Earth-English term "Nice" has also been mistake for _Rutha_ (where the term "Kind" would be more translation appropriate)

 ** _(End of Translations)_**

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

I think next chapter is going to be my favorite. Mostly because my favorite DC character (outside of Beast Boy and Raven) will be in it. Until next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm out of comments right now, expect for the slow, painful realization of just how uncomfortably warm my slippers are. It's the middle of winter and just under 40-degrees (Fahrenheit) outside. I should be freezing my _grebnaks_ off, but no, it's warm as all get out.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-dld51: Admittedly, I'd love that too. But, alas, this Sequence is mostly RobStar centric. Still... that was surprisingly well timed... hmm.

-PoisonPen37: For the chapter: It's here! For Beast Boy: Spoilers!

-Chicolovesquacking: I... think so? I'll wallow in my assumed ignorance for now. I'm glad to know the story is at least interesting. :)

 ***End of Responses**

Big news at the end (in my opinion), so make sure that you read the authors notes way down below near the very end. Or don't. Either way.

Disclaimer: Hmm? Oh? Oh yeah. Nope, still don't own the Teen Titans.

Without further ado. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 6:

 _"Hey kid."_

He _looked up from his seating on some stone steps, looking at the gruff man over_ him _, the smell of cigarettes and wet dog prominent, but still overpowered by the scent of foreign flowers._ He _smiled weakly, looking back out at the immediate grassy lawn, and out into the bordering forest._

 _"So, who's Raven?"_

His _head whipped around, looking at the man in question as a wolfish grin appeared on his face. The man flicked his cigarette, removing the access ash as he sat down next to_ him _. A small silence ensued, the man waiting for_ him _to answer, and the changeling waiting for him to give up._

 _Sighing in resignation, the changeling spoke, knowing that his current companion wouldn't be leaving any time soon. "She's a friend of mine."_

 _"Is that all?" the man chuckled, his tone implying something else. His humor is short-lived as his tone changed. "So do you think she was actually in trouble?"_

 _The changeling shook his head, chuckling to himself as he leaned back on the stairs. "No. I think I'm trying to make excuses for myself to go back,"_ he _admitted, sighing as_ he _caught sight of the blue sky_ _overhead_ _._

 _"Well," the man pondered, "if that's the case, why did you leave?"_

 _The changeling glanced down at his hands, looking at the green tint of his skin, a shade or two lighter than his face was from wearing gloves for so long. Where one might find fingernails on a normal person, he had ebony claws that he had kept covered for who knew how long, hiding just how much closer to an animal he was. He half-clenched his hands, watching the joints between his intermediate and proximal phalanges as a second set began to curl out from under his skin, like a cat flexing its paw._

 _"Because I hurt her. Bad,"_ he _answered, sheathing_ his _clawed joints, dejection entering_ his _voice. "I didn't think I could do that. I thought, that of all the people in the world that I couldn't hurt, it was her. And now… now she has a scar on her arm. Because of me."_

 _"She important to you?" the man continued, taking another huff and puff of his cigarette._

He _nodded his head in confirmation. "She is- was, my best friend. I don't know if we still are though. After what I did to her, it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't want to see me again."_

 _"Do you know why I smoke cigarettes, kid?"_ He _shook_ his _head that_ he _didn't, waiting for an answer to his out-of-the-blue question. "I used to live in the city. All the smells and sounds, it can get overwhelming for a wolf to try and drown it all out, so I picked something strong I could focus on. When the world around you feels like someone is taking an ice pick to your head, a single focal point can dull most everything else. For me, cigarettes were the easiest way to do that. If all I could smell were those, then I could limit my perceptions to a manageable level."_

 _"But?" the changeling asked, sensing something more to that explanation._

 _"I could never get rid of her," he stated, a small, rough smile on his face._

 _"Who? Snow?" the changeling asked, looking behind them at the door, his_ _elfish_ _ear_ _s_ _perking as if he were honing in on something. "You were trying to drown out her scent with cigarettes? That's a shit trade, dude. And it looks like it didn't work, considering you two have six pups, a wind sprite, and marriage to show for it."_

 _The man nodded in resignation. "Call it instinct, call it fate, call it whatever you like. From the moment I saw her, the instant I caught a whiff of her, she became my focus. A part of me, no matter how occupied, always knew where she was, what she was doing, how she was feeling. Even when I tried to block her out with an alternative." He took another deep inhale of his dart, breathing out a stream of smoke_ _as if making his point_ _. "As human as I feel sometimes, I was born a wolf, kid, and that part of me has always known what I saw in her."_

 _"Yeah,"_ he _answered weakly, mulling on those words. "A small part of you always watches over her, is always curious about her, she keeps you and your senses grounded, and… you're drawn to her, like you don't have a choice but to be near her. Even when you know she's stronger than you, you still feel this need to…to-"_

 _"Protect her," the man answered, glancing out at the forests with a grunt of empathy. "Yeah. And it annoys the shit out of her. She's a strong, independent woman, and refuses to let anyone see her vulnerable."_

 _"I know, right!" the changeling exclaimed, putting_ his _head in_ his _hands. "It's not like I want to take those away from her! Those are some of the things that make her awesome! But damn, she doesn't have to carry the world on her shoulders_ all _the time, or throw me out a window for trying to care!"_

 _"Are we talking about the same person?" the man asked with a chuckle. "Although, Snow never threw me out a window. She did point a sword at me the first time we met though. Still, she sure knows how to yell though. Your girl must really like you to toss you out a window."_

 _"Huh?" The changeling seemed at a loss for words._

 _The man-wolf smiled, as if privy to a secret he was willing to share. For a price. "Are you talking about Raven? Cause I'm talking about Snow, kid. Don't tell me that you like that gi-"_

 _"No!"_ he _denied with a blush creeping across his face. "No, I don't like her like that. I mean, I like her, but just in a friendly, "we're friends" kind of "like". Yeah."_ He _chuckled weakly,_ his _face turning down trodden_ _almost immediately afterward_ _. "Besides, if I liked her so much, why did I hurt her?"_

 _"If you didn't like her so much, why are you scared to go back to her? Are you afraid to hurt her again?" he countered. "Believe me, Snow and I have gone through our fair share, kid. And it took us a_ very _long time to figure it out that if we're going to make each other miserable, we might as well be in it together."_

He _nodded in thought. "So how will I know when I'm ready to go back?"_

 _The gruff wolf chuckled as he took another huff and puff of his cigarette, his face turning serious as he thought about it. "In your case? Probably when the fear of never seeing her again out-weighs the fear of seeing her again."_

 _"And when will that be?"_ he _asked,_ his _tongue brushing his canines, as if_ he _could still taste something lingering there._

 _"I don't know, kid," the wolf replied. "I don't know."_

* * *

Raven opened her eyes absently, blinking several times as she tried to remember where she was.

"Sleep well?" Cyborg asked, his voice coming in over an intercom.

Raven looked down at the cramped space she occupied, complete with console, cockpit, and joystick. She was in the T-ship, leaning against the side of her own starboard window. It was still light out. She groaned as she pushed up, righting herself as the contents of her vision came back to her.

"No," she mumbled in answer, not bothering to elaborate while the rest of her team sat in the T-ship. They were still awake, and she had dozed off.

 _'_ _Your girl must really like you to toss you out a window._ _'_ Her face heated up as she pulled her hood tighter around her head.

 _'Stupid wolf,'_ she thought. _'I'm not_ his _girl, and I don't like him. And it's was his own fault for being an idiot.'_

 _'Su-ure!'_ her emotions chorused, poking and prodding where, in her opinion, they didn't belong.

 _'Awww! She does care,'_ Happy cooed. _'Do you really think he likes us?'_

 _'It's not outside of reason,'_ Knowledge stated. _'He did want to make us coffee before he-'_

 _'Before that little shit left!'_ Rage finished.

 _'He left us curious about a damn cup of coffee. Jackass,'_ Rude grumbled. _'And we're acting like someone skipped Christmas.'_

 _'Not Christmas!'_ Passion cried melodramatically. _'What about the food? And the holiday cheer? And the presents? And roasting chipmunks over an open fire?! Who would take that away?!'_

 _'He might still make us a cup,'_ Hope whispered, barely audible, as she stared out to nowhere.

 _'I d-don't want him to w-wait until h-he's s-scared he won't s-see us again. I w-want him b-back now,'_ Timid sniffled.

 _'That's not up for us to decide,'_ Envy hissed, bitterly laying on her back. _'That's_ his _choice. Even if we find him, it doesn't mean he'll follow us back like a long-lost puppy.'_

Suffering simply grumbled something incomprehensible through her nose.

Raven pulled up the sleeve of her right forearm, glancing at the teeth marks that marred her otherwise untouched flesh. The silvery scar both contrasted and complimented her grey skin. She brushed a finger over it, almost surprised at how sensitive the nerves were. Ironic how the green wolf that bit her was now taking advise from another wolf.

 _'The images are getting stronger,'_ Temperance stated, interrupting Raven's observations. _'We were more in-depth with his mental awareness. Whatever we created with him, it's growing, but it also appears to run both ways. Him to us, and us to him. We should tread carefully.'_

 _'Was that ever not an option?'_ Raven responded sarcastically, not surprised when she didn't get an answer.

"So, Robin?" Cyborg asked, interrupting Raven's thoughts.

"Cyborg," Robin responded indifferently.

"Is there a reason I can't drive my ship?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going," Robin retorted, his hands on the wheel as he stared dead-ahead at the endless blue and occasional white of thirty-two thousand feet, keeping course in the stratosphere as they cruised toward their destination. As it stood, they'd reach said destination in about another three hours, having already traversed the first two hours in relative silence; that is, only three more hours as long as they didn't need to take any bathroom breaks.

"Yeah, yeah," Cyborg dismissed. "We get it. Only you know where Batman hangs up his cowl, but I know where Gotham is. I could have at least flown us that far."

"I needed something to do," Robin finished simply, not elaborating any more than that.

The Titans leader could practically hear his girlfriend sigh from her own enclosed seating on the T-ship, facing outward toward on the port side. The palm of her hand was cupping the side of her face, her elbow propped against the siding as she stared glumly out the dark window. The other hand absently stroked her slumbering _Bumgorf_ , the team having no choice but to bring the mutant larvae as they would be leaving for an undisclosed amount of time, and the heroes they would normally contact to cover for a long-distance trip were more likely to be joining their visit to the Justice League. That, and Cyborg had insisted that he didn't want to come home to his Tower being a half-eaten disaster. So alas, Silkie slept on her lap. But Starfire was another matter. She had been that way ever since her outburst at the Tower, downtrodden. For a moment there, Robin had thought they were making progress as a couple, then _this_ happened; whatever _this_ was.

Batman showed up, blatantly told Starfire that even heroes are considered dangerous, and then Cyborg's whole mentioning of the Green Lantern Corp came up, and she snapped. Only a couple instances came to Robin's mind in remembering times she had been as equally angry; primarily her first day (technically evening) on Earth right after escaping the Gordanians; and he had gathered from Cyborg and some scene images that she had more or less made her anger very clear when Adonis… put hands on Raven. While he supposed this was news to her that she was as esteemed as she was feared by admirers and foes alike, he had had years to get used to the mindset that, compared to civilians, he was very dangerous, and he didn't underestimate how much damage he could do.

He could only guess that all of the surprise, and sorrow, and anger were getting to her. In fact he was pretty damn sure _that_ was it.

Sighing, he turned around slightly, catching glimpses of the rest of his team. Cyborg was antsy, though that was probably because he normally piloted the T-ship when their individual pods were combined. It didn't take long for him to begin running diagnostics on himself and the ship mid-flight out of sheer boredom. Although, Robin detected a subtle note of angst in him that hadn't been present before. Robin assumed it was him dealing with Beast Boy's absence, but it seemed like something else had happened, or something else was weighing on his conscience.

Raven was… Raven, though, somehow different. Her normal monotonous, passive face was contorted with minute traces of worry, determination, anger, and sorrow. Robin could only guess why, though he knew her well enough to know that it was probably about Beast Boy. After having seen what remained of their scrambled lightning-fried video footage, he could understand why she might feel the way she did, though lately it was near impossible for him to accurately tell. As often as he checked to ensure he wasn't feeling crazy, his connection to the Empath seemed… blank. As if it were there, but it was just empty. Then again, he hadn't bothered to ask Raven about it, so, it was probably just him. But still, he had a bad feeling about it, but the fact that Raven didn't seem to notice was all the Boy Wonder needed to know. If she wasn't worried about it, then he shouldn't be worried about it. Whatever it was, it was probably all in his head.

Still, she wasn't even reading a book like she normally did on these kinds of trips. Her otherwise passive features looked like she was having an intense internal, mental debate about something.

It didn't matter how much willpower he conjured, Robin also ended up glancing at the empty pod too. The quiet of their trip only served as a reminder just how much of a void the changeling left. Even though it had only been three weeks, Robin still half-expected someone to begin filling in part of the changeling's dynamic. In groups, it was a natural response to begin picking up some of the missing persons characteristics. It was a normal psychological defense that formed in the attempt to reassume a state of normalcy. Again, Robin only _half_ -expected something like that. Their team was too tightly knitted to try to fake their way through its missing body, but that didn't mean they didn't miss it.

He sighed as he returned his focus forward. Maybe the fact that they didn't follow a psychological norm meant they could rise above it. As much as Robin had a hard time thinking outside his team-building thought process, he knew that _if_ or _when_ Beast Boy returned, it was their job to grow stronger until then. Maybe this gathering with their fellow Titans could help with that.

He just hoped it wouldn't be silent the whole way.

 ** _(Scene Break)_**

 _Another three hours of absolute silence and uneventful flying later…_

Finally!

Robin began easing the T-ships flight pattern downward, being especially mindful with the descending turbulence. As they began to lower into the troposphere, he initiated their vehicle's lower-class cloaking field. While it wouldn't render them invisible to the naked eye, it would mask their engines thermal heat, as well as the energy signature given off by the ion particle fusion reactor that powered it. No good would come from it if a villain happened to find the Batcave by following something so simple as an ion fusion trail.

"Um, hey Rob, we're not over Gotham," Cyborg commented, glancing at his built in GPS as he noted their decent.

"We're not heading to Gotham," he remarked back, not elaborating any more than that.

"Oh. I just kind of figured the Batcave was stationed in Gotham, since that's where Batman does most of his hero stuff, ya know?" Cyborg muttered back. "So where are we?"

"Bristol County, across the river and a few miles outside of Gotham."

They descended past the lower cloud cover, the ground virtually none existent in the dark. Five hours travel time and jumping three time-zones had them on the east coast at about 10 p.m. Eastern Standard Time, having left the west coast Jump City at about 2 p.m. The reason being that Robin had wanted to arrive after sundown, when their ship was least likely to be noticed in the dark, but also early enough that they wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience for anyone currently asleep.

"I can not see anything in this darkness," Starfire stated, breaking her imposed silence. She looked toward Robin in his pod, "Are you sure we are in the correct spot?"

He turned to flash her a smile, lit up only by the T-ship's console. "Positive. I couldn't forget, even if I wanted to."

Raven chose to remain silent.

The T-ship grumbled as he began to idle the rear propulsion thrusters, initiating lower hover thrusters as they lowered slowly straight down. Cyborg cringed when he spotted a tree branch move by through his cockpit, breathing heavily at the near miss. They were slowly lowering into a forested area, foliage beginning to rise up about them.

"Hey man, don't you dare scratch my ship!" Cyborg exclaimed just before they ceased descending, hovering in front of a large waterfall.

"Yep," Robin stated to no one, "I still got it." And with that, Robin plunged straight into the crashing water.

If grown men could screech any louder, Cyborg would have easily shattered their eardrums if Raven hadn't silenced his microphone a moment before they entered. They were greeted by a long stretch of what appeared to be an underground runway that they continued to follow at a somewhat sloped angle down, retreating further into the earth.

A knocking on glass caught their attention, prompting all but the designated driver to look back at Cyborg, who was tapping the glass of his pod, quickly pointing to his mouth. _'Turn. On. The. Damn. Mi-cro. Phone,'_ he enunciated wordlessly.

Raven flipped the switch, eyeing Cyborg critically for the chewing-out Robin was guaranteed to get, quickly silencing her speaker as soon as the half-robot's communications were restored.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" he yelled, causing Starfire to _Eep!_ in surprise, jostling Silkie while Robin's shoulders slumped, his driving unaffected. "A little warning next time! I thought I was going to end up in the junkyard in the-"

"-sky," he finished weakly. The T-ship had pulled into a large, open cave, an empty landing pad lit by lights presented to them.

Further in, he could make out the outliers of the cave's natural, water-carved structure, and completed with man-made technology that far exceeded its time. From the landing pad as they turned to face where they had entered from, a single metal walkway, lights lining both sides, stretched out to the right into cave siding. A large computer hub sat in the middle, sided with multiple much smaller hubs, the thin screens appearing to be monitoring varies wavelengths, digital outlines of evidence, and geographical positions. And off to the left-

"Is that a… T-rex?" Raven asked hesitantly, her speaker reactivated in anticipation of the answer.

"Don't ask," Robin stated, activating the landing gear. "That's Batman's trophy area. We don't go anywhere near it. We don't touch _anything_." He directed the last part at Cyborg, who's eyes had grown to the size of car tires.

"Don't touch anything," their half-mechanical friend repeated numbly, quickly perking up. "Holy shit! Is that-?"

"The Bat-Jet," Robin answered tensely without looking, anticipating the multiple questions yet to come. And this was just what was within sight. There was still the training room, all two levels of the workshop, the subway rocket terminal, the hydrogen generator, the Bat-Boat's mooring, and the Garage. Not to mention the overall extensiveness of the Trophy room and Batman's personal gadget dispensary. Thank God he wasn't going to do a tour.

As his cockpit opened, Robin stood up, feeling like he had never actually left. How long had it been? Four? Five years? It hadn't changed a bit. As he hopped down to the floor, followed closely by his team, he smiled as a throat cleared.

"Welcome home Master Richard. I trust your flight was splendid?"

The greeter was a thin, pointed chin man with a slim dark mustache, the cap of his head bald with white hair cuffing around the side of his head to the back. He was sharp, clothed in a tailored black dress suit, complete with a grey waistcoat and a dashing bowtie. He stood impeccably straight, his gaze unyielding and face impassive, though a small smile did touch his face upon seeing Robin.

"Alfred," Robin greeted, approaching the man in question with his hand extended in greeting. "How many kidnappings this time?"

The team stopped fast, caught off guard by Robin's question.

"Twenty-eight sir," the suited man responded without missing a beat, completing his end of the handshake. His accent was British, though more refined, and definitely more sophisticated than they were used to with Mad Mod. "And counting."

"And here I thought you'd stay out of trouble, since I last saw you," Robin replied with a smile. "You'd only been kidnapped twenty-two times last time I remember."

"I guess you could say Master Richard, it didn't take."

"Wait," Cyborg interrupted, scratching the top of his head, "who's Richard?"

Starfire looked preoccupied with her _Bumgorf_ while Raven shifted uncomfortably. Cyborg looked between them, completely confused as to why he was the only person that was… well, confused. Even Robin looked at Raven questioningly. He wasn't surprised that Raven knew, given how he'd felt when their connection was first initiated; still, she had never mentioned knowing his identity.

"And no offense, but who are you?" Cyborg continued.

The man pulled his overcoat on a little tighter, as if he had prepared for this moment. "Alright, yes, I admit it," Alfred said, as though the jig was up, his face collected and calm. "I am Batman."

A leaf could have dropped, and they'd all hear it. Robin tried holding in a snicker, but his need to breath made him sound like he coughed out his nose. Starfire looked confused, as if comparing the man in front of her to the Batman she had seen hours before. Raven rolled her eyes, trying to keep her face passive as Happy gut-rolled in her head; her empathy had him pegged three ways south of Sunday.

"Yeah," Cyborg said slowly, his biological eye raising, "I don't think so."

The gentleman's gentleman, Alfred, sighed. "Just once, I'd like someone to believe that."

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder as he passed by. "Maybe next time, Alfred. Where's…?" He wasn't sure how to broach the subject without revealing his mentor's secret identity.

"Brooding, Master Richard," Alfred answered, shaking his head. "Brooding over a glass of Brandy in the study. I'll arrange for your luggage to be transported to rooms while you… converse with him."

"Hey man," Cyborg offered quickly. "It's cool. We can grab it. Besides, I packed some heavy computer equipment."

"It's no trouble, Mister Stone," Alfred stated simply, with a gentle flick of his wrist in dismissal. "I must _occasionally_ retain my butler duties, even amidst Hallows Eve being a near nightly occurrence in Gotham."

Robin looked at Cyborg, mouthing _"Stone?"_ , but the half-robot dismissed it. He knew Alfred wasn't trying to "shake the kettle" as he was wont to say on occasion. Robin assumed that he believed their team had already shed the majority of its secrets. But knowing Alfred as he did, Robin assumed he was pushing to help in a very round-about way that only the butler of Batman could. It was still his trademarked secret; one of his "super"-powers if one could believe it.

"That being said, before you retire this evening, is there anything I might prepare for Master Richard and friends?" the butler asked without missing a beat.

To everyone's surprise, it was Raven you spoke first. "Do you have tea?" she asked, her hand raised timidly out of her cloak for attention.

Robin noticed something in Alfred's eye seemed to twinkle, that little spark he had when they had met for the first time, after Bruce had brought him home after… his parents death. He assumed Alfred was as glad to meet his friends as he was to be of service. The butler was always family and seemed more decisive than not to provide welcome to strangers, strays, and outcasts. To say that Alfred was the epiphany of a good man was an understatement. He was kindness incarnate and seemed to take joy in providing the more mundane services asked of him for a change, as opposed to all the vigilante backup he normally provided.

"Certainly Miss Roth. Does the lady have a tea in mind? If not, I can list what we do have if you find something suitable."

She flushed slightly, unused to being called a "lady", much less being waited on. This was… new. "Um? Earl Grey with a touch of vanilla. Uh, no sugar, a little bit warm cream." Her head spun in confusion. It sounded so bland once it left her mouth, but the butler, Alfred, simply nodded in affirmation.

"I see," he said with intellectual prowess. "A "London Fog" tea. And how would you prefer it dispensed?"

"Um," she mumbled in confusion. "In a cup or mug?" _'Help me!'_ she shouted at Knowledge, _'I don't know what to say! He's making it sound so… fancy!'_ For all the good it did, Knowledge just opened and closed her mouth a few times, just as perplexed as Raven was. Was there different ways to brew tea besides tea bags and strainers? But it was no use; the yellow clad emoticlone was lost in thought. And that was called a "London Fog" tea?! It even had its own name?! Raven had accidentally found the flavor blend experimenting with the energizing and anxiety relieving properties of the Earl Grey blend, and the stress relieving properties of the vanilla. Given she didn't like added sugar, or tepid tea, warm milk or cream was an obvious choice. How was she to know that it was an actual… thing?! It took her months to find that blend!

"Very well," the butler concluded, looking around for more requests.

Starfire raised her hand second, her other hand clenching Silkie closer to her chest as if afraid her request would be denied. "Would you happen to have mustard? I am not the picky on what kind." It was evidently an odd request on Earth, as she had found out at many of culinary establishments. The tangy yellow beverage was evidently not made for some forms of consumption, though in the privacy of the Tower, her team did not seem to mind her "odd" choice. To that day, double choco-chip mint ice cream and siracha mustard made her tongue tingle pleasantly; cool, refreshing, sinus-cleansing, pore-opening, sweet, tangy, relief.

"Of course. We have yellow, Dijon, spice brown, white burgundy, pinot noir, champagne, creole, English, German, Chinese, and a number of whole granule and sweet mustards," the butler replied without a hitch, undoubtedly aware of the alien princess's affinity for the condiment.

Starfire's eyes looked the size of saucers as they swirled, slightly salivating in confused anticipation at the sheer number of mustards. One finger raised in inquiry, she asked, "Perhaps, a "sampler" would be best?"

"An experiment of sorts," the butler agreed, with a gently close-eyed nod. "Prepared with fresh pickled ginger to cleanse the pallet between each sampling?"

Starfire nodded numbly. "I am only familiar with two or three of your planet's mustards," she commented off-handedly. "To think that there were even more."

"And what of your…pet?" he asked, with some degree of uncertainty, eyeing the mutant larvae and its wagging grub tail now that it had everyone's attention.

"Same way you feed the bats Alfred," Robin offered.

"Bats? Come on, Rob," Cyborg chastised, glancing at the ceiling warily, his robotic eye switching spectrums as he searched for the creatures in question. "Silkie won't eat any bat food."

"Free-range corn-fed chicken goujons, gently fried in olive oil. Glazed with a drizzle of lightly congealed Worcestershire, complimented with a side of mild curry sauce, and of course, garnished with chives," Alfred clarified.

"Damn!" Cyborg let out weakly, the culinary description causing his mouth to water hungrily. "Those bats eat better than we do."

"Worcestershire and curry sauce?" Robin asked. "Altered the recipe, Alfred?"

"The bats have taken to steeping their food, sir," Alfred answered simply. "They may as well do it with some civility."

"That would be splendid!" Starfire replied cheerily, her mood having improved greatly. "I am sure Silkie will appreciate such a glorious meal."

"Um, Alfred," Robin said, "please make sure it's served on something that no one will miss. He might eat the plate."

"I've heard of licking the evidence clean, but getting rid of the evidence, sir?" The butler raised an eyebrow, as if that were something of interest. "A feat."

"You have no idea," Robin muttered, recalling all the equipment and infrastructure of the Tower they had had to replace because of Silkie's "appetite". At least they could monitor him out here, and Alfred's culinary creations were always decisively filling.

"Did Master Richard or Mister Stone desire anything as well?"

"I'm good. You Richy?" Cyborg confirmed.

"Just the usual, Alf- Richy?" Robin stared incredulously at Cyborg, who was snickering behind his hand.

The loyal butler nodded, unfazed. "If you please Master Richard, if you would take your friends topside, I will commence with luggage."

Robin smiled. "All right. Thank you, Alfred. Call me if you need a hand."

As they walked away, led by Master Richard, Alfred smiled. To say he was proud of the young master was an understatement. He was simply beside himself. He'd worried about the young hero for some time, especially after the impromptu phone call three weeks ago asking for Wayne Enterprise Research and Development involving a forty-eight hour lethal African virus. Despite it, Alfred was glad to see Master Richard had friends with him, though they still seemed somewhat discreet with their secrets; he was in good hands. Still, he was a butler; he didn't worry any less now than he did years ago.

The butler turned to the T-ship, eyeing it like it were a beast that needed slaying. "Now then," he stated in his illustriously formal British accent, pulling his immaculate white gloves on a little tighter, "open sesame."

A little way away, it was a little quieter as they waited for the elevator, a rather modern looking piece of technology that was ill-fitting in the centuries old shaft they were about to ascend.

"So, your name is Richard," Cyborg asked, breaking the silence as they boarded. As interesting as it was to see the Batcave, Cyborg found that learning his teammate of going on five years had never mentioned his secret identity before. In retrospect, it seemed like a bigger deal.

"Richard Grayson," Robin stated as he pushed the button to begin ascending, wishing the circumstances of his revelations had been more… personal. He could see the circuitry working in Cyborg's head, making a multitude of connections that hadn't been there without that key piece of information.

"So, that means Batman is…," the half-robot hesitated, his hands grinding together nervously. "…But that's not possible."

"When you've eliminated the impossible, the remaining outcome, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," Robin paraphrased, not really putting much heart into his words. Despite how he felt about it, his mind began to automatically plan a way to deal with the situation's damage control. Not on purpose of course; his thoughts just naturally leaned that direction.

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," Raven stated in her monotone, her approval clear.

"So you guys have known about Rob's secret identity?" Cyborg questioned the other Titans. Raven and Starfire nodded. "Gee, thanks."

"Friend, I am sorry that thee circumstances of your finding out were less than desirable," Starfire apologized, genuine sincerity rolling off of her droves.

"And it's not like I meant to find out," Raven commented, earning her looks from everyone. "Circumstances happen, and truthfully, it would have been better not to know. Keeping a secret like that isn't hard for me, but knowing that you guys would find out I knew, was."

"The "connection"?" Starfire inquired, watching as Raven hesitantly nodded. "It is thee alright friend. It was an accident, and you were respecting boyfriend Robin's wishes for it to remain secret. At least now, we may be more open with ourselves about it."

"No," Robin stated with a firm shake of his head, "it's not something we discuss. My identity remains secret to the larger population _because_ of my connection to Batman."

The girls nodded in understanding, followed very slowly by Cyborg. "And Raven Roth?"

Raven tensed, rolling her shoulders slightly to ease the muscles at the base of her neck, though it looked more like her shoulders going lax with her cloak enshrouding her. "My mother was named Angela Roth when she lived on Earth. On Azarath, she was known as Arella. I don't technically have a last name, much less one from her time on Earth. Raven is my birth name though, so no secret identities here."

"And I have no identity of secrets," Starfire affirmed.

"And Stone?" Robin asked, eyeing Cyborg. "I thought that was just an alias for when you went undercover for the HIVE Academy."

"Like you didn't know," Cyborg stated bitterly.

"I didn't pry into your past out of respect," Robin stated, leaning back in the elevator with his arms crossed. Yeah, he didn't like the circumstances of this revealing. Not one bit. "If you don't want to tell us, that's fine."

Their half-mechanical friend sighed in resignation, lifting up his hand in greeting. "Victor Stone," he stated clearly, not meeting anyone's eyes. His gaze went up when his hand began to shake up and down.

"A pleasure to meet you friend," Starfire smiled as she returned his greeting, trying to maintain a hold on Silkie as he tried wiggling away from the jostling. "If it is still a painful subject of your past, would you prefer that I call you Cyborg, or Victor?"

He smiled slightly. "Either one is fine, little lady," he whispered, remembering kind words from a long time ago.

The elevator began to slow down, the soft sounds of old machinations opening up alerting the team. They would be arriving soon.

"You know," Cyborg, now Victor Stone, said with a slowly building grin. "When Grass Stain gets back, we get to rub it in his face that we met Batman, _and_ the Justice League without him."

Robin smiled, sensing Cyborg's line of thinking. "Fifty bucks says his initial reaction will be to whine about it."

"Fifty bucks says he'll mope around," Cyborg wagered, taking that bet.

Raven looked them over, internally smiling at how optimistic they were about Be- Garfield's return. But if she made a little money off of it…. "I raise you fifty that he won't do either of those," she stated blandly. She could always use some more tea… or that sensory deprivation tank. Might as well begin investing now.

"A hundred bucks? Game-on!" Robin replied enthusiastically.

Cyborg looked her over critically, the only one with knowledge that she knew more about Beast Boy than everyone combined. He seemed hesitant, but ultimately caved. "How 'bout something a little more specific," Cyborg requested. "And if we all lose, the money gets sent to a charity."

They could agree to those terms.

"Fine," Raven agreed, a mischievous glint entering her eye despite her monotone. "A hundred bucks says Garfield will be disappointed, but he won't be _that_ disappointed."

"A little _more_ specific," Cyborg stated with a raise eyebrow. He knew that she knew what he was thinking.

"Fine. As disappointed as he'll be, he'll be happy we got to see the Justice League. Then he'll demand to tell us what it was like, and that we don't spare any of the details," she stated with finality, before clarifying, "As an initial response. He might mope about it later, spending endless precious minutes complaining to _me_ that he didn't get to see the Justice League."

Both boys looked at her, suddenly wondering why their wallets were feeling lighter. Starfire just glanced at Raven from the corner of her eye. She was smiling to herself, being the only one who noticed that her friend had referred to Beast Boy by his given name of "Garfield".

The moment was cut short however when the elevator came to a halt, their destination opening without so much as a hiss as part of what appeared to be a wall folded away from the door in response. Robin was the first to step out, followed cautiously by the team.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. They were suddenly basked in a bright and warm study that smelled faintly of older books, contradicting the much darker and colder cave, that they had just come from.

Robin was the first to step forward, moving like he knew where he was going… which he probably did. With a sigh, he gave a call out. "Hello? Bruce?"

"So my assessment was correct," Cyborg commented to himself, as if congratulating himself on his genius. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"More like Batman is Bruce Wayne," Robin muttered, beckoning his team to follow. The study seemed oddly empty, even though Alfred had said that he was supposed to be there.

"I could get used to this," Raven said as she stepped toward one of many shelves of books, immediately browsing the titles.

"Please, friends, who is this "Bruce Wayne", and why is he so important that he is the Batman?" Starfire asked, glancing around, as if expecting to see the Batman himself appear from nowhere, especially the shadows.

"A simple question," a voice called out, startling everyone. They all looked to see a man on a higher floor, making his way from a desk that occupied an otherwise empty and bland space save for the large curtained windows, surrounded by yet more books. The man in question was easily in his late thirties, maybe more, with chiseled features that complimented a toned frame, which was outlined by a black turtle neck sweater with a dark blue dining jacket that matched his likewise colored pants. His black hair was combed neatly, as if he had just come back from a social engagement, complimenting intense and calculating blue eyes that looked down at the Titans as he began to descend the stairs to them.

"Followed by a much simple answer," the figure said, gently churning an amber liquid in the rocks glass he held in hand.

"Everyone," Robin said, converging attentions. "This is Bruce Wayne, beneficiary of Wayne Enterprise, billionaire, philanthropist. And… Batman."

"Sooo… we're not going to jail?" Cyborg questioned, suddenly remembering that Robin had procured Wayne Enterprise watermarks three weeks back, even as the Dark Knight's attentions were staring down upon them.

Starfire understood. Or at least she thought she did. This man was Robin's _Knorfka_ , who was the "billionaire". And even if she didn't know what a philanthropist was, she could ask her friends later. This man was also Batman, a crime-fighting hero who hid behind a mask, like many heroes did, to protect their "secret identity". Though to what benefit that entailed was lost on the princess. For Robin, it was a matter of defending his mentor's identity; so why this Bruce Wayne hid behind an identity not his own.

"So this is Dick's team?" Bruce questioned lightly, though his tone was still guarded and cautious, as if carefully calculating each word he said. "It's good to meet you all."

Starfire's eyes furrowed. _'Who is this "Dick"?'_ she wondered.

"So you're really Batman?" Raven interrupted, looking at the persona of the Dark Knight with a mix of caution, awe, fear… and more than a little contempt somewhere in there. "Bruce Wayne is Batman?"

"And?" Bruce questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Just because I don't have a mask on right now, doesn't mean my personality changes."

"I thought Bruce Wayne was supposed to be a bit of a money-blower kind of guy," Cyborg commented. "He's practically a bundle of happy and goodwill when he's raising money at charities.

"With a honey-bunny on each hip," he added off-handedly.

The Batman's alter ego raised an eyebrow, his face completing a vision of maskless brooding as he looked at Cyborg. "I am not here to discuss the futilities of your expectations toward my identity. Rather, you are guests under my house, and you've had a long journey. The jet-lag will catch up soon enough.

"Robin, I believe you remember where the guest quarters are," he finished with an almost set scowl to his jaw. "I recommend you and your friends try to get some rest for tomorrow; I'll explain everything then. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have work to do."

He walked past the gathered young heroes, toward the elevator shaft, stepping onto the elevator as he pushed a button, and began descending. Once he had disappeared, the wall they had stepped out of closed in on itself, revealing a seamless entrance to the Batcave. There was no evidence of anything being a secret door, although, the large grandfather clock blocked the way seemed to add more to the mystery.

"Secret doors. Nice," Raven grumbled with her normal sarcastic bite, though suddenly curious how it opened.

"Master Richard…."

Everyone jumped, turning in shock to the study's large primary doors at the butler, Alfred, standing at attention.

"… If it isn't too much trouble, sir, I can escort you and your friends to your domiciles for the evening. Your luggage has been dutifully separated and unpacked into the drawers for the time being. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out how Miss Koriand'r's... suitcase, dispensed itself. I pray you don't mind, but I also took the liberty to set up Mister Stone's rest station so he might recharge his batteries without further delay. The requested food items will also be ready shortly."

"He-? Who-? Wha-? How'd he do that?" Cyborg exclaimed in startled contemplation, even as he tried to make sense of the butler's sudden appearance. His mechanical finger wondered between the grandfather clock and the butler, words and questions dancing formlessly on his tongue as he tried to comprehend just how the butler had snuck past them with their baggage.

Robin looked unfazed, walking toward Alfred with an understanding smile on his face. "That's his superpower."

"What? Teleportation!?" Cyborg demanded, still trying to process all of it.

"No. Guerilla parenting and maxed out skills in the butler class," Robin stated, walking past Alfred with a curt nod on his way to their rooms. "He might as well know how to teleport."

"You're too kind, Master Richard."

Seeing no other choice, the others followed.

* * *

Raven was impressed by the set up. The butler's provision of taste was actually rather complimentary. The room she had been taken to was smaller than she anticipated, but still large enough to dwarf her room in the Tower. At least that's what she felt like. While the walls were cherry-wood red, the curtain's to the windows were a fitting dark blue, drawn closed as if to hold out the dark outside. The bed was a little soft for her tastes, but the pillow casing and blanket were the same blue as the curtains. It made her curious how the butler knew her preferred color.

Her stuff had been unpacked, much to her irritation. She wasn't a fan of anyone touching her stuff, but despite her best attempts, she couldn't really find it in her heart to remain mad at the butler for being a … well, butler. Her uniforms had been settled in the top drawer of a dresser, and the books she had brought were set in the most aesthetically pleasing way on the night stand next to the bed. Even the arcane supplies she had brought were unpacked, settled on the dresser in a way that was oddly considerate and practical.

 _'Damn, we need a butler,'_ Envy voiced, pulling her lime-green cloak a little tighter.

 _'He even arranged our stuff by order of application,'_ Knowledge commented, somewhat bemused. _'I wonder if he has prior knowledge of the arcane?'_

 _'Or has worked with someone who does,'_ Happy commented cheerily. _'But look at this room! It's so pretty! And it smells like sandal wood and butterflies!'_

 _'What the Hells do butterflies smell like?!'_ Rage demanded.

Raven felt a headache in the making, so quickly silenced her emotions before going over to the window, gently brushing aside the curtain to look out at the near pitch-black world, her eyes refusing to dilate as long as the light overhead shone. Distantly, she could make out the lampposts that lit up the walkway to the house, or mansion, or manor. Whatever. From what little she _could_ see, the grounds were huge.

A knock at the door startled her, and she clenched her chest in apprehension as she tried to calm the sudden pace her heart was picking up, her ears suddenly perking to distinguish between sounds.

"Come in," she called, noting how gravelly her voice was. Even though it was her normal voice, in that instant, she found herself scrutinizing it.

The door opened to reveal Alfred, a mug held in his white gloved hands with the most astute presentation Raven had ever seen; like he was displaying its practicality. Gentle wafts of steam rose from the top, and already, Raven could smell the tea, her shoulders naturally unwinding with ease.

"Your tea Miss Roth," the butler announced gently as he approached the nightstand to the bed, pulling a coaster seemingly from nowhere as he set the cup down on it. Next to the books, it looked like the most inviting thing Raven had ever seen. "Feel free to call on me at any time. All friends of Master Richard's are welcome."

"Please, call me Raven," she said calmly, walking over without missing a beat, drawn as she was by the tea's scent. "Miss Roth was my mother."

"I see. Very well Miss Raven," the butler amended, Raven slightly upturning her mouth at the formality of the "Miss" part. He seemed about ready to leave, but before he did said, "Would it be remiss of me to ask if any of your family is from Gotham, Miss?"

Raven cocked her head slightly. "Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

The butler nodded in understanding. "It's a certain look, Miss. A certain posture. When one has lived in Gotham long enough, one recognizes it, even in the descendants of people who have long since left. Forgive my inquiry."

"It's fine," Raven stated dismissively. "I only know about one side of my family history in any detail. I didn't know a lot about my mother before she arrived on Azarath."

"Azarath, Miss?"

"A separate world and dimension," she answered patiently. "Other than myself, I suppose there's only one other person who would actually know much about it." Her lips slightly turned up at this thought, followed by a sad tint entering her irises.

"It might be presumptuous of me, but would I be correct in stating that the missing changeling is important to you."

She frowned slightly, trying to keep a blush from working its way to her face. "And to our team," she stated quickly, her brow raising slightly in demand of his point.

Alfred equally raised an eyebrow knowingly at this. "Then if might I make a recommendation for when you do find him."

"Sure?" What was he getting at?

"Remind him why he is important to "your team"," he suggested pointedly, though kindly. "And when you do find him of course, don't be afraid to support his decision to return or not. That might be what he needs to stay in good company. With "your team" of course."

Raven couldn't help the heat that rose to her face then, as she turned away slightly, taking a sip of her tea as she began trying to pull her emotions back under control. It made her curious just how much the butler knew. Or how open of a book her face was. "I will take that under advisement."

"And also, don't forget to tell him when he's wrong," the butler countered in possibility, "as I'm sure it is a common occurrence, and applies vividly to this case. Good evening, Miss." And just like that, the butler was gone, having dismissed himself.

Taking another sip of her tea, Raven contemplated Alfred's words, but had yet to know what to do with them. Sighing, she sat down on her temporary bed, unsure of what to do after she found the changeling, the butler drawing those thoughts to the forefront of her mind. "Well this sucks."

 _'No kidding,'_ Hope mumbled, smiling slightly, a little luster shimmering its way down her sky-blue cloak.

* * *

"Oh! This is glorious!"

Starfire barrel-rolled jovially through the air, Silkie in her hands as though they were dancing partners as alien and mutant spun 'round, and 'round. And 'round.

Starfire stopped, taking another moment for her luminous green eyes to observe the room she had been escorted to, unaware that Silkie was groaning sickly in her arms from the excessive spinning. Even the larvae had his limits, and another jostle would tip him over the edge.

The room a most gorgeous marble white inlaid with intricate Grecian designs and patterns, with curtains and drapes that were easily her favorite color. _Pink!_ A bright, lighter pink that made the ocular receptors of her brain scream ecstatically. The blankets and the pillow were of a similar color! And the bed was so soft and spongy! She couldn't help but admire such a beautiful room with all of her heart.

She quickly flew down to her strange and wonderfully purple furry "suitcase" as the Earthlings called them. Even though it looked like something crossed between a shag carpet and an elephant with multiple eyes, it's cotton candy colors ruffling as she pulled out its trumpet-like "trunk", gently scratching under one of its "ears" until it snorted out a small pet bed.

"Here Silkie," she cooed, setting the small couch-shaped bedding down on her own sleeping arrangements. She gently set her queasy _Bumgorf_ down, petting along his segmented grub back. "It is time for you to prepare for the land of _slorvaxx_."

A knock sounded at the door, perking her attention. "Yes, who is it."

"It's Alfred, Miss. Permission to enter?"

"Oh. Yes. Please do." The door opened, revealing the butler, his stature firm as he walked in, a tray balanced perfectly on his fingertips with his free hand nestled behind his back in a fashion befitting a professional caterer.

"I've brought the requested food items, Miss Koriand'r," Alfred said, walking over to the nightstand without missing a beat: a tray plated with an assortment of mustard, with a small side plate of thinly sliced pickled ginger; and next to it the exquisite chicken goujon dish. He gently lifted the chicken dish from the platter. "Where would you prefer the gentle-worm, Silkie's, food to be set?"

"Oh," Starfire pondered, a finger touching to her mouth in thought. "Perhaps the floor would be best." She scratched under her suitcase's "chin" until it snorted out a piece of fabric. Picking it up, she gingerly tied it around Silkie's head until it formed a bib of sorts.

"Of course, Miss," the butler replied, setting the plate down on the ground. "Will that be all?"

"Um, perhaps...," she wondered cautiously.

She didn't want to intrude on the privacy of her friends, especially not on her boyfriend's. But… times like these required thee action. Robin would not be willing to do the discussing such matters at any length. And if she was honest, she was more than a little hesitant to bring up more personal matters with him. Their talk back at the Tower, finding out she was considered a threat, and the talk of Green Lanterns directly afterwards, had sapped her of much of her resolve.

That line of thought quickly spiralled downward. She didn't feel the confident in herself as a mere "threat" to the people she saved, and by default her strength had waned. She didn't feel as much joy as she usually did, so if she took the time to stop and think about it, her flight would suffer. Her anger and fury was also "under the waste disposal". Whenever she tried to conjure a starbolt to her hand, the anger at the Green Lanterns finding sway, followed by the image of her crushing friend Cyborgs hand in retaliation. Just like that, her anger vanished, and her heart weighed heavily at how fragile humans were compared to her. She was… dangerous to them.

"… May I ask, why does Robin fight with his _Knorfka_?" she asked softly as her voice broke slightly, trying to restrain her normally unrestrained Tamaranian desire to cry. There would be time later, after she handled this separate issue. "I do not wish to do the prying, but it was with the ease I noticed their… conflict of the glaring."

Alfred nodded, as if half-expecting the question to rise eventually. "Master Bruce and Master Richard have… very differing approaches to the crime-fighting profession. For Master Bruce, it is a job, an occupation that needs doing. For Master Richard, I believe it to be more of a vocation, a calling he enjoys.

"I suppose, in similar terms, Master Richard can put his faith in people easier than Master Bruce. His ability to judge and trust the character of others is, I believe, one of his defining traits. One that has allowed the Titans to amass allies when they were needed."

"But then why do they fight?" she asked, thinking she understood the… jest? No… "gist" of what was said.

"When Master Bruce took him in, I believe he was looking for a conduit for his legacy. An apprentice so to speak," Alfred offered.

"And Robin?" she asked, now realizing one of the reasons the events with the masked villain, Slade, had impacted Robin so negatively.

"I believe Master Richard was looking for a parent," Alfred said with a slight tilt to his head that revealed just how sad their circumstance was. "Neither found what they were looking for I suppose. Rather than express that, they grew resentful to one another."

She nodded her understanding, looking down at the ground dejectedly. Truly, her love's life was as complicated as the mating cycle of the _Gipnork Bloothurhog_ , or perhaps it was so only in appearances. Earthlings, and further still, Humans, were complex that way.

Another thought crossed her mind, and she looked up at the butler. "I thank you for your honesty, but if I may ask, why tell me such intimate details so freely? Instead of the simple answer, you have shared great detail in this matter."

Alfred smiled slightly, nodding in acknowledgement. "Perhaps. But I trust the future Mistress and Madame is entailed to such information, as neither Master Bruce, nor Master Richard will feel at liberty to share. Such as they are with their secrets."

"Oh, I see," Starfire stated. Placing her hands in front of her, she bowed her head slightly in thanks. "You have my gratitude for thee honesty you have shown me. If I may return the mint of centipedes ("sentiment"), I believe Robin has found the figure of fatherhood he searched for."

Alfred cleared his throat slightly at this, bowing lightly in return. "Thank you, Miss. I pray you have a splendid evening." It took only a moment for the butler to leave, and Starfire was once again left alone with her waxing and waning power, her _Bumgorf_ , and thoughts of her best- and boy- friend.

Absently, she glanced at the grub-worm, the remnants of his dinner and utensil munching slowly up and down in his mouth as he attempted to eat it whole. "Do you perhaps know what he meant by "Future Mistress and Madame"?" she asked the little worm. Only the crunch of the plate and a gentle chitter answered her back. "I suppose you do not. Earthlings are indeed strange."

Not thinking much more on it, she hungrily walked to the assortments of mustard Alfred had left.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

Yay! If I had to give this chapter a title, I'd call it " _The Manor_ ", or maybe " _The Butler_ ". Or even just " _Alfred_ ". I could go on and on with this. But yes, Alfred is one of my all-time favorite DC characters.

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the lean-back rocking chair of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

I think I hit a lot of notes here. Maybe a symphony of notes? I didn't want to split it up too much here for the sake of covering it quickly. I hope you guys read slowly and carefully.

Some insight into Batman and Robin's previous relationship was in order, with possibly some more to come. Along with Starfire's contemplation of her status among humans. I know. I may have struck a low blow there, but it's a very realistic view; someone bench presses a bus, it's damn well scary! And then there's Alfred Pennyworth. Whether he needs to intrude or not, he always knows what to say, and the tone to say it in.

I know that the revealing of secret identities wasn't all dramatic. It was a simple, almost forced, introduction. Secrets are familiar, so when the secret kind of just falls apart, it's almost hesitantly revealed. It's not something one just one day decides, "Hey! I'm gonna share my secret!" In the Titans case, it's not an issue of trust, but familiarity. Now Robin and Cyborg have the weight of their true identities in the open; and even the expectations differing between Bruce Wayne and Batman for the Titans is as drastic as they come.

Interesting fact, Angela Roth (a.k.a. Arella) was born and raised in Gotham (before the cults, seduction, and... well, yeah)

In case people were wondering, Alfred's "I'm Batman" line is straight from the Batman Animated Series (different people present though). By far one of my favorite Alfred lines.

 ** _Tamaranian Translations (Original and Series Translation)_** **:**

 _Slorvaxx_ \- Generally referring to either "dreams" or "sleep"

 _Gipnork Bloothurhog_ \- A creature native to Tamaran, best described as a cross between a gopher, a pill bug, and a mole/shrew. From the context of the story, I'll leave it up to the audience to decide just how complicated the creature's mating cycle is.

 ** _(End of Translations)_**

 **HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I finally know what Sequence 3 through 5 will probably be called! Yay! (What did you expect? A small series? No!)

 _Sequence 3: Magicks that Bind_ (Maybe? It's the only title that got past my sister's teddy bear without it giving me a look of scrutiny and judgement. We're having another meeting next week before it's conclusive). Probably be a longer story (hopefully at least 25 chapters, maybe more)

 _Sequence 4: Princess of Tamaran_ (inspired very loosely by _John Carter of Mars_ , and by loosely, I mean probably just the original book title) Probably another long story (hopefully about 20 chapters)

 _Sequence 5: Sentinel_ (Possibly? The teddy bear and I will be holding another meeting once we start on Sequence 4) Probably a shorter story (10 to 15 chapters)

Over all, I'm anticipating (keyword there) about seven or eight sequences total (yeah, I know, that's a lot, but there's so much Hell to raise that I would offend myself if I didn't exploit it) with one or two short-stories afterwards

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

What more could transpire in the House of the Bat? Until next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know why, but I feel like the Extended Universe is a lot of fun to incorporate. You take heroes we know and love, and give them a new sort of life. The coolest part is reading about their backstories and characters, then finding away to flesh them out in your own way.

Almost thought I wouldn't get this chapter out today. Internet has been wonky for the past few days (not even my all-powerful Xbox could hold on to the bandwidth)

Heads up, I might be late on the next chapter. Between the research, the writing, and juggling day-to-day stuff. I say _maybe_ , just as a heads up.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-Mr. Ursine: I appreciate it. I'd give you something to look forward to, BBRae-wise, but then there would be Spoilers!

-"Guest": Glad to read a fan :)

 ***End of Responses**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any subsidiaries and/or Extended Universe content... except for how I jumble it up

Without further ado. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 7:

Breakfast was a quiet occasion.

The Titans, as expected, were dealing with the strange and evil effects of jet-lag. The only one who looked unaffected was Cyborg, though this may have had to do with his half-machine body. Even Robin, with his normal routine beginning around 5:30 in the morning, had dark bags visible under his mask as he nurtured a cup of coffee with his meal.

The dining hall was… large, to say the least. The table alone could have spanned twice the size of their Tower's Common's Room, maybe more, with enough chairs to seat a banquet. To this effect, it made it easy for the master of the manor, Bruce Wayne, to sit at the head of the table on the other end, away from the collective of young adults known as the Titans.

Robin, of course, was suspicious. The dark-clad hero known as Batman wasn't known to sit at the table like a "normal" person to eat a meal. From what he could remember, meals were eaten in the Batcave, usually consisting of nutritionally balanced diet shakes. If Alfred was lucky, he could convince Bruce to _maybe_ eat a decent meal if he wasn't so absorbed in work. But here he was now, partaking in something as average as a breakfast of eggs, hashbrowns, sausage, and a small bowl of oatmeal adorned with a few raspberries and blueberries.

The team in question was also eating in silence, only the clicking of utensils filling the room with any sign of life. Robin had opted for a breakfast sampler: a little bit of everything, from French toast to omelet; while Starfire had found the idea of pancakes drenched in a granule peppercorn mustard that she had sampled last night, while Silkie sat next to her in an impromptu high-chair eating something that looked like the chicken goujons. Cyborg of course was eating his All-American full-protein package, nicknamed B.E.S.S. – short for Bacon, Eggs, and Sausage Sandwich – though it lacked the bread and condiments necessary to declare it as such. His plate was a grease platter. Raven, to Robin's surprise, had a full plate, having turned a carefully bent pancake into an assorted breakfast taco, complete with runny egg, sausage, bacon, and a decent drizzle of syrup and whipped cream. While Robin wouldn't normally comment on her appetite, she was already half-done with her second one. For some reason, her eye twitched every time the clink of silverware and plate sounded.

"I trust everyone slept well," Bruce commented, taking a drink of whatever beverage suited him that morning.

There were nods all around, though Cyborg was the only one who seemed comfortable enough to speak. "Yep! Alfred was kind enough to set up my recharge station. Does he have a mechanical engineering degree or something? As far as I knew, I was one of the only people who knows how to set up my bench."

"Alfred is well versed in many subjects," Bruce replied with something that might have been amusement. "Even I couldn't tell you how diverse his skill set is."

"Sounds like the Batman found himself the perfect butler," Cyborg commented, pointing his fork slyly. "How does he do that "gone-one-moment, there-the-next" thing anyway? He's either quick and nimble on his feet, or he has super powers."

The brooding on Bruce Wayne's face deepened into what appeared to be a scowl, his fork lowering in thought. "You know, I never asked him."

"Master Bruce, I _am_ present," the butler commented, two feet and to the right behind his long-time ward. "I implore you not to comment like I'm elsewhere."

Despite the more open atmosphere, Robin was uncomfortable. Thoughts of last night lingered in his mind, not that it was far from his mind anyway. He couldn't help the way he now appraised both his old mentor and the gentleman's gentleman. Even as he observed his mind wondered…

 _Robin had settled in one of his favorite spots. Sitting along the balcony just outside of his old room, he stared out into the darker reaches of the night settled grounds of his upbringing. He couldn't help but think that it was about how it was about 7:30-ish p.m. back in Jump City. And while Robin wasn't one to worry needlessly – kinda – he couldn't surmise if he was more worried about the city he defended, or about what might transpire in the morning._

 _"Burning the candle at both ends are we?" Alfred had joined him on the balcony, simply standing at ease with his hands joined behind his back._

 _"I'm not working," Robin defended, suddenly feeling years younger, like he was still that little kid trying to train his body and mind into a weapon for justice. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. It just reminded him of times that he had felt inadequate compared to Bruce's Batman. All the demeaning comments, the quiet grunts of disapproval, and the stress his body had endured day in and day out trying to reach its physical peak. And even when he had done something right, it was never good enough. It was never perfect for the Batman._

 _"I'm an_ old _man, Master Richard," Alfred commented sarcastically. "I'm may not be as young and as spry as I used to be ten years ago, but I've been around Master Bruce long enough to know when one is working with idle hands and an active mind." He sighed in exasperation before muttering, "It would seem you picked up that trait from him."_

 _"Do you know why Bruce brought us here Alfred?" Robin asked with some reservation. "To the Batcave? To the Manor? If we're meeting with the Justice League, I doubt it would be here. He risks compromising his identity with a ton of supers here."_

 _"Did it ever occur to you, Master Richard, that perhaps he misses his student?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow. "It_ has _been five years. A lot has happened. Some of which has been more than weighty on Master Bruce."_

 _"Such as?" Robin asked, not honestly caring one way or another._

 _"Let us just say, you were not the only Robin," Alfred replied, his calm voice edged with something Robin only remembered hearing in rare cases from Alfred before… sadness._

 _That took the Boy Wonder by surprise as he turned to face the butler. "There was another one?"_

 _"Unfortunately," Alfred confirmed. "Sometime after you left, Master Bruce found a promising young man with potential, much like you."_

 _"And? What happened?"_

 _"He… died," Alfred said simply, as if he himself was becoming weighted by the conversation._

 _"Died? But ho-?"_

 _"Killed by the clown, sir," he answered, before Robin could finish forming his question. "A little over a year ago. Master Bruce hasn't been the same since."_

 _Robin opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to process just what he had heard. There had been another Robin. He had been killed. At the hands of the Joker. Closing his eyes, he could imagine only two equally painful experiences for the Dark Knight to endure, and he immediately berated himself for even thinking of them._

 _Alfred continued, pressing his point without letting the tide of emotions Robin could all but sense overwhelm him. "Master Bruce was the driving force behind the Justice League reaching out to the younger heroes, Master Richard. It was a tragedy for us both, but believe me sir, he does not want a repeat. He wants you all prepared to reduce the chances of any young hero meeting the same fate, no matter where the possibility comes from. For you and any future young charges that may be brought into the fold._

 _"Just don't expect him to bloody well admit it. He does have an image to uphold," Alfred finished, straightening suddenly._

 _"I understand, Alfred." He did. But it didn't mean that he was any less conflicted about his own experiences._

 _"Now that_ that _business is concluded…," Alfred stated with a gruff clearing of his throat and a slight hop to his heels, he pulled out a small brown paper bag. "…I have brought the_ usual _, sir. Best eat before it grows soggy."_

 _Despite the intensity of the conversation prior, Robin accepted the bag gratefully, smiling at the small emblazoned "R" along the side. He gingerly pulled out the contents, consisting solely of a sandwich. He could identify the layers that made it up: a layer of mustard that held fast several slices lightly seasoned of turkey, a single peppered tomato slice nestled between the meat and the crunchy romaine lettuce leaf, followed by two slices of swiss cheese, and a small squiggle of mayonnaise. All perfectly placed between two slices of whole-grain bread._

 _His sinus cavity began to sting as nostalgia hit him. He sniffed slightly as he bit down along a crusted corner, his eyes growing slightly moist from the taste._

 _"Is it good, sir?" Alfred asked, eyeing him with the same care as he had almost eleven years ago._

 _Robin nodded enthusiastically as he took another bite, holding in a dam of emotions, just from the taste of a stupid sandwich. As he swallowed his second bite, he couldn't help as tears began to pool at his eyes. Gingerly keeping hold of the sandwich with one hand, he reached up with his other to remove his mask, wiping away at his eyes with his forearm._

 _"Alfred," he said, sniffling as he tried to compose himself. "Thank you. For always knowing what to say and do."_

 _"Any time, Master Richard," Alfred said with a soft smile._

 _It was the same recipe. Nothing had changed. The same sandwich that had made up Robin's first meal after his parents had passed._ _The same meal that brought back years of care and diligence that had fashioned a part of heroes ethic._

 _Breathing heavily at his sudden outpour of emotion, Robin inhaled deeply, taking measured breaths to calm himself down._

 _"Can I ask… what his name was?" Robin asked, looking down at the sandwich guiltily._

 _"Todd," Alfred responded. "Jason Todd."_

…The thought of another Robin had permeated in his mind, alerting him that he was feeling resentment toward Bruce for replacing him, and jealousy of the other Robin for taking his place. Objectively though, he did notice some small, almost invisible changes in Bruce's character. Little things he'd have to know to look for. Little things that he could see because he had spent so much time with him.

The Robin, Richard Grayson, felt a little pang in his chest. There had been another Robin, and they hadn't even met. Despite his resentments and jealousy, for some reason, he felt like he had lost the little brother he had never had, and never met. There had been someone else who had been in his shoes. It may have been an odd thought, but Richard Grayson would have loved to spar with this Jason Todd fellow. There was, oddly enough, a unique way of connecting with someone when your fists met; skill-against-skill as God intended; but now, he would never get to experience that.

Was it possible to feel sad for someone you had never met?

He ended his thought with a mini-pancake and a swig of coffee. There would be time to wonder, and time to think on such things later. In the meantime, they had a meeting to deal with.

"All banter aside," Robin interrupted, gaining everyone's attention, "what _is_ the plan?"

"Enlighten me," Bruce demanded, the air between them growing suddenly heavy. "You're a detective too. Tell me, what is the plan?"

Robin's teeth grinded in irritation, feeling like he was being drawn into another one of Slade's games.

 _'Surely something like this should be simple, Robin,'_ that cursed voice whispered in his ear. _'Come now, my apprentice. Surely, a challenge from your old mentor means nothing. Don't disappoint me.'_

Always there in waiting to strike from the dark, those thoughts drew up from the darkest part of his mind, conjured as if to taunt him.

 _'Now, now, little bird,'_ another voice whispered in his mind's eye. _'Are you letting this old villain talk you into some nonsense. Calm yourself. Just as the hurricane rages, so too is it calm at its epicenter. You must become the hurricane.'_

Robin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he thought on his ex-mentor's words. _'What_ is _the plan?'_ The Justice League was inviting a numerous number of young heroes, the Honorary Titans primarily by the sounds of it. That required space, lots of space. But that also meant that such a large force of heroes gathering would need to be kept under wraps, hidden; or at the very least, unreachable and unobservable by normal means. But also within a foreseeable means of transport for so many people.

"If I had to pose an answer, I'd say the Justice League is inviting the Titans to the Watchtower," Robin answered, his fingers conjoining in thought. "It has the necessary spacing to maintain so many of us, while also remaining a private function from any curious eyes. It also has the instantaneous teleportation devices from a culmination of Martian, Thanagarian, and Krypton technology necessary to congregate the Titans from all over the world in one place rapidly. It's the one place that meets all the necessary features of accessibility, privacy, and defensibility.

"Given it's the Justice League sponsoring our transition into adult heroes," he wrapped up.

Bruce nodded his affirmation. "Indeed, the Watchtower is where we will be meeting. Though I can't say it will be much of a party. This is a serious matter. Go through with this, and the Justice League will expect the same of you as they expect from any other hero organization. You won't just be the Titan's operating out of Jump City. You'll be Titans of Earth."

"That seems like a big transition," Raven voiced aloud, looking over at the alter ego of Batman. "What are the expectations of us then?"

"Your team has already taken on more responsibility than most heroes your age," Bruce stated with something that might have been impressed if it wasn't for his impassive tone. "Your team has successfully deterred an interdimensional demon, and gone head-to-head with the criminal organization, the Brotherhood of Evil. Not to mention numerous encounters with the criminal assassin and mastermind, Deathstroke."

"Death-stroke?" Cyborg asked, his eyebrow raising humorously. "Sounds like a bad name for a swimming lesson."

"Slade," Robin translated, effectively shutting him up.

"The Titans have more than proven their capability with villains," Bruce continued, taking a slow sip of his drink. "Your team also has secured your own financial assistance, as well as obtained a surprising amount of leeway and independence given your young age at the time. You've not only set an example for heroes your age, you've exceeded the Leagues expectations.

"For this transition, the only thing that would truly change is your access to information, your involvement in inter-galactic affairs, and assistance where Earth's continued existence is concerned. Seeing as how your team managed to orchestrate a global network with your Honorary Titans, assisted in the change of Tamaran's political head, and dealt with an Atlantean criminal, these things won't be much of an issue either.

"In short, your positions don't really change," Bruce finalized. "However, there were jurisdictions you overstepped as teens, involving yourselves in matters that were above the protecting of your city. That being said, those jurisdictions will _legally_ extend to those higher matters. And there will probably also be younger heroes sent your way as students to teach. As it stands, the League officially recognizes the Titans, and hopes that you'll accept that recognition."

"And the sponsorship?" Robin asked.

"A chance for the League to connect with the Titans," Bruce answered. "And also to scout future candidates for the League. Should the need arise, that is. You are the next generation of heroes after all."

"So… you're basically doing a talent scout for future Justice League members, while payin' for any Forms and Requisitions we might have?" Cyborg mused. "Well, shoot! I'm in!" The team glanced at the half-robot critically. "C'mon guys! Who doesn't want to be in the Justice League? Plus, if they're paying for costume alterations, then I need it for Bird-Boy's new suit." He gestured furiously at Robin's current black attire. "You think that shit's free?! Guess again." Then he began to list off with his fingers. "Plus Robin's new gear. His weapons. Possibly vehicle alterations. Hell, if the League will cover it, I'm down. I should probably order some new stuff to install in the Tower while we're are it."

"Friend, I believe you are what is referred to as "a skate of cheapness"," Starfire pointed out. "Though it would seem boyfriend Robin will need these things the most. I am no "guru of fashion", but I do wish to try something different with my outfits."

"Is that settled?" Bruce asked.

Robin looked around at his team, observing enthusiastic nods all around except for Raven, who just tilted her chin slightly in acknowledgement. He finally looked back up at Alfred, standing behind his charge faithfully.

The butler smiled slightly, nodding approvingly at them.

"Okay, it looks like we're going," Robin affirmed, before muttering, "As long as Cyborg doesn't order a Bat-signal for us. When do we leave?"

Bruce nodded approvingly, standing up as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. "As soon as I change. Alfred, will you contact J'onn, tell him we'll be ready for transport in a few minutes."

"Sir," Alfred replied with some inquiry, "the Martian Manhunter is among the most powerful telepaths residing on Earth. Rather than send a text, Master Bruce, perhaps I should just think _really_ hard."

"It's a courtesy call, Alfred," Bruce stated, already walking toward the study.

The butler sighed dejectedly. "Not a funnybone in his entire body." Righting himself almost immediately, he turned around to face the Titans. "Well, chop-chop Master Richard, and friends. Best finish up now before transport is arranged."

Cyborg lifted his plate over his mouth, downing its meaty contents instantly before cover his hand over his mouth, a muffled burp echoing through his fingers. "Cool! I'm ready to go."

Starfire also devoured her food in a Tamaranian display of table manners that left her plate licked clean by her prehensile tongue, ending with gentle hand poised over her mouth. "Excuse me," she giggled slightly before turning serious. "I wish to do the going as well. I have much to discuss with the Lanterns of Earth."

In an only recent development that still left Robin confused, Raven's plate was also cleaned, though in this case, mopped up by a spare pancake rather than her tongue. "I have work to do once we get there anyway. If Beast Boy's on this end of the country, I have some things to prepare for that should make it easier to find him."

Robin looked down at his own half-finished plate before sighing, spearing together an assortment of his plate on his fork, and taking a bite. He did this two more times before setting his still covered plate to the side. "Could you save this Alfred. I'll finish it when we get back."

"Of course, sir," the butler said with a hand over his chest and a slight bow. "Shall I also pack lunch to-go?"

"I think we'll be fine," Robin said, smiling at his friend. "Thanks Alfred."

"Anytime, Master Richard." He walked fluidly over to Starfire, bowing slightly. "To prevent massive consumption of alien technology, might I observe Sir Silkie for you ma'am, until such time as you return?"

The Princess bowed low in return. "Thank you, Alfred. That would be most helpful." She picked up her _Bumgorf_ , looking at the grub with a serious glower. "You will be the kind to Alfred. He is a good man and will take good care of you until my return. Will you do the behaving?"

Silkie chittered slightly, turning between his _Knorf'ka_ and Alfred with some degree of understanding. His antennas lowered sadly, his large eyes seeming to grow larger before he let out a near pathetic trill.

"Good," she said kindly as she hugged him gently, transferring him to Alfred. "Please take good care of him."

"Of course, Miss." And with a dexterous flourish, Alfred cleaned up the dining table, leaving with Silkie in one arm quickly to do as Bruce had directed. Starfire could only stare after them sadly.

"He'll be fine, Star," Robin comforted.

"I know, but I am doing the missing already."

It was a short wait for Bruce to return, fully dressed in his standard cowl and cape, followed shortly by Alfred's return.

"I've notified Mister J'onzz of everyone's arrival," Alfred stated simply, burping Silkie over his shoulder. "Is there anything you'll need for your return sir."

"Keep the monitors running, Alfred," Bruce instructed, raising an eye at the butler slightly. "If anything happens in Gotham, contact me at the Watchtower. I'll take the first transport back."

"As opposed to catching the first train sir," Alfred commented sarcastically. When he got no response, he sighed. "Very well, Master Bruce. Have a safe trip."

It was at this point that the gathered heroes heard a voice enter their minds.

 _"Hello? I believe I was contacted to-"_

"We're awaiting transport, J'onn. No need to chitchat," Bruce interrupted verbally.

 _"Very well. Then could someone tell the young lady to stop fighting. I can't lock the transport on to her with her purposefully scrambling her thoughts."_

"And _you_ don't need to be in my head," Raven hissed out loud, earning her concerned looks from her friends.

"Raven, it's just a precaution," Robin spoke, also slightly uncomfortable with his surface thoughts being probed. "J'onn will keep anything he sees or hears in your head in confidence. He doesn't make a habit of revealing other people's thoughts unless it concerns the safety of the League or the world. He just needs to see your surface thoughts."

Almost reluctantly, Raven's posture relaxed. "Just my surface thoughts?"

 _"Indeed. I only need to see your surface thoughts and… oh my."_ The voice hesitated. _"There's no need to be rude."_

Her team turned toward her once again. "Friend Raven, what rude thoughts have you given to this mental voice of John?"

"That's between me and him, Starfire," Raven replied, even as a small emotionless smirk found its way across her face.

A sigh on the other end commenced. _"Very well. I'm transporting you up. "_

Normally when one teleports via molecular ionization, as was the case with the Titans and Batman, one must consider a plethora of things: differences in air pressure, sudden adjustments of gravity, faster-than-light destabilization… making sure one kidney doesn't end up in Switzerland while your stomach materializes light-years across space. You know… a lot of small things that ultimately can cause big problems.

Far more common, and harder to prevent, is simple teleportation sickness.

So, upon arriving in the Watchtower's Teleportation Hangar, Cyborg immediately keeled over on his side, clutching his stomach. "Man!" he cried. "I knew I shouldn't have downed all of that meat!" He promptly slapped a hand to his mouth as he heaved, mumbling behind his enclosed hand, " _bu dat b_ _ah_ _-kon wuv'fu gu_ _d_ _!_ "

Raven closed her eyes and breathed steadily, slowly expelling the nausea that normally came with transporting outside her own dark portals. "Well that was… different."

"Friends, why do you look thee unwell?" Starfire asked, her head cocking slightly. "Does this teleportation perhaps affect you?"

"And it doesn't affect you?" Raven asked almost accusingly, taking another deep breath.

"My people can travel at speeds nearing or exceeding light," Starfire pointed out cheerily, always happy to share something about her homeworld. "Believe me, my first time flying at such speeds left all nine of stomachs doing the rolling and doing the violent expelling. I am unaffected now after years of much practice and the building of tolerance. I have thee many "stomachs of iron"."

At the words "rolling", "violently", and "expelling", Cyborg groaned nasally as his possibly _actual_ iron stomach audibly gurgled.

"It wasn't that bad," Robin agreed. "It just takes practice."

"I believe your words after the first time coming to the Watchtower were "I don't want to go home unless it's by shuttle"," Batman stated, a smirk so small appearing on his face that Robin swore he imagined it. "You then proceeded to mess the floors."

Cyborg started to chuckle, just before his groaning renewed, attempting to prevent a replication of events pertaining to a younger Robin.

Robin looked around, eyeing the Teleportation Hangar. The amalgamation of the League's collective advanced technology left the walls a silver-chrome sheen that adorned the whole of the massive lunar-built base (since no one technically owns the moon). He wasn't sure how much it had changed, if it had changed at all.

"I'd give a tour," Batman commented, already walking steadily away from them toward a door. "Unfortunately, that's Flash's job, and I don't know if he'll be here."

"I thought the whole Justice League would be here," Cyborg voiced carefully, his hand poised just an inch or two from his face... just in case.

"Just because we take a moment to inaugurate the new generation of heroes, doesn't mean the villains rest," Batman countered.

The Titans began to follow, Cyborg muttering a "Fair enough," as they exited the Hangar. A quick hop and a skip later; and by "hop and skip", it was an elevator to a Reception area, which led directly into a larger open area. Dubbed the Promenade, it is one of the cross-sections surrounding the centerfold of the Watchtower, the Hall of Justice and the Monitor Womb from which the whole complex surrounded.

The Promenade was an area generally dedicated to ceremonies, and large enough to assemble a fair number of heroes should the need arise. Right as the Titans and Batman entered, it would seem it served both functions.

The air _Woosh!_ ed as a certain red-haired yellow-suited lightning-emblemed speedster suddenly stopped in front of them. "Hey Robin, what's up?"

"Hey Kid Flash," Robin greeted, both heroes meeting with a fist bump.

"How are ya Side Step?" Cyborg said, reaching out his hand in greeting, only to be met with empty air.

An elbow rested against his chromed back. Kid Flash's face was scrunched as he nonchalantly looked over his gloved hands, like he was admiring a manicure. "Doin' good." He zipped back in front of him again to accept his large-handed greeting. "Good to see you guys again. Raven. Starfire." He winked less than subtly at the last name, earning a glower from Robin that was equally less than subtle.

The gathering was quite the turn out. From a single glance, Robin figured that at least half of the Honorary Titans had come. And… by the looks of it, they were excitedly gathered around their preferred League heroes. Off the top of his head, he recognized Superman, Wonder Woman, one of the Green Lanterns, Red Tornado, Black Canary (why did everyone use color or a positively charged word?), Martian Manhunter hadn't yet entered this end of the facility yet, and finally-

"Zatanna?" Raven intercepted, her eyes narrowing slightly at the stage magician in question. It took her only a moment before she collected herself.

"Got beef with her or something?" Kid Flash asked, shooting Raven a wicked smirk.

"Something like that," Raven replied. It took more time than necessary, but the _magi_ and sorceress locked eyes from across the room, the formers eyes widening slightly from a conversation she was having. "Why?"

"Oh, Jinx thinks she's the coolest thing since diet soda," the speedster commented off-handedly, clearly not as thrilled with the magician as his girlfriend. "I guess she likes having someone to talk to about magic and spells. Especially a pro."

"She could always talk to me," Raven stated.

"How often do you use those spells though? You don't seem to diverge from your shadows." Raven conceded his point. Ever since the unfortunate spell backlash against Kardiak some years ago. Ever since Ma-

"Excuse me," Batman stated, moving past his current assemblage and toward Superman.

The Titan's looked out at their extended team fondly. It wasn't until Batman started moving past them that they turned to notice the initiators of their wholesome band.

"So who all didn't make it?" Robin asked, taking a mental head-count.

"Kole and Gnark didn't come," Kid Flash started. "Something about Gnark being more comfortable at home. Jericho stayed on his mountain; wouldn't say why." He chuckled a little at his impromptu joke.

"Not funny man," Cyborg frowned disapprovingly.

Kid Flash just shrugged. "Pantha, Mas, and Menos said they were cool; though in a lot less English. Hotspot and Wildebeest stayed out too. All of them are evidently dealing with some weird issues in their respective terrains. Killowatt is still living it up in another dimension, so he didn't come. Bushido was evidently in the middle of some sort of "Soul Journey" with one of his blades.

"And… well… uh." The speedster's sudden inability to speak immediately set the rest of the group on edge, considering it was a pain-and-a-half to get him to shut up sometimes. "Yeah, well, Thunder and Lightning are out too."

"What! Why?" Cyborg asked. That didn't make sense.

"I'll tell you why." The Titans would recognize that sass anywhere. It also confirmed their suspicions when their half-robotic friend's cheeks began to shade in a different color. "Hey Sparky."

"Hey Bee," he replied meekly, scratching the back of his plated head with nervous mechanical fingers. "Lookin' good… I mean… yeah! Stingers looking sharp as usual."

The Titan's East leader settled directly in front of them, one hand on her hip as she looked them over. Some things never changed. "And you know it," she responded with a narrow-eyed smirk, before a frown made its way to her face. "Thunder and Lightning are out looking for your missing boy."

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded, suddenly in a mellow mood. "Thunder especially. They've been riding every storm they could find lookin' for him. Besides, as forces of nature, they weren't really that keen on the whole "adult" thing the League was promoting. Chances are, they'll outlive us all."

Robin nodded his understanding. Everyone had lives to live, and were dedicated to different pursuits, even if they were all heroes. "Good to know at least half of us made it."

"We're here for the free sponsorship," Bumblebee replied indifferently. "I can't steal Sparky every time we need repairs done on the Tower, especially now that you're down a guy. So we'll just have the League do it."

At the mentioning of being down a person, the remaining original Titans half-consciously turned to look at Raven, who had been mysteriously quiet. They were met with blank space. Evidently the sorceress had already moved along without them.

"Come'on y'all," Bee gestured, "might as well mingle a little while we're all here."

As she began to walk away, Cyborg felt sometime push him gently forward, turning to see Kid Flash giving him two snapping thumbs up and a wink in the universally suggestive "Good Luck" sign. Cyborg didn't feel he needed the encouragement as he began to follow after the insectoid heroine.

After Kid Flash zipped away, Robin turned to see that he and Starfire were all that was left. It didn't take a detective to see that she was glaring starbeams at the Green Lantern, who Robin recognized as John Stewart if his information was accurate. She had evidently recognized him immediately. He almost wished Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz was there as well, if only to further divide his girlfriend's anger… or perhaps that would only multiply it.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, half-wondering if he should warn said Lantern about the chewing up and spitting out he was about to get.

"I thank you for the offer," Starfire said softly, reserving her voice for his sake. "But this is something I must do. For my people. It is for this reason alone that I have come."

Robin nodded in understanding, and with a small inhale for courage, grabbed her hand in his with a reassuring squeeze. "I'll wait, okay. Just… know that I'm here for you. Okay."

She nodded firmly, pressing forward with long strides as he watched her go.

Robin watched after her carefully before turning to look at the assembled Titans. They hadn't been this in-force since the Brotherhood of Evil. Though in all honesty, about half of their overall number had opted to not make an appearance. Probably nowhere near the numbers the Justice League were hoping for. As it stood, there was Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Speedy from the Titans East; Kid Flash, Jinx, Argent, Herald, and Red Star. As it also stood, he saw some faces that weren't part of their original assemblage; eight to be exact.

One was a young Hispanic man with what looked like a blue backpack; he seemed almost nervous, talking to himself insistently away from everyone else. Another was a young woman that was clad in a red, gold star-spangled dress, with gauntlets on her wrists and a lasso at her belt ( _'Must be an Amazon like Diana,'_ he deduced.); chatting it up with Speedy and Aqualad. The Atlantean in question stood with his arms draped around the shoulders of an auburn-haired young woman in full-body Atlantean diving suit, much like him, but rather than blacks and blues, hers were golds and greens. Another new comer was an African-American teen dressed in a black and hard-gold suit and what looked like a similarly colored jacket, grumbling to himself as he tried to keep his long braids from popping upright, like his head had become static charged.

One of the other males was a younger teen than those present, dressed casually in a yellow shirt, red hoodie, and jeans; though there was nothing outstanding appearance wise about him except for the strange look in his eyes that could only be described, in short, as "Pure". And… a guy that looked like a textbook plagiarism of Satan himself: bright red skin with soul-piercing eyes, a forked tail, cloven feet; all he was missing was the pitchfork, the dark hair (as opposed to his ash-white) and the goatee. For some reason, he reminded Robin eerily of Trigon, though if Raven were any indication, four eyes were a general required for that unsavory connection. Another young woman stood away from those who might otherwise be her age, easily distinguishable by her crimson hair and green skin; standing near a door closer to the center of the complex as if waiting for someone.

The last person, Robin recognized, having seen her several times back when he was still Batman's pupil, though she had altered her uniform from the blue long-sleeve and red skirt, to a more teen-fashion statement white crop-top and short blue shorts. In both cases, she kept the red calf-length boots, and the emblazoned "S". It was hard to forget one of the only other Justice League superhero side-kicks. Linda Danvers; a.k.a. Kara Zor-El of Krypton; and to the public eye, Supergirl.

The only person he didn't see was the person he would have loved to catch up with.

 _'Well, no time like the present to make introductions,'_ he thought, already half-preparing a welcome speech he knew he wasn't going to use. Luckily however, he had packed a dozen extra T-communicators… just in case, of course.

* * *

Raven had broken away from her team quickly. While she didn't leave the Promenade, she found a more secluded portion of it was within sight of all the others. For just a moment, she had felt like her normal ol' self. For a moment, she had forgotten she was altered. Now, on a base on the moon, she was reminded of that fact. The garble of numerous broken conversations reached her ears, coupling with the almost deafening hum of the alien walls. The scents were foreign too, not that she could peg down most of the particles that entered her nose to begin with. But now, she didn't just have a sewer to assault and hone her senses; she had over twenty people plus the strange environment, their scents, mingling in a festivity of aromas… and she despised festive.

Truthfully, she had no reason to see the Justice League. If it helped her team, great. When she had found out they were taking the T-ship to the same side of the country that Beast Boy inhabited, all she had needed was the Oneiromancy spell she had used before. Closer proximity meant she could distribute less of her power to the travelling aspect of the spell, and more toward pinpointing his damned location. Now she just had to survive this hellscape of sensory overload.

 _'Breath, Raven,'_ she forced herself in thought. Slowly, she began to take back her expanded senses as she would her emotions: one at a time.

 _'Like riding a bike, sweetie,'_ Temperance said soothingly, a hand on Raven's mentally projected shoulder. _'A little bit at a time.'_

 _'Once you know how, you never forge~et!'_ Happy sang, floating by extatically upside down.

 _'We don't know how to ride a bike,'_ Rude grumbled.

 _'Oh, come on! We have friggin' superpowers on top of magic now!'_ Brave declared boldly. _'Dark Vision! Super Hearing! Super Nose!'_

 _'And a cute little super nose we have,'_ Passion commented, pinching and wiggling an irate Rage's nose.

 _'I-it's n-not that k-cute,'_ Timid mumbled from underneath her enclosed cloak.

"For the love of Azar," Raven growled. If her senses were as difficult to master as her emotions, she had her work cut out for her.

"Aww, come now Raven, don't tell me all these people are getting to you." The slightly sadistic smirking tone still caught Raven off guard. She didn't know if she would ever get used to hearing the ex-villainesses voice.

"Jinx," she greeted indifferently, taking a steady breath through her mouth. "No, it's- it's something else." Raven suddenly had to do a double take.

 _'Oh.'_ A few of her emoticlones almost tripped and fell in sheer surprise. The Maleficent-horned hairstyle that had been Jinx's signature look during her years as a villain was gone. _'Da-amn!'_ Rage snickered. _'When did she clean up so well.'_

The pink-haired sorceress's hair was indeed of a different style, long and straight to her shoulders, the tips curled slightly while the top was held in place by a black headband. To her credit, Jinx didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, about the look that Raven was giving her. "Does that something have anything to do with a certain green animorph that is currently AWOL?"

Raven's gaze turned into Rage's scowl, even as she suppressed Timid's near insistent reflex to blush. Azar, she hated her emotions. "In a way," she said cautiously. She wondered just how strong the other sorceress's intuition was. "I've been looking for him with magic. I can't really do that here. You know, being on the moon and all."

"What spells did you use, demoness?"

Jinx immediately perked up, a giddy smile almost contradicting her feline eyes. "Oh, um, Raven this is-"

"Zatanna Zatara," Raven answered for her. She looked up to see someone she would rather have not seen again. Oh well. Black leather pants, a strapless white corset, fingerless fishnet gloves, an exquisite top hat, and a grey trench coat. Raven could practically smell the enchantments woven into her clothing; but it wasn't her magic woven into the coat, entwined in magic as it was almost… warmly, despite its stench of dark magic. The top hat was also not of her magic either, but it seemed to react affectionately with the stage magician's own mana, like the love of a parent. "I've met the "Mistress of Magic" before."

"I believe back then, you were still an undetermined factor in the summoning of Trigon," she responded with a note of venom. "Anyone with a strong attunement to magic felt the moment of Trigon's release. Anyone who could, barely fled with their lives to different dimensions, but some of us came back to see what had become of the world." Her eyes narrowed at Raven, like she was determining whether or not to end her then and there. "It was interesting for some of us to see how the world would end."

"I seem to remember begging the Justice League for help to fight Trigon when I first arrived on Earth," Raven shot back with an even voice. "And I believe _you_ made it abundantly clear that I couldn't be trusted because I'm half-demon."

The magician gave her a condescending smirk. "So how did you survive creating a portal for one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

Raven shifted uncomfortably underneath her cloak, though it's folds didn't betray her feelings. "I was the portal. A blood portal. And technically, I didn't survive."

"That's impossible," she commented, crossing her arms sternly. "You'd have to be… his daughter to activate a blood portal." Realization was dawning in her eyes.

"Surprise," Raven commented sarcastically. "Trigon the Terrible is my sperm donor."

Off to the side, Jinx's slit eyes widened with a muttered, "Holy shit."

"It took a friend climbing into Trigon's own personal Hellscape and pulling me out," Raven stated. "And with Trigon as weakened as he was, my friends helped me send him back where he came from."

Zatanna stepped in close, almost nose-to-furious-nose with Raven. "I still saw the world engulfed in flames, demoness."

"So did I," she responded. "And I have to live with the guilt of my actions. If it wasn't for my family, there wouldn't be a world to return to. Believe me, atonement isn't going to be enough for me, but that won't stop me from trying."

Zatanna and Raven continued to stare each other down; one angry beyond normal measure, the other carefully concealed in a face of calm and tranquillity. It may have been seconds, it may have been minutes, but eventually Raven began to tire of whatever _this_ was.

"So… are you going to tell Raven about it?" Jinx interrupted, catching both sorceress and magician off guard. "You know, the possible opening for the Justice League Dark?"

Zatanna took a moment to compose herself, before narrowing her eyes at Raven. "She has a long way to go before I'd even consider her a potential candidate. My bias aside, it wouldn't be solely up to me."

"Well the bar can't be that high, considering you let the world's greatest con man and master in demon summoning in," Raven pointed out. "How is the old Hellblazer anyway?"

Zatanna's emotions funneled to Raven with ease. All that embarrassment… was humorous. Raven honestly hadn't known what to expect from the _Homo magi_ , but certainly not that. She was sensing "Robin asking Starfire out three years ago" levels of discomfort. Even if she wasn't blushing on the outside, she certainly was on the inside.

"Alive," Zatanna answered stoically. "As of a few hours ago anyway."

"Tell him "dark and gloomy" says hi, would ya," Raven said, allowing a small smile on her face. "If he doesn't remember, his loss."

Zatanna nodded, as she recomposed herself. "All of that aside, I don't trust you, or your motives."

"And you have no reason to," Raven admitted indifferently. "But I don't care what you think about me. At the end of the world, all that matters to me is that my friends care about me. So at the very least…." Her hand snaked its way between the folds of her cloak, extending between her and the magician. "…can we try to tolerate each other. If need be, prevent any more world-ending scenarios from coming to pass next time."

Zatanna hesitated for a moment, as if thinking over her options before gingerly reciprocating Raven's notion with a firm handshake. " _Only_ to prevent world-ending scenarios," she declared, her face caught distortedly between a frown and smile, as if she couldn't choose what she wanted to feel toward the half-demon. As soon as their hands disconnected, she dismissed herself, trench coat billowing as though to preserve a sense of superiority.

"Hell in a hand basket," Jinx breathed out, as if the air had been suffocating. "Your dad is one of the most powerful demons in existence, you're on Zatanna's shit-list, _and_ you've met _thee_ Hellblazer! Oh! And I somehow missed the end of the Fucking world, which you evidently caused! Is there anything else I should know?"

Raven just raised an eyebrow at the other sorceress. "Nothing pressing."

Before Jinx could retort, irritable pink energy crackling off her shoulders, she was immediately swept off her feet by the fastest kid alive.

"Hey babe," Kid Flash greeted with his signature smile, Jinx half-caught in a dip as he placed a two-second kiss on her lips to grab her whole attention. "The Flash is on his way, so I'd like to make introductions if that's okay with you."

She was stunned silent for several moments before finally speaking. "Uh-huh," she sputtered out, heat rising to her face as her boyfriend returned her to her feet.

"Sweet! Let's go!" He was half-poised to zoom off before he did a double-take. "Oh, and Raven, it looks like he's bringing some friends of yours." With that, he completed his circuit, pulling his significant other along with him at super speed.

 _'Other friends? Of_ mine _?'_ she wondered. Friend _s_. Plural. More than one. Just about everyone she knew was accounted for in one way or another. Hmm. "Guess I'll just have to follow them and find out," she muttered, trekking after them at her own walking pace.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

And with that, another chapter comes to a close. And here, I come face-to-face with one of my greatest weaknesses: writing with more than four or five people in a single scene. Gaaaahh! It's harder than I imagined!

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the lean-back rocking chair of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

As far as the Watchtower, I decided to use the comics version (a moon base) instead of the DCAU (an orbital space station), mostly because I liked the design comparison better. The moon base had a sleeker, smoother look to it that actually looked like it incorporated alien technologies to it's exterior.

Yep, over half the Honorary Titans won't be seen just yet. I honestly thought there were more, but then decided that not everyone had their sights on the Justice League. As for the newcomers, I'm sure most of you figured out who was who. And yes, Robin doesn't go anywhere without a few spare communicators.

P.S. While the _Young_ _Justice_ series gave me an idea of who was who, I am by no means following any of it's story-line. Just a heads up so there are no hurt feelings later (let the hurt feelings commence now).

Meanwhile, yeah, that scene with Zatanna, Jinx, and Raven was kind of key for me. It stood to reason that powerful enough magic users were alerted of Trigon's rising, and some of them may have escaped in time. In the comic, Raven did go to the Justice League for help, but was turned away (not sure if it was because she was half-demon though, that was just kind of my reason). In the end, I felt it wasn't really Raven's heritage that isolated her from Zatanna, but Zatanna witnessing what the end of the world looked like. It wasn't the fact that everything turned out alright in the end, but that everything was allowed to escalate that far before hand. At least everyone can make up now... sorta.

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

What will Starfire do about the Green Lanterns? Who are Raven's friends? How will we commence? Until next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

* * *

 **A/N:** For reasons unknown, I've been exhausted these past few days. Like... curl up in my favorite blanket at four o'clock in the afternoon after work and sleep like a bear. There were a lot of "Guest" Reviews (and yes, I'll be responding to them all concisely based on general chapter-to-review linear trajectory)

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-"Guest": Chapter locked and loaded

-Mr. Ursine: Potential answers down below

-"Guest": The thing about the Teen Titans cartoon series is that due to the copyright and serialization that the developers continuously struggled with (because DC was being difficult during its original development) there is virtually no canon as far as its implication in the Extended Universe. So whether or not someone is known is more often than not, left up to readers, viewers, and in the case of Fanfiction, writers. There are varying views throughout, but for this case and point, I do have a reason for maintaining that Wonder Girl is unknown to the Titans.

I am curious however which rendition of the Justice League you think I'm using. It was my understanding that Hal Jordan was consistent throughout most series, the impact and activity of his role just varied. Hal Jordan was actually the Lantern that incorporated John Stewart at the behest of the Guardians after Guy Gardner was injured; so, I don't see how he _doesn't_ exist, given in most cases he serves as the literal introduction to Earth's Green Lanterns, but then again my knowledge is based mainly from research and a couple shows. If there is a rendition of the Justice League where Jordan doesn't exist, chances are, I haven't seen it... Yet.

I guess in short, it would be simpler to say that I am using every DC Universe I've encountered, and none of them, simultaneously. What may hold true for/in one does not necessarily make it so in another.

-"Guest": I'm assuming that the seven other Reviews were this one person, given the concise flow of comments. Possible solutions down below in the story. I make no guarantees.

 ***End of Responses**

Disclaimer: If I had a chicken for every time I wrote this disclaimer, I could run a chicken farm, sell eggs, and using the profits to buy the Teen Titans. Alas, I have no chickens.

Without further ado. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 8:

 _Meanwhile…_

Her long strides were carrying her quickly to the individual of her tunnel vision. It was something she had to do. While the members of the Justice League continued to gaze out at the younger heroes in question, it was clear that the Lantern saw her; their eyes had met, so surely he knew what was about to transpire.

While so many of her friends around her were happy and excited, Starfire could feel a rage building in the pit of her stomach as she stepped forward, though its exact nature seemed to be lost to her. But it remained tempered. She did not wish to accidentally harm someone with her powers. She was… dangerous, after all. Still, if she showed even slightest hesitation, perhaps her conviction would not be strong enough. She was Koriand'r, a warrior, a princess; she was a daughter of Tamaran. She would dictate herself as such befitting her station.

But she was also Starfire, immigrant of Earth, a hero, a friend. This was not Tamaran, and the Earthlings had a saying that was truly befitting: "When in the land of Rome, do as it's people do." As much as she felt pride for her heritage, her people, she could not demand anything of this Lantern of Earth as though she was acting directly on behalf of Tamaran. There was a position of strength to uphold for certain, but not one of expectation. She had only come to the Justice League for answers, and she hoped by _X'hal_ that she would get them.

She had walked past everyone and everything, until now, she stood in front of the Green Lantern, who stood as tall, if not taller, than her friend and shield-brother Cyborg. His skin tone was dark, his hair shortened to a military cut, and a clean-cut goatee that shaped around his mouth. She looked up at his maskless face, and he looked down at her determined eyes. Overall, the impression he gave her was like that of a soldier, though something in his eyes told her he was more, almost a gleam to his gaze that reminded her of the times she had witnessed Cyborg talking about a project he wished to do. A sort of... creative spark.

Swallowing her nervousness and hardening her nerves she spoke first in a gentle, even tone. "Greetings Lantern of Green. I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, but here, I am Starfire of Earth. May I ask your name?" She extended her hand in greeting, though the conversation to follow would determine if it would be extended in comradery.

The Lantern's lips turned up slightly in a smile, and he shook her hand back. "John. John Stewart of Earth," he greeted back. "I am one of the Green Lanterns assigned patrol over Sector 2814. What do can I help you with?"

"May I ask you a question of the important nature?" she asked carefully, continuing when he nodded warily. "I would like to understand why the Lanterns have not assisted my home planet. My people have asked for help, but have not received it. While I am angry about this, my _Gen'da'hen_ has put out thee idea that there is perhaps something that might prevent your Corps from doing the assisting. If it is a matter of rules or laws, I wish to understand, rather than remain thee angry for ill-mannered reasons."

"Tamaran, correct?" When she nodded, his eyes grew distant as his ring glowed, as though something was processing directly from the ring's power source itself. "Located in the Vega System; Sector 2828…. System is off-limits to Lanterns and Lantern influence…? We're not allowed there because… of a negotiated pact with the Psions. The Guardians of Oa and all underlying subsidiaries aren't permitted to enter the Vega System."

"The Psions?" Starfire asked, trying to hide the shaking in her voice; though from rage or fear was anyone's guess. "Why would your Guardians make a pact with the such… dark and twisted creatures."

"The ring's database doesn't say why," the Lantern answered, eyeing her gently, "only that the Sector it's off-limits because of the pact. From what I understand, it looks like it has been that way for several millenia." He looked at her with some concern. "Forgive me, I did not know."

"Apologies," she responded back, her voice edged like an Okaaran Warmasters blade. "But your seeking of forgiveness does not stop the Citadel from bombarding my planet. It does not stop the Gordanian slavers from taking fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters from my home." Her voice had steadily raised, though it never came to a shout. It was a rising calm, that clearly demonstrated just how much anger the Tamaranian was restraining from becoming visible. "And it does not stop the Psions from performing most heinous experiments when they capture one of my kind."

The Lantern nodded his understanding, though his face remained calm. "If your people have asked for aide, and the Guardians have not responded, then pact or no pact, it is unjust that they be left undefended. I can attempt to bring the matter up on Oa, but I can't make a promise on behalf of the Corps."

Starfire nodded before replying, "There is no need to do the defending of Tamaran. My people do not need to feel in the debt of the Lanterns. Rather, they would be willing to do the assisting. It would not be the right, if my people did not also do the pulling of their weight while yours did the fighting. Especially when it is our planet being helped."

"I understand," the Lantern replied. "From my database, it would appear that removing the restriction from the Vega Systems would allow Lanterns to patrol it, which would cause a reduction in the number of inter-galactic criminals roaming it's stars. In turn, that would then assist in preventing any further invasions. It might not stop all invasions from happening, but it would greatly reduce their occurrences."

"That would be most wonderful," she responded with reserved hopefulness. While she felt she should trust the Lantern, just because he said he would ask his people about this matter, did not mean something would come out of it. "Thank you."

Before she could turn to leave however, the Green Lantern spoke. "May _I_ ask you a question?"

She cocked her head curiously. "As a friend of mine with a similar affinity for the color green would say, "You just have"," she said with a smile. "But yes. What is it you wish to ask?"

"Why did you bring this to me?" he asked, his eyes observing her response with a level of analysis lost in darker depths of his eyes, eyes that reflected why his Ring chose him.

"My friend who is a boy made me aware that, perhaps, even the Lanterns were bound by a different set of rules and laws, just as such rules and laws are different between Earth and Tamaran," she answered. "So I did the asking, to understand why my people were allowed to suffer invasion and bombardment. It would appear, not even the Green Lanterns know why they are not allowed to help. If one does not understand why their laws are in place, then does one truly know the cause they serve?"

"Perhaps. But even so, without the Lantern Patrols, the Vega System is under the free reign and movement of criminals. What stops your home planet from following suit?" the Lantern asked honestly.

Starfire's brows furrowed slightly, both in confusion and anger. "Are you perhaps doing the implying that my planet has turned to thee "criminal activity"?" she demanded, her fist paling slightly as it clenched. "Tamaran only fights to defend itself. We do not make it the habit to harbor criminal enterprises."

"And yet, if I'm not mistaken, Tamaran follows the will of it's Grand Ruler, no matter who that may be," the Green Lantern replied, displaying a surprising amount of knowledge for one not allowed in its Star System. "If the former Grand Ruler, known as Komand'r, could commit to such actions, what would stop it's current Grand Ruler from resorting to such tactics? The Lanterns must consider the well-being of the whole systems we patrol, not just one planet."

Her eyes blazed without her intention, green coronas emitting from her visions like a haunting glow as her teeth clenched. _That_ was an offense she would not stand by and ignore. "You will do the taking of those words back," she demanded, her fist trembling in anger. " _You_ do not have the right to insult Tamaran's Grand Ruler! Galfore is kind, and just, and fair, and would not do the stooping to criminal actions. I do not know what you think you know, since you have not been to my planet; but my _Knorf'ka_ has done nothing to deserve your insults!"

She may have kept her temper under control before, but she was shouting now, her fury giving way in the form of starbolts that began to accumulate in her hands.

"Calm down-"

" _Gokbetz shaloxxai!_ " she practically screamed, glaring at the Lantern. "You _will_ do thee apologizing!"

"Starfire!" She turned, ready to challenge whoever had dared interrupt, only to come face to face with Robin. "Is everything okay?" It was only then that she noticed that there were many eyes on her, many of whom belonged to her friends. But more still belonged to strangers.

The glow faded from her eyes and hands, but her tone did not change. She pointed at the Green Lantern angrily. "No! It is not thee okay. He has implied that Galfore might be involved in the criminal activity. I only wish for him to take back his mean words, and do the apologizing. My sister may deserve his meanness, but Galfore does not."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the Lantern. "John? What were you attempting to communicate?"

The Lantern regarded the Boy Wonder with a nod. "I was asking how Tamaran was not lawless like most all of the Vega System has become without the Green Lantern Corps. Especially since Tamaran follows the will of its Grand Ruler, no matter who that may be."

"Tamaran may follow the Grand Ruler," Robin explained, "but they prefer the actions of one who acts with Tamaran's interests at heart. Tamaranians are a strong, passionate race. And I've met Galfore, the current Grand Ruler, and he's a good man who wants what's best for Tamaran without compromising their security to invading races. The Vega System may be without the Green Lanterns, but that doesn't mean it has completely fallen."

"Do you now see?" Starfire demanded, crossing her arms before bitterly muttering, " _Ch'alt X'hal."_

"I understand," the Lantern conceded, but only just.

"Is there a problem here?"

Robin just about had a hemorrhoid when he spied the speaker. His back stood suddenly straight at attention, and it took all his will power not to throw his hand up in salute. While that may have been the reaction Robin was feeling, it most certainly wasn't what happened. His mouth opened and closed several times as his eyes turned to saucers, staring at a legend made flesh among heroes. For a moment, he was a little kid again.

"No Clark, there's no trouble," John Stewart dismissed. "We were just clearing up a misunderstanding."

What man could stand before the imposing might of Superman, the last son of Krypton? Robin had a renewed respect for his former mentor. How Batman managed to compose himself in front of such raw power as beyond him? _'Probably the Injustice Protocol,'_ Robin reminded himself, suddenly making his own point. It certainly helped to stand head to head with someone when you could level the playing field with anyone and _everyone_ you worked with. Only Batman.

"Robin," the Man of Steel greeted with a nod that Robin could only describe as charismatic. "It's been a while. And who is this?"

Starfire, not one to settle for a middle-man in the moment – even if it was her boyfriend – stepped forward. "Koriand'r of Tamaran, or Starfire of Earth if you prefer. And you are?" Her tone was demanding, still carrying traces of venom she had attempted to inject into the Lantern.

"Um, Star, that's-"

"Kal-El of Krypton," he replied back, his hand extended, "but my friends call me Clark. To the public at large, I'm Superman."

"I see," she said, looking at him with something that bordered on curiosity, but fell short at his comradery with the Lantern. She clasped his hand in her own, returning his greeting.

Both Green Lantern and Robin looked at each other in confusion, even as they heard what sounded like metal groaning. The hands extended in greeting between Kryptonian and Tamaranian, their tense muscles were the equivocal of swinging bridge cables. Strength for strength, tension for tension.

"Little lady; big handshake," John commented warily under his breath.

"You haven't seen her at her happiest," Robin returned, also under his breath. "Her hugs could cripple an elephant."

"Well, it's always a pleasure to meet someone who has come to call Earth their home," Superman said, as though completely unaware his hand was withstanding a few thousand pounds of pressure. It was as though he were greeting anyone else.

"Similarly," she reciprocated. Only then did their hands separate.

"Thanks John. Superman," Robin said a little too quickly, gently trying to steal Starfire away before a further scene could be made. He could already feel everyone's eyes boring into them. She begrudgingly allowed him to lead. Once they were several feet way, Robin spoke first, "What was that about?"

"The Lantern should not do the implying that my people are criminals," Starfire responded back. "We do not deserve that. We want nothing more than peace for our planet. It is not as if Earth has not had kings that its people have followed blindly. And he is doing such blind following of his Guardians." Her frown deepened. "And he still did not apologize."

Robin shook his head slightly. "Actually, from what I hear John has challenged the Guardians on a few occasions. He may follow the Green Lanterns laws, but he's never proven to have been one to follow blindly. I'm sure he was just as intrigued by the lack of Lanterns in the Vega System as you were."

"He did not do the acting like it," she growled, before her brows furrowed deeper. "And the Kryptonian. I had heard that few of their people had survived their planet's destruction. They are far stronger than my people made them out to be."

"Different suns," Robin half-explained, half-wondered. He'd learned a lot under Batman, especially about the Justice League. However, that aside, he grew suddenly serious. "Starfire, I can empathize with the anger your feeling, but it was a misunderstanding. John asked a reasonable question. He only wanted to make sure that your cause was a just one; one that would be worth the risk he and his fellow Lanterns would take. He was trying to protect his people, just as you are protecting yours."

He felt her pull away from his grasp, forcing him to pause long enough to turn around. "You are doing the taking of his side?" she asked, as if unsure where he stood on the matter.

Robin sighed. As grateful for, and invested in, their relationship as he was, he couldn't help but wish sometimes that she was a little more objective sometimes. Her black-and-white view made things difficult to explain, especially when Robin stood between her view and an equally understandable position. Being the third-party that saw both points of view, and tried to explain it to both sides, was a thankless job that wouldn't keep him in everyone's good graces.

To his credit, as little as Robin wished an objective mindset on his girlfriend, he'd take her passion and her straight forward dedication every minute of every day. It was partially because of this difference in their mindsets that he could appreciate the relationship they had… and the hope for more.

"No, I'm not taking his side," he said carefully, "John is only standing from a position of knowledge. He doesn't know Galfore the way you and I do, but he knows what the lack of Lanterns does to a System. He's just being cautious."

"I do not understand," she said, clearly not very invested in the Lanterns point-of-view. "If you are providing understanding to both sides, then who is it you are supporting?"

Again, Robin felt like his "grey area mindset" was more of a hindrance than a help. "I want Tamaran safe," he finally said. "I want your homeworld to not worry about invasion. Don't worry though, John said he'd look into it, right? You can trust him."

Starfire gave him a strange look as she considered his words. "I need to do the thinking," she said, moving away.

"Okay." He could work with that. He absently began to follow her, his obligation as the Titans leader temporarily put on hiatus. Right now, she needed him.

Before they had moved more than a couple feet, she turned back toward him. "I am sorry, but I wish for thee time of aloneness."

Robin did a double take as he observed her. When had she ever wanted to be alone? Did he say something wrong? Looking back at their conversation, he couldn't figure out what he had said. "Are you sure?"

She nodded glumly. "Yes." The Boy Wonder didn't know what else to do as he watched her go, already missing her hand in his. Despite wanting to go after her, he respected her wishes.

Such was the curse of objectivity, he accepted what people desired, even if he personally thought that their desire was ill-advised. But it didn't mean he had to like it. He just didn't want to think about what that might mean for the both of them.

He just hoped she could find content within whatever things she needed to think on.

* * *

Raven was tired of waiting. Kid Flash had made it a point to bring her along, and now they had been staring at the teleporters for over ten minutes. Nothing.

"Are you sure he's supposed to be here?" Jinx asked nervously, fussing absently with the hem of her black purposefully tattered dress that gave her a signature witch look. "I mean, what if he doesn't like me. I haven't always exactly been…." She tried searching for a word. "…good."

"What's not to like?" Kid Flash replied with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows pointedly. "Come on Jinxy, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. It takes real skill to turn from the dark-side."

Jinx stopped her fiddling to glare at her boyfriend. "You couldn't go one day without making a Clash of the Planets reference, could you?"

"Awww," he teased, "but you like my references. It works whenever an officer tries to write me up ticket for running too fast." He cleared his throat before quoting with a little hand gesturing, "You don't need to see my identification." He proceeded to snicker at the citation.

Raven just rolled her eyes, his antics reminding her vaguely of… well, Beast Boy. The changeling had tried and failed so many times to get her to sit down and watch Clash of the Planets, it wasn't even funny. But considering it was a series of over two-hundred episodes and counting, in addition to its genre of science fiction, she wasn't all that interested. Still, she kind of wished she had now, at least so she would have a minimum of one memory of him that didn't involve mostly fighting, capitalized by small moments, but knowing her, one of them probably would have ruined that.

The speedster stopped when Jinx grabbed the collar of his suit, pulling him in until their noses were a hairs-width apart. Her slit eyes began to glow their pink hue in an exercise of power. "It's not funny. Now stop, or I'll show you the true power of the dark side."

Kid Flash, at first completely terrified, was trying and failing to hold in the laugh that was making small bursts of nasal snorts. "Well, well," he got out, still trying to hold in his laughter, "I love you."

"I know," she whispered back, both of them moving in to kiss.

Meanwhile, the reoccurring third-wheel that was Raven, was doing her best to prevent her eye from twitching. How she continued to end up the sole witness to other people's intimate and romantic moments was lost to her. Telling them to get a room didn't seem drastic enough. They could use a whole dimension to themselves. In fact, Raven, being so generous, would open the door to said dimension; free of charge.

The whir and chime of an incoming teleport sounded, preventing them from completing whatever circuit they were trying to initiate.

"Thank Azar," Raven muttered, looking up at the beam of light that was suddenly emerging.

Half a moment later, the red costumed, lightning-eared Flash materialized, complete with quarter-eaten pretzel; along with-

"Wa-aven!"

In less time than it took to summon a portal, Raven was suddenly tackled, a weight nestling on her stomach as she tried and failed to breathe from her knocked prone position. Opening her eyes, her heart skipped a beat, her lips parting slightly in a gasp.

"Tyler?" The child in question clapped his hands giddily, clearly happy that he had been remembered.

"No fair! I wanna sit on Raven too!" another voice complained. "I wanna!"

"Timmy, you know better than to whine. You need to use your inside voice," came another.

"Timmy? Melvin?" Raven whispered, sitting up with "Teether" still in her lap. A small smile came to her face as she opened her arms, welcoming both the remaining children into her embrace. They didn't need any more encouragement as they rushed forward, knocking her back to the ground with happy exclamations. "Azar, I've missed you guys. You got so big in three months." Raven couldn't help it as her eyes became moist, trying and failing to restrain just how Happy she was.

"I see how it is: Ditch me as soon as we get here," Flash complained, taking a bite of his food before turning to the other two present. "Hey kids, how's it hangin'."

"Hey Barry," Kid Flash greeted nervously, scratching the back of his red hair. "Um- Uh- _Oof!_ " Jinx had elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "Um, yeah, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend. This is Jinx."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Jinx said with an extended hand, attempting to curb her own nervousness with an over-friendly tone and a slightly larger than necessary smile. "Wally's told me a lot about you."

 _'His name is Wally?'_ Raven managed to think.

The Flash gently turned her hand, kissing the top of it like a gentleman. "Pleasure to meet you." Before he suddenly side-stepped in front of Wally, one hand on his chin in invasive curiosity. "Sooo, what base you guys at?"

Kid Flash practically tripped on the spot. "Wh-Wha?!"

Jinx and Raven both sputtered, but for different reasons. "Excuse me?" Jinx said incredulously.

"Bases? Is he talking about baseball?!" Timmy asked excitedly, bouncing slightly in Raven's arms.

"He'd better be," Raven said aloud with a piercing glare. "There are children present," she said directly to the older speedster.

"Calm down, calm down," the Justice Leaguer directed, before turning back his younger counterpart. "Come on, Kid, you gotta tell me how you managed it. Cause it certainly wasn't your good looks or personality."

"There you are." Everyone turned to see Batman approaching, a near permanent scowl on his face. "Barry, you're late."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault this time!" he denied, his hands waving fast enough to vibrate in and out of sight wildly, spouting off at rapid speed. "I couldn't get to the teleport zone quickly cause of the kids. I couldn't super speed them cause the youngest got motion sick. Then I couldn't use a car cause the oldest had an imaginary friend that we couldn't fit in. And I couldn't carry any of them without the tantrum of the bunch throwing a fit. So we literally had to walk the whole way. _Walk!_ _Me!_ The fastest man alive."

"That would explain why he doesn't have girlfriend," Jinx muttered with a smirk.

Raven turned her glare to Jinx, while Kid Flash just stared slack-jawed at his girlfriend.

"Well then," Batman said with a smirk at Flash's incredulous face, taking the pretzel from his hand, "good to know you made it." He began munching on it as he walked away. "Might want to hurry up though. Everyone else who's showing up is already here."

"What?!" the Flash exclaimed, suddenly knocked out his stupor that the pink-haired sorceress had schooled him into. "Why am I always the last guy here?!" He zoomed off, quick as a flash.

It was silent between the teens there, only interrupted when Jinx punched Wally in the shoulder. " _That's_ who you wanted to introduce me to? He's a prick," she snapped.

"No, it's not that," Kid Flash waved dismissively, his own words picking up speed in nervousness. "His mouth just moves faster than his brain sometimes. He didn't mean anything insulting by it."

"Well I see where you got it from," she shot back, storming off.

"Jinx! Jinx wait, don't be mad!" he called as he went after her, suddenly stopping in confusion. "Wait? What do you mean 'where I got it from'?! Come on, Jinx!"

Raven couldn't have asked for a better exit herself. Just what she wanted: to be alone with her kids.

"Waven?" Tyler, better known as Teether, asked. He'd grown since the first time Raven had met him. Four years old was his proud age, with a full head of messy straw blonde hair and bright blue eyes like his older sister.

"It's _Rrr_ -aven," she corrected, followed by instruction. "You need to make an "R" sound at the beginning. Just like how your name is Tyle _rrr_. The end your name is the beginning of my name."

"Okay Waven!" Tyler said with a beaming face. She wondered half the time if he did it on purpose.

"No fair!" Timmy complained, trying take up more space in Raven's arms by shoving out his siblings. While at the age of six, Timothy was just as prone to fits and tantrums, but in addition, he was also at the age he thought pushing was evidently okay; though this was something Raven had long expected. He was very aggressively expressive child, with spiky strawberry-blonde hair that sometimes seemed to border on orange, brown eyes, and cheeks full of freckles.

"Timmy, don't shove your siblings," Raven said sternly, "there is enough room for everyone. If you can't share, then you have to wait for your hug."

The little super's eyes began to moist over and his face contorting into a blubbering pout, the thought of waiting too terrible to imagine. "Buh I don't wanna wait! I wanna hug too!"

"Then be nice," Raven directed, welcoming him back into the fold.

"We missed you Raven!" Melvin exclaimed, squeezing a little tighter. "And Bobby missed you too." The eldest of the "team" at the age of nine, Melvin was by far the most mature, acting like the literal big sister of the group. Her blonde pigtails had been replaced with French braids that extended to her shoulders, and blue eyes that shimmered with the innocence of a little girl.

If Raven could help it, it would stay that way for as long as possible.

"Oh, really?" Raven said with a small smile, looking around slightly. "And is Bobby going to stay hidden?"

As if materializing from thin air, Bobby's invisibility dissipated, revealing the giant stuffed bear. Bobby had perhaps changed the most out everyone. His stitched body had become more like a teddy bear, both in shape and appearance. As Melvin – his creator's – power had grown, the more accurate, detailed, and stronger her imaginary friend had become. Furry body, short-stubby legs, long huggable arms, rounded ears, a cute little snout, and bead-like eyes that might have reflected a soul somewhere in its depths.

The construct smiled, it's mouth widening to reveal a row of teeth that looked as stuffed as the rest of him, but like his claws, Raven had learned not to underestimate whatever materials he _appeared_ to be made from. It didn't help that he was also nine feet tall, could hit like a transport truck, could jump fourteen stories high, and turn invisible; but still somehow felt like you were snuggling into your favorite pillow.

"Hi Bobby," Raven greeted with a nod before turning back to her charges. "Okay, let me up."

The children obeyed begrudgingly, but it didn't last long. There was too much for them to be happy about.

"So?" Raven asked. "How was your trip?"

"Lightning-man made Tyler sick," Timmy teased, snickering at his younger brother.

"Na my fauw," Tyler protested.

"The Flashy guy talks too much," Melvin pointed out, kicking the ground slightly. "He said Bobby wasn't real, and his jokes are bad. Beast Boy's jokes are way funnier." Bobby nodded in agreement. Evidently teddy bears had a sense of humor… who knew?

Tyler started clapping. "Yay! Beef Boy!" Raven had to hold back a snicker at how ironic that was.

"Hey! Hey! Hey Raven!" Timmy pestered, earning a slightly annoyed look from Raven. "Is Beast Boy here? Can he tell us a story? Can he- can he- can he turn into puppy for us? Or- or a monkey?"

"Timmy, calm down," Melvin ordered. "Your gonna give yourself a conscription."

"That's conniption, Melvin," Raven corrected before turning back to Timmy. "And unfortunately, Beast Boy isn't here. He's… somewhere."

"Buh where he go?" Tyler asked, looking around as though the changeling might pop up out of nowhere.

Raven didn't have a plausible answer for that. Two years had been a long time since the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat, and she had made it a habit to call the kids at _least_ once every couple weeks. She had also learned that Beast Boy had kept contact with the kids too, though she had never asked why or how often. They'd visited the Tower two or three times each year so far, with Raven having made her own number of trips to the monastery where they lived, and Beast Boy was considered quality entertainment when they did visit. But it didn't matter what happened, Raven was the first person they came crying to when they got hurt, whether from playing too rough or playing follow the idiot with Beast Boy at their lead.

One such example was him imparting the imbecilic practice of riding a mattress down the stairs leading to the Tower roof; or maybe it had been the jumping off of bunk beds. It was fine most times, until the children decided to do it unsupervised. Even when supervised, he'd accidently bucked them in his dolphin form when they had gone swimming in the ocean, his enthusiastic jumps having tossed the kids more than once. That didn't even include the winter before last when Jump City had a decent snow fall, and he'd pelted Timmy square on the forehead with a snowball. It wasn't that he always went overboard on purpose; but he sometimes got so caught up being a kid, he forgot he had the body of an adult, with strength and resilience that rivalled whatever form he attained. Not that Raven had handled it any better; throwing him through walls and whatnot for endangering her kids.

Despite said short-comings, the changeling had never seemed to mind being their distraction, displaying an abnormal amount of patience and energy with them in the Titan's midst. She didn't know anyone else that would sit down and play "Princess" with Melvin and Starfire (admittedly, he was always _thee_ Duke of Toffington, since putting on makeup and dress didn't appeal to him; especially with Cyborg waiting nearby with his built-in camera at the ready), drinking his soda while the girls drank their tea. Or playing "Jungle" with the Timmy and Tyler, becoming green counterparts to whatever story they were enacting. He was surprisingly okay with kids, though he still took their fun too far sometimes. She wondered how much of his all-encompassing joy during those times was authentic. While what she had seen with the wolf pups was more training-based, and required a great deal of focus, kids made him the happiest she had ever known him.

"I don't know," Raven said with a slight shake to her head. "He left for a little while, and he didn't say when he'd be back."

Melvin cocked her head in a way that made Raven… nervous. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Wha? Why they fight?" Tyler asked in mortification befitting a four-year-old.

"No no no!" Timmy burst out. "You don't fight!"

"It's okay," Melvin soothed her siblings. "Couples fight all the time. They'll apologize."

Raven's face turned a full shade of crimson against her will. And to further add to that shade, she heard what sounded like the groan of alien metal snapping, presumedly from her powers. "We're not a couple," she denied in her best monotone, which was lacking the normal grate to her voice, and replaced by slightly higher pitch. "And we aren't fighting."

"Then why is your face all red?" Melvin asked. Kids had a funny way of asking all the questions that adults didn't want to answer. "I knew it! You _were_ fighting with him! That's why your face is all red, your still angry at him!"

"Nonono," Tyler whined, pointing a finger at Raven, "apowo-jithhh!"

" _B_ _w_ _ahhh!_ " Timmy bawled, a stream of tears spurting from his face like a fountain. "Raven– _gasp_ – no– _gasp_ – like– _gasp_ – Beeth Boy!"

 _'Dear Azar,'_ Raven thought, feeling the invocation of a headache arising.

 _'They're children,'_ Temperance said, a patient, loving smile on her face that gleamed like her silver cloak as she viewed her kids. _'Tell the truth as they'll understand it.'_

With a sigh, Raven snapped her fingers overhead with a loud resounding _Clack!_ "One, two, three, eyes on me," she said, grabbing the kids' attention almost instantly. A trick she had picked up, from Beast Boy no-less. Never-mind that it worked! The first time, Starfire had been making her standard bowl of ice cream and mustard, and her kids had practically whipped into a frenzy over the frozen dessert. It was a surprise to all the Titans when the changeling had whipped the simple phrase out of his arsenal, before diverting their demands and insistencies towards Raven, directing them to ask nicely.

 _Months ago, back at the Tower…_

 _It was been a beautiful morning at the Tower. The crime alert was silent, and the sun was shining. Cyborg was in his garage, finishing up the touches to the T-car for a summer drive. Robin was checking the news, both via newspaper and television. Raven had been reading a book, but was caught half-absently keeping a wary eye on Melvin, Timmy, and Tyler as they climbed on a floor-seated Bobby with energy that befitted their ages. Beast Boy was still asleep per his pre-noon sleep schedule._

 _Starfire had just finished getting ready for the day and entered the Tower Commons with a_ swish! _from the automatic doors. "Good morning, friends! Children!" she greeted cheerfully. "Is today not most glorious?!"_

 _"Morning Auntie!" the kids chorused, only half-paying attention as Bobby barely lifted an arm in greeting, Timmy swinging from the limb by his arms._

 _"Morning Star," Robin stated somewhat shyly from the couch, as if he and the princess hadn't been dating for months already._

 _Starfire half-floated, half-skipped over to her boyfriend, planting a soft kiss on his lips before he could reciprocate, allowing her to flit back toward the kitchen, leaving a blushing Boy Wonder as he cleared his throat hastily. With that, he would return to his perusing, his face never quite returning to its original shade._

 _The Tamaranean opened the fridge, pulling out his spicier mustard, depositing it on the counter before she moved to the freezer. One hand moved semi-autonomously, pulling the rounded gallon of frozen turquoise from its shelf, while the other reached down into one of the drawers, pulling out a thick metal scoop individually intended for such purposes._

 _As soon as she popped open the plastic lid, the heads of the children snapped up. "ICE CREEEEEAM!" The little piranhas had caught the scent of blood… or sugar._

 _They rushed the kitchen island, immediately bouncing up and down with startling frenzy befitting the energy contained within their little bodies._

 _"Wan' iyth cream,"_ _Tyler shrieked, pounding his little hands on the island._

 _"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" Timmy declared, his powers causing his scratchy young voice to tremble the air._

 _"~Ice~cream, ~ice~cream!" Melvin sang, her feet kicking in tune from her seat._

 _"Um, perhaps it would be best-" Starfire was immediately cut off by the children's chanting and singing._

 _Raven sighed, her book snapping shut at the disturbance. She wasn't about to leave Starfire to fend for herself amidst the children's desire for the frozen dessert. "Alright, that's enough," she stated, her smaller voice drowned out by the children._

 _The Common's doors hissed open, Beast Boy practically stumbling as he moved forward, his eyes still half glazed over in his stupor._

 _"Dudes," the changeling grumbled, dark circles encompassing his eyes, "it's ten in the morning." He looked at the cause of the commotion, his ears and one of his eyes tweaking at the chorus of discord that arose from the kids._

 _With a sigh, he trudged over, padding silently where their voices deafened out his steps. They hadn't even noticed his approach, even as he stood over them. He raised a hand over his hand, his thumb and middle finger coming together._

SNAP!

 _The sound of his fingers snapping together was crisp, clean, and piercing. As the sound died, Beast Boy spoke. "One two three, eyes on me!" he spoke. Almost immediately, the children were staring at him with enchanted eyes. Those of his friend's present were looking at him as though he'd spoken in a foreign language fluently._

 _The shapeshifter lowered his hand, rubbing his exhausted eyes before his back straitened suddenly, and as if by magic, the bags around his eyes disappeared. "Now then," he stated, his voice void of any sign of the weariness from just moments before. "What did you do wrong?"_

 _The kids looked at each other like they didn't know what he was talking about. They finally turned to him after a few seconds, and they shrugged in tandem._

 _"Who's in charge?" he asked._

 _The kids looked down, suddenly ashamed. "Raven," they answered. Robin looked half ready to argue, while Raven felt heat rising through her face_

 _"That's right," he stated with a sharp nod. "Raven is in charge. So who do you need to ask for ice cream, first?"_

 _"Raven," they replied glumly._

 _"Plus, that's Starfire's ice cream," he continued, now on a roll. "So you need to ask her,_ after _you ask Raven. Understood?"_

 _"Yes, Mister Beast Boy," they said._

 _He patted them on the head, quickly bringing them in for a hug. "So go on," he encouraged once he had finished. "Go ask."_

 _…_

Raven wasn't sure, but when she thought back on it, _that_ was the moment she noticed how mature had become. How great, and how happy he was, with kids.

"Look," she responded softly, "Beast Boy and I are _not_ fighting. We were battling some villains and Beast Boy… accidently bit me." The children were all ears at that. "It was just an accident, but… he took it pretty hard. I think… he's just scared that he might do it again. So he left."

They mulled on this, the synapses of their still developing brains clearly firing into over-time.

"Fin' him?" Tyler asked.

"I'm trying," Raven said. "I don't think he wants to be found."

"Why not?" Melvin asked, "Everyone who plays hide-and-seek wants someone to find them. You just have to keep looking."

"It's not a game–" Raven started.

"So?" Timmy stated. "He still wanna be found, even if he scared."

 _'From the mouths of children pours forth wisdom,'_ Knowledge quoted.

 _'Azar, I love our kids,'_ Passion cried, grabbing the nearest cloak available to blow her nose. _'Our babies are all growing up too fast.'_

 _'Hey! Blow into someone else's cloak!'_ Envy snapped. _'Great! Now I can't tell where my cloak ends, and your boogers begin!'_

 _'Is it really so simple,'_ Raven wondered. A part of her dismissed it simply as the unbridled hope and expectation of children. But another part of her, a Hopeful part, wanted it to be true. She wanted her friend back.

* * *

Robin played the meet-and-greet card flawlessly. It didn't take a lot of effort. He was good at ciphering through and designating a goal to help him forget everything else happening. He did it with training. Bills. Research. If there was something he'd rather forget, he knew exactly how to compartmentalize it into a later worry until he was ready to tackle it.

He had the privilege of meeting many new people in a short span of time. First had been a surprising introduction to Aqualad's girlfriend of a few years – to his surprise – Tula, who was going by Aquagirl. This had lead to a tangent prodding about Speedy's lack of a girlfriend; to which the archer swore up and down that he was seeing someone, she just wasn't comfortable around heroes. This meeting had also led to speaking to another in their chat group, Donna Troy, or Wonder Girl, who was indeed an Amazon, having been, in her words "finally allowed to leave Themyscira", the ancestral and current home of the Amazons. The Satan wannabe, who had been laughing it up with Argent, Harold, and Red Star, was Eddie Bloomberg ( _'Seriously?! The name does not match the description!'_ Robin thought) going by the completely imaginative and creative name of Kid Devil. The "Pure" eyed teen, who was barely fourteen and the youngest hero present as far as Robin could see, had also been chatting with them, was Billy Batson; though the most he'd reveal about his superhero self was that he could channel the powers of the "six immortal elders"… whatever that meant. Maybe he was some sort of super monk?

The three aloof people were harder to start a conversation with. The African-American teen dressed in black and gold was a high school sophomore named Virgil Hawkins, going by the name Static, complete with electro-magnetic generation and manipulation, which explained why he was having such a hard time keeping his hair down. And Robin had thought it was just bad bedhead. The Hispanic teen was Jaime Reyes, and the blue backpack as it turns out was bitterly chittering alien symbiote shaped like a scarab beetle that had fused to Jaime's spine, named Khaji Da. And his insistent "talking to himself" was actually him dissuading the creature from attacking anything it viewed as a threat to its host, which, as it turns out, happened more often than not. The redheaded, green skinned girl all by her lonesome was less inclined to talk than everyone else combined. The most he got out of her was a name, M'gann M'orzz of Mars, distant kin to J'onn J'onzz, Martian Manhunter. She almost reminded him of how aloof and secluded Raven had been several years ago, though he did his best not to think those thoughts… given she could probably read his mind.

He had done his civic and prospective duty, handing out communicators to those who would take them. As it stood, Tula, Eddie, Virgil, and Jaime had been the most receptive to Robin's invitation to being Honorary Titans. Contrary-wise, those who seemed to have a much stronger connection to the present Justice League appeared less inclined to his offer. Donna Troy had even asked him sarcastically if he was serious. He didn't know why he shouldn't be, but he got the feeling that they knew something he didn't, if the few raised eyebrows he'd gotten were any indication. Even from his short hello to Supergirl, who had asked him "You haven't been told yet?" When he asked what she meant, she had been elusive, and deflected the question easier than it would be for her to lift a car.

Still, it was nice to meet them. Many of the newer heroes were still somewhat inexperienced, and young at that, but he had a good feeling about them. He trusted his gut, and his gut said that they had a world of potential.

It was with that thought, that Robin was standing at the edge of the Promenade, in a little offset room that he was sure was built solely for the view outside, glancing out a window into the deep abyss of space. Now that he had exhausted his "job", other thoughts began to filter in. Like his girlfriend… his life… how much he wished he knew how to help… what they might have to look forward to in life. He just didn't know what to say to reassure her that he supported her. To his concern, he hadn't seen Starfire since she said she wished to be alone.

"Rough day?" Robin started as he turned, unaware of just when Bruce had appeared next to him. Swallowing nervously, he turned back out to the comforts of stars in the blackened night-like universe.

"No," Robin answered, honestly considering other days that had actually been "rough" by comparison. "Just different. I honestly didn't expect this big of a turn out. It was also interesting to meet some of the new heroes the League found. Although, it was strange to see Dinah without Oliver attached to her arm. And seeing Red socialize a little was cool. It also kind of shocked me that Diana made an appearance. She doesn't usually show up for these sorts of events." He raised an eyebrow at his mentor at that last part.

Batman hummed a _hmm_ slightly, the closest thing to acknowledgement of his words that Robin had ever known. A moment of silence passed between them. To Robin's surprise, it was Bruce that broke it. "How did it go?"

Robin knew what he meant. It didn't take a ward of the world's greatest detective to figure it out. "She took it well… until it sounded like her people were insulted. Then she was… passionate. If I were Starfire, I would have thought John was insinuating that Tamaran had regressed with the rest of the Vega System as well. That's probably why Tamaran is invaded so often; because its one of the few planets in the System that hasn't fallen."

"And? Have you considered my suggestion?" Batman asked.

Robin turned to his old mentor, allowing his anger to visibly show. He didn't care if the Bat might consider a display of emotions to be weak, he wasn't about to hide just how far over the line he had crossed... repeatedly. "I haven't given it _any_ thought," he admitted. "I'm not breaking it off with her. She completes a part of me I didn't know I was missing, and I hope that I might do the same for her.

"I- I'm going to marry her, Bruce. I don't know when, and I don't completely know what that entails for us, but she's the Star to my Night. She's shown me a passion for life that I didn't know existed." He let his emotions drip into his tone, seep into his features. Emotions didn't make him weak. Starfire had shown him that, and not just because her powers were unleashed through her emotions, but because they infused everyday with life. She'd infused _him_ with life.

"Were you always this stubborn?" Bruce seemed to ask no-one, as if commenting on something he'd already known.

"Must run in the Bat-Clan," Robin answered with a partial chuckle, before sobering out, other thoughts taking priority with those words. "Alfred told me about… Jason, Bruce." When given the choice between the brother he'd never known's actual name and the mantle of Robin, Richard felt the name would hold the most impact. "I'm sorry."

In a display that shocked even Robin, he watched as the immovable Dark Knight's shoulders tensed.

"It's our line of work Dick," Bruce said softly. "The best we can do is prepare and train. We can only increase the odds of survival against each encounter. Which is what this new generation of heroes needs.

"The Justice League is developing a team, to work both in conjunction with us and independently as the mission demands," he continued, like the conversation had ultimately been building up to this. "Much like your Titans, it'll be comprised of teen and young adult heroes. They need someone with not only significant experience, but stable leadership, motivation, the ability to help build a team dynamic among strangers, and one who pursues the ideal of a hero."

"Are you asking my opinion?" Robin asked, not sure where this was going.

Batman shook his head. "No. I already have someone in mind to lead. The question is, will he accept."

"And the rest of the Justice League approves?" Robin asked. A cohesive agreement for something like this was necessary among the world's greatest heroes.

"It was a unanimous decision."

 _'Holy shit,'_ he thought. He tried racking his brain for anyone who could rally that much faith from the friggin' Justice League. That person must have really made an impression. _'A leader… with experience… to create a team from a group of strangers…he.'_

Only one person in Robin's mind met all those requirements. Experience? Check. Leadership? Exuberantly. Could form a team from strangers? Most definitely. A symbolism of heroics? Really rough around the edges, but well on his way. And he was charismatic to boot, albeit in an annoying way sometimes.

"Are you asking me to give you Beast Boy for this team?" Robin asked, his eye cocking in confusion. "That would be up to him. When he pops back up on the radar, I can run it by him. Or, it might be faster if you guys found him and told him yourself."

"And just a little too humble for his own good," Batman muttered gruffly. "No, Robin." He turned, pulling his gaze like his masked eye-whites were black holes. "I'm making this proposition to _you_."

One moment. Two moments. Three… four… fi-

"Um, could you run that by me one more time?" the Boy Wonder asked, blinking several times with wide, blank eyes. He quickly stuck a gloved pinky in his ear, attempting to clear out any debris that might have misdirected the operational sound content that made its way to his brain. "I could have sworn you just said it was me."

Batman just put his hand on Robin's shoulder firmly. "Think about it." And he walked away, as if he had just handed Robin a bomb that needed defusing.

"Bu- I- What?" Robin sputtered, completely thrown off guard.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

I definitely felt that. All of that. In spades. The good news is though, the story is coming to a head. I think I can manage two more chapters before I rap it up with the Epilogue. Then will come the long editing period, possibly followed by a short hiatus to regather myself. And then, onto _Sequence 3 - Magicks that Bind_!

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the bean bag of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

Okay, lots of stuff to cover and my reasoning's for it. First, Starfire and John Stewarts conversation. First off, the lack of Lanterns in the Vega System (Sector 2828) and "given" reason, is canon. With Starfire's outright passion for her planet and people, I felt anything that could be _potentially_ be viewed as derogatory toward the current Grand Ruler could also isolate her feelings on the subject as a whole. And then there was John Stewart. I did my best to emulate his personality as best as I could given my general limited knowledge of him (level-headed, strong sense of justice, doesn't act without a reason, has the strongest long-term foresight of Earth's Lanterns, doesn't like being kept in the dark, and questions authority). His words and actions toward Tamaran's plight, as well as his general suspicion of the Vega System as a whole, in addition to his interest in the lack of Lantern patrols seemed to coincide well with his personality.

And then there was Raven with her kids, this was a portion I needed for, well, me personally. The actions and reactions of the children in correlation with Raven's own feelings and circumstances, in my opinion were necessary. To pull her search together in a different, and somewhat positive light.

Then there was Batman and Robin's conversation. 'Nough said to prevent overall spoilers :D

 ** _Tamaranian Translations (Original Translation)_ :**

 _Gokbetz Shaloxxai_ \- quiet literally: "I do not choose peace"; in context: "I will not remain calm". The "insult" in question is too infuriating for her to take it in stride.

 _Ch'alt X'hal_ \- literally: "Great X'hal", an exclamation equivocal to "My God" or "Holy Cow" or (for you other DC fans) "Holy Hera". In story context, it is an exclamation of annoyance and anger.

 ***End of Translations**

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

Where has Starfire retreated to? What has Cyborg been doing this whole time? (Because I haven't forgotten about him :) ) And how will Raven's search move forward? Until next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been home sick with a sinus cold (yay :( ). On the bright side, all the tea and coffee I could hope to drink. If I can't play catch up, then the next chapter will probably be a little late. This one took too much time to finish, mostly because I spent so much time mulling over what I was going to write that I forgot to actually write. Plus there were times I had to psyche myself up to even look at the computer screen. Fun stuff... fun stuff.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-PoisonPen37: That's half the fun, is the finding out.

-dld51: The grief comes from what transpired with Trigon setting up shop on Earth. While her heritage plays a part of it, what are the chances ya meet a half-demon and they're one of the good guys (in reality *ha, "reality" he says*, a good half-demon is about as rare as a unicorn). Raven is one of those exceptions mostly because of her friends; and when you think about it, the threat of Trigon is constant and ginormous, as opposed to most other people. And there isn't really a lot of bad guys turned good guys, and none of them have a top-tier demon's blood flowing through their veins.

Earlier in _The Proposition_ (chapter 1 or 2 I believe) it mentions that Cyborg and Robin _are_ still looking for Beast Boy, but that Raven resorted to magic because their technology and social landmine techniques _still_ (keyword there) aren't turning up anything. People are still looking (as proven with Thunder and Lightning), but being a hero means they can't exactly quit their day-jobs (both literally and figuratively) for long periods of time.

-"Guest" #1: We'll see. I don't plan on a huge, forever hiatus; I just need to find my proverbial feet again. One of my problems with writing is that the story evolves even as I'm writing it. I can tell ya that the _Sequence 2_ I intended to write was vastly different from the one I'm currently writing. But I suppose that's what makes it fun for me; there's an element of surprise around every chapter

-"Guest" #2: I hope I've touched upon some of that with this chapter, but some of it will be up and coming

 ***End of Responses**

Disclaimer: You get a disclaimer! And _you_ get a disclaimer! Everyone gets a disclaimer!

Without further ado. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 9:

Silence.

That was what she heard. All quiet. Void of sound. The vacuum of space was easily the most peaceful place she could envision. It did not have room for anger or fear, joy or hope. It was empty for a reason, and in that moment, the Tamaranian princess was basking in all it provided, including a lack of atmosphere that allowed the sun's radiance to wash over her unfiltered.

She could sense every solar wave, every iota of power fluxing in her. And incomprehensible to humans, she could feel the light; not just the warmth it provided in the dead cold of space, but the individual particles that trickled over her, and absorbed into her pores like water in a hot spring.

Yes, that is what it was: a solar hot spring.

And much like a hot spring of Earth, it was very relaxing. The only thing that could make it more so would be to share it with the people she loved. But alas, they were human, and she was… not.

She opened her eyes, unaffected by the would-be blinding light beaming into her. In theory, being on the moon was perfect for radiation absorption. The sun would shine on her, and the moon would reflect the sunlight onto whatever part of her did not face it. On the moon, she was basked in an almost full three-hundred- and sixty-degree area of solar light, and whatever was excess was immediately stored away deep within each individual cell of her body, slowly expanding upon the capacity of energy she could hold at once.

It was to here that Starfire had retreated. There was much less to worry about from space, and from here, she could see the blue planet she called home, and how its atmosphere seemed to glow. It was amazing how beautiful it could be, especially so far from the wonders of its surface.

Truthfully, she had only come here because she knew that Robin could not. Because if Robin could be there with her, he could make her forget her anger. She could forget the words the Green Lantern had said, and let it go. She wondered if he even knew just how powerful an effect he had on her. He had a way of worming into her emotions that simply the mere thought of him emblazoned her flight, empowered her strength, tempered her starbolts. She knew that despite his neutral mindset, that he would rise to her defense without a second thought should it be needed. He was able to see the best in his friends and comrades, even when they did not get along.

Even when _she_ did not get along with them.

But she was not ready to let go. She was so used to moderating her consistent and expressive emotions that right now, she had the means to simply cease attempting to dull them, and just _be_. She could not be fully happy when she hugged her teammates, because she would crush them. She could not be truly angry when they were hurt, because she would kill the offender. She could not be truly sad, because a Tamaranian could die of heart break if it overwhelmed them. She could not… because it might change how they felt about her. She did not wish to be feared or pitied, especially not by them.

She supposed that Raven was the closest of her friends that could come to understand her, with powers that should she feel, it would cause great destruction. It was perhaps that, because she felt this connection, she and her sister-by-choice were so close. When they truly felt, there was no telling the decimation they could calamity.

But it was there, in the vacuum of space, she could scream if she so desired, and there would be no one to stop her. Because no one would hear her. That was what it meant to _be_ , devoid of the expectation to restrain herself when there was no one to hurt. Here, in space, she could be angry at the Green Lantern freely. Because space had no room for anger or fear, no room for joy or hope.

And therefore, it could contain all of hers.

But still, as close to complete as she chose to feel in that moment, a part of her could not completely disconnect. A part of her, deeper than the flesh that hugged her bones, deeper than the blood in her body that denied the otherwise boiling weightlessness of the spatial vacuum, was constant; ingrained just at the back of her mind, reachable, accessible should she call on it. And in this case, overflowing its unwanted warmth into her thoughts.

Thoughts of Robin. Thoughts of his imperative question just yesterday: "What do you see for _us_ in the future?" Thoughts of what such words could possibly mean. The bronze skin of her face turned a peach-pink, content and conflicted between the anger of her thoughts, and implications of her love. In the state of simply _being_ , it was impossible to escape the hurricane of her emotions. Like a damn that had been let loose, she could not reel herself in until she had first drained it all out.

She was so absorbed in her emotional state, which was as frazzled as her early morning hair, that she didn't notice she had company.

The Man of Steel glided closer, his red cape billowing in the folds of the solar winds as he gently tapped a finger on her shoulder to alert her that she wasn't alone. A soundless _Eep!_ lost itself in the vacuum of space as she spun around in fright. Superman raised a hand in greeting before turning toward the sun and closing his eyes, effectively joining her in the soaking.

Taking a moment to gather herself, Starfire noticed how intense his brows appeared, as if he was concentrating hard, or something was causing him great pain. His complexion appeared healthy, but it gave the Tamaranian pause as she observed the Kryptonian. His features were broad and chiseled, though still smoothed out with a toned appearance. He wasn't all brawn and power, and the stories she had heard of him on Earth supported this fact. He was unyieldingly durable, incredibly fast, changed the winds with his breath, and could shoot concentrated heat from his eyes. He was tributed as the most powerful creature to live among the Earth populace.

Starfire couldn't help but wonder, how did such a person exist on Earth. It was clear he held at least some people dear; he would not be part of a team otherwise, he would not trust them. And yet, did he have the secret identity that Earthlings were so fond of? It seemed likely. But then, how was it that such a powerful person could live among such a fragile race? Did his strength not trouble him so? How did he hold back the gales of his sneeze? Did he have loved ones that gave him strength, or was he afraid to hurt them?

Without the means to ask, she quickly returned to her soaking. But she couldn't be mad at the Lantern anymore; in addition to the company, thoughts of Robin had done the attack of sneaking, stripping away her wrath faster than friend Cyborg to a t-bone.

Not needing to breathe for a short time as long as she could metabolize the sun's radiation, her hair made the motion that would have reflected a sigh, gently moving away from the Kryptonian as she floated back to the bay door she had decompressed in order to leave the station on the moon. Vaguely, she could sense that he followed her. Perhaps he had wished to discuss something, and had waited patiently for her to finish?

Once she had touched down in the hangar that served as the launch platform for the Justice League's many space and air vehicles, she turned, Superman touching down not far from her as he pressed a button on the far wall, closing them off to the outside. As soon as the airlock shut, the hiss of returning pressure and air almost seemed to shoot steam from the walls. Starfire waited several seconds before taking in a deep breath. The taste of breathing air was by far a more pleasant experience than feeding solely off of solar radiation.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted," Superman said easily, turning toward the hangar door somewhat longingly. "It's peaceful out there, isn't it?"

"Yes," Starfire answered simply, before continuing softly. "There are so few things to think of when there is nothing to do the holding on of ones thoughts." She turned away in deep thought. "And sometimes, some thoughts do the anchoring of others."

The Man of Steel waited, expecting her to continue when she could collect herself.

"May I ask, how do you… restrain yourself among humans?" she asked, shyly turning to the Kryptonian. "I cannot truly be myself among my… my _R'ogy'na_ … for fear of hurting them."

"Why?" he asked, more for clarification than as an inquiry.

Starfire nestled up against one of the alien walls, one hand holding her opposite elbow protectively. "My people release their powers through strong emotion. Much of the time it is unwittingly, but… among humans– I do more hurting than kindness when I embrace my friends.

"So I am asking you Kal-El of the planet Earth, what do I do so my powers do not do the harming my friends?" she begged, tears beginning to cumulate around her eyes. "I have already harmed one of my friends by doing the crushing of his interchangeable hand. I do not wish to be feared by them! So I am doing the begging."

Almost in a whisper, she felt the words trail from her mouth like a dream had been shattered, seeking to somehow rebuild it. "When me and my _Gen'da'hen_ are compared, he is fragile, and I do not wish to break him! When I am angry, he is always there to do the stepping in front of it, and I do not wish to see the day I can't stop myself from doing the lashing out! Please, how do I not harm the man I wish to wed?!

"You have been on Earth for many years now. Surely you have someone who you feel the similar about. Please, how do you control your powers for them."

Superman looked at a loss for words as he watched the borderline distressed Tamaranian slide to her knees as she seemed to slouch over, her posterity desperate. He walked over, larger than life, kneeling down as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I do," he confirmed, before sliding over next to her, the length of his cape acting as a ruffled red cushion, and his boots sprawling out as the Man of Steel humbly sat. "She's the most stubborn woman I've ever known. And the most inquisitive. And the most accident-prone. And the bravest. And I ended up marrying her.

"Honestly there isn't a moment that I don't consider just how much it scares me that I could break her so easily. Sometimes, I'm afraid to even touch her."

"Then how do you deal with those feelings?" she asked, gently looking over at him, her green eyes pleading. "How do you prevent your fears from becoming the truth?"

"What do you think of when you think about Robin?"

Starfire's cheeks skipped pink and went straight to a red that reflected her hair. "I do not know what you mean," she denied.

The Kryptonian didn't seem to notice. "How does he make you feel? Inside?" he asked, patting the emblazoned "S" on his chest for reference.

Starfire closed her eyes, envisioning her Boy, or maybe Man, Wonder; complete with the deep blues he hid behind a mask. His encouraging voice when he led her through a combat technique, his soothing guidance when she said or did something incorrectly, and even his stern tone when only anger heated her veins. All those little things about him that she adored, and even the ones that could frustrate her to all irritation; like how he could spend so much time in the darkened confines of his Room of Evidence without realizing he had missed meals.

"He makes me feel… the bubbles, but also the weight in the stomachs," she answered softly, a hand nestling to her chest, feeling her own heartbeat. "When I think about him, my abilities do the responding on their own. It is a wonderful feeling, but at the same time, I feel at ease, like I know he's holding me from a distance."

Superman glanced at her with a smile before turning to stare at one of the many ships that sat in the hangar. " _That_ is how you control your abilities. Knowing that even when you don't, or can't, he'll still cherish you. It's not a matter of control or restraint, but of knowing there is no one you want to protect more, and there is no one who will protect you more than he will."

Starfire nodded slightly in understanding, turning to him curiously. "Did your beloved teach you this?"

He shook his head, a far away look in his eye. "No. My father did. He was the bravest, kindest man I've ever known. He taught me that even if I wasn't human, I could still embrace humanity. He helped me realize the man I am today. Because of him, I know my powers won't hurt my wife."

The Tamaranian watched him with interest. On her planet, such a wise man would have been accredited a position in the royal courts. To think, that such an Earthling had been a father to one of the last Kryptonians and passed on such wisdom. "I thank you," she said appreciatively. "You have shown me that there is hope yet for me and my… my cherished one. I will do the taking your words into my heart."

And with that, Starfire didn't bother standing, going straight from ground to air instantly as she took off into the halls of the Watchtower. Back to her best friend. While there was still fear of what she could do, there was something stronger that didn't give her a moment to let that fear take hold.

Superman, meanwhile, smiled as he stood to his feet. He looked after the door through which she had disappeared. "These kids grow up too fast, don't they dad?" he whispered, before laughing heartily to himself in realization.

In her excitement, the Tamaranian princess had flown the wrong way.

* * *

"So that's how you guys have maintained a Probable Breach-Defense System," Cyborg wondered curiously, assimilating data from gigabytes- to terabytes-worth. "But what about prevention of corrupted data from amassing in the hard-drives? There's only so much a system can filter out at once before it crashes."

"Affirmative," Red Tornado confirmed with a deep drone. "To remove viral entities from the system, the corruption is instead funneled into a separate databank. Like the filter you have described, it needs refitting on regular schedule. The old databank is destroyed to prevent the virus from rooting in another system, and a new one is used to start the process anew. Though, the Watchtower must filter through Kryptonian, Martian, and Thanagarian computer viruses simultaneously. I do not think the Earth technologies of your Tower will have to bear such a heavy toll."

"Hmm." Cyborg held his chin in thought. He had already covered most topics he had needed to. So far, he had been given solutions and ideas for solutions to multiple Titans Tower issues that had cropped up in the past; including unwanted visitors (villains), overloading the Towers data servers, the energy and internet bills, maintenance, and perimeter security. Some things were going to be consistent, but there were plenty of ways to reduce their negative effect.

Plus, if Cyborg could put away a little money on the side for his projects, then he wasn't about to say no. So far, he'd gathered the forms and paperwork they would need in order to take the Tower through to the next three levels, and he wasn't about to let any of it slip through the cracks, especially if the Justice League was footing the bill.

While Robin might be the face and leader of the Titans, Cyborg liked to think of himself as the power behind the throne: if he wasn't there, Operations would fall apart before they even started. He was a support column of the whole damn thing! And any long-term improvements that lightened that load, and he could make to their home, was a welcome addition.

It also didn't hurt that Bumblebee had tagged along, though she seemed less sure about all the techno mumbo-jumbo that had flown over her head. Cyborg had made sure to keep track of it for her.

"So… you understood all of that?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yep," he answered simply, counting off of his fingers. "So far, it looks like Forms JR4-06-B, B3Y-09, and D00-MB-FG8 are going to take the longest to procure and fill out. There's also B32-JR3 and CFK-R94, but those shouldn't be too bad except for the supply shipments. If we include B4R-F and STN-G8 then-"

"Okay, I get it Sparky," she grumbled, her arms crossed in frustration. "Why are you the one doing this stuff anyway? Isn't this more of Robin's job?"

Cyborg couldn't help the snort that left his mouth. "Riiight," he said with a raise eyebrow of humor. "I'd love to see Robin keep the Tower's systems running. Besides, if all goes well, I won't have worry about continuously upgrading both of our sub-routers. They'll operate on a separate grid, which will prevent intrusion into the computers except by direct manuel access to the main servers."

"That is correct," Red Tornado confirmed. "Is there other assistance I might provide?"

"Nah. Thanks though, Red. You've been a huge help," Cyborg said, fist-bumping the android's hand. "You available for tech support though?"

"I can attempt to isolate a time-frame that would cross-reference with both of our itineraries," the hero stated almost robotically, looking at his fist-bumped hand as though analyzing the significance of the interaction. "Also, it would very much intrigue me to make acquaintances with this Fixit you have mentioned."

"Sounds cool man. I can contact him about getting you two to meet up," Cyborg said with a grin. "I got a couple more things to pick up and check out, but if I have time, I'd love to discuss the Watchtowers Field Modulators and Ventilation Security later."

"It would be most beneficial," the Red Tornado agreed.

"Sweet! I'll see ya later Red." Cyborg walked away, immediately calculating cost versus revenue versus deductibles in his computerized brain. He had a few expensive plans. Quite a few expensive plans. First, there was updating the Tower; primarily the systems and the infrastructure. Second, there was replacing the windows that made up most of it with solar-conversion glass to start generating their own electricity and maybe sell some of it back to the city. Third, possibly a Second-point-two, installing a hydro-current generator to continue reducing outside energy costs; maybe install two just to be sure. Fourth, now actually Third, begin building further underneath the Tower.

Ever since Slade tried sinking the Island with those robotic laser worm thingies, at best, they had reinforced and beamed off the whole underground below the Tower. The most they had built underneath Titans Island was the T-Ship's launch bay. What Cyborg had in mind was something a little more… costly… and secure. Besides, having the bulk of their operations above ground made it a huge glowing target. He could think of a few things that would be safer off underground anyway: namely, anything and everything important. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to bunker under the Tower in case of an airstrike. God knows, the villains had used almost everything but _that_. If he had his way, pretty soon, the Titans would have their own Cave.

"If you keep grinning like that Sparky, I'll assume your thinking something nasty," Bumblebee stated from his side. "What's got you so amused?"

Cyborg's smile widened a little bit more until he was grinning like a schoolboy. "I'll be able to do a lot of good things with this," he said happily. "Clean energy sources, sturdier Tower, better crime tracking, and communications. Plus, any of the money the Titans save means we reinvest it into other projects, or we put it away for a rainy day. Who knows? We might get to think about things like college."

"Ya never struck me as the college-type," Bee commented teasingly. "Got something in mind?"

The grin melted off his face, replaced by a solemn consideration. "I was thinking about getting my Masters in a few subjects. I checked with a college councillor for Jump City University a few months ago, and I'm already over-qualified for an Associates in several Robotics, Engineering, and Medicinal Sciences; but they want me to test-in to make sure.

"If I can, what I really want to get is a Doctorate in Bio-Mechanical Robotics and Engineering," he said with a small returning smile, staring at the open palm of his robotic hand. "There may not be a huge lot of people out in the world that need new limbs, but there's enough that I wanna to help give them a semblance of normalcy back.

"Besides, I need to make sure that my parts don't expire in the next decade. Don't wanna be hooked up to the Tower forever."

It was quiet for a moment. Quiet enough for Cyborg to turn in curiosity. Bumblebee was staring at him as though he was the most intriguing thing present in the Watchtower. "Wow Sparky. Trying to be a hero in more ways than one, huh?" There was a hint of admiration in her voice that gave him pause. "You must have known what you wanted to be since kindergarten."

Cyborg "felt" his fists clench suddenly, though he knew it was only because the nerve centers of what remained of his organic brain were creating a feeling where his limb didn't exist, causing his prosthetics to follow exactly what his brain conjured. "No. This isn't what I wanted," he said, somewhat bitterly. He'd had a life before this, before over eighty percent of his organic body was crispy fried, shattered beyond all repair, or otherwise completely destroyed with no hope of salvage.

"Hey," Bumblebee said, setting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "What happened there?"

"I wanted to play football," he said after a moment, an angry tremble echoing in his tone. "I wanted a life other than what my parents mapped out for me. I earned that full-ride scholarship, and I had the grades to back it. I could have played anywhere. In one day, I lost my body, my dreams… my mom; all to some stranger driving while half-drowned in a bottle."

His eyes closed, his breath catching for a moment before his shoulders finally relaxed. He turned, his red left eye the most prominent eye looking at Bumblebee. He mustered up the best smile he could, his hand resting gently on hers on his shoulder. "This isn't the life I wanted, Bee, but it's the life I know can make the most difference."

He was quickly reminded of about five years ago, the first time he had met his team. For the first time since his accident, someone had looked at him like he was human. _"Cyborg? Cooool! You're like a Robot Man Two-point-Oh!"_ And those words came from the weirdest looking, the lowest intellect, the most tongue-tied person Cyborg had ever known; who just happened to have become his best friend. He knew 'Green Bean' had his own crosses to bear; DNA as unstable as his was evidence enough to that. And yet, that one comment, no matter how imbecilic he has acted since then, was a game-changer. By far the lowest time in Victor Stone's life, and a green kid in a goofy mask had changed that with a single phrase.

Now if only he had as close a lead to finding the Cabbage Head as Raven did. How a green-skinned superhero managed to avoid so much as a blip on his social media proxies was still a mystery to the half-robot. That, or just dumb luck; which might actually be probable and problematic in Beast Boy's case.

"Hey, Sparky. Look, I know I don't understand what happened, or what's going through your head," she said kindly, a comforting smile touching her lips, "but the fact is you were able to push past it, and now you want to use it to help others."

"Thanks Bee," he said, still prioritizing everything that needed done. He was honest about his feelings; he wasn't over what happened, even if it had happened years ago. He was still angry: angry at the driver, angry at his father for turning him into… this, without his consent. But most of all, he was angry at himself. He couldn't explain why he was, he just was; but he had two best friends now that he loved with every wire and lug nut of his being. It was only coincidental that he called them both B. "That means a lot."

"Come on," she said as she gave a nudge to his stomach, already walking her own way. "There's still a few more things we need to check out, right? And lord help me, I can't keep track of all those forms and paper-filing."

"'Mkay, it's a date." Cyborg's audio processors did a quick stop, the warble of a rewind moving the audio recording backwards before he hit play again. _"'Mkay, it's a date."_ That's… what he thought he'd said. His cheeks tinged pink as a weak, nervous grin enveloped his face.

Luckily for him, even if Bumble Bee did notice; she must have heard only a turn of phrase.

* * *

Raven wasn't one to cater to her embarrassment. It was a Timid emotion that sometimes blended with Happy or Rage that she usually restrained. However, right now it was pure Timidity coloring her face. While she was sure most people wouldn't pay her any mind, it was her current troupe that drew more than a few stares; even from people who had already met her. Seeing Raven, the apathetic and dark sorceress – both in appearance and most of the time in interaction – hand in hand with three kids and an invisible giant teddy bear, was a shock factor. Even the fish-brained comprehension of Aqualad and the narcissistic tendencies of Speedy, left both heroes with their chins grazing the floor in pure shock.

Maybe if anyone had really paid attention after the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat, they would have noticed that Raven had been escorting the kids; but as it stood, her assemblage was gawk-worthy.

"Raven, why is everyone looking at us?" Melvin asked, her grip tightening on one of Bobby's unseen paws. She turned to look at her "imaginary" friend, "They can't see Bobby, can they?"

"I don't think it's Bobby they're staring at, sweetie," Raven answered, swallowing nervously.

Tyler on one hand, was waving at every hero he could see with happy abandon, _Oooh!_ ing and _Ahhh!_ ing at everyone with his eyes. You'd think he hadn't seen a superhero before. But of the three siblings, it was easy to see that he was the most outgoing. He'd point and ask, "Who dat?" And Raven would answer, "I don't know. I haven't met them yet," or "That's Argent…. No our pale skin doesn't make us related," and most importantly, "No, I don't see Robin or Auntie Starfire. Let me know when you do, okay…. No. Look. Uncle Cyborg is talking with Bumble Bee…. No, you are not going to chew on his leg again."

Timothy was just as loud as usual, possessively holding Raven's other hand while slightly hiding behind her arm too. Partially, she assumed it was because he didn't have a "Blankie" to hide behind, thank Azar. But that didn't stop him from asking what everything was. Instead of Tyler's "Who dat?", Timothy was giving her the "What's that?" treatment. Unfortunately for Raven, she didn't have as many answers for him in regards to _what_ anything was in the Watchtower, which made him more antsy, because evidently, the all-powerful Raven was supposed to have all the answers.

Melvin however was self-governed in her own discernment as she followed after her siblings and mother-figure, silently appraising everything and everyone she passed. She also had Bobby, who, unknown to everyone else, was a capable observer even when unobserved; he had even learned basic non-verbal communication skills, though his penmanship was still atrocious and required lots of space. Still, he picked up more than most people Melvin knew, probably because he couldn't talk, so he spent time watching and listening… like a giant stuffed ninja.

Raven however was doing her best to accustom herself to the glances her and her own were getting. Still, she could draw some strength from them, even if it was only to steady her own nerves. She cared about her kids more than she cared what people thought about her. Still… it didn't stop her from sending a glare colder than the greater depths of the Styx toward a few of them. The term "Mother Bear" didn't even begin to describe the promise her eyes could convey if they didn't stop staring. To her pleasure, that made more than a few heroes give themselves whiplash from turning away quickly. It _almost_ put half-a-smirk on her face.

"Green lady," Timmy stated, pointing out the approaching person.

Indeed, she was green, bright crimson hair falling to her shoulders. "Excuse me, are you Raven?"

"Who wants to know?" Raven asked, one brow raising in demand even as her heart began to pick up pace, though she didn't know why.

"Are you Mister Beast Boy's sister?" Melvin asked suddenly.

The green woman's eyes glowed as she turned toward the young heroine, followed by Raven's eyes returning the favor as mental probe met mental field. "Try and read my kids minds again, and we'll see how long you live," Raven growled, her top set of eyes slanting open in a glare.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked stoically, looking at Raven carefully. "I suppose I should expect no less from a half–"

"M'gann, there is no need to quarrel. She is doing as any true mother does on Earth: protect her young." A bare-headed, green-skinned man phased up from the floor, his eyes glowing a deep red as he stood between them, his night blue cape billowing about him as though it were an extension of him.

"Waven, it's Marthin Manhuntuw," Tyler said with an excited point of his finger.

 _'Yay,'_ she thought no-heartedly, not even correcting his mispronunciation. _'Great, more mind-readers.'_

"Sorry Uncle J'onn," the younger Martian muttered. "I'm still learning to restrain my curiosity." And they were related… even better. Two Martians walk up to a Demoness in a Space Station. For some reason, Raven had a feeling that Beast Boy would lead with that joke. Not that it would be any funnier than his usual bout of jokes.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked, knowing business when she sensed it. As if to reassure her, Bobby step up protectively behind her, a low rumble growling from his stuffed transparent body.

If the Justice Leaguer noticed, he didn't comment on it. "On the contrary, Raven of Azarath. It is I who have come to offer assistance. However, this matter is best dealt with in a more private session. Is there someone present who might watch over your… progenies?"

"Raven, are you guys going to have an adult conversation?" Melvin asked, looking at the female Martian curiously.

"It's looking that way," Raven replied blandly, looking up at the occupied blank space. "Bobby, can you escort the kids to one of my teammates?" Bobby's cloaking ability faded, both Martians taking a step back to assess whether the giant teddy was friend or foe. Raven didn't mind them as she knelt down in front of Melvin. "I'll only be a few minutes, but no detours. Bobby is in charge until you meet up with Star, Robin, or Cyborg. Okay?"

"But Raven–" Timothy began to blubber, his eyes tearing up in an instant.

"No "buts"," Raven ordered, hugging them quickly. One by one, the children were picked up by Bobby, nestling them in his arms as though he were cradling them to sleep. "No detours," Raven reminded sternly, to which the bear nodded, escorting his young charges obediently.

Raven waited for a couple seconds before turning back to the Martians.

"The children really love you," the Leaguer stated simply, looking at Raven curiously. "And you love them."

Raven's eyes began to glow anew as the shadows around her deepened. "Did you read their minds?"

"I didn't. Your faces bear witness to it," he replied. Raven opened her mind to receive his emotions, reading them with ease. There was honesty and sincerity in his statement… and sadness.

"Good," she said, relaxing the exertion of her powers. "Now, why would I want your help?"

The Martian Manhunter cocked his head curiously. "That is why I have come," he replied, pointing to his head. "When I was attempting to locate you for the teleport, some of the first surface thoughts you let out implied that my assistance would be requested. The nature of this assistance was not readable to me, but I assumed it would save time and effort to seek you out first. To be fair, your ability to redirect, scatter, and block your thoughts was rather impressive."

"Right," Raven replied, suddenly remembering why she would want to ask for a Martian's help. Specifically, for the help of one of Earth's most powerful telepaths; his species had nothing to do with it. "I do need… help." That word tasted so bitter coming from her. She was sure that if she had the emoticlone for it, Pride would be howling up a fit. Thankfully, such an inner conflict wouldn't transpire.

The female Martian, M'gann, turned to her relative with a curt nod. "Excuse me. I will go where I am needed," she stated, pausing just long enough to give Raven a strange look before leaving them to discuss matters that were best left between the primary parties involved.

"Now, how may I help?" the Martian asked, giving her his undivided attention.

Raven hesitated for a moment. It wasn't the end-all, be-all; but still, she wanted this to work. She still had a plan, this was just a detour, a potentially search-ending detour. If it didn't work, then she still had her spell that currently laid in the Wayne Manor, awaiting her return. But if this was it-

"I need your help finding a friend of mine," she stated simply.

"The changeling," he confirmed with an understanding nod. "I could attempt to derive his location, but without a strong focal point or some form of familiar trace for me to access, it could take a long time."

 _'Ugh! And now, for the reveal none of us wanted to talk about,'_ Rude commented in a sarcastic announcer voice.

"I may… have created a link with him," she said hesitantly, watching the Martian carefully. "A… powerful one."

"Hmm," the Martian pondered in thought, one hand to his chin. "Define powerful."

 _'F-f-f-fuck,'_ Timid cursed in a miserable stutter, sitting in a fetal position while completely enshrouded by her grey cloak. While Raven had anticipated the Martian's inquiry, it didn't make it any less embarrassing. "The kind that is still growing after three weeks."

His red eyes widened slightly, but otherwise made no indication he was affected. "Growing? Interesting."

Raven was about to speak when the Martian continued. "Yes, a mental link should provide enough of a familiar trace for me to attune to his psyche-signature, but that will require me to follow the path directly."

"Meaning?" She got a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"The definition of "link" implies a connected pathway between two minds," J'onn explained. "Because a link is unique between any two people, to reach his mind, I will first have to enter yours, and follow the path that leads to his. So to speak."

 _'Well… any other ideas, Glasses?'_ Envy asked, plopping down on a conjured bean-bag.

 _'Don't ask when you won't like the answer,'_ Knowledge stated, lifting her glasses to rub her temples. _'Personally, it is a feasible and practical method, one that_ we _can't control yet, even if it is_ our _link.'_

 _'Let's do it!'_ Brave crowed. _'If it lets us find him faster, then it's worth the risk.'_

 _'Ple-ease!'_ Passion begged. _'I want to pet_ his _hair and tell him it's all okay-'_

 _'While strangling him in a hug!'_ Rage finished.

 _'And then we can have coffee!'_ Happy cheered.

 _'It does run the potential reward of finding him,'_ Temperance inputted. _'Of course, any consequences must also be taken into consideration, though I can't think of any off the top of our heads.'_

Suffering sniffled slightly before nodding, giving her wordless consent.

 _'Please,'_ Hope whispered.

Raven sighed as the full download of her emotions chattered all at once. She met the Martian's eyes, and knew that once this commenced, there would be no going back. "Okay."

He nodded, his stoic visage uncompromised as he gestured her closer, his hands raising. "I will have you guide me through the link. If there is anywhere you do not wish for me to enter, tell me, and I will abstain."

"Very well," Raven agreed, pulling her hood down, allowing her hair to fall flat.

The Martian lifted his hands until they hovered just a quarter-inch from the sides of her head. "Now show me, how did the link originate. It will allow me to locate the intersection it creates."

Her pupils suddenly expanded around her violet iris's, a flash of images flying past her minds-eye as she came upon the familiar scene of her body atomizing, cell by cell, as it merged with Beas- Garfield. The sensation of two people occupying the same space constricting her chest, laboring their already sporadic breathing. The pain his body underwent. Then the aspect of a bird, her Soul-Self, wrapping around them as she went to seek out the guilt that had crippled her friend.

Beast Boy's hands gripping painfully around her arms as he begged her, pleaded with her, asking if he had hurt anyone; if he had hurt her, after transforming into the Amalgam form of rhino and gorilla. And her response: headbutting his forehead with her chakra; exchanging emotions for emotions.

The feeling of his writhing skin beneath her fingers as she held her forehead to his, infusing his very being with her Hope. Pulling him from his darkest depths with her own shadows. Pulling him from death as his body tried to shut itself down. How desperate she had been to save him; how desperate she had been to call him home.

Laying in the darkness, lying in dreamless nothingness as her healing trance mended the damages to her shattered mental defenses. And then, for that nothingness to be replaced by something gentle, and warm, and real. Wisps of hope, his hope, enveloping her so wholly, they might as well have been suns.

All of it: cross-referencing, triangulating, combining, amassing. Moments large and small, accumulating from a single day, a single twenty-four hour period. Even moments from years ago that had slowly gathered, until it all came together, pressured into a singularity that Raven could so easily picture. It might as well have been a black hole: from which neither of them could escape.

 _"There,"_ J'onn's voice echoed in her head. _"That is where it began."_

All at once, Raven felt as if she was being sucked deeper, further into her own mind, much like her meditation mirror; except it felt as though she were collapsing in on herself.

* * *

A gentle inhale revealed a sickly-sweet scent. And moisture.

The ground was soft, and the air heavy with moisture. The pitched buzzing of insects and the trickling of laden streams and brooks. Distantly, a songbird's tune echoed through the trees, providing a single pitched, but gentle melody. The air itself was slightly cool, though the gentle rustle of the wind in the leaves had no effect on the temperature.

"Fascinating."

Raven became fully aware the moment she heard a voice, waking up in a back wooded area, though… it was different than she expected. The trees for one weren't pine; but birches, maples, and oaks. The ground was littered in fresh uniformly shaped leaves according to the tree they sat under; their colors ranging from a deep red, to a citrus orange, to a vibrant yellow, and all else in between; like fiery foliage. The sky was lit, though enough grey cloud cover provided was enough to prevent the light from being blinding.

It was like the beginning of autumn. It was… peaceful. An ideal place, almost… a fantasy.

Raven turned to see Martian Manhunter kneeling by a stream, stroking a finger across one of the rocks at its borders. "The texture is incredibly accurate. It feels like actual moss."

"You mean, we didn't transport to his general vicinity?" Raven asked, looking around. It sure seemed like it.

"No," the not-so-little green alien affirmed. "This area is best described as the link itself. A bridge-realm. A mental plane. A form of the… mindscape, so to speak. Thoughts interwoven from experiences to create a mental structure." He rubbed his fingers together again, a frown settling on his face. "But it's more than that here. It's…."

"Detailed," Raven answered, looking around curiously. "So this is all from Gar- I mean, Beast Boy's mind?"

"No. It comes from the interconnected thoughts both of you unconsciously share," the Martian answered. "It _is_ your link given form, so it is fashioned from both of you." His red eyes narrowed on her. "And the link has only been active for a few weeks?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. Though, this place is new. I haven't been here before."

"It's grown too fast," J'onn commented off-handedly. "Mental links require months, sometimes years, before mental representations are created through structures. A normal dynamic needs time to form before anything can grow. And certainly nothing _this_ sophisticated." He turned toward the sorceress. "Does your friend, by any chance, possess psychic abilities? It would explain how something like this could crop up so swiftly."

Raven almost snorted in amusement. Almost. It was still a serious question. "No, although, he does have a knack for creating mental barriers. I'm an empath, and he's able to fool me most of the time."

"I take it that is no easy feat," the Martian said in thought. "If you didn't know about this, then chances are that he doesn't either. But still…." He left the thought unfinished.

Raven too left the thought unfinished. It was better to prepare for even an unlikely conclusion, no matter how contradictory the solution might be. "So where do we find his mind?"

Martian Manhunter smiled. "It's your link, the path is only available to you," he answered. "You are the guide."

"Great." Leave it to her when she had no clue where to start looking. _'If I'm the guide, then I need to see about a career change,'_ she thought sarcastically.

" _Craaww!_ " Raven jumped in fright as her head whipped toward the noise. A four-eyed raven was gliding in for a landing, flapping into the branch of a nearby tree as it looked down at them beadily.

"Friend of yours?" the J'onn asked, eyeing the creature curiously.

Raven cocked her head slightly as she approached it. "No. It's one of my mental barriers. It's a created from my magic… but what's it doing here?"

"One of your contributions to the surroundings no doubt," he answered. "Perhaps it can lead us to your friend."

 _'So how do I get it to do that?'_ she thought. "Um…go find Beast Boy?" she said, not sure if that was the proper thing to tell one of her mental barriers incarnate.

It _Caw!_ ed again, ruffling it's feathers as twisted it's head to get a better look at them with two of it's eyes. Hopping to readjust its footing, it took off through the forest, heading in a seemingly random direction with no cardinal bearing.

"I believe we are to follow it." The Martian took flight after the construct.

"And what gave you that idea?" Raven muttered sarcastically, her nervousness giving form to snippy remarks. What if this was it? What if this is what led to _him_ being found? She followed quickly, flying with a newfound ease in this mindscape, like a part of her had trained in these hardwood forests.

Overall, it was a short flight, her barrier raven landing in the middle of nowhere, next to a hollow underneath the roots of an oak. It would have been a perfectly hidden spot; out of the way enough, but so simple it wouldn't have registered as the gateway to someone's mind. The leafage was undisturbed, and unevenly distributed in every natural sense of the word.

" _Would have_ " being the operating words. The tree's natural appearance was desecrated with patterns; lines, dots, shapes; creating stacked layers that flowed with a mesmerizing quality up the trunk of the tree, as if watching water flow through the bark. Like the patterns one would expect to see in ancient pottery. If the tree wasn't enough to mark the otherwise untouched landscape, the totems were.

One was built of sticks, a skull, antlers, sculpted mud, and bones; like an effigy of some yet unknown creature, its countenance shape vaguely familiar to Raven, though it's overall intention more appealing to her than its actual appearance. She never could resist artifacts, no matter their origin. Everything had a meaning, a mysticism and mystery that appealed to her knowledge-gathering nature. The second was what her four-eyed raven had landed atop, pecking absently at it as though its beak were a chisel. This one was easier to discern, more "fleshed" out, and it's shape distinguishable; it seemed to grow directly from the ground. It followed closer to a true totem style, though what people or region it implemented was indistinguishable, with shapes that clearly resembled beasts full-bodied and formed, and stacked upon each other from the ground.

The top totem was easily identifiable: a monkey or ape, its fangs and canines bared in a howl. The second was supporting the monkey atop it, something like a ferret or a weasel of some sort, holding a carved serpent in its mouth with a strange sort of fleshed innocence engraved in its eyes. Under that, the form of the theropod, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, roaring its presence emerged. The one below was what gave Raven pause. She could easily identify as the Apex Beast, the somewhat abstract features disguising the creature in question… but the eyes were unmistakable, reflecting a feral light that couldn't be held by any other creature. At the bottom, and supporting all other creatures before it was the three-tailed and quilled form of the Malkarasha, its mouth agape in a roar from its prowling stance. Overall, the totem as a whole was about as tall as Raven herself, but what gave her pause was underneath the Malkarasha's carved form: something stood under the base of its paws, as if the totem were a living thing, slowly growing from the earth like a tree, but what lay under the dirt remained hidden, unwritten... unformed.

"What do you make of it?" the Martian asked, clearly understanding the weight the totems themselves held. Then again, Raven supposed only she and Beast Boy would understand the true nature those things implied, but only Garfield could translate what they truly meant.

"This one is a warning," Raven stated simply, pointing to the effigy with what little understanding she could comprehend, its likeness still lost to her. "You don't use bones in your sculpting unless they imply a caution of some sort. It's meant to keep intruders away."

"A fair implication," J'onn said with some reserve, eyeing the crude structure warily, before turning to the totem. "And this one?"

"Growth," she stated confidently, gently feeling the smooth outline of the structure in question. "Each moment representing the creature that displayed a growth in his powers, as well as a new mentality that came with them." She didn't know what the ferret thing was, or why it had a snake in its mouth, but she knew the rest of them. The Monkey: for the beginning, the bite that altered his existence. The Tyrannosaurus: the first creature of imposing size he had taken. The Apex: the first creature that was cultivated from a combination of animals, and the represented feral nature that awakened within him. The Malkarasha… Raven didn't know what that meant. She knew it was significant, not just to his mentality. But what that represented in his mind, or suggested for his shapeshifting abilities; she could only guess, and even then, it wouldn't be a good guess. But if the base was any indication… there was more to come.

Maybe "Growth" wasn't the word to describe it. Close, but not quite right. The only other word that filtered through her mind was "Evolution".

Despite that, the totem and effigy guarded each side of the hollow, both markers and warning to what could lay within. Her raven barrier wasn't moving and seemed to stare at them expectantly.

The Martian glanced at the wood and forest around them quietly, before returning his attention to the adorned tree and the objects that's stood to each side of the hole under its roots. "We should proceed carefully. I have a bad feeling about this." He offered the forward-most position of their formation. "It is still best if I follow your lead."

"Even though I'm as lost as you in this place?" Raven asked with a raised brow. "Mindscape or not, link or not, I have no idea how we got here, or how we're getting out."

"And yet, it was your power that led you here," the alien said simply, gesturing to the impatient _Caw!_ s of the four-eyed raven.

"Fine," Raven grumbled. She took a quick deep breath, swallowing nervously before she stepped forward into the dark.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

I might need an additional chapter to wrap everything up (11 + Pro and Epi), or maybe I can wrap it all up in the last one. Still the implications through-out were heavy. Still, keep it rolling I suppose.

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the bean bag of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

My short discussion between Starfire and Superman was a heartfelt one. The concept of two incredibly powerful aliens that both individually care for people of a weaker species was not lost to me. Superman had to adjust to his abilities on Earth, and had his methods for doing so (almost Smallville style), so given Starfire's recent issues confronting the difference between herself and Robin, having a heart-to-heart between these two was a good step forward.

Cyborg's short jaunt wasn't a big one, but it showed what he was doing. Since he's the guy that built the Tower, it stood to reason that he was the guy picking up the paperwork. I think the part I loved most about it was his constantly thinking of ways to improve and protect the Titans in his own way. Cyborg has that inventive streak that he and I both share, and to put words to what exactly he wanted to build was like a breath of fresh air. Hints about his past, as well as about Beast Boy's contribution to Cy's self-esteem and his somewhat here-or-there relationship with Bumble Bee kind of made for a short but sweet portion of the chapter. And touching on some of future plans (and their reasons) was nice.

Raven... What to say there. I think mainly, having Martian Manhunter sense he would be called upon, but because of Raven's mental capabilities, not knowing exactly why was a great idea. As for the return to the link, I took elements that were both foreign and familiar, but heavily implied upon in _Falling Apart_ to fashion what happened... and what will happen. As I've said before, I'm not going to directly spell everything out, but give you all the pieces to the puzzle along the way.

 ** _Tamaranian Translations (Original and Series Translation)_** **:**

 _R'ogy'na_ \- A term of endearment for ones closest friends, that they are practically family. A sort of second family, one created because it was chosen; not because it was based by blood or relation.

 ** _(End of Translations)_**

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

It's a mild cliff-hangar. Stuff is bound to happen. Until next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

* * *

 **A/N:** So... close... to finishing the story. Agh! I can practically taste it. Had a bout of writer's nitro (what's the opposite of writer's block?) this last week and flew through the writing.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-Mr. Ursine: Perhaps. Read, find out, let me know what you think.

-TheAlienHeart: Welp, here's what's next...

-"Guest" #1: We'll see... or, I guess you guys will.

 ***End of Responses**

Disclaimer: I'm several disclaimers shy of a full snicker salad.

Without further ado. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 10:

"You'd think it would be brighter," Raven commented, already several yards in the hollow. As it stood, she had an advantage, her altered eyes dilating wide open as she continued forward, stepping over exposed rocks and roots that would otherwise prove hazardous; it didn't hurt that she could see in diluted color as well. The hollow was larger than anticipated, giving her head a couple of feet clearance after she had passed the initial entrance. The musty, earthy scent was strong, but far from overpowering. The only sounds that graced her ears was the brisk sound of wind at the hollow entrance. Raven half-smiled to herself, surprised but not complaining about how at ease her new senses felt.

"Despite the implications of a mental plane, the consistency with more realistic circumstances is rather odd," Martian Manhunter replied, following after her without any more trouble than she was having. "Typically, the imagination creates fantastical and impossible occurrences. I suppose it would be a compliment to note that both you and the changeling are very grounded in your outlooks for your link to bear such a striking similarity to reality."

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly at that, even as she stepped over a precarious looking root. "I don't claim to understand what you mean, but it was my understanding that Ga- Beast Boy wasn't someone who adhered to reality. A made-up world would be far more appealing to him than realism. In fact, I second that."

"People can surprise you," the Martian commented, as if speaking from experience. "Sometimes the most grounded people you are acquainted with are the most vivid dreamers you will ever meet. And "vice versa" as I believe it is said. Sometimes it is a good thing. Other times, it clouds their judgement."

A stray chill blew up Raven's cloak, causing her spine to stiffen as she shivered. Her teeth clenching to keep from chattering, her ears suddenly perked, catching some faint sound that… that was lost on her. It was consistent, steady even, keeping a rapid pace and tempo that pulsed near soundlessly in Raven's chest, as if the air itself had become the conduit.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, her voice quieting reflexively, as if attempting not to disturb the sound.

"Are those… drums?" J'onn asked, turning his head slightly in every direction, trying to discern the origin of the sound. "Nine senses, and still all of mine are baffled."

Raven didn't designate that with a response as she tried listening closer, attempting to answer the Martian's inquiry, only to feel the hair on the back of her neck stiffen reflexively. What started off as a rapid but deep, steady beat with a softer resonating echo, was suddenly joined by the sounds of whispers. The whispers were soft, but repetitive, creating an almost ethereal sense of chanting unlike any Raven had heard in her study of Earths cultures. Almost wild, tribal; but with a harmony that ebbed and flowed like the wind. Like a chorus of ghosts.

The shadows along the walls seemed to writhe in conjunction, swimming with the chanting. What made it more eerie were the shapes that seemed to suddenly darken across the tunnel sides, as if watching the shadow of something vague move across the walls. In some instances, Raven almost swore a story was playing out, a living depiction of events that flowed in sync with the music; though it felt almost basic… primitive even, like something one would crudely paint on the sides of a cave.

"Raven." J'onn's voice roused her from her listening, turning back to look at him. His face was set as he pointed further inward.

The dirt underfoot was fading away to solid stone, though that wasn't what he was gesturing to. Pulsing light drew Raven's attention, or more specifically, the source of the light in question. Deeper in, root-like appendages grasped along the floor, walls, and ceiling; and like neural pathways, pulsed to some unknown stimuli in measured beats, each wave of glow buzzing like ambient electricity. A mist also seemed to emanate from around the tunnel, billowing of its own accord in conjunction with the light pulses, as if it were churning from the breath of something living.

"What is it?" she asked, moving closer, as if lured in by the light. On closer inspection, she noticed that the light and mist were swaying with the chanting, both given form by the annunciations in the seemingly meaningless chant, as if a single sharp syllable were the verbal activation in a phrase of magic. The light, the mist, the drums, the chant; all together, it held an almost hypnotic quality.

"The entrance to his conscious mind I hope," the Martian responded warily, gently closing his eyes as he touched the walls in analysis, the dancing shadows almost bending away from his hand. "Whatever aspects of his mind went into forming this end of the link, it's… ancient."

"What do you mean ancient?" Raven asked, her brow furrowing in confusion as she turned back toward her companion.

The Martian's scowl deepened as he focused harder. "It is something I don't quite understand. It's so… basic. Rest…." A shadow jumped across the wall, causing Raven to start slightly. "…Survive…." The shadow deepened, seeming to crawl toward the alien's hand. "…Evolve…."

Raven watched as the shadows seemed to take shape off the wall, creating a tangible shape of darkness as if it were alive. "J'onn."

"…Protect…," he whispered, the shadows fading to their normal dancing, the drum and chant unaffected. The Martian opened his eyes, removing his hand with some dejection. "…Instinct. Your friend's part of the link has an abnormally active and developed spontaneity of thought. It's fluid. Reactive. That would explain the primal nature of the drums and chanting. Though I don't understand how a baser part of his mind sustains his end of the link." He pressed forward as though he had lost interest in the present sight, though Raven was hesitant to continue.

Raven didn't know how one would define Garfield's instincts, but she had an idea why his end of the link was so… primal. Still….

 _'Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos,'_ she whispered to herself, jogging slightly to catch up to the Martian.

As she stepped into the mist, she felt an oddly familiar sensation. As if the entire world had suddenly been blotted out. To her anxiety, the sounds of drums and chanting had abruptly ceased, leaving a ringing drone of emptiness. The only thing that remained was the mist, though it was thicker formed; creating random unstable shapes for a moment before fading away.

"That was odd," the Martian commented. "We made it through his end of the link, so this should be his mind." He brushed his hand through the vapors with a worried glance. "The structure is malleable here… and unstable. Too unstable."

Raven didn't hear him, her breath slowly increasing as she looked around. _'No, no. Not here.'_ She took a deep breath as she tried not to think of the last time she had seen the likeness of this realm; when she had seen some of Beast Boy's memories. She didn't get the sense of being sucked into a black hole, but that didn't stop the arising dread she felt as she looked around.

"Are we deep enough in for you to find him?" Raven asked quickly, glancing every which way nervously, as if at any moment the ground might drop out from under them. Her ribs were suddenly remembering falling onto tree limbs in a conjured African jungle as she spared him a glance, "Do we need to go any further?"

"If this is his conscious mind, then I should be able to get a reading on his location," the Martian answered, bending down to make contact with the "ground". As soon as he did, his deep-red eyes began to glow as a sign of his powers reaching out. Being in a mental space, the alien's aura seemed manifest as such, a gentle cloudy hue of bright red that matched his eyes. His eyes shone brighter as he dug deeper, calling out to the object of his search. "I sense your name," he said with command. "Garfield Mark Logan, I request you show me your whereabouts."

 _'Oh my Azar! I know his full name now! I know his full name!'_ Happy exclaimed with several air somersaults, her outburst as inopportune as most others.

A wave emanated with the Martian as the epicenter, a strange chill washing over Raven as the mists around them began to shade and solidify rapidly. The ground grew somewhat soft as green heads of grass sprouted in minute and vivid detail; trees shot from the ground, their pine foliage flexing like a thousand tiny feathers as they budded; brick, mortar, and wood seemed to fall together from nowhere as the small, homey castle took form. The last thing to fill in were the figures, which were moving at a strangely rapid speed. They filled in the slowest, as if one were watching a pencil sketch gradually being filled in with detail.

Raven recognized them almost instantly: six wolf pups, moving around and attacking something, only to leap back in fright as a still-filling-in large shape swiped at them. They were spread out, constantly harassing the creature in question with swift nips and occasionally yips to alternate its attention. She couldn't help the small smile that crawled awkwardly to her face. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recognized it as a pack technique used to tire out larger, heavier, and more dangerous solo prey.

A shriek-like roar interrupted her observations as the creature in question filled-in. Its large mass accentuated with an acute strength and agility; a strange culmination of raptor bird and a terrible feline. An oddly thin and lithe frame that spoke of its avian construct, its hind legs complimented that of it's feline-counterpart, with back paws that flexed open and shut like one would expect the talons of a bird to. Where it's front legs would be, instead maneuvered enormous feathered wings, talons aligning with the in-bent joint of its wing in a fashion that replicated a bat's fore-claw while also allowing it to pad on all fours with a surprising mobile and fluid gait. Its neck muscles were thick, in a manner that seemed to stretch the head from the body in an almost grotesque manner similar to an owl, but granting it larger potential range of vision. Darker feather barbs coarsed over its neck and chest in a darkened mane, and along with tail ends, flexed as though it were part of a bird's ruffled plumage. Worse yet were the wide, slit eyes that seemed almost unable to blink, and the crooked vulture-like beak that opened in a throaty shriek that sounded more like a gut-retching craw.

Overall, it was far from the romanticized version found on coats-of-arms, or in novels and fairy tales, though, no depiction of them were probably any assortment of green to begin with. A blend of dark spinach green that made up the feathered fur of its mane and tail tips, and the tips of its feathery wings, or the familiar hue of the leaf green fur and feather that took up the larger portion of its body, the lighter pistachio colored spots just above the eyes or along his wing edges, or the venomously lime-green of its enlarged iris's.

For some reason, the dapples of green suited the forest background, as if it could suddenly fade away at will like a chameleon. Such a creature, in the right environment, would be down right terrifying… especially in the dark, when it's vision would allow it to hunt and fly among the forests while camouflaged in utmost stealth.

Like the few hybrid forms she had seen from him before, it was a hunter that could dominated the top of any ecological chain with little-to-no resistance, or in the case of the gorilla-rhino, a behemoth that embodied the Jungle Law. He was an apex predator, with all the grace, power, and terror that titled endowed. In a world that was largely unobserved and unseen by man, _he_ was lord of the wild, king of the jungle.

"That's… a griffin," Raven breathed in recognition from her collection of assorted bestiaries. Her gaze was mostly in disgust at how ugly the creature was in-person – or as close to in-person as could be expected – but also in awe at its speed and ferocity, how dexterous its size was as it dodged and half-jumped half-flapped in such a cramped space among the small pack of pups and the clearing trees, while only gently rolling them over with its clawed wings in play like a kitten with yarn. It wasn't a magical creature by any means, but from the experience of seeing it, it might as well have been.

But what bothered her most was that despite the clear indication of hybridization, it was an impeccable replication of a true griffin, lacking all the characterization of mainstream nobility that griffins represented. And many of her books were sealed with magic to prevent a certain someone, *cough, cough*, from tampering with them. So Beast Boy had no way of knowing what a griffin's appearance truly was; and yet, there he was, in all the hideousness its exact form could muster. "Beast Boy turned into a griffin."

"It would appear so," the Martian reciprocated, frowning at the rendition of the world in general. He waved his hand through the grass, plucking up a sprig of the cultivated weed as he observed it. "It's detailed," he commented to himself, a note of worry in his voice. "Too detailed."

" _Come on,"_ the hybrid changeling said in a deep, throaty rasp from his bestial form, wings crawling along the ground. _"Is that the best you guys got?_ " He lifted his bird-like head, exposing his neck as he released a guttural chitter that resembled a broken chuckle, taunting the pups in play.

"It's no fair!" the smallest of the straw-colored wolves whined. Raven recognized this one as Therrisa from her previous encounter. "You're bigger, stronger, _and_ faster!"

" _But I'm bigger, and therefore easier to hit,_ " the changeling countered with enlarged sniff. " _And there are more of you. So how is it a big mean beasty like me is knocking around a coordinated pack of wolf children_."

The smallest of them, the black and white the runt of the litter, Winter, answered shyly. "But you're not just an animal. You have experience, and you're dominant. Any pack fighting you would have a hard time, so the best course would have been to avoid a fight in the first place."

The griffin changeling made a clicking sound in his throat, as if he were snapping his fingers in confirmation. " _And_ that _kids, is today's lesson: Sometimes, no matter how strong you think you are, it's best to avoid fighting_."

"Then what was the point!" the brown alpha, Darien, growled angrily.

" _You mean besides giving me a workout?_ " Beast Boy teased with a deep chuckle. He gently crouched lower, and the transformation began. Muscle shifted and ripped, bones broke and crackled! A groan of discomfort and pain escaped his clenched beak as he slowly began to reduce in size. It was almost painstaking to watch as bit-by-bit, he agonizingly reverted back into his human form, the audible sound of him changing causing Raven to subconsciously cringe. Currently being in his mind, she only felt a phantom of how much pain it was causing him to not just morph, but consciously transform.

Once he had attained his original human shape – clothes shredded, but otherwise present – he looked at his students attentively, masterfully hiding the lingering stabbing his nerves felt. "The point was, there are some things that even a pack of wolves won't attack," he said in his normal voice, crossing his arms in a bout of seriousness that took Raven aback. "You need to gauge your potential prey's strength." He turned toward Winter appraisingly. "You knew I was dangerous to your pack, yet you didn't voice that aloud. Why?"

"Yeah! Why?!" Darien demanded. The alpha lowered his head when Beast Boy shot him a glare.

"No one listens to the runt," she muttered, fidgeting slightly on all-fours as she looked at the ground.

"But that is a wolf's strongest asset. Communication," Beast Boy pointed out, stating the obvious as though it were transparent. "And you're not normal wolves. You're human too," he continued. "You can plan, strategize, reason. As such, even the runt's input into a situation can save the pack a load of trouble. Brute force and ruthlessness doesn't make you better; it's about working _with_ your team. Picking and choosing your battles takes knowledge, wisdom, instinct, and trust. You need to find a balance between the human and the animal. Once you can utilize all of those together, you can hunt like pros.

"Darien," he said, causing the alpha pup to stiffen slightly as he raised his eyes. "Believe it or not bud, you're gonna have to trust the "runt". She has keen instincts and good head on her little shoulders, and you can't always bull-rush your way through a fight. If I had been a serious threat, there wouldn't be a pack for you to lead."

The alpha nodded in shame, his pride not just wounded, but bashed.

Raven felt a huge blush move through her emotions. _'What's going on?'_ she demanded internally.

 _'I think Knowledge has the hots for teacher Beast Boy,'_ Passion purred dreamily. _'He's so_ stern _and_ ferocious _, but he gets his point across so well when he teaches.'_

 _'I do not,'_ Knowledge denied too quickly, pushing up her glasses in a huff. _'Although… he would look really good in a suit and tie… with a pair of half-rimmed rectangular glasses.'_ Her comment caused a round of blushes.

 _'Dear Azar,'_ Raven thought, gently palming her face to her hand. _'Is that all it takes for me to–?'_ She paused in thought. She had to admit, that image did have a certain… appeal.

"Alright dudes," Beast Boy proclaimed, Raven's attention returning forward as his body reverting into the putty of his normal shapeshifting as he assumed the form of a green "regular" tiger. " _Attack me now_ ," he ordered deeply, his voice having converted to fit the creature he had become.

The pups seemed hesitant, looking to their alpha as he lowered himself, his back bristling with an agitated growl. One-by-one, the pups followed suit, even little Winter, and they began to surround the lone beast in a fashion that would allow them the most coverage.

The green tiger's whiskers twitched slightly, a small guttural growl releasing from his maw as he turned this way and that in anticipation for the first strike.

The larger of the straw-colored wolves, Ambrose, attempted to charge first. But the farthest he got was the first step. As soon as his paw had touched the ground, the tiger's ear twitched, and a threatening roar burst from the changeling's maw, causing the pups to stumble over their own feet when their forward moving bodies tried to backpedal in shock.

" _Come on_ ," the changeling growled, his nose sniffling, causing his features to tense slightly, exposing his teeth. " _I'm just a bad ol' putty tat with a big roar. In a real fight, you can't back out just because something startles you. Once you're prepared to pounce, you commit._ "

"Then how do you jump into fights?!" Darien demanded, stomping his paw in frustration.

"Dude, I'm a superhero," Beast Boy said as he morphed back into himself, pointing a thumb at himself. "My job description literally states that I have to jump into fights where I can get my butt whooped… which sort of happens on a regular basis." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "The point is, you guys don't have that commitment. You're still kids. But if your going to hunt like wolves, you need to know if the enemy is worth the effort, and once you commit, you can't back down. Hesitation can get one or more of you hurt. Do we need to start over with chasing the rabbit?"

A collective groan of whiny "Nooohooo!" arose in tandem from the pups.

 _'Yeah, I agree with Passion,'_ Envy commented with an almost serpentine lick to her lips. _'Teacher Beast Boy is a Hunk of Grade A-One shoulder cut steak that I'd love to sink my teeth into.'_

 _'No-no, if you're going Grade A-One, you have to go a little more bold,'_ Brave stated with an eye wiggle, drawing a fork and a bowie knife the size of her forearm for dramatic effect. _'I prefer a tenderloin myself. Or maybe… some of dat round steak.'_

"I'm going to see about contacting him now, while there is a bit of a lull," the Martian stated as he stood to his feet from his observations, causing Raven to jump slightly further into her cloak to hide the blush that was moving across her face. She had forgotten that the alien was there, and her emoticlones hadn't been talking about the most appropriate of things using terminology she had picked up from Cyborg.

 _'Azar, that was embarrassing,'_ she thought quietly.

"Garfield," the Martian called out in a resonant voice, his eyes glowing in response as he projected mentally. "What is your specified location? We wish to locate you."

The world distorted for a moment like static, Beast Boy clutching his head with his hand, his smile fading.

"Mister Garfield? Are you okay?" the red wolf pup, Blossom, asked.

"Changeling," the Martian pressed carefully, "I am a friend. Your friends wish to know your location. Please tell us."

"Kids, get your dad," Beast Boy commanded, wrapping both hands around his head as his teeth grit in effort, his eyes slitting instantly. It was clear now that he heard the Martian.

 _"Get out of my head!"_ a voice yelled back, echoing around the mindscape, the world distorting once again until it faded away, returning it to a misty void almost instantly.

The Martian glanced around in shock, before turning to Raven. "This shouldn't be possible. The construct mechanisms of his mind are too sophisticated. He created and removed a scene as though it were nothing."

"But this is normal for him," Raven said in confusion. "His mind has an eye for details, and I've seen him shift entire scenes without so much as batting an eye." Once he had grown lucid from his nightmares, he was basically a… master… of his… own… mind. _'Uh-oh.'_

"For how long?" the Martian asked, glancing around as though he were searching for an exit.

"It was this way before the link formed," she answered, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?"

"Has he had any sort mental training? Any direct mental trauma that could prompt a mental reaction?" J'onn demanded hastily, watching as the mists began to curl repulsively, thickening as they gathered.

"Um, his adoptive father could read minds. He was probably trained there," she answered quickly. "And he…."

""And he" what?" the Martian questioned, noting she had paused.

"He was hypnotized while unconscious," she whispered, clutching her forearm underneath her cloak. "He… may have hurt someone."

 _"Get out,"_ a voice whispered warningly, barely a breath, as though the mist were given a voice.

 _"Get out." "Get out." "Get out of my head." "Leave."_ The whispers insisted, steadily growing angrier.

A thick bubbling sound took precedence with the voice, like a tar pit. Slowly the mists began to change, their gray haze taking color as the mental air itself grew tangibly hostile.

"Raven, we need to leave," he stated hastily. "Find an exit back through the link. We need to go now!"

"What?! Why?" she asked, feeling the Martian's growing worry, but not understanding it in the slightest. "This may be the quickest chance we have of finding him."

"He has mastery over the manipulation of his own mind, Raven," the Martian explained. "Everything in here is formed and dissolved at his whim. Every nightmare vivid, every fantasy made whole within the confines of his mind. If it were just a dream, it would be one thing, but he has absolute lucid control over the framework of his mind. It doesn't matter that we mean him no harm. Once traumatized, a mind this malleable sub-consciously creates failsafes to prevent it from happening again. If he _did_ hurt someone while acting outside his will, he _will_ lash out and stone wall any notice of intrusion.

"He won't care who is making contact, because he's acting out of reflex to prevent from harming someone again. He doesn't even know you, his teammate, are here, and he isn't going to listen to anything we have to say," the Martian finished, sternly grabbing her shoulders. "So we need to leave. Now!"

Raven quickly lifted her hand, calling the four-eyed raven that had lead them here, trying to find the pathway to the link in question. Her breath deepened, as the mist closed in, the bubbling thick and gargled.

 _"I won't let you take me."_ Beast Boy's voice echoed angrily. Desperately. _"I won't let you take control again."_

 _"The ticking,"_ a deep voice hissed frantically. _"The ticking whispers vile words."_

 _"The bad man speaks sweet words while I sleep,"_ a soft childish voice whimpered. Raven recognized this voice, she had heard it before, but couldn't place where. _"He tells me to obey."_

 _"The swirl. Light dark light dark. Mesmerizing. Can't happen again! Won't let it_!" Beast Boy strained.

 _"Blood fills the mouth. Sweet tasting. Ashes, ashes, the world falls down,"_ the deep voice growls. The mist around them fulfills its color, a deep crimson, like blood, floating around the Martian and sorceress.

 _"Bit her. Tasted her. Bitter-sweet,"_ the child voice cries.

 _"I won't let you hurt her,"_ Beast Boy's voice proclaimed. _"I won't let you in my head again."_

Raven swallowed as the familiar scene played out in her mind. Her right forearm trembled as a growl echoed through the void and red mist, as if haunted by a strange creature that remained hidden by its folds. She waited, frantically waited for her power to find them, but it was nowhere to be found. She couldn't find the link. She was… scared.

"Raven," the J'onn stated, remaining as calm and collected as he could. "If you can't find the way out, then I have no choice but to force our way out."

 _"GET OUT!"_ they all screamed. The blood mist buckled away, amassing quickly as the vapor rapidly condensated to liquid, swirling like a maelstrom of gore. The primal sound of drum and chanting enveloped the air in its song once again, a sign of the primal mind awakening. The void shot away as the liquid took shape, a pack of blood red wolves forming as the mindscape cropped up massive stone walls on every side, entrapping the two heroes with the wolves.

The Martian's eyes glowed as he began to telekinetically attack the blood wolves, throwing up the mindscapes stony ground to create a barricade against the mentally spawned creatures. "Raven, his defenses are active. Can you find the way out?!" he asked. "If I have to force our way out, I could do irreparable damages to his mind. Raven?"

Raven wasn't listening, a strangely foreign feeling provoked the hairs of her neck. The glare in the liquid-shaped wolves eyes', their movements, their sloshed dancing forms. She couldn't explain what it was, but it felt primordial. Powerful. And yet, all too familiar. Protective.

"Beast Boy, its me," she whispered, attempting to reach out mentally to the creatures. She felt the brush of something whispering into her, as her own attempts to reach out was met with something returning the favor. Her head swam in shock as she felt it slip flawlessly past her mental barriers as if she had opened the door and let it in herself, touching into her immediate thoughts. When it found whatever it was searching for, it retracted. She couldn't respond. There was something she had recognized in the presence as it scouted her mind. It was vague, but she felt a spark of recognition from it. It knew her, and she knew it. The blood wolves formless eyes' softened, looking at her with something she couldn't read.

A wolf the Martian had pulverized was reforming, its brethren liquidizing around it as they became one mass once again. It was taking a new shape, this one several times larger as its body began to grow to size, crawling in and around itself like insects as it amassed into a single entity. A large feline-like structure was forming, animated by the liquid red as it stood taller than the Martian at its shoulder, its head lifted a deep scream toward the upper-limits of the mindscape, it's multiple tails whipping angrily. Behind him he heard a low moan, turning to see another fashioned creature; some predatorial amalgamation of animals; a beast, sniffing at a strangely calm Raven with another deep bellow, baring its blood-liquid teeth slightly.

J'onn had no choice now. His eyes glowed as he telepathically began ripping into the dimensional space of the changeling's mindscape, attempting to drill or bombard a way out. He clutched his head in massive recoil as his attempt was repelled, deflected, his own power brushed aside in a wave of tangible disgust.

 _"You were warned,"_ the creature in front of him growled. _"I warned you. No one will play with my head again! If you won't leave, I'll make you."_ It's back bristled threateningly, as claws _Slurch!_ ed from its paws.

Before he could respond with another attempt, a _Caw!_ answered through the conjured walls, the four-eyed raven's coming a sign of promise as all eyes glanced at the noise. With it came something else, two vastly different energy forms, as if following Raven's search: a pink cat and a white bird. The energies spiraled around, colliding together in between the Martian and the creature, providing the way out he had failed to create.

"J'onn, what is that?" Raven asked, turning back to her beast as it stepped forward, sniffing not at her, but at the portal that had formed.

The world visibly recoiled as the tear formed in the mindscape, a black hole that was all to familiar as it attempted to pull in all things not set in their place. The gateway in the mind forced open. The Martian turned to his companion, observing her baffled face. "It's a way out. Raven, we need to leave. These constructs won't reveal the changelings location. They are only here to defend his mind and remove us."

She didn't respond, staring ahead numbly. "But… if I can-" Her creature behind her growled, suddenly lifting her by the cloak with its teeth. Her yelp of surprise was quickly suppressed as it walked past the Martian, heaving its head and letting go as it tossed her through the portal. It turned toward the Martian, exposing its constructed teeth.

He spun around as he felt the induced portal begin to gather as the red liquid of his creature began to wrap around its edges, igniting the portal further as it expanded its entrance. _'Impossible!'_ Before he could attempt to follow however, the creature that had been focused on her roughly head-butted him. This unsteadied the Martian, allowing him to fall through the portal before it fizzled, and was roughly slammed closed.

The liquid creatures didn't react. It had done what it had been tasked to do: dispel the attackers. Remove them. Although it _had_ felt a familiar presence… something it couldn't truly harm, so was gently removed. The gateway that had been forcibly created was diminished, and therefore did not present a threat to his mind, and the nasty mind-talker was gone. With no other command to guide it, the red liquid slowly returned to a gentle mist across the empty mindscape. But this time, it remained the color of blood as it swept along lightly to an imagined gentle breeze.

And eventually, it's wielder would return to consciousness; with only a faint recognition of events. Eventually, a spark would ignite into flame; but until then, it would wait until its primal nature was called on again.

* * *

Raven's eyes shot open with gasp so deep, it sounded like she had been suffocated. Her eyes widened as she looked around, an unfamiliar environment meeting her. She tried to move, only to feel something holding her down, and in a moment of terror, her powers lashed out.

"Ow! God!"

She turned to see Kid Flash suspended upside-down on a wall before he slid to the ground, _Oof!_ ing as he hit the floor. The person holding her was two people, Jinx and Zatanna, their eyes and hands glowing only for a moment more before they ceased, returning their visions to normal.

" _Mlac_ ," Zatanna whispered soothingly, the air almost smelling of tea as she spoke, cradling Raven's head. " _Mlac_."

"Holy shit!" Jinx moaned as she leaned back in exhaustion. "That was something I never want to feel again."

Whether from Zatanna's enchantments, or from realizing that she was fine, Raven began to slowly calm down. Enough, at least, to notice the small crowd that had gathered around. Before any protest could be met, she felt something tackle into her.

"Wa-aven!" she heard Tyler cry, rubbing his face, and his buggers, into her cloak.

"R-r-raven, f-fell athleep, an-and wouldn't w-wake up!" Timmy bawled, latching onto her arm.

Melvin stood just in front of her, her face contorted as if she was attempting rather unsuccessfully to prevent herself from join her siblings in crying. When Raven nodded to her, she rushed forward, nailing Raven in the stomach a little too hard as she too began to cry.

Raven turned to the other sorceress and magician, opting to ignore the greater part of the crowd for now as she patted her kids on the head. "Wha-what happened?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jinx protested, her fingers counting off in frustration. "First, you and Martian Manhunter are doing some mind thingy. Second, you both start emitting some super crazy aura shit! Third, Zatanna and I practically get forced to help when your energy starts emitting a distress beacon! Fourth, we feel you guys wrestling with some massive force of energy that _ATE!_ our energy, then practically pushed you into us. Overall, I'd say a thank you was in order…. And maybe an explanation!"

Raven's eyes widened in realization as she remembered something. "Martian Manhunter? Is he–?"

The magic-wielders looked over, prompting Raven to join them as well. The Martian in question was still on the floor, his eyes squinted closed, and his brow slick with fevered sweat (if Martian's could sweat); his breaths labored. Unlike before, he was no longer human-like in appearance; his head having elongated into a crest, his body thinner and covered in scale-like plates, and his arms and legs longer. His niece knelt next to him along with Red Tornado and Cyborg, who both seemed to be doing a series of biological scans to determine what was wrong.

"Friend! You are mostly unharmed!" Starfire proclaimed, wrapping her arms around Raven's neck and pulling her in for a surprisingly gentle hug. "We were the worried."

"Thanks Star," Raven said, gently peeling off her friend and the kids as she attempted to get up.

"Raven, you need to lay down," Zatanna stated. "We still don't know what it was that attacked you."

"It wasn't attacking," she insisted. "It was trying to corral us out." She didn't bother with an explanation, because she didn't have one. Having that creature's thoughts amassed in her head told her exactly what it wanted. She knew what it was, _who_ it was, and she wasn't afraid of it in the slightest. It was still _him_ in there. The wilder side of Beast Boy's heart and mind had recognized her, but that didn't mean he would remember her when he awoke once again. Quietly, she began moving over to the Martian… who actually looked like a Martian now.

"Stay. Away," M'gann warned, her eyes glowing angrily. "Whatever you two found, J'onn couldn't maintain his body. He reverted to his Martian form. Nothing can make him do that!"

"M'gann," Cyborg shot back from his analysis, "cool your jets. Raven, any idea what got the jump on you two."

"I'll fill you in later," Raven stated, receiving an oddly knowing look from her friend as she knelt next to the Martian with her hands reaching over his head and chest. " _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_." Her eyes glowed white as crackling ice-blue energy curled from her fingertips, finding the anomaly she was looking for almost instantly. "Gotcha!"

Her hands contorted as her energy pressed deeper, filtering out the mental backlash the Martian had received from being forcibly removed. They had traveled into Beast Boy's mind on his powers, so it was he who received the strain that came from being repelled, especially where under normal circumstances, the Martian would have easily overcome such a mind. It was not the case this time.

It was several moments before the Martian's breathing evened out, and it was almost two minutes later that the glow faded from Raven's hands. "Vital signs are confirmed to have stabled," Red Tornado droned. "Recovery is eminent. Rest is non-negotiable. Please, make way." The android quickly but gently lifted the Justice Leaguer in his arms before the crowd parted to let them through as he walked toward the Watchtower's infirmary, followed closely by the other Martian.

Raven tried to stand again, only to feel a wave of nausea hit her as she slipped forward, quickly caught by the half-robot she called friend and brother. "Alright y'all, nothin' to see here," Cyborg declared dismissively. Most of the crowd reluctantly vacated, whispers already starting among the young adult and teen heroes. Most, being the operating word.

Her kids, Starfire, Zatanna, Jinx, and Robin – having finally been able to move forward from behind the dispersing crowd – stood with a concerned Superman and Batman observing her critically.

"Raven, you okay?" Robin asked, only to get an exhausted glare from her in return. "What happened?"

She looked down at her hand, her arms still shaking uncontrollably as she felt her power slowly dissipated, and the weight of just how much of the Martians own powers had been repulsed, and it was taking its toll on her. She assumed that the majority of the backlash came from the Martian's attempt to force his way out of the changelings mind, only to meet his rather terrifying mental fortifications…. Fortifications she didn't know he was capable of erecting. Still, she had felt his primal thoughts in her head, but it was… gentle all the same, and familiar enough to slip past her defenses.

"Garfield," she whispered tiredly, still looking at her shaking hand as her eyes fluttered open and closed. "Almost… found."

"You have found friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in wonder. "Where is he? Let us see to his retrieving."

Raven shook her head. "Lost him. H-h-he-"

"Hey, Raven, don't talk. You look paler than… well normal," Cyborg commanded hesitantly, especially after the comment about her natural complexion. He quickly did a quick biometric sweep. "Your readings are fine. What's wrong?"

"And what was it that you healed J'onn of?" Zatanna asked. "What did that to him?" The other remaining two Justice Leaguers silently agreed on the line of questioning.

"Power… recoil," she answered, breathing in slowly. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She just felt so exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days. And something felt… off. "B-block-d m-min-d s-some-th-ing b-b-" The rest of her words felt like a jumbled mess of broken syllables.

"Raven, slow down, okay," Robin stated. "We need to let you rest. Whatever that was, we have to make sure it doesn't effect you like it did J'onn."

She smiled slightly to herself, already knowing that it wouldn't, though that still left her to worry about the Martian, and more to the point, what exactly had surrounded them.

But rest, rest sounded good too. Really good. Maybe she would see Beast Boy in her dreams again. Maybe she could actually connect with him this time, and explain what happened. She still had her spell at the– She felt it now. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she went searching for it. She knew what had felt off. The link! Something was wrong with the link! It was still there, but it was different. Like two radios; whenever she sent a signal, all she got back was static. Static meant that the other end was still active; but now, there was no reply.

The panic must have shown on her face, because Melvin was the one who spoke up. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't f-feel h-him," Raven gritted out, forcing herself to keep awake. The link was still there, but it was non-responsive. She reached for it insistently, still felt it in the back of her mind.

She closed her eyes, focusing on what she wanted to see; what she wanted to witness. In her minds-eye, she could see it so clearly; the birches, the maples, the oak forests that made up the mindscape of her and Garfield's link. Their mutual minds had made it, and to her relief, it was still there. Still thriving, still drawing on mental energies. She sighed in relief. It would have sucked if she hadn't actually gotten to explore it, at least, that's what she tried and failed to tell herself. She still had the link, she still felt it growing. Maybe, once she had rested, she could find out what was "jamming the signal" so to speak.

She slowly closed her eyes. Yes, sleep sounded wonderful. She was only conscious enough to feel her eyes roll in the back of her head, and then her breathing evened out.

* * *

 _Several hours later, back at Wayne Manor…_

"How's she doing?" Robin asked as Cyborg closed the door to Raven's room behind him. He and Starfire had been waiting patiently outside the room, and by patiently, he had been walking a hole back-and-forth into the antique carpet.

"She'll be fine," Cyborg reassured with a relieved smile of his own, prompting sighs of relief all around. "It was just exhaustion."

"Thank _X'hal_ ," Starfire whispered in relief, cradling her _Bumgorf_ to her chest for reassurance. "I would make the Pudding of Most Joyful News, but I am afraid that Alfred does not possess the ingredients I would require."

Robin and Cyborg did their best to disguise the nervous sweat that had been building up on the backs of their necks at the mention of one of Starfire's puddings. Thankfully, that reaction at least felt normal, considering the abnormal circumstances that had arisen quite suddenly, and in great number.

"So Cyborg?" Robin inquired carefully. "Did you get what happened?"

Cyborg's features narrowed in a confused frown. "I didn't understand much of it. It was still mostly half-lucid mutterings, but I did manage to get a full diagnostic scan, and she checks out. I don't know what happened to her, but it seems like the worst of it has passed."

After she had fallen asleep, she had immediately gone into a Healing Trance. The only viable option then, was to move her to a safe and comfortable location when she woke up. Returning to the Manor had been the most logical option, even if they had only been at the Watchtower for a few hours. The health of a teammate mattered more than a ceremonial promotion. Unlike previous times she had entered into her regenerative state, she had murmured softly, with only a handful of words being legible; among those, "Garfield" and "Beast Boy" being the most recognizable, with additional mutterings including "tigers", "wolves", and "griffins" (oh my!), though none knew their significance or connection.

"Do you think she almost truly found friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, her voice hiding knowledge that she knew the members of her team were not ready to hear. She was more literal than most, but she wasn't "the blind" as Earthlings were so fond of saying. Friend Raven cared for friend Beast Boy. It was a simple deduction based in keen observation: she had been doing the stress-eating that was not in fact the stress-eating, thee accidental usage of his birth name when she thought no one did the noticing, shining confidence (or at least, shining for Raven) that their friend would return to them, tirelessly searching for him, and even whatever risk she had endured with the Manhunting Martian (though what this Martian had against males was beyond the Tamaranian's understanding). Truly, if Raven did not care for friend Beast Boy, as she claimed so often, then she would not go to such lengths to search for him. At least that was what the princess deduced. She would do more of the asking and pestering her friend when they could do more "girl-talk"; discreetly of course.

"I believe it," Cyborg answered simply. "If there was one of us that was bound to find him sooner, it was Raven." He wasn't about to break confidence that he knew the means she was utilizing, but it made him curious just how much the two of them had exchanged during their hush-hush merging; unfortunately, the most he could measure were one-sided physiological changes. Any psychological or mental changes that took place could only be observed over time; preferably with both of them present. "Still, if I'm honest, I'm surprised she hasn't collapsed sooner. She's really burned the candle three ways south of Sunday."

"There's something I don't get," Robin said with a hand to his chin, a sign that Detective Mode had been activated. "Abnormal eating habits, exhaustive searching, new aggressive combat style, strange and new developments surrounding the two of them specifically. There's a pattern here."

Both Starfire and Cyborg swallowed nervously, though for different reasons regarding Robin's emerging "patterns".

"Hmm. I'll have to sleep on it," he said, something else seeming to bother him, prompting subtle relieved sighs from the other two teammates. "I'll go find out about J'onn. It's not everyday you find out something took down the mind of one of the world's top telepaths. And if that thing is still out there, we need to be ready for it." Robin's hand-in-fist determined style of pep talk got him slightly pumped as he headed off in his own direction.

Cyborg also began walking away, clearly something on his mind. "Hey Star, I'm gonna see about using some of the Wayne Tech satellites, okay?"

"For what purpose?" she asked, holding Silkie close.

"It's just…," he scratched the back of his head softly, one her friends many nervous ticks she had noticed, "…Raven really put herself through the grinder for this. And she's been going about it solo, and it's exhausted her. So, I'm gonna see if I can't find any traces of B while I have the resources at my disposal."

Starfire gently floated up to her friend's eye-level, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Victor," she said softly, gaining his attention in the fullest. "It is not your fault that friend Raven has pushed herself so. She has many motivations for discovering his whereabouts, just as you do. The means at her disposal just far out-weigh what any of us are capable of doing." She smiled again, cupping his cheek affectionately. "Just do the making sure you recharge at least a couple of your Earth hours. You do not want to dig yourself the same hole of exhaustion friend Raven has."

"Yes mom," Cyborg said with a half-mocking, but nostalgic smile, gently pulling away as he went about to his self-assigned work.

Starfire simply smiled. While she was very much worried about her sister, their traveling to meet the Justice League had indeed bore fruit… at least, in her opinion. She cuddled her Silkie closer as she thought about her talk with the Kryptonian. Things would be different between her and her family; she was sure of it. Especially with Robin. She could barely contain her excitement; she was so giddy!

Now, all they were required to do was find their friend. It might take days, it might take weeks, it might take months, it might take– She suddenly frowned as she thought about it, lifting her _Bumgorf_ up so they could look eye-to-eye. "If friend Beast Boy takes too long to do the returning, perhaps I shall install a penalty of grievance for the much sadness he has caused we and our friends. Especially friend Raven. What do you think my little _Bumgorf_?"

Silkie just cocked his whole segmented wormed body to the side, half-held, half-laying on her arm.

"You are right. I do not know what form of punishment this should take," she nodded solemnly. "There are so many to do the choosing from." She began walking back down the hall to their room. "We must of course remove all forms of deadly, and torturous methods that involve bodily harm. However, the warfare of psychology is still open to our interpretation of what is thee okay to use…."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Robin found his ex-mentor in one of the only places that Bruce Wayne took off his mask; just inside one of the Manor's balconies overlooking the ground's gardens, nursing a scotch of bourbon. Even a man as obsessive as Batman needed to get some air every now and then that didn't involve knocking the wind out of crooks. Dressed casually for the late afternoon, the Dark Knight was gazing distantly in thought, almost looking the part of the billionaire that he was if it wasn't for the dark and thoughtful brooding air that hung about him, as if the cowl and cape where spectral extensions of him. He didn't acknowledge Robin's approach, though Robin knew that he was aware of his presence.

He waited patiently behind him, looking out at the familiar, almost mystically cloudy Gotham sky. Instead of growing bored or impatient with his mentor as he would have when younger, he closed his eyes, steadying his breath as fierce and calm thoughts flowed through his mind like a kata. His body already began relaxing, allowing him to gradually focus his thoughts inward, gaining a sense of introspective as he thought over the events of the morning.

John Stewart, Starfire, Bruce, the offer he had received, Raven, and all of those things smack dab in the middle of the on-and-off search for Beast Boy. He knew he was right though, there was something strange going on involving the sorceress, even if he still only felt a blank from their connection. And the changeling was somehow involved. But he was missing something, some vital piece to the puzzle that would converge all the dots into an understandable format. Rather than become frustrated by his lack of knowledge, he decided it was better to compartmentalize those thoughts for later analysis. Eventually, his mind would make the connection.

"Have you decided?"

Robin opened his eyes slowly, not quite ready to welcome back the world. There was so much to think about, to ponder. Still, duty calls.

"I haven't," he answered honestly. "But that's not why I'm here. I came to ask about J'onn."

Bruce frown seemed to deepen, even though his back was to Robin. "J'onn is still resting, but whatever he and the sorceress encountered, if it was psychic in nature, it far exceeds anything that we can combat."

"What is the alternative?" Robin asked, not liking the sounds of that. But he knew that Batman had a Plan B through G. He always had one.

"Magic," Batman stated simply. "The simple fact is, unless one has some affinity for it, there is no resistance. J'onn is one of the strongest telepaths on Earth, enough so that psychic senses ping off of him. If something could affect him like that, I wouldn't put it out of the equation." He paused for a moment, weighing his next words carefully. "This happened while they were searching for the changeling. Is there any chance–?"

"That Beast Boy knows magic?" Robin almost snorted. "Beast Boy is a lot of things Bruce, but if he had known magic, he would have used it much sooner in our careers. While we're on that line of thinking, he doesn't possess psychic affinity either. Raven would have noticed both."

"What about Trigon?" he asked, turning to watch the stunned look on Robin's face. "Raven was mentally with J'onn. Could Trigon have attack them through her?"

Robin put a hand to his chin. "Highly unlikely. When we banished Trigon, his influence was removed from Raven. If something like that ran the risk of happening again, she would tell us."

Bruce scrutinized him carefully. "You have too much faith in your friends."

Rather than get angry about it, Robin just shrugged indifferently, his mind still pondering other matters. "I'm learning to trust them, Bruce. They have my back even when I don't have theirs. I'd say I have every reason to have faith in them."

Bruce nodded in acceptance, though his face said he didn't like it. Turning back to look outside, he said, "It will still be a little while before the League is ready to move on the idea of a young Justice. We're still sorting through candidates, but we've settled on Kara, Donna, Billy, and M'gann being part of the main team. They've already accepted. I can give you until then to make your decision."

"How long?" Robin asked for clarification.

"A few months out still," he replied, looking back at Robin. "Will that be enough time?"

Robin's eyes widened slightly in shock. He was used to time crunches and making tough decisions, but being asked about his personal input, even if it was a very direct-round-about way to ask it, was foreign to him. Maybe… maybe Batman had changed.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," he answered softly. He couldn't help but feel a weight settle in his chest. And sadly, he knew the only way to remove it.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

Still debating whether or not to add a sort of bonus chapter before the Epilogue... I'll ponder for a little while.

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the roller chair of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

How was that for surprising? One of the main reasons for not instigating the big "everything turns out alright for everyone" that many of you wanted is because this is a transition story (as I think I've mentioned a couple times). This story is meant to fill in some gaps that I wouldn't be covering in Sequence 3 (priorly the original Sequence 2), and to kind of hint at some of the things that would happen. I'm still seeing how much more there is to cover, but for what it was worth, I liked the dynamic that the story took. As there may yet be another chapter before the Epilogue, I'm not going to officially move on to the end just quite yet.

Manhunter and Raven's delve into Beast Boy's mind was a bit harder to write than I anticipated. Elements of what transferred from _Sequence 1_ were the easy part, but incorporating implied changes and finding the blend between the two was both a challenging and fun way to cover the changeling. Bu-ut, I'm not going to talk about it too much. You know? Spoilers!

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

It's a mild cliff-hangar. Stuff is bound to happen. Until next time on _The Proposition -_ Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to go ahead and post the unlabeled bonus chapter a few days earlier (Yay!) while I'm working on the Epilogue. It's a lot shorter than my chapters have been lately, but I'm attributing that to everything starting to wrap up.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

-Mr. Ursine: Glad to read :) I don't know what gummy means, but it sounds tasty, and assorted into bears and worms

-dld51: Every hero has their vice. Context and preconceived notion are funny that way. People (even heroes) most often tend to see the worst before they see the best. It's not necessarily bad, it's just a human reaction to what isn't known.

-PoisonPen37: Heck yeah! Me too!

-"Guest" #1: I'm not allowed to divulge any positive-negatives regarding your question. So, Spoilers!

 ***End of Responses**

Disclaimer: I did buy two spicy flamethrower burgers, but I'm still multi-millions short of the Teen Titans franchise

Without further ado. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Chapter 11:

 _'Anything?'_ Rude hovered impatiently.

 _'Nothing,'_ Rage hissed back. _'We were just there. How the Hells is he keeping us out?!'_

 _'I told you, any sub-conscious desire to not be found can make it that much more difficult to find him,'_ Knowledge reiterated. _'And given that his primal and conscious minds aren't always in tandem, this isn't all the surprising. He thinks someone was attacking his mind, so he's blocking off any attempt to reach it. You gotta give him credit, either he's just that good at blocking mental intrusion, or that primal shapeshifting of his makes him as unpredictable as ever. Or both.'_

 _'Don't act like you're not disappointed "Goggles",'_ Envy jabbed and twisted bitterly. _'You're practically moping.'_

 _'Shut up over there!'_ Brave snapped. _'Azar almighty! Have some consideration!'_ She bent back down along with a few other of her sisters, comforting some of their other counterpart. Hope, Timid, and Suffering were crying, though thankfully responsive, although, Hope's open-sky blue cloak now looked like a lightly shaded version of Timid's. As it stood, Passion was currently rocking Hope back and forth as the emotion sobbed into her cloak, the violet emotion whispering softly _'it's okay'_ repeatedly; while Happy and Brave stood at each of Timid's shoulders, rubbing circles in her heaving back; and once more, Temperance was holding fast to Suffering, the mother-Raven holding the four-eyed child in arms that could convey their comfort.

They had all taken a low blow, but some parts of Raven's mind were sturdier than others… or holding it together better.

A little after Cyborg had left, Raven had awoken to attempt to find the changeling again with her awaiting spell, only to meet the cold empty clutches of nothing… or more specifically, crashed into the clutches of nothing. Despite the reduced range she needed to cover, Raven couldn't find him. He was a ghost. As sad and irritated and dejected as Raven felt, she was angry more than anything. Angry at herself for attempting to utilize the Martian's mental talents. Angry that she wasn't strong enough to find him now. Angry that Beast Boy had been so successful in repelling them. Angry that he had left in the first place! Angry that he wasn't around to share that cup of coffee he had offered! Angry that he was playing with wolf children rather than being with his friends! Angry that she got these enhanced senses from him! She was angry that she was angry! She was so angry it hurt! She was just so–!

Her room at Wayne Manor trembled, the shattering of lightbulbs making known her emotions as she gritted her teeth in frustration. Anything not bolted down began to lift, floating around her at a gradually increasing speed. She was angry, she acknowledged she was angry, and yet that only seemed to make it worse. She hated feeling like that, and yet that didn't make it any less so.

Despite her growing anger, she calmed enough to set the furniture down, and deposit the broken bulbs into the waste disposal. She shot up from wax enchanting circle she had laid out, gesturing stiffly with her hand as the dribbles were bitterly vaporized from the floor. She was tired and angry, and above all, done. She was done. She didn't know what she was done with, but she just… was.

She yanked back the covers of her still warm bed, stuffed her feet under, and roughly pulled them back up to her chin. She grabbed her nestled companion that she had brought for the morale support, pulling the stupid monkey up to meet her eyes. It just smiled stupidly back, as if waiting for her to laugh at a joke it had told. That stupid toy monkey. Stupid.

And his imprudent, dumb, imbecilic, moronic, senseless, thoughtless owner.

She dropped it to the indifferently to the floor, pulling her blankets around her shoulders bitterly. The environment was unfamiliar. Her ears droned, her nose assaulted by the unfamiliar scents, and her eyes dilated closed from the cloudy Gotham afternoon. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. After several minutes of this, she relented, turning back over to bring the monkey back up. She stared at it, and it stared at her, waiting to clap its annoying symbols. "I'll let you off just this once," she growled dismissively. And just like that, she nestled it under her chin. She breathed gently, and the world suddenly drowning away. A scent lingered on it; something she couldn't discern exactly, but it made her feel calm all the same. Somewhere in her mixed heritage, somewhere in her altered senses, somewhere in the depths of her magic; all became calm.

"We'll find him," she whispered, hugging the monkey close. _'I know we will.'_

* * *

Bruce pondered the future as he stared out at the Wayne Manor gardens. To say it was something the Dark Knight did often was far from the truth. Half-a-decade ago, he wouldn't have considered his position in a year, five years, ten years? There was only the mission, and there was no shortage of scenarios that couldn't be planned for. But things had changed. As much as he would never admit it, he was only human, and he wasn't getting any younger. There were limits to what he could do, and the few gray hairs on head were proving that. The loss of a student proved that.

Preparing another generation of heroes however took precedence. There were limits to what a solo hero could do, and he realized that. If the Earth was to remain protected, it would need teams assigned throughout. It required planning far ahead. Teaching, training, equipping, assigning. But no amount of any of those things, could make up for an iota of experience. Knowledge was the iron, preparation the tempering, experience the sharpening; all of which honed into a weapon of wisdom that every hero uniquely forged as their own. Making sure those "weapons" were ready in the younger heroes' hands was all that the old generation could do.

"Oh, don't tell me that you are growing old, Bruce."

An inconspicuous grit bit into his jawline. "Chu-hui," he growled stoically, turning to see the old woman sitting on the balcony terrace cross-legged as she weaved a basket with a practiced hand. "I never expected to see you again unless it was absolutely necessary."

"And _you_ are as rude as ever. Some things never change," she chastised, her eyes not leaving her work. "Besides, I am not truly here. I am only projecting my chi."

The Batman snorted. "Right. Chi."

" _Tsk-tsk-tsk_ ," she grunted. "You have seen magic, aliens, mutants, and all manner of thee impossible. What is one more thing, hmm? When one is a true master of ones self, "impossible" is thee only impossibility." Her hands ceased working for a moments before chuckled humorously to herself, resuming her work as she took a short moment to appraise her former student. "I see you are out of that silly little costume you call armor."

"Why are you here, Chu-hui?" he demanded with restrained irritation.

"You are the world's greatest detective," she said with mock praise, "shouldn't you know."

"Dick," he stated, glaring at her.

"Richard," she confirmed with a gentle nod. "A little bird that grew up in the cave of a bat. Luckily our student is finding a way to stretch his wings in the sunlight. Or maybe the Star-light." She paused suddenly, as if listening to something. "Hmm. And you have a position prepared for him."

"And how would an old Chinese woman that hermits in the mountains with a trio of animals know about that?" he asked with an inquisitive raise to his dark brows.

"I discerned it from the Universe," she stated as though it were obvious. "And this, "old woman", as you say, has lived for over four-hundred years; and if I am to die old and frail in bed, it will still be at least another fifty years before I drop the bucket. And maybe, you would have respect for your fellow students if you had trained longer on the mountain. There is perspective at the top of the mountain, and it challenges those who believe themselves worthy.

"Besides," she continued, "an old woman like me enjoys the fresh air."

"So the Universe is tattling on me?" Bruce asked, clearly not taking her word for it.

"That was always your problem Bruce," she said with a dejected shake of her head. "You acknowledge what you can see, what you can explain, what you can measure. The moment you witness something you cannot, you close off the possibilities. Richard has embraced what you cannot. But the Universe is not set in stone, there are still forks in the paths he may take in his journey. Your offer to him is only one."

"It's what is best for the world," Batman commented, truly believing his own words. "His experience, charisma, and personal connections as a leader can help usher in a new age of heroes. You are right about one thing, Chu-hui, he can embrace what I cannot, and the world needs that in a hero. It needs Dick."

The elder martial artist sighed, her hands brushing her work aside before clasping together in thought. "There is one constant to Richard's fate, Bruce. He becomes the embodiment of what it means to be a part of humanity, and what it means to embody the spirit of a hero. Flaws included. In all forms of the Multi-verse, that is his fate.

"In some Universes, he is a married with children; in some, he takes many lovers. In some, he follows in your footsteps to become the Batman; in others, he follows his own path. In some he dies brutally young; in some, he dies peacefully in bed. Some, where he is part of a team; some, where he hunts alone. But there is not a Universe where he is not a hero, not a time where his actions are not remembered for years to come."

"The Universe tell you that too?" Bruce mocked, clearly not taken with her insight, but not discrediting it either.

"There is another path for him in this Universe," she stated, looking at her former student gently. "One more besides the one you have setup for him." She smiled with a sly, knowing smile that chilled the emotionally impassible Batman. "The outcome is neither in your hands, nor in his. When he gets his answer, you will get yours."

Bruce looked down, trying to think about what could possibly sway his student from such a promising career. "What do you–?"

As he looked back up, the True Master was gone, as if vanished into thin air, leaving an unfinished question hanging on his tongue. She had disappeared, quieter than the wind, as if she had been nothing more than the projection she claimed.

Bruce frowned slightly at the new experience. "So that's what that feels like."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, six miles off the coast, somewhere over the Atlantic…_

An osprey shrieked as it glided smoothly a few feet over the gently lapping ocean waves. The sea-hawk's wing strokes lifted it a little higher up, retaining some distance between it and the watery plunge below. Even to the untrained eye, one could see it wasn't a typical bird of prey. Eyes far too intelligent would have been the least of anyone's attentions with the green plumage it bore.

The tips of his wing's feathers shifted autonomously, allowing him to utilize a maximum coverage of the air currents under his folds. Even as the changeling flew, his body was on auto-pilot, giving him enough mental space to think.

Someone had come after him. Someone had reached into his head. He should have felt it before it had entered; Mento had taught him to catch attacks on the outskirts of his mind before they happened; it should have been reflex. But alas, it had already been inside before he could counter it. Everything after that had been little more than a blur, his mind's eyes seeing nothing but red. And that worried him.

He'd regained consciousness about a mile from Wolf Manor, his body sore and with a headache that could split a boulder. To his shame, Papa Wolf himself was there to watch him. As they walked back to the house, he recounted Beast Boy's missing moments; which consisted of transforming into a creature that he was still yet unfamiliar with and making a dead-sprint into the woods. Thankfully, no one was harmed, but maybe it was a sign that he'd stayed still for too long. It was time to move on.

 _"You know you can stay longer?" Snow said, her arms crossed in an uncomfortable manner that seemed almost reflex._

 _"I know, but I shouldn't," he responded, pulling out a simple black backpack from under the guest bedroom bed. "If someone was able to find me, then that means they might find you guys too. I can't let that happen."_

 _"Where are you gonna go, kid?" the Wolf asked, standing in the door with his wife and mate, even as Beast Boy had gathered his few and meager belongings, hastily packing for a trip he didn't know if he would come back from._

 _He had grown comfortable over the past few days, living with the Wolf family. He was accepted, endeared even. He enjoyed teaching the kids, he enjoyed the family dinners (even if it wasn't a vegetarian-friendly environment), enjoyed the homey atmosphere. Even Snow, non-shapeshifter though she was, and mother to the whole litter of pups, had invited him to stick around during the children's bedtime to listen to stories. For a brief moment, he had been reminded of what it was like to have a family; to be a part of a real family._

 _He didn't want to leave, but it wasn't safe to stay either. He knew that, his mind knew that; but above all, his instincts knew that. There was no telling who had invaded his mind, and if he was eventually found, he didn't want his new friends to be caught in the middle of it._

 _"I don't know," he confessed. "Anywhere really. I just have to find a place where no one will find me. A hole in Kansas maybe? Congo river? Himalayan peaks? Canadian forests? Heck, the Saudi-Arabi_ _an_ _Desert? Just some place no one would think to look for me. Especially the person who entered my mind."_

 _Wolf nodded, something about his gaze saying that he understood, animal-to-animal. For whatever reason, there was no need to explain further, as if he understood the need to disappear. It helped exponentially that he understood that sometimes, instinct was all you could rely on in a situation like this._

 _"And what about your friend? Raven?" Snow inquired, striking at the heart of an issue that had been brewing for a while now._

 _Beast Boy hesitated, his hand hovering over an old t-shirt he had bought ages ago, but never worn until recently. He didn't really have an answer, but he knew what he wanted. He could smell himself, smell the slight adjustment in his own biological chemicals even as she finished her question. He wanted to go back to her. And he knew the Wolf knew it too._

 _"She's safer without me around," he said dejectedly, snatching up the shirt before stuffing it into a pack. "If I can't control my powers or my instincts when something like that happens, then I shouldn't be around anyone until I can get a grip on it." He looked at his bare hand, tensing his joint-claws out even as his nail-claws glistened menacingly. "Where ever I go, I need to gain control over whatever's happening to me._

 _"I need to train." Where once those words might have been spoken with a whine, now, Beast Boy said then with conviction, as if it were vital. "Maybe- maybe once I can control the beast inside me, I can go back. Until then, I'm as volatile as any other caged animal."_

 _"Garfield, take care out there," the Wolf stated, raising his hand as Beast Boy stuffed the last of his things, shouldering the pack._

 _The changeling reciprocated the farewell, their hands clasped in a sign of respect. "Bigby. You take care here too. Those pups are a handful-and-a-half."_

 _"Yeah," the Wolf chuckled, his dark eyes appraising the changeling with a tinge of sadness. "Just make sure that you tell the kids goodbye."_

 _The changeling just smiled. "What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't give one more lesson before I left?"_

 _"You take care of yourself out there, Garfield," Snow said, embracing him in a hug that almost tempted him to stay. To be apart of their family. To be home._

 _"Thanks. I will."_

There had been tears of course, partially from him, but mostly from his pupils. He didn't, by any means, hide a runny nose that was quickly sucked up when he turned away. But he couldn't think about that, he could only beat his wings, and find a place to lay low.

He could start with a direction, but that left too much to ambiguity. A place with few to no people; a little harder to aspire to. The Earth had billions of people. A place he could harness his primal side without catching the attention of, or endangering, the local populace, and therefore alert any heroic authorities. Easy fortification was preferred. Relative access to food and water was also a must have. He wasn't concerned about the environment or temperatures he ended up in. And a place no one would think to look for him in the first place.

He shrieked as the instincts of his current form shivered through his body, turning slightly toward a chosen direction. He knew just the place. He knew a place where all of those things were available to him. He flapped upwards, rising until he was just under the clouds, tilting his wings as a summer low-pressure crosswind and tailwind alighted from below and behind him. Smoothing out into a glide, the feathery fluff above his eyes buzzed as arcs travelled between them, and with a shrill cry, his wings beat down. His speed suddenly increased as he shot across the sky. All that mattered to him was his ending destination in mind.

He hoped he could master it quickly, but he could wait however long it took. As long as, in the end, he could control the beast within, as long as he could return without endangering his friends; than the wait would be worth it. As long as he wasn't a threat to _her_ in the end; he could endure for as long as it took.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

And with that, we are just an Epilogue away from finishing. Much like I did for _Sequence 1 - Falling Apart_ , I'll be going through with a FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTES chapter that is totally optional for you guys to read. You know, stuff that just touches on the things going into my Final Edit.

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the roller chair of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

I thought I'd just cover some miscellaneous stuff real quick. Raven's thoughts, ultimately how Batman's offer could play out, and of course, a little face-time with our favorite resident changeling.

One interesting thing, is that Robin's status as a continuous source for good across the multi-verse is actually canon. This was actually revealed in a Earth-One and Earth-Two crossover comic (I don't know the actual name of it, I just remember from one of my binge days of research), where Earth-Two Superman reveals to Earth-One Batman that Dick Grayson's morality and heroism is unchanged across parallel worlds.

And has anyone figured out who the wolf family is? Once more, I stayed true to the DC-Vertigo's Universe, so it is a real thing. I didn't make any of the characters up (But I may have taken my own spin on it though)

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

And now, for the upcoming end! Until next time on _The Proposition -_ Epilogue


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue:

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, this will wrap things up. I appreciate you guys for your Reviews and your dedication. Love ya, my peeps!

 _ **Review Responses:**_

None?! Wha-bu- I? How? Ooof!

 ***End of Responses**

Disclaimer: Here we go again, complete with disclaimers, references, and unbidden ends.

Without further ado. *Que the dimming of the lights*

* * *

The Proposition:

Epilogue:

 _Five weeks later…_

"Good. Now parry!"

Raven switched from her attack stance as fast as she could, followed quickly by attempts to deflect or avoid a flurry of quick grapples and jabs. She held her own, using her smaller size to her advantage; all the while, her altered body allowed her to block and dodge swiftly. She pressed her advantage after she palmed away a jab, stepping in quickly to trip up her opponent. She was met with air, only to feel pressure around her wrist as she was lifted off her feet, and rolled heavily onto the less-than-soft mat. The wind knocked out of her for a moment, she struggled in vain as she was pinned down by a weight.

All at once, she could breathe again, the pressure gone. "Nice break in rhythm. You want to keep your opponent on their toes. You're improving."

Taking another set of steadying breaths, she opened her eyes to see Robin's, or rather, Nightwing once his paperwork went through for the name-change, black-gloved hand reaching down, offering her a hand up. Little had changed on the Tower surface, save for their leader's new moniker, which came as a pleasant surprise to the public, though even the Titans didn't know why he had chosen that handle specifically. The real changes had occurred on the inside

Cyborg had made many updates to the Tower. Among them, he'd installed a new combat scenario room, which consisted of three-dimensional hard-light holo-projectors (courtesy of the Watchtower) that imitated enemies and villains Cyborg had analyzed, observed, and recorded over the years; including a program that gave them life-like reactions and tactics based on their individual styles of combat. Raven was particularly fond of combat practice against "Adonis" that usually ended in terrorized screams.

The half-robot had also updated and installed new and improved computer equipment, complete with better crime tracking, firewalls, and processing power. The Tower itself was now equipped with more energy-efficient sources of power, namely solar panelled windows. As it stood, he was currently installing the first of the hydro-kinetic power generators. There was only so much even he could do in such a short amount of time though.

Raven grunted slightly as she accepted the hand up, using the bracing as she pulled herself to her feet. "I'm not that good," she stated.

"I said you were improving," he reiterated with a slightly winded tone. "Harnessing your strength and speed on more than just impulse is only part of the equation. Actively asserting it and combining it with your powers is another matter altogether. Once you have the basics down, that will take–"

"Time and practice," Raven interrupted, having heard the same speech over the past few weeks almost religiously. "I know Dick."

He tensed slightly before giving an amused smile. "Sorry, still not used to being called by my birth name. It's kind of strange after all these years."

Raven just shrugged as she walked over to one of the training room's benches, quickly taking a swig of the water bottle she had brought for just such an occasion. To say the least, she was dressed for the work out, clothed in a simple dark blue sports tank top, sparring sweats and tennis shoes; all of which had been picked out by Starfire, which had gone through her alien scrutiny as both fashionable and practical. Not that Raven knew much about either when it came to clothing.

Thus far into their training, she was faring better than their leader had anticipated, her improved lung and heart efficiency preventing her from winding fast, but still needing to be conditioned to the soon-to-be-former Boy Wonder's rigorous training regimen. Besides that, he had years of practice and discipline under his belt from _Batman_ no less, and fought hand-to-hand regularly with villains; while in Raven's case she was a mid-ranged combatant, and for her, it was more of a spur of the moment exercise.

And it helped calm her senses. For reasons beyond her, physical exertion helped focus her senses, even if only momentarily. As it stood, two months was still too little time to harness her new-found acuity, but she was finding ways to constructively deal with, or ground, them.

"You up for another round?" Richard asked, gently popping his neck and rolling his shoulders in preparation.

Raven just barely smirked slightly at his eagerness, gently shaking her head in response. "If it's all the same, you did tell me to pace myself. Besides, I still have the paperwork to finish."

He frowned slightly at that, catching the water bottle Raven tossed at him. "Ah, the adoption. How's that going?" he asked, before popping the top and taking a small sip.

Uncharacteristically, she sighed deeply, an acknowledgment to just how much it was affecting her. She took another small drink. "It could be worse. On the other hand, it could be a whole lot better. There's the fact that I'd be bringing them from overseas. Then there's getting them citizenship. And there's also proving that I'm a suitable guardian. The background checks have background checks. And given I wasn't born a citizen of Earth and the kids are meta-human, the paperwork triples. On top of that, I've been given the "turn-around" treatment twice now. You'd think the Bureau of Consular Affairs would be more organized."

"I can put a call in," Nightwing offered nonchalantly, "see if I can pull some strings. I have some contacts as a hero that could speed the process along."

"And Richard Grayson doesn't?" she asked with a hint of humor, already knowing the answer.

"My identities aren't publicly synonymous," he replied, not catching on to her humor. "If I started pulling strings as Richard Grayson for the Titan Raven, it might make someone suspicious."

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I know. I was being facetious," she commented, before seriously considering his offer. "I'll be fine. This is one of those things that I want to do myself. I want to go through the process properly. But if they put me through the loop one more time, I'll personally visit them myself."

Nightwing swallowed nervously, neither having the heart to stop her, nor having the courage to do so either. He could only imagine the calls he'd get if Raven suddenly showed up at a government office, demanding for the proper authorization to officially adopt her kids.

 _'All Nine Hells hath no fury like a stone-walled Raven,'_ he thought nervously. _'Maybe I should put in a call or two anyway.'_

"Thanks for the offer though," she said with a grateful tone. "I might have to take you up on it if things don't start making progress."

"Yeah, any time," he replied. "I'm kind of excited by the prospect of training some younger heroes."

Raven frowned slightly, her gaze narrowing on the Titan's leader. "I'm not adopting them so you can turn them into your students. If they want to be heroes, I want them to make that choice."

"Hey, it was my turn to be facetious," he answered light-heartedly, half-consciously looking at the clock on the wall. "Well, if we're going to be calling training for the day, I have some stuff to work on. Make sure you stay hydrated."

"Will do. And tell Starfire I said hi," Raven jabbed, already walking toward the Training Room door with her gear in-tow before he could formulate an answer.

It seemed like so little had changed, but in truth, Raven wondered if that was true. Even as she walked down the hall toward the girls showers, she knew that a lot had changed.

Two months.

It had been two months since the changeling had left, five weeks since she had caught any traces of him. Cyborg and Ro- Nightwing's, proxies hadn't found so much as a hiccup, and it had long since been clear that they weren't ever going to get one. He had disappeared. Even magic, forces both benign and concepts inter-dimensional, couldn't locate him.

It had been the worst to delegate when Nightwing, still Robin at the time, had made it clear that they needed to reach outside their sphere of influence. They had tried everything their way. The only options left was for someone who wasn't as constrained to a single area as the Titans were.

As it stood, Raven had been the one to volunteer to break the news to the Doom Patrol with her team present, both as the family to their missing friend, and for help. They had been out on assignment, and therefore, hadn't been informed via media outlets just yet. Even though it was better to hear it from his teammates, it was still hard to forget those looks. Robot Man and Negative Man looked like the Brain had thrashed them all over again. Mento looked disturbed, but already seemed to take the news in stride, as if it were something he had eventually planned for; though it was clear that this was the last thing he expected.

Elasti-girl… Rita, was the one who took it the hardest. She was shocked one moment, crying the next, but then she was angry. She demanded to know what had happened, why they had taken so long to contact them. How could they have let her son just disappear? There was nothing any of them could say except that they had tried everything. Of course, that wasn't enough; even when Robin had pointed out that they had utilized the Justice League; or Raven had commented that even magic couldn't find him. It wouldn't satiate her. The Titans had failed her son, _and_ if they had informed the Patrol sooner, they might have found him. There was no forgiving that.

Finally old enough to be an aspiring adoptive mother herself, Raven perhaps understood her point-of-view better than most people. It was a very tunnel-vision, acute view that didn't allow room for error or mistakes. Maybe they should have contacted them sooner; but that wouldn't have changed anything. Beast Boy would still be in the wind, and no matter how much Rita wished otherwise, he didn't want to be found, and therefore wouldn't be.

That had been a month ago.

Raven entered the bathroom, setting her stuff aside before starting up the spray of water, giving it time to heat up. She couldn't help but rest her hands on the bathroom sink, staring into her own eyes through the mirror.

It was clear now that so much time couldn't pass without them adapting to it. Their team dynamic, which had long since had the changeling as a versatile distraction and a heavy front-liner of the group, had changed to accommodate without him. As a team, they fought differently without their missing body, and now it was becoming easier to do so. In part, that scared Raven, as if eventually, he would be forgotten altogether.

Of course, in her heart, she knew otherwise. While Nightwing hadn't had a coincided past-time with the changeling, but he sometimes checked his communicator, as if waiting for a call; before remembering that Beast Boy had left his communicator in his room. Starfire sometimes watched cartoons that she and the shapeshifter had enjoyed together, including recorded reruns of Dora the Explorer and the Bachelorette (which he never watched) he had religiously made sure to save for her (even at the expense of Cyborgs Hells Kitchen and Master Chef recordings); and now the princess was saving his favorite shows while eating entire ladles-full of the Pudding of Sadness during her reruns.

Cyborg was only sinking further into his slump. When he wasn't working on the Tower, he was working on the T-car… that he'd already repaired and serviced multiple times now. He didn't even touch the Game Station in their off-time; and mornings consisted of him going through the boring motions that lacked the consistent fighting over meat versus tofu. Raven would never tell anyone, but she had caught the half-robot rebuilding the stupid broken moped Beast Boy had kept as a souvenir for his defeat of the Source. She'd even found him finishing off the last of the changeling's tofu, saying in a dejected tone that it was going to go bad otherwise.

Two months? It seemed like so little time, but at the same time it felt like eternity. Even as Raven moved away from the mirror to peal off her sweaty clothes, it made her contemplate everything that had changed in that time.

Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad were now moving on toward roles as Nightwing, Arsenal, and Tempest respectively. There was talking about setting up a Titans South and a few overseas branches. _And_ she was attempting to officially adopt her kids. It was what she had wanted, since the moment she had first claimed them as her own. Being a legal adult, it gave her that opportunity. She was going to officially be a mother, something she never thought she could be; not in that lifetime, or even the next. Even as she stepped under the hot water, it was hard for her to fathom.

Her abominable blood, both human and demon… hybrid. As far as she knew, she was sterile; always had been. She hadn't shown signs of menstruation, and therefore, needed little convincing otherwise. Prior to her sixteenth birthday and her father's defeat, she would have considered this a necessary and preferred aspect of her biology. She couldn't get pregnant. No one else would be burdened with Trigon's blood, especially not a life that, if her understanding was correct, she would bond with over the course of nine months (if that was indeed a half-demon's gestation period). This bond was more so, because of her empathic abilities. She wouldn't wish her necessary lifestyle of bottling her emotions on anyone, especially not her own child.

But, something had changed after being freed from Trigon's influence. The idea of living, of being wanted, of being needed, of being loved. She desired that. But even if she could conceive, she didn't think she would want to, much less engage in sexual relations. Her unstable, emotionally charged powers aside; she was born of Trigon's forceful taking, and therefore, had little-to-no positive view of intercourse as a result. How could she? She didn't know if she could allow herself such a vulnerability, when her mother had been debased to a carrier of her father's seed. To be at someone else's mercy voluntarily when she herself was the result of mercies violently taken? No. The idea of any sexual activity was surprisingly far from the half-demon's mind, despite how dirty-minded her emoticlones could be. That left adoption as her final option.

She was trying to be a mother to her kids. Her beautiful kids. Not an ounce of her DNA, and she would always claim them as her own. Since being freed of Trigon, it was perhaps the first thing she had truly desired for herself. She _wanted_ to be their mother: to read them bedtime stories, to make them breakfast (she'd have to work on not burning water), making sure they were ready for school in the morning, to help with homework, tie shoes, and eat ice cream. To give them something she herself had never known at their age: affection, love, protection, support, hope. To help them feel wanted and desired in the world.

Her, the spawn of one of the most infamous demons in the Universe; her, an eighteen-year-old hero that could barely rarely feel emotion or express herself in any capacity before something blew up. Her, the girl that no one wanted.

For some reason, it broke her heart; or rather, lightened her heart so much, its already fragile strands felt non-existent. She sat down, feeling as the water beat down on her back as she pulled her legs to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees as she stifled a small sob.

It wasn't despair that plagued her mind, or weighed her down. Her life had been full of that. No, it was more complicated than that. For one of the few moments in her life, Raven felt something small inside her burst the dams of her Soul. Fear. The terror that something that made her Happy would be snatched away from her grasp again. That something she truly wanted would be denied her. That her unbreakable, but frail, Hope would once more be broken down. She'd all but lost her best friend. She didn't know if she could stand the adoption not going through. But a part of her wondered if it was self-reliance that had rejected Nightwing's offer of assistance, or if she was sub-consciously sabotaging herself; trying to continue punishing herself for being a demon's daughter.

A selfish part of her knew she needed her kids, and that annoying Hopeful part of her wondered if they need her too. Melvin. Timothy. Tyler. Even Bobby. Once again, she was lost whether or not to hold out her Hope. She didn't want circumstance to leave her all alone again.

 _'You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not.'_ But Azarath was taken from her, engulfed in a fiery inferno along with her mother and teacher. She'd destroyed her home, Earth, once. The changeling had left, assuming he was protecting them... her. If someone took her kids from her–

 _'Boo-fuckin'-hoo,'_ Rage growled, prompting Raven to sit up in confusion, her sopped hair falling in her face. _'Are you just going to whine about it? Azar! If_ self-pity _were one of us, she'd make daddy dearest look like a flea.'_

 _'What do you want, Rage?'_ she asked, sniffing slightly as she leaned back, letting the water pour over her head. The warmth was soothing.

 _'What I want is for you to do something about it!'_ Rage raged, Raven's chakra stinging from the sheer intensity. _'Bitch, we're half-demon! We have power that transcends puny mortal understanding!'_

 _'But-'_

 _'And we're half-human,'_ Rage interrupted gently, causing Raven to pause, watching as Rage's four glowing eyes softened in her mind's-eye. _'We feel._ I _feel. If something or someone wants to take me from my kids….'_ Raven felt heat blossom as her chest tightened, her jaw reflexively grinding. _'…_ I will rip them apart, _'_ Rage hissed demonically. _'_ It may be the demon that craves violence, but it's the human in you that would adhere to it to protect what you love. That's us. The ol' sperm-donner didn't give us this, and our mother didn't cultivate it _._

 _'Our friends did,'_ she finished gently. _'We're powerful enough to stop time! If we want to be a mom, then I dare_ anyone, _to stop us. Now wrap up your pity-party, and get that shitty paperwork done! And get it done right! If I catch you moping again, I will personally rip out of your head, and kick you in the ass repeatedly until the green cows come home! By this time next month, I'd better be tucking in our little hellions.'_

"Right," Raven acknowledged aloud, but a part of her, no matter how small, still worried. About her kids, about where the Titans would go from here on out… about if Beast Boy missed them as much as sh- they missed him.

The future looked simultaneously both bleak and bright. The future no better than a partial eclipse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Richard walked down the hall in contemplation, fiddling with the tablet in hand as he portably scrolled through the Titan's list of villains.

Thanks to some remote triggers across his proxies, he was given virtually unlimited access to the records concerning their escaped and imprisoned villains. Many were exactly where they should be: frozen, with an assortment of sentences ranging from years to multiple lifetimes. Some had escaped from their icy prisons from reasons varying from negligence to being broken out by other criminals. For the most part, Richard didn't mind that villains escaped sometimes; it meant job security for heroes, even if he preferred they stay locked up quietly. But being stone-walled about information concerning one of the largest collective gatherings of villains in recorded history was not something he could abide by.

What drew his attention from the imprisoned and the escaped however was something else entirely. Some of their villains had been transferred in an official capacity, with no trace as to where they had been taken. Most of the documents and their digital copies had been redacted. Severely. No forwarding addresses; no identification of who had signed for them. There was just nothing.

He could at least understand why he had been stone-walled now. Who in their right mind would mess with this much black-smudge? He'd be lucky to find a legible word here or there, and certainly nothing collectively comprehensible. Whatever, or whoever, was covering their tracks, had federal clearance that was making Richard's head spin. But what concerned him the most was that Killer Moth, Fang, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, Andre Le Blanc, Mallah, and the Brain were all redacted. "Strange" was one word for it. "Suicidal" was another! Who in their right mind would transfer the Brain or his simian minion?! Those two alone were more than challenging; not to mention that Nightwing knew they would learn from any past mistakes given the opportunity they were unfrozen. But the others? It didn't make sense.

What's more, Richard scrolled through a few of the new villains. The meta-rat, nicknamed Vermin (because Cyborg suggesting "Splinter", was a walking copy-right infringement), was the first; and according to the Tower's analysis, was pumped full of naturally occurring bio-chemical that eerily resembled the batch that had made Beast Boy and Adonis into a pair of Apex beasts over three years ago. Other than the obvious, there were no other familiar developments. Regardless, Richard made a side-note to see if Cyborg could develop another cure. Last thing Jump City needed was mutated anythings running around. If there was a leak in some science experiment gone wrong, it needed plugged, and fast.

The next scroll revealed a blurry phone captured photo of one of the newbies that had arisen. Another meta-human, this one described as having cryo-kinetic generation and manipulation abilities, and no younger than late high school age. Nicknamed Icicle. Multiple banks robbed. No fatalities, but a number of officers and security detail were left with critical conditions of hypothermia. The associated images weren't pretty to say the least.

Another new villain. Or rather, villainess. Late teens meta-human. Assumed abilities included controlled explosive combustion and speculated skills in gymnastics. Worthy notes include acute control over ability and its implications, including propulsion applications. Nicknamed Dynamite. No fatalities caused. Massive property damages, and some injuries caused by the debris of said damages. Mostly jewelry stores robbed, but also the occasional local grocery store… robbed of its Ka-boom! Chewing Candies and Skittles… at least it was a half-solid lead, even if it included every store and gas station in Jump City.

Also, a newly emerged gun-for-hire. Unknown gender. No known priors. Given the data was passed down from Zatanna, Richard assumed the gunman possessed some arcane ability. Which meant unknown magic affinities, but it was conclusive that he, or she, favored the usage of a long-range, possibly marksman-class, rifle. Whether or not there was a direct synergy between the arcane and the rifle is unknown. Nicknamed Hex. Several fatalities. No wounded. So far, a perfect kill streak. Mostly the information was a warning that the new villain might travel through Jump City's neck of the woods.

 _'And the news keeps on getting better,'_ he thought sarcastically, shaking his head as he continued to walk and read. Absently, he moved away from upcropping villains, and on to more speculative news that required his deduction.

Red X was continuing his escapade as an aspiring underworld kingpin. Allegedly. Gangs were cropping up in Jump, sporting his skull shaped masks with red slashes across them. They weren't as cloak and dagger as Red X or his previous associates had been, committing openly violent crimes in broad daylight, and without tact. Nightwing suspected a following, single-banner propaganda. He doubted Red X was the one pulling the strings though; the gang's style wasn't his MO. But unless he could sit down and have a chat with the on-and-off villain, he couldn't put past him. Besides, if he wasn't really behind it, then X would either make contact with the Titan's, or deal with it himself. So far, the Titans and the police had already made over a few dozen arrests involving such cases.

And in other news, an unknown anomaly had recently sprung up, with corpses showing up in alley's drained of blood, but no distinguishable markings or injuries that would explain why; so that dissuaded him from a vampire theory. He marked it as "Pending Investigation", but made sure the JCPD coroner tested for potential diseases or viruses. The last thing Jump needed was an outbreak. If it was a villain, then that was one more villain Richard could clock with murder. Still, he'd run it by the team as far as potential scenarios went. As far as gruesome cases went, it was times like these he knew the team needed their jokester-friend back.

Another anomaly. World-wide. Rumors and notes from Hotspot and Wildebeest in Africa; Pantha, Mas, and Menos in Central and South America; Bushido in Asia; Argent in Australia; Tempest and Tramm from multiple oceanic fronts; even Kole and Gnark up in their polar-temperate dinosaurian abode. Abnormal animal behaviors and patterns that deviated from the norm. Mass migratory patterns that diverted from decades of corresponding data, predatorial and prey species alike were showing increased levels of agitation, and in some cases, geographical displacement. Stranger yet, domesticated animals seemed unaffected. It left a great big question mark over Nightwing's head. To his knowledge, nothing could have such a specified and targeted effect, much less across the globe. "Pending Investigation". How _did_ Siberian Snow Leopards end up in Canada? Or an Amazonian Toucan in the Congo jungle? Or Bald Eagles in India? It was a mess that Nightwing wasn't keen to sort through just yet.

What's more, there was possible evidence that Slade had resurfaced. Unconfirmed, but Richard put it _near_ the top of his priorities list. He wasn't about to jump up on a rumor, but he couldn't fully ignore it either. Suffice to say, it was taking a great deal of self-control to keep from following up immediately.

 _'What is the world coming to?'_ he thought dejectedly, turning off the portable device hooking it to his belt. He needed to gather and calm his thoughts. With that in mind, he half-consciously wandered toward the Tower Commons, knowing that a cup of coffee and a meditation session had his name on it.

To say that God, or the Universe, worked mysteriously would be an understatement. Sometimes, the smallest things, in the smallest ways, could have the biggest impacts. A simple sneeze could be the starting force of a tornado in Kansas. A rain drop could raise the ocean. That was what Richard John Grayson felt as the door to the Commons _swish!_ ed open.

After all the thoughts about adoptions, villains, assassin's, and pending investigations of strange and potentially deadly events; he felt his body crawl to a stand-still.

His beloved floated in front of the windows, overlooking the bay. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was deep in meditation. Maybe it was only the vast chasm of thoughts between the detriments of the profession, and the delight of seeing her, influencing his perspectives; but for reasons unbeknownst to him, she looked absolutely stunning.

Her red hair had changed a little in the past couple months, gradually growing wavier as it grew longer. Her skin tones had gradually gained more luster, as though shimmering something between bronze and gold. Her eyes as of late sparkled like the fleshed gemstones he imagined them to be. Something about her had changed in the past couple months, and he couldn't put his finger on it. While the dynamic of their relationship was much the same, there was something deeper, more meaningful between their warm cuddles, or their (her) excited hugs, or their passionate kisses, or their subtle teases.

Something… glorious.

And even then in the morning sun, doing something he'd seen her do so often before, he was baffled at just how beautiful she was. He couldn't see her face, but her shoulders were loose and relaxed, her back comfortably straight. Her legs crossed, and her hands positioned in the reflective stance of her meditations as she floated a couple feet off the ground.

Maybe it _was_ the vast difference between the thoughts of villains and the thoughts of her, but in that moment, Richard's palms sweated as he reached down toward his utility belt, opening one of the pouches almost numbly, and pulling out a small box. He fiddled with it slightly, swallowing nervously as the sheer weight of realization hit him like a demolition truck packed to the brim with C-4.

He slowly walked forward, hoping his rapidly cooling feet would warm up a little before they froze over and sent him flying like a bird out of Hell. His tongue felt weighty, his mouth felt dry. The small, rounded plastic cube in his hand was growing heavier with each step. He hoped, he prayed; he did whatever he could to keep his mind from abandoning him, or worse yet, put the wrong words in his mouth.

He'd carried that little box for a long time, waiting for the right time, waiting from the right moment. He hoped at times that it would be perfect, but now, in this moment, he knew that perfect was in the eye of the beholder.

And _X'hal_ , she looked perfect.

Arms trembling, he stopped half a foot to her right and just behind her. He opened his mouth to speak, only to find he didn't have the words. He tried again, only for his tongue to abandon him and slap lamely against his teeth. Richard almost hoped that an alert would interrupt him before he made an absolute fool of himself. Almost.

He swallowed again, closing his eyes for a moment to recompose himself before nodding quickly to psych himself up. " _Starfire_ ," he wheezed pathetically, quickly clearing his throat in surprise as he tried again. "Starfire?"

And just like that, he was lost again. Her eyes opened slowly, as if she had been peacefully sleeping, the turn of her head half-draping her hair over one shoulder. Her eyes visibly lit up when she saw him, and a small smile took form on her face.

"Good morning, Richard," she greeted brightly.

" _Guu-_ " he cleared his throat again. "Good morning."

She smiled at his flustering, waiting patiently for a moment before she stared at him curiously when he didn't say anything else. "Was there something you wished to discuss?"

Richard wished he had written down the speech he had rigorously prepared for this moment. Not that it would have mattered if he had. All the words in the world didn't seem to measure up as he rapidly processed all of them, and immediately threw them into a mental paper shredder. So far, he was down his thesaurus, his encyclopedia, and half his dictionary. _'Shred, shred, shred.'_

 _'You fool, say something!'_ he cried to himself, only for the gears between his brain and his tongue to suddenly grind to halt, courtesy of the wrench jam known as "emotional constipation".

"Um," he muttered, his masked eye starting to twitch and a vein in his forehead bulging from the sheer amount of stress and pressure. How was he supposed to do this?! He couldn't handle this! Was it too soon?! Yeah, it had to be! But-

Her head tilted slightly, her pure green eyes widening slightly in a manner he identified as inquisitive.

("Oh no! Robi- I mean Nightwing needs help! Quickly!" Larry cried from his home dimension, brandishing his magic finger. He quickly rubbed it together with his thumb, creating a small static charge. He diligently held out its sparking end toward the dimensional walls, turning away with one eye half-closed as he shouted. "CLEAR!" _BZZZZ!_ )

Richard felt his head abruptly smoke and backfire as the gears between his brain and tongue snapped "emotional constipation" in two. His eyes widened suddenly as he dropped to one knee, now eye-level with a floating Starfire, startling her.

"Koriand'r of Tamaran." Her eyes grew to the size of saucers at her birth name. "I'm not good at this whole thing, and I don't ever intend to be, because this sort of thing makes me nervous, but I'll do my best anyway…."

He breathed in deeply through his nose, gently lifting up the box with one hand and holding the opening with the other. His words were failing him again, and one jumpstart from across dimensions was one too many. He was losing it, and fast, but he was too far gone now.

 _'Be the hurricane. Where winds whip, and waves crash, there is always calm at its center,'_ the voice of the True Master echoed in his head.

"…Koriand'r of Tamaran… Starfire, I have… a proposition… I'd like to make with you," he forced out, his voice trembling slightly as he barely straddled the fence dividing the chaos from the eye of his own proverbial hurricane. And with that, the lid fully lifted, revealing the most important thing he'd ever made to-date, for the most important person he'd ever met.

* * *

 _At that moment…_

Just off the lapping shores of Titan's Island and several feet underwater, acetylene sparks flew as the water boiled upward, machinery pieces welded together. Wires superheated and connected, almost ready to begin the power-up sequence.

Cyborg stood in a fully mechanical dive suit as he retracted the torch in his finger. A few more minutes and he'd have their first hydro-current generator online. He rubbed his hands together in a scratchy hum that droned in the water. "Okay baby, don't let daddy down."

Half-holding his breath, he opened a waterproofed console on his suited arm, pressing several buttons before sliding a digital bar up. Even under the waves, he heard as the generator began to hum. "She lives!" he cried for joy, squeakily wiping away at his porthole as he brimmed with pride. "And _that_ is the sound of clean, unlimited, _free!_ , energy." He patted his handiwork lovingly before he began making his way back toward the dry land.

Little did the half-robot know, he should have waited another hour or two after he would have installed a power regulator and circuit breaker _before_ turning on his new baby.

In the Tower girls bathroom, a half-demoness was suddenly enveloped in darkness that rapidly faded with her enhanced eyesight as the bulbs overhead burst, and the heat to her shower turned to a surprisingly comfortable two-hundred degrees and rising. However, the steamy heat was getting surprisingly dense, really fast.

Throughout the Tower, bulbs shattered, electronics fizzled before exploding into sparks and makeshift shrapnel, and the entire electrical systems fried.

In the Commons room, the kitchen had turned into a war zone between the Waffle-O-Matic and the microwave, the TV had set on fire, and the Game Station, in an act of bitter rivalry, exploded, sending the TV through the newly installed solar window, only for the TV to smash on the rocks far below.

Meanwhile, less than five feet away, Starfire was on top of Robin, shielding his body from the ensuing destruction as she kissed him deeply.

As Richard Grayson, known as Nightwing, laid there with his girlfriend holding him so tight, he knew that the Universe was indeed a mystery; and it had mysteriously brought them together.

Still, that had to be the most explosive proposal in the history of mankind. It even came with its own "home-made" fireworks. The last time things had been this much of a blast, they had sat atop a ferris-wheel, gazing out over the pier as the sky lit up. Or maybe it had been when they danced on a cruise ship rented out for a high school's prom. Perhaps, it had been when they "kissed" for the first time, the smoke of destroyed cars in the city street scalding the air as she assimilated the English language via their lip contact. But nothing was as intimate as when they had kissed for the "first" time, after defeating Daizo, her lips had tasted like ink, but even that couldn't get him to pull away.

Take all of that combined, and to him, it was even better now.

Despite that, he was calm.

For the first time, he knew he'd found his center there with her. And for the rest of his life, he knew where he wanted to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Just Outside an Apartment in Jump City's…_

Morgan Lassiter could honestly say she hated getting out of bed. But, let it never be said that the occupational throws of night school wasn't for the desperate, the time-constrained, the assumedly nimrodic, and the potentially insane. It was barely ten o'clock in the morning, and she was more than a few hours shy of bright eyed and bushy-tailed.

Of course, it didn't help that her early morning shift employee couldn't bother to show up on time, and of course, that meant her happy ass had to fill in for them since she couldn't afford to detract from business; which simultaneously meant that she needed to cover two shifts that day, and she had a Fall mid-term coming up in a couple months (What? Best to plan ahead) Typical of her hard work mentality and etiquette, she was more than willing to cover the dead morning shift, set up the coffee for the early morning commuters, ensure that the mid-morning-to-afternoon shift employees were informed of the development, and life moved on for her little start-up coffee and book shop, a quaint little establishment called Paper Wings. However, that was the fourth no-call-no-show from that particular employee, and she'd be damned if it happened again. Still, it meant she needed to find another part-timer, stat!

She sighed as she lumbered up to her apartment on the second floor for the time-being, slouching in exhaustion and dragging her feet as she fished her key out of her purse… only to realize she'd left them in the small bowl next to her door before she had come down.

"Are you kidding me?" she mumbled, double checking anyway. Luckily, her car keys were present and accounted for, along with her wallet, her vanities, and her phone. But no apartment keys. "I swear Lassie, you have the memory of sea slug sometimes," she chastised herself.

Taking a deep breath and looking around carefully, she put her hand to the door knob, a soft purple glow wisping off her hands before she heard the lock click, allowing her entry into her abode. She turned to the small wall table to her immediate left, flipping on the light. Low and behold, her keys were exactly where she had left it. She hung her purse on a nearby coat hanger, stripping off her simple t-shirt in favor of the tank top underneath, knowing full-well she'd have to put on another shirt when she assisted with the late afternoon shift. One sniff told her that laundry day was eminent, and just how badly she needed a nice, warm shower, followed by a minimum of twelve consecutive hours of sleep – not that she'd get any of that.

She was a self-made, twenty-something disaster, with a head-full of frazzled red hair that fell to her shoulder blades when she let it out of her ponytail and splotches of freckles across her cheeks. Her hazy grey, almost the color of polished steel, eyes were perhaps the oddest thing about her. That, and she was half-decent magic-wielder. Magic was in her blood, though uninherited like it was for magicians and the like. It was a part of her, cultivated through years of study and practice of the arcane arts. While she was never fond of the term's "witch" or "occult study" due to their negative popular culture connotations, and "druid" or "wiccan" made her sound like something of a country bumpkin; she preferred the title of an "enchantress" all the same. A progressively growing one at that, but it left a more positive image in her mind.

She smiled tiredly as her eyes trailed to her sleeping partner-in-crime exactly where she had left him; an old Japanese Akita she had rescued by the name Satoshi, though she swore he was more fox than dog sometimes. The snoozing canine was as sly as any thief, and smarter than most humans she reckoned. How the cross-continental breed ended up in the US to begin with was beyond her, but she was glad she had found him; or as she liked to think, they had found each other. Her smile widened when the dog's nose flared up slightly in a sleepy sniff, only to sigh almost exasperatedly when he recognized her scent, as dogs were prone to do.

She looked at him fondly. "Morning sleepy-head?" The dog just groaned as he rolled over bitterly and continued snoring. Clearly he was rubbing in the fact that he got to sleep-in all day.

The apartment itself was sparse, though tastefully decorated. The sofa, occupied by Satoshi, was bought used, as was the table and chairs in the living-dining room space. The kitchen was small, but easily manageable. The majority of the floor space however was heavily, but systematically, taken up by a series of planter pots, the greenery giving the room an earthy, but clean smell. A few of the plants, like the mandrake and belladonna flower, she hung diligently from the ceiling to prevent the dog from getting it in his mind to chew on the poisonous leaves or petals. What space wasn't taken, was occupied by a strange collection of old-world mystic items, from staves to effigies to… well… anything she could get her hands on. She had collected discreetly over the years she had resided in Jump City, even before legally coming of age.

She quietly walked into the kitchen retrieving one of the potted plants from the window sill. Her favorite. An endangered species for the last seven-hundred years. The white petals began to shine as she pulled it out of the sun, the shade giving way to a soft glow. The darker it grew, the brighter it would shine. One of the last true moon lilies in existence, and she had the pleasure of cultivating it until it seeded… whenever that would be.

She set it down in the middle of the table before walking back to the couch, sitting on the far end from Satoshi as she pulled up her laptop from between the couch and the wall. She wasn't going to get any sleep before she went back down for her second shift, so she might as well do something productive. As much as she enjoyed the civilian life, magic didn't make it any easier, especially when she could so easily sway people to her whim but refused to do so on principle. Power came with a whole new set of responsibilities, like making sure that it didn't make it into the hands of irresponsible idiots, and tempted mundane's.

She clicked on her portable computer, immediately greeted by a password screen that faded as she implemented her hidden prompt. The new view was exactly where she had left off: multiple tabs to multiple sites. Amazon. Craigslist. Even, museum sites and private galleries. Online cults and covens claiming access to powerful magick's. Every online prompt her computer's processor could handle, and hopefully all her web searching wouldn't up her personal Wi-Fi's already teetering rates; anything with a potential connection to the supernatural was her target as she scoured the World Wide Web for any sign of artifacts. It helped in some cases that she had made Paper Wings into a coffee _and_ book store underneath her feet. It allowed her some degree of leeway when it came to more literary objects, such as grimoires or tomes. It was her job to be interested after all.

That was the life of Morgan Lassiter, a lone enchantress. No coven, group, or otherwise to keep tabs with, and no one to watch her back. Her days filled with coffee, books, magic, and school. But in all honesty, it made things easier. The best way she knew how to help the natural order of the world, was to remove the items that tempted others with power. As much as she disliked hiding behind a civilian life, she knew it wasn't wise to utilize her abilities unnecessarily. She wasn't a hero. She was just someone who wanted to save the world in her own unique way.

And besides, she had Satoshi to look after. Not like she could get involved in stupid Super's politics without endangering her beloved and fearless canine…. _Snore_.

She was tiredly scrolling through an online store when the muscles on the back of her hand tensed for half a moment. Frowning, she scrolled back, her hand tensing again as she stared at the object in question. It was a grainy photo, possibly from a someone's phone, but it was clear enough for her to observe the item in question. A large book, its otherwise white cover was held by metal crescent spades along each of its corners and a single banded circle at its center, the strange decor possibly iron or lead. It certainly looked old enough. The pages were slightly yellowed, but the cover was still incredibly preserved for anything older than fifty years at most. Still, she got a sense that it possessed some level of magic or other, and that could have protected it from degrading.

"Looks like I found something, Satoshi," she said absently, slightly more awake than she had been. While she wouldn't claim to be thee Indiana Jones of arcana-archaeology, she knew her way around. "Looks, European? Based on the design, I'd say Early Middle Ages. Ninth century A.D. maybe? _But_ , it's not Roman, Anglo-Saxon, Persian, Byzantine, Frankish, Bulgarian, or… anything really. _And_ it's a hard-back, not something you really saw back then. The cover is too modern for a book of that time-period, but the design is perfect."

She looked over at the Akita, "I still get the "magic" sense about it. What do you think? Someone's attempt at replicating old magic?"

Nothing.

Sighing, she looked at it again, unable to shake the feeling she was getting from it through her laptop screen. She absently clicked on it to see a description.

A low rumble came from across the couch, Satoshi growling in his sleep as she looked over from the details. She raised her eye at him, but shook her head as continue to examine her find.

"Condition appears to be okay," she muttered, looking at the price with a sharp intake of breath. "And five-thousand dollars. A steal if it is actually a ninth century relic, or a really expensive fraud."

She tried to find a name for the seller, only to see "Private" listed on the item. However–

""The Heart of Nol"," she said with interest as she read the labelled book title, though the book itself had no discernible markings that would qualify as a title. She looked down at her tensed hand again, before looking back at the book. It was magic alright.

She quickly opened another tab, checking her bank account quickly before she made the final move. It wouldn't be wise to cripple herself financially; sometimes, the odd relic or two had to be left to slip through the cracks. She wasn't exactly making money off of her hobby-collection. She had enough, but she would have to cut back on her spending for a while. She did like to think she had a higher-than-average sum saved for someone her age, but she always treated herself as broke; a small trick she used to keep from over-spending. In this case however….

"Son of a butterfinger," she growled, taking a hesitant breath as she clicked the purchase button, her account information already prominent on the site.

 _'Thank you for your purchase. Delivery in a week.'_ Complete with a box gif sealing and mailing itself.

She shrugged slightly, the damage already done. Now all that was left was brewing coffee, and-

 _'Bing!'_ A message pop-up alerted her before she could close her laptop; a message through the site provider. Curiosity abounding, especially after the purchase, she opened it.

 _'He's a hand-full,_ _sweetie_ _. Take care of him. -M_ _M_ _'_

"Okay then," Morgan said with some bafflement, looking at Satoshi as if he had all of the answers. "It's going to be a long week."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :)**

All done with Sequence 2! Whoo-hoo! Where'd Beast Boy fly off to? What does this mean for the Titans? And who was our mysterious OC character?

Once again, this is a Rough Draft, so if there is anything that needs edited, or is connecting in a weird way for you guys, let me know and I'll try to clean up the text. I do accept grammar and spelling errors too. (A _Copy 'n Paste_ , brought to you from the roller chair of SteinMon1920518)

As always (and I'll just keep posting this because its true), keep posting your constructive criticisms, as they will help me know what to look for in my future writings, and for the days I decide to do a hard edit. A writer should never stop growing, and I have no intention of stopping now.

First off, yes, two whole months after the changeling's disappearance.

Second, some happy news here and there. Raven stressed over adopting her kids (an idea I picked up from other stories idea, but I thought about it, and the kids have more purpose in _Sequence 3_ than I originally thought, and it got me jittery excited. Plus, I always wondered how Robin/Nightwing actually proposed to Starfire, so I gave it a spin. Both sweet and comic (I can't not; recent tragedies require a great deal of comedy)

Third, Cyborg got his ideas to work... a little too well. He might not need that second one after all (and for once, he destroyed the light bulbs. All of them.)

Fourth, Morgan Lassiter, our mysterious coffee shop enchantress with a stack of arcanan, and a book order in the works. I loved developing this character, partially because of her dog (Japanese Akita's are one of my favorites!), partially for the next book, and partially because I enjoy throwing an odd wrench in the works (eheheheheheh!)

Please indulge my curiosity, and let me know what parts you liked, what parts need work, and overall what you guys think about it :D

Until the next story. Upcoming: _Sequence 3:_ _Magicks that Bind -_ Prologue (I really like the sound of the title, so I think I'll keep it)


End file.
